Fame and Fate
by ericastwilight
Summary: Best selling author Isabella Swan is pushed to play the lead role from one of her books. Edward Cullen is the sexy, younger actor playing her love interest on and off screen. But love in the spotlight is hard and there is a threat. On hiatus.
1. Isabella Swan

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter One – Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

There I was, twenty-eight years old, a best-selling author, actress, and multimillionaire. To say my life was busy was an understatement. I had so many current projects; it was a miracle my head hadn't exploded. Not one, but two of my novels were going to the big screen. The good thing was that I also had some creative control over production and script. There was no way I'd allow them to butcher my characters as I had seen done in many other adaptations. My life had dramatically changed in the last three years, and it was a lot to get used to.

Due to my new found fame, which I still had trouble coming to terms with, I had to get bodyguards. It had gotten to the point that I hadn't been able to leave my New York apartment without being mobbed. Jasper and Emmett were perfect gentlemen in making sure I am happy, but when someone attempted to shove a camera in my face they were downright frightening.

My assistant Alice, my life-saver, a pixie-powered little ball of energy had my schedule down to an art. Because of her, I always had some time for myself. My agent Rosalie Hale-McCarty was a godsend. She always made sure I was taken care of, and ensured that I got what I wanted in every deal made. They might be people I worked with, but they were also my best friends. In this world, trust was an issue. I didn't know who I could trust, who was a real friend, or who was using me to get ahead. Despite all that, I wouldn't trade them for anything.

The day had been long and I longed to return to my hotel room and soak in the tub. Unfortunately, I was sitting in a meeting with Alice, Rosalie, and the director for _She Knows, _one of the adaptations of my book, Michael Wise.

And things hadn't been going well.

"I can't believe after six casting calls," I said exasperated. "About four hundred women and you still can't find the lead Vanessa. We're supposed to start filming in three months. What's the matter?"

"No one feels right," Michael explained with a shake of his head. "You know we can't settle for just anyone. This person is going to play a very big role. Not a lot of women can pull off sexy, innocent, and powerful all at the same time. _Vanessa_ is not an easy role to play. No one was able to read the lines right while displaying Vanessa's personality."

I nodded thoughtfully, once again, wondering how to help. "All right, what about the roles of Malcolm and Eli? We have those down to just a few to choose from, right?

"Well, Malcolm is being played by David Warner."

"What? He agreed?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, he was eager actually. Does that matter?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Rosalie stated, turning toward me. "Isabella and David had a relationship a year ago that lasted a few weeks." She looked almost a little smug, as if she knew I wouldn't like the new development. However, I was always up for a challenge.

"No, it doesn't matter," I said easily. "I had been the one that recommended him. When I was writing the book, he was the one I pictured for the part. I have to admit, I didn't think he would agree to work on this film when I'm working closely on the project."

I thought to myself, that it might be a good idea to call David.

"What the role of Eli?" Alice asked as she continued to write notes for me.

"Well, that's one of the reasons we're here," Michael indicated. "I think I have someone in mind that is perfect, but I wanted him to read a few lines with our Vanessa. Since I don't have anyone for that part, I think I'm just going to call his agent and postpone. I'm just worried that we don't snatch him up now, he'll find another project to work on."

That wasn't good. Without the leading actress, there was no way to know if the leading actor would have the right chemistry. And that was vital in the film. There had to be something we could do.

"Isabella, why don't you just read a few lines with him?" Rosalie asked with a small smile. "That way we don't lose our chance to find our Eli?"

Internally I sighed. From the moment we started the meeting, I knew something was up. So far everyone involved hadn't stopped insisting that I would be perfect for the role of Vanessa. Especially after my Oscar buzz performance in an independent film that created a stir at the Cannes Film Festival.

They were wrong thought. I wasn't right for the part. I couldn't play a strong, sexy, and powerful immortal that falls for the younger man next door with dark secrets of his own. I had a feeling all that would come up again, but we needed to get our male lead.

"Fine, I'll read a few lines with your potential Eli. Who are we talking about anyway?" I asked in a huff. I had been trying to keep the anger from my voice, but Rosalie could see right through me.

"He is an up and coming actor, very good looking and sexy. His name is Edward Cullen." Rosalie replied.

"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell." I shrugged.

"Don't worry. Once you meet him you won't forget him," Alice said dreamily.

"I'll take your word for it. When will he be here?" I asked, looking over to Michael.

Michael looked at the clock over the exit door, answering, "He should be here in about –"

Before he could finish there was a knock on the door.


	2. First Touch

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Two – First Touch**

* * *

**Edward **

**One Week Earlier**

I paced when I was nervous about something. Especially something as important as the call I awaited. Ignoring my reflection in the mirror, I set out across the room for the tenth time in less than two minutes. What was taking so long?

I had pushed my dad and agent, Carlisle Cullen, to get me a chance to audition for the part of Eli in _She Knows._ I had read the book the previous year and instantly fell for the character of Vanessa.

And I may have developed feelings for the writer, Isabella Swan. As soon as I finished the book, I had Googled her and found a few picture. Isabella was breathtaking. I had attended the Cannes Film Festival earlier this year and loved her in the role she played in _Until Death Comes_. She showed so much emotion, that it seemed too real.

My phone buzzed on my bedroom nightstand, I instantly answered, "Dad."

"Son, I got you the audition."

I gasped, "What?" I was in fucking shock.

"I got you the audition you wanted. One look at your photos and tape, and Michael Wise and the producers were very interested. The audition is next week. You'll be meeting with the director and Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Apparently, she is one of the producers."

"That's great Dad," I said softly, while my stomach churned with a sudden case of nerves. "Who's playing the role of Vanessa?"

"They don't know yet," he explained. "They are having a hard time trying to find someone for the part. If they don't have someone by your audition, they assured me that you would have someone to read lines with."

Dad gave me all the information I needed for the following week. After I hung up, I punched my fists in the air a few times while thanking the powers above.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

**Back to the meeting**

I raised an eyebrow as the knocker rapped a familiar tune. Really? Queen. I turned in my chair to see the knob turn. It was pretty late and everybody from the studio was gone. I knew there were only three people that it could be. It was either Jasper, Emmett, or the actor we were waiting for.

From the knock, it had to be one of my bodyguards. Sure enough, it was Jasper. His light blue eyes found me and he offered me a small smile. I mouthed the title of the song, happy that we were still playing our little game of name that tune. He rolled his eyes, since he still hadn't been able to stump me, while I succeeded twice.

Game aside; he cleared his throat and went all business on me. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Wise," he said. "There's an Edward Cullen up with security, indicating he has an appointment."

Michael nodded and rubbed his hands together. I could see the excitement in his gaze; the man loved his work, despite the pressure and stress. "Escort him to Studio 8, Jasper," he said as he stood. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied and turned to me. "Ms. Swan, I'll have Emmett come up to escort you."

My bodyguard was very protective of me, but at the moment I was safe. "That's not necessary, there's no one here trying to kill me or take my picture. It'll be fine." Thankfully he seemed to agree with me.

He nodded and stole a wink to Alice before he left. She giggled behind me, making me smile internally. "Can you make it any more obvious?" I whispered. "The both of you are professionals." I offered her my own wink, causing her to laugh.

I turned my attention back to Michael. "Studio 8? Why that one? What lines do you want us to read?" I leveled him a glare that made him choke on his next words. He better not be thinking of the love scene.

"Um, Scene 104," he replied with a shrug. "We need to see if he can be that intense. Are you saying you can't handle that?" Me, handle a love scene? Sure, why not. I was always up for a challenge. Right?

"Ugh, fine. Shall we go?" I blushed, while glaring at Rosalie. The woman only snickered. Damn it, she could always see right through me. She knew exactly what was making me nervous. I didn't date, not for a long while at least. Why me?

Before I changed my mind and walked the hell off the studio lot, I exited the room and into the cool air of the night. We climbed into two golf carts to get us to the studio set that was across the lot.

Before I started to hyperventilate, I took the script and flipped to the page of the scene. I wanted to look over the lines, though technically I knew them by heart. I remembered the part perfectly because I had dreamed it. Though Vanessa was a gorgeous woman in my dreams, it was the part of Eli I never could see clearly in my dreams. There had always been something missing.

"Breathe, Bella." Alice placed her hand on my shoulder to help calm me. "You're going to do fine."

"That's what you say," I muttered, feeling slightly dizzy and the sudden onset of a migraine.

"We're here!" Rosalie shouted out from the other golf cart.

I took a few more deep breaths and lifted my gaze to the three dark figures that awaited us by the door. I stepped out of the cart and two of those figures darted to my side.

"Ms. Swan." Emmett and Jasper stated in unison.

I laughed softly, rolling my eyes. "You don't have to be so formal guys." I stifled another chuckle at the serious looks they were giving me.

"Sorry." They said again in unison.

I shook my head and walked toward the young man who stood under the fluorescent lights near the studio's entrance. He appeared to be as nervous as I probably appeared to be. I could see it in the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I extended my hand, smiling and hoping to calm his nerves.

He looked up and I literally gasped. The man that stood before me was my Eli_._ He had messy copper colored hair that screamed sexy, beautiful green eyes, pale skin that I wanted to touch, and full lips that needed to be kissed. That was just his face. His body was to die for, even under a hooded jacket and relaxed jeans, he looked sexy without being too bulky. Perfect.

_Whoa Bella, calm down_. I cleared my throat to hide my gasp quickly.

"Ms. Swan," he said in a silky voice, as he looked at me from beneath a set of dark lashes. He extended his hand and the instant our hands touched, I felt something that sent a jolt through my entire body. My vision blurred as the fringes of darkness closed over my eyes. Before I could utter a word, I collapsed. _Damn it._


	3. Nervous and Fainting

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Three – Nervous and Fainting**

* * *

**Edward**

I started to pace and damn nervous habit that I had yet to outgrow. However, Ms. Swan's body guards started to eye me as if I was dead where I stood. I stopped and started to shift from one foot to the other. I couldn't believe how nervous I was, especially in comparison to how I felt before my arrival at the studio.

It hadn't been until I was given word that Isabella Swan would be attending _my_ audition. I'd met countless celebrities thanks to my parents' presence in the industry for at least twenty-five years. But was about to meet _her_.

Holy shit, was that me gasping for breath? I was a moment away from full on hyperventilating.

"Dude, what's your problem? Haven't you auditioned before?" the big curly haired guard named Emmett asked.

"Nervous," I nearly choked. "But no, I've done this hundreds of times."

"So, why are you so nervous?" Jasper inquired. He had introduced himself earlier and was the one that informed me of Isabella being on set.

"Let just say, I've been waiting for a long time to meet Isabella Swan."

Having said that, the next thing I knew, Emmett and Jasper pinned me against the wall. "What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked with a hiss.

"Whoa, guys I'm a fan and am about to meet her," I blurted out. "I'm just trying out for a part, but I am a fan of hers."

"That's not helping," Emmett indicated with another shove. "She's had some trouble and we want to make sure you're not some sick stalker paparazzi or something."

Jasper suddenly released his hold on me and stepped back. "Let him go Emmett, I've seen one of his movies."

"Trust me," I said once Emmett let me go. "I'm not here to hurt her. I've read her books and think she's brilliant."

I stepped away from the wall with my hands half way in the air. They still glared at me and kept a watchful eye. Not that I cared, but I did start to pace again. The fact that while we waited there was an uncomfortable silence, but then again, it was probably just me. One of their cell phones went off and Emmett answered.

"Rose," he said "Okay. Two minutes." With a simple glance toward Jasper, they took a stance near the building's entrance with their legs spread apart and their hands behind their backs.

I couldn't help but chuckle, because they were very serious about their job. But in their case, that was good thing. It meant that Mrs. Swan was safe in their hands. They turned to level me with another glare. Turning away, I took a few deep breaths and tried to shake out the tension from my body. Then, I started to fidget again.

I should've asked Dad to join me.

After several minutes, two golf carts pulled up nearby. One of them was driven by an older gray-haired man in his late fifties that I immediately recognize as Michael Wise, the film's director. Alongside him was a blonde woman with hair that contrasted nicely against her dark blue power suit. I knew from one look at her that she was a woman not to be trifled with, in other words I should _not_ piss her off.

Where was Ms. Swan?

It was then that I noticed the other cart carried a short pixie like woman with inky black hair that was stuck out in every direction. The other woman, who sat beside the first, was the one I'd waited over a year to meet personally. She stepped out of the cart, adjusted her blue top, and brushed her gray skirt that enhanced her curves perfectly.

_So beautiful,_ I thought to myself. The pictures I'd found online did not do her justice. She had creamy, ivory skin and legs that went on for miles.

While I continued to stare, unable to take my eyes off her, Jasper and Emmett immediately left my side and walked over to her. I took a deep breath as she whispered something to them, before she turned toward me.

With a flash of a gorgeous smile, she extended her hand and introduced herself. I offered her my name and my hand, when we touched it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

And then she fainted, falling into my arms, thankfully. I caught her immediately as all those present flocked to her side. "Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan, are you oaky?" I asked her, as I tried to stir her.

"Get off of her!" Emmett said in a menacing growl and roughly pushed me enough so that I had no choice to release Ms. Swan into his arms.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Alice, grab a water bottle," Rosalie ordered the pixie-like woman. I grappled to pull myself together, my breaths were ragged. Thankfully, everyone seemed preoccupied with Ms. Swan and not on me. Had they been, I would've been mortified that I was having a mild panic attack at the mere idea that I possibly hard hurt _the_ Isabella Cullen.

"Here," Alice said, as she bent down beside her boss. "This is my fault. She didn't eat lunch today, because we were running late."

"She's stirring," Jasper whispered.

**Isabella Swan**

I felt like I was on some kind of rough surface and being held in an iron grip. I heard voices all around me, and when I opened my eyes I seriously wanted to close them again. _Did that really happen? _After a moment, I looked up to a concerned looking Emmett.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get up. Emmett realized my efforts and had me on my feet in a second, only swaying slightly.

"You fainted. Are you dizzy?" Alice asked softly, concern had her frowning.

"No," I replied, shaking my head from side to make sure. "I'm alright, just a little light-headed." I proceeded to shake each of my limbs slightly, trying to get out all the little tingles that were still going through my body.

_Did that just happen?_ I shook away a shiver. That kind of thing only happened in books. I should know.

"Maybe, we should post-pone until next week," Michael indicated, looking as worried as Alice and Rosalie. "You're clearly not feeling very good."

"No, no. I'm fine. Just give a few minutes inside. Where's Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I brushed my clothes off and stood upright on my own. There was no way I was going let him walk away. I needed to see if he's the one. For the part I mean.

"I'm right here Ms. Swan," he said from the behind the protective stance of Jasper and Emmett. "Sorry, I don't know what that was." His brow was tight with concern, as was his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked as he glared at Edward.

"It's nothing, Jasper," I said, hoping to stop him from grilling Edward. I waved off their concern. "It was probably built up static. Don't worry about it. Let's get inside."

However, when I moved toward the door, I wobbled. Emmett was there to make sure I didn't fall flat in my face, and once again I was thankful for his dedication to me. He held onto my arm as he escorted me as Michael unlocked the door and allowed us inside.

I sighed as the lights flickered to life overhead. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I could make out all the indoor sets for the film_. _There was a full modern kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances; a modern but warm living room set with cushy chairs and sofas; a large and inviting bathroom; and in my favorite set, the bedroom, was a large, dark wood, four post bed and warm lights to give it the sex appeal it needed for the scenes. I let out a sigh. I was home. Or, at least in a little place that reminded me of my dreams and fueled my imagination.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Ms. Swan? I will be glad to re-schedule." Edward asked as he approached me. I looked up to his eyes, mesmerized by the intensity of his sincerity in his deep green eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'm sure. And please call me Isabella." I hated being called Ms. Swan or even Isabella; I much preferred Bella, but Rosalie insisted I had to be professional. Only my friends and family called me Bella, and never in public or in front of outsiders.

"Okay, Isabella, you can call me Edward," he said with a widening smile. There was something in his eyes that he was very happy to see me. I was far from confident when I came to the opposite sex, but with what I could see in his gaze, it was obvious he appreciated what he saw.

I swallowed, but kept my composure as he closed the distance between us, all but eliminated a foot or so. "It's nice to meet you," he said, once again offering his hand. The cock of eyebrow indicated he was as intrigued as I was about what happened, even curious. He was testing me…or in that case, our touch.

However, our little bubble was intruded upon when Emmett eyed Edward's hand and growled. I turned and leveled him with a glare of my own. Taking Edward's hand in my own, ready for another jolt, but instead it was just a warm tingling feeling that seemed to be emanating from our hands. I wondered if he felt it, too. When he looked down at our hands and raised an eyebrow, I knew he did.

I released his hand and blushed. Damn! I hadn't reacted in such a way since high school. The good thing was, his face and the tips of his ears were tinged red, too. I had to admit, that made me feel better.

"K, let's get this show on the road!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Edward," Michael said as he approached the bedroom set. "We're going to start with Scene #104 starting with the line for Vanessa, '_What are you doing here?'_"

"Yes, sir, but who may I ask is reading the part for Vanessa?" Edward asked, looking around for a familiar fellow actress.

"Well, Edward I will be reading the lines with you today," I stated simply. "We still haven't been able to find anyone for Vanessa, but we need to find our Eli."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "With you Ms. …I mean Isabella?" He gulped as his eyes widened before he swallowed again. _Is it me or did his ears just turn red?_

"Yes, is there a problem?" I tried to say in a sensual voice. Just to try it out, since I haven't in a long time.

"No," he said quickly. "Just give me a minute to go over the scene and my notes." Before I could even respond, he'd pulled out part of the script and studied it intensely as he stalked away. That couldn't be good. Did he have a problem with me?

It seemed I still intimidated people as I had in school. Such a shame, I would've loved to be become with Edward. Then it struck me that I had never had to do a scene of that nature with anyone. _God, I why did I agree to this?_

I turned to Alice and whispered in her ear, "I don't think I can do this." I about three breaths from a panic attack. Something I hadn't had in years and no one in the room had ever witnessed.

"Breathe, Bella, you'll be fine. I think he's just as nervous as you are. He is gorgeous!" Alice whispered back. That hardly helped my anxiety. I was actress, if I had to, I'd channel another part of me to get me through the scene.

**Edward**

Oh no! Oh no! I was about to do a very tense kissing scene with the woman I'd been obsessing about for at least a year. I had no idea she was reading with me!

You can do this, I thought to myself in my head over and over. Exactly what was about to happened, I had fantasized about. I groaned at my wayward thoughts. It was not the time to think in that manner. She was a professional and so was I.

_But she's so beautiful._

You can do this, I repeated in my head. I realized that I'd been rambling in my head for a few minutes like a dumbass. With another deep, fortifying breath, I turned back to face her.

I had to take another much needed breath as she walked toward the bedroom set; the sway of her hips was a hypnotic as her eyes. When she sat on the warmly lit bed, I realized I was in deeper shit that I first thought. _Shit. _


	4. Scene No 104

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Four – Scene # 104**

* * *

Note: While Bella and Edward are in scene, I used their names, except for dialogue, but it'll be italicized for further clarification.

* * *

**Bella**

I walked over the bedroom set and sat at the foot of the bed. I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Taking a few moments, I tried to get into Vanessa's character. Why did I have to write about a sexy, brilliant, _magical _woman that seduces younger men? I couldn't believe I had let them talk me into reading lines.

Breathe, I told myself. It was just a reading that was all. I was not actually going to play her. I could do read a few lines with a very handsome actor. Well, I'd also have to kiss him, and it wasn't like it would be a chore. He did have rather soft looking lips.

Not that I looked – long.

Everyone sat in some chairs nearby, except for Emmett and Jasper who stood watch near Alice. I looked over as Edward, who was pacing while looking over his script and running his fingers through his hair. Alice was right, he looked as nervous as I was. When he turned and started to walk toward me, it took every ounce of my strength not to blush.

_Did he know what that twinkle in his eyes did to a woman?_

"Ready?" he asked with a breathtaking crooked smile.

_Oh! He even has Eli's smile._

"Yes. I'm ready." I gave me a smile of my own and rose to my feet. Once I got into position in the middle of the bed, I started to flip through my "magazine" which was actually my script.

"Alright, let's get started," Michael said. I took a deep breath and looked up to where Edward walked to the bedroom set door. He opened it, walked through, and closed it behind him.

_He we go._

_**Start Scene 104**_

_The set door slammed open as Edward stormed inside the room, taking three long strides to reach the side of the bed. His whole body and demeanor screamed tension and there was a look of pure venom and anger on his face._

_"What are you doing here, Eli?" I barely glanced at him and looked bored. I was still flipping through my magazine._

_"You know exactly what I'm doing here," he spat, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. His teeth ground together. "You're her, the one that everyone is looking for. Why didn't you tell me? How could you do this to me?" _

_Edward stood half-way between the set door and the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, breathing deeply, though his body leaned toward me as if he couldn't help it._

_"It's called going into hiding," I murmured, maintaining the calm facade. "I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't trust you. Obviously, I have good reason sine you lied to me, too." By the end of the dialogue, my voice was firm and angry. Vanessa would've been hurt by his lies. _

_"What do you mean going into hiding?" he asked as his eyes and face softened in concern. "And I have not lied to you." The choked whisper of his words made my heart flutter, as it would my character. _

_For an infinitesimal moment, there was a softening in my own features. But I composed myself quickly. I closed and tossed aside the magazine, sighing. Sitting up, I moved to the edge of the bed, crossing my legs and propping myself on my elbows. _

_From under my lashes, I gave Edward a look that left no doubt in his mind where my characters thoughts wandered. Again, his hands clenched at his sides as if his fingers itched to touch me. He was perfectly in character. _

"_You told me that you had no family," I said, my voice rising. "You lied. And of all people, Malcolm is your uncle. Is that why you chose not to tell me? Because he's their hit man, the same one sent to kill me a century ago."_

_Edward closed the gap and took by me the shoulders. "I didn't know," he stated his voice thick with anger and other emotions. "I thought he was dead. I haven't heard from him since I turned eighteen. For five years I thought he was gone. Vanessa, I told you I would never hurt you. I –" _

_He backed off toward the adjacent wall as he propelled and forced to. I raised my right hand and gestured to make it seem that I had flung him across the room with an invisible force. _

_"Don't touch me Eli, you should know better," I hissed, rising to my feet. My breath hitched at the fear that I could see his eyes. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." I walked over to him, my arm still raised and Edward looked as he was actually pinned to the wall behind him._

_"Vanessa," he whispered in a soft, reverent tone. "I love you. I would never hurt you. Please believe me. I didn't know he was the one after you." _

_"What did you say?" I asked my voice as soft as his. "You…you love me?" Even though tension held the rest of my body still, I lowered my hand. _

_Edward relaxed further and further until my hand rested at my side. Though he remained by the wall, his eyes implored me to come closer, to make the first move. I closed the distance between us, resting my hand on his chest. _

_His eyes were darker than they had been before we had started, but softer. "I love you Vanessa, since they day you stormed into my house going on and on about not being protected. Since the moment I saw you." _

_Tentatively, he placed his hand on mine that still rested on his chest. That simple touch, with the racing beat of his heart beneath our hands, our breathing changed. Heavier and faster our breaths came, for a few moments._

_I held out a beat longer than the scene called for, but it didn't hinder the scene, only enhanced it. His brow tightened as his lips parted with his next breath. That little harsh exhale had me closing my eyes as I urgently pressed my lips to his._

_I hadn't been prepared for the intensity or the taste and feel of his mouth. I concentrated to keep in character as he placed one of his hands at the small of my back, pulling me against his chest. _

_With a muffled groan, mingled with a small growl from him, I pushed him against the wall. Deepening the kiss, I took my hand from his chest, and ran my fingers through his soft, silky hair._

_Between kisses and brushes of lips, he murmured something I couldn't understand. He recaptured my mouth, taking my face in his large hands, as another moan escaped me. _

_**End Scene**_

"Cut," Michael interrupted. "That was perfect." Our mouths paused and before I stepped away, I nipped at Edward's bottom lip, eliciting a shiver on both our parts. As I stepped away, our eyes remained locked. The intensity in his gazed had to rival my own.

I broke eye contact first, mainly to compose myself, but I could sense that he eyes remained on me. I stifled a laugh when I looked at the others; both Rosalie and Alice were fanning themselves with copies of the script.

"Did you need me to read more lines?" Edward asked as he finally stepped away from the wall.

"No, Edward, I think everyone here agrees with me." Michael beamed as he started to clap. "We found our Eli and our Vanessa." Alice and Rosalie, both who still looked as if they hadn't recovered, nodded in agreement. I looked back at Edward as he smiled excitedly; his beautiful eyes were wide with excitement.

Damn them. I walked off the set, headed toward Michael. I could already feel the heat of embarrassment and anger, flushing my face. I pointed my finger right as his chest. "I told you I was only reading lines. I am not doing this. I am not the one for this part!"

We had discussed it at length. The idea of the author being in her own story was ludicrous. No one in the business would even consider such a thing. The fans of the series would raise hell, I was positive.

"I must disagree with you with there, Isabella," Edward said from behind me, walking to my side. "I read the book and most of the script, and I think you're perfect for the part." Taking my hand in his, he brought it to his lips. While he looked into my eyes he kissed me.

I glared back at him as he raised one of his eyebrows. I relaxed at once, since he was damn cheater. As if I could say no to that face or eyes. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

Since I needed to regain some control, I pulled my hand away from his, turned and walked toward the exit. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me. When I was at the door, I realized that Alice wasn't beside me, as she usually was.

Glancing over my shoulder, I could see she was having a conversation with Edward. When she walked toward us after a few seconds, she had a big, meddling smile on her face. I would've growled, but I knew it would do little good.

By the time she reached me, I was tapping my foot, trying to keep from going back to Edward's side. "Here, Edward wanted to make sure you had all his numbers so you can discuss his character in more detail over coffee or something."

Handing me his card, Alice batted her lashes as if it had been all his idea. As if I couldn't see right through her. Over her shoulder, I could see Edward nervously fidgeting as he'd done earlier. He was awaiting my reaction. I sighed since I couldn't deny I wanted to see him again…and again.

"Tell him I have a very busy week, but if you two can find something, I'd be willing to see him for coffee or lunch."

Alice practically bounced on the spot, with a gleam in her eye. And then she went all professional on me. The woman gave me whiplash.

"Okay, don't forget tomorrow is your book signing. I have a car coming to pick us up by nine am. I'll be over six-thirty for your wake up call and make you more beautiful." Alice had appointed herself my "style guru." Not that I had any say in the matter. Then again, I trusted her.

After the rundown over my schedule, I met Edward's gaze again. With a smile, I called out to him, "Until we meet again." He simply nodded, but the clenching of his fingers said he was far from composed.

That I could work with. I looked over at Rosalie. "You know what to do, call me tomorrow with the details. Give them hell for me."

She cocked and eyebrow and grinned evilly. "Don't I always?" She did, every single time. Most of the time, I think she scared into giving me better deals.

And as I turned away from Edward, Rosalie and the others, I smiled to myself. _Until we meet again. _ I couldn't wait.


	5. Fans and Cameras

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Five – Fans and Cameras**

* * *

**Edward**

How I made it to my hotel room after the audition, I'd probably never know. Only that I was on cloud-freaking-nine after meeting Isabella Swan. And kept replaying that moment when we first touched and when I felt the softness of her lips. They were memories that I was positive I'd never forget – ever.

Once arriving at my hotel room, I made a call. "Dad, I got the part," I said once I heard his greeting.

"I thought you would," he said, though his tone bordered on teasing as he continued. "So did they get someone already for the lead female role?" If didn't know any better, I'd say he knew exactly would be my co-star. Michael Wise was a friend of his, but there was no way they planned what happened. Right?

"Yes, they found someone to play Vanessa," I said. "She didn't seem too happy about it though." I didn't take it personally, since I knew why she was reluctant. In Hollywood, if you didn't succeed when you branched out, it would be nearly impossible to return to your former glory.

"How so, son?" Carlisle questioned.

As if he didn't know. "Isabella Swan, the author, the producer, is playing Vanessa." I could almost see him raise his eyebrows and smirk.

"Oh, really." Again with the teasing tone. "Isabella Swan is playing your love interest. Hmm, that might prove a little difficult for you. Aren't you infatuated with the woman?" _No._

"Dad, I'm a professional," I stated rather firmly, which would make him think I was defensive. "I can handle Ms. Swan, and no, I'm not infatuated with her. I simply admire her work."

"Then why do you have a wallpaper of her on your computer," he countered.

Choosing not to continue with an argument I was sure to lose, I changed the subject. "Carlisle Cullen, I will be home in a few days. I want to stick around town for a little while longer. Tell mom I said hello. Talk to you soon." I didn't even wait for another wise crack or a goodbye. I'd probably pay for it later, but that was alright. I could handle it.

Once off the phone, I flung myself on the bed and smiled, thinking of her. Again. Was there any doubt that she'd be the foremost in my mind? God, she was beautiful. How the hell was I supposed to remain professional when all I wanted to do was look at her all day?

I knew in my world, Hollywood, I would be considered handsome, even hot and sexy, according to the latest discussions and blogs online. But it hadn't always been that way. Since I was raised by parents in the spotlight, I had been somewhat sheltered and protected from the media.

I'd done some commercials and such as a child, once I expressed my interest in acting. By the time I hit puberty, I turned away from the business since my body and hormones would not cooperate. And still I'd been kept away from the public eye as much as possible. Nothing like the Hollywood kids you'd see now.

I had little friends and even less experience with the opposite sex, which was pretty pathetic since I was twenty-two years old. I'd worked with a few pretty actresses, but they were empty headed, vain and petty sometimes. I had little interest in anyone like that.

I smiled again, still able to catch the light scent of Isabella's perfume on my clothes. She wanted to see me again. Not soon enough though, I'd be seeing her daily, for hours on end, once we started filming. Alice had said Isabella would be at a book signing at a local bookstore the following day. Maybe, I could catch a glimpse of her there, pretend to accidentally bump into her there and invite her for coffee. Sounded like a plan to me.

**Isabella**

"Oh, Bella," Alice sang as she started to jump on top of my bed. "It's time to get up sleepy head." I rolled over and ignored her. "Come on, we need to get you up, showered, and ready for your book signing!" She kept on bouncing; she had to be aware it would annoy me. What she didn't know was that I would retaliate.

"Fine," I growled and threw my pillow at her. She yelped as she fell back onto my mattress, giggling. "Make sure I have some coffee when I get out of my shower. Not all of us are as perky as you." I muttered as I swung myself off the bed, forcing myself not to flip her off.

Two hours and five cups of coffee later, I was ready to go. I made it to the book store without incident or too many cameras and people hounding me. Emmett and Jasper had taken their positions on either side of Alice and me, as we entered the book store from the back entrance. The store hadn't opened their doors yet and there was a line to get in.

There was a line of fans here for me. I still couldn't get used to it.

I was situated in the center of the store with stacks of my books and posters that surrounded me. I sat at the long table in front of me and took a few deep breaths. I knew that the rest of the day would be long, but in the end it would be worth it. It was for my fans and they made my books a success.

With a simple nod to the store manager and security, I let them know I was ready. A few moments later, they opened the doors to the store. People started to file in, all talking excitingly. Some branched off to grab books; others made their way to me.

"Hello, oh my, you're Isabella Swan; I'm your biggest fan. My name is Lisa!" She handed the book to me and tried to grab my hand. Emmett and Jasper moved closer to me.

"Sorry miss, no contact with Mrs. Swan." Emmett said with authority. Lisa's eyes widened but she nodded.

"Sorry about that, Lisa. They're a little over protective of me," I said with a soft laugh. I asked who I could make it out to, after she indicated to her, I signed my name and handed back the book.

"Thank you," she whispered, even asked if we could take a picture together. We did.

So the next two and a half hours were spent signing, hugging, and meeting and talking with fans of my book and the one film I'd done. Soon the store manager made an announcement that due to the overwhelming response, that I would only be signing one book per person. I hated when they did that, but I guessed if they didn't my hand would fall off.

Around noon, I started to get hungry and there were still about fifty people in line. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a man in a black hooded jacket, slim black jeans, and white t-shirt shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Even with the dark sunglasses and ball cap, I know that bronze hair color anywhere. I leaned over to Alice that sat nearby.

"Alice, will you please hand me my cell phone," I whispered as I waited for the next person to come up. After she handed it to me, I looked at my list of contacts, and there it was Edward Cullen Cell. Thank God for Alice.

I decided to send a text since I couldn't exactly call him while I was signing autographs.

_**Are you stalking me, Edward? – Isabella**_

I heard a chime and a chuckle from my left side two seconds later. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he typed out a response. After a few moments, my cell phone chimed.

_**What gave me away? – Edward **_

Smiling, I signed another book and greeted another fan. Between two fans, I sent another text back to him.

_**Dark clothing, a hat, and shades. I'm surprised Emmett and Jasper haven't tackled you down yet.**_

Alice snickered from where she hovered over my shoulder. And as I signed another book, my phone buzzed again.

_**Sorry, I should go. Maybe we can meet later?**_

Whispering something to Alice, I watched as she walked over to him. She had to tiptoe to whisper to him and handed him a keycard. It was at that moment that I felt Emmett and Jasper tense when they realized my intent. I quickly sent Edward one last text.

_**Sorry, only way we can meet. I'll be mobbed outside and won't be able to get away until I head back to hotel. Join me there in an hour for lunch?**_

Within a second it seemed he texted back.

_**It's a date. **_


	6. Lunch

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Six – Lunch **

* * *

**Edward**

_**It's a date. **_

I slid my cell phone in my pocket, glancing at Isabella once again. The tiny smile on her face warmed me and made me want to stay longer, to watch her. Unfortunately, I also met a couple of glares from Jasper and Emmett. I took that as my signal to leave.

As I left the store, I smiled to myself. In my back pocket, I held the keycard to that would allow me to see Isabella again and soon. In her hotel room. Oh shit. What had I agreed to?

There was no doubt in my mind, Isabella so far had lived up to my dreams and would likely surpass them. The question was if I could remain professional in her presence? It seemed unlikely, considering my reaction to their heart-stopping kiss the previous day.

Once I stepped outside, I walked past the group of clueless paps. He was happy that he hadn't gained such a following in show business. Ten years ago, as a child, the paps clamored for a picture of Carlisle and Esme Cullen's only child. Since we stepped out of the spotlight so I could finish school and live a more normal life, I faded from the memories of fans and the media.

My latest project, She Knows would undoubtedly catapult me back into that spotlight. It was best that I prepared for it. And that I learned to keep my heart from my sleeve around Isabella, or else it would be obvious during interviews and photo-shoots.

I hopped into my Mercedes and drove toward Isabella's hotel, but since it was only ten minutes away, I took a short drive. I needed the extra time compose myself.

**Isabella**

After Edward's departure, I went through the rest of the line as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Rosalie had arrived twenty minutes earlier and had told the owner that it was time for me to go. They alerted security, and in a few short minutes I was swept away through the crowds, to the awaiting limo. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie accompanied me in the back, while Emmett sat in the front with the drive.

Emmett rolled down the partition between us as Rosalie spoke, "Alright, Bella. You have the rest of the day off today as promised. So where we headed?"

"To the hotel, Rose," Alice indicated with a coy smile. "She has a date with Mr. Cullen. He'll be waiting for her in her suite." All the while, she climbed into Jasper's lap.

Alice and Jasper met when they both started to work for me. They'd been married for a little over three months. They were still in their honeymoon phase, and it seemed unlikely to change anytime soon.

"Oh, I see," Rosalie practically purred. "Is this date business or pleasure?" She looked smug, as if she predicted the attraction between me and Edward. Emmett kissed her right cheek and shook his head, reading her as easily as I could.

Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for well over a year, and I was positive I'd be wearing a horrible bridesmaid's dress soon. My job as matchmaker was complete, well except for myself.

"I don't know what you mean by pleasure," I said as if meeting a fellow actor for lunch in my hotel room was normal. Far from it in fact, but I wasn't ready to acknowledge my feelings for Edward to them. "But he wanted to meet to discuss Eli's character more."

"Sure." Rosalie said smugly. "Oh, the studio is ecstatic that you are taking the role of Vanessa. They took our deal in a heartbeat, and it's your first multi-million dollar role. They want to do a photo shoot for the movie as soon as possible. The website for the film had been getting a lot of hits ever since they announced that the movie was going into production soon. We have it scheduled for next week with Mr. Warner and Mr. Cullen."

"That sounds great, Rosalie," I said, smiling, looking out the window. "Good work. I think the four of you can take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jasper said, almost glaring at me. "You know we can't leave you unattended."

"Jasper, I'll be fine." I knew he worried about my safety, considering the sheer volume of mail and gifts I'd received lately, not all of them nice. "I won't leave my hotel room for the remainder of the day. All of you have been on your feet for the past four hours, so the least I can do is have you take the rest of the day off."

"No."

"How about a compromise," I offered. "Take the rest of the afternoon off, and then meet me for some pizza and a movie in my suite later tonight, say around seven?" I asked Jasper, jutting my bottom lip out slightly, widening my eyes, and even adding a glaze of tears.

"Aw, I hate it when you do that," Jasper groaned, shaking his head. One more look at my face sealed the deal. "Fine. But you can't leave your hotel room and we're not leaving until room service had delivered your lunch."

It was a tactic I didn't use often, but when I did, it worked. "Deal," I replied, smiling smugly.

"She always wins with that pout and big brown eyes," Alice said with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not fair."

"Don't worry, Alice," I said with a laugh. "I think you have my technique down." She gave me a coy smile and wink, and then kissed her husband. We arrived to my hotel room several minutes later, and as we rode the elevator to the top floor, I found myself looking forward to some alone time with Mr. Cullen.

**Edward**

After my drive, I finally made to Ms. Swan's hotel room which turned out to be the penthouse suite. It was huge, and though I was used to lavish accommodations because of my parents, it was larger than I expected for Ms. Swan. I was positive that my entire floor of my old apartment building could fit into her suite.

The room was fully stocked with all the amenities, and one hell of a view of the city below. I'd been there for little over ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. A second later, Emmett and Jasper walked in, followed by Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Whitlock.

Confused to why Ms. Swan wasn't with them, I started to walk over to them. Seconds later, Emmett exited the room and returned with Isabella. She looked radiant with silky mahogany hair, creamy skin, and in a form fitting dark blue suit that contrasted with her skin.

The moment our eyes met she smiled. "Ms. Swan," I said as I approached her and her little entourage. However, Emmett stepped in front her, preventing me getting closer.

"Hold on, Mr. Cullen," he said, nodding toward Jasper. Immediately, Jasper leaped into action, methodically checking under all counters, doors, bathrooms closets, and behind draperies.

"It's clear," Jasper indicated after a few minutes. "Alright, Mrs. Swan, order room service and once it arrives we'll be on our way."

Mrs. Swan stepped from behind Emmett, extending her hand to me. "Edward, I told you to call me Isabella."

"Isabella then," I said as I took her offered hand. Kissing gently, I felt the same warmth I had the first I touched her. "Please call me Edward." She smiled softly.

"Let me formally introduce you to everyone," she said as I stepped forward offering my hand. "The two burly guys are Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. This is Rosalie Hale, my agent and this is my assistant, Alice Whitlock." Jasper and Emmett had very strong grips.

"Nice to meet everyone," I said.

Once the introductions were completed, they left Isabella and I on our own, however they remained close.

Isabella smiled and asked me to follow her. "We need to order room service for lunch." She motioned for me to follow her further into the room, to a table that sat eight. The others settled onto couches and chairs throughout the living area.

She offered me the menu with a deep sigh. "I've been staying here for the past two weeks, but there are still some items I haven't tried." She tapped her chin with a fingertip. "Pasta sounds good to me. Pick out what you'd like, while I grab the phone first."

As discreetly as possible, I watched as she walked toward the others into the living room area, leaning over, she reached for the phone on the coffee table. I couldn't help but stare, because she had the most incredible set of legs that led to a beautiful backside. I felt like an ass for staring. I looked away quickly before someone noticed, taking a few deep breaths to compose myself.

"Hello? Room service?" she asked, returning to my side again. "This is Mrs. Swan in Suite B. I would like to order one chicken fettuccine, two colas and some grapes. Wait, I have more." She raised an eyebrow in question, so I pointed to the lasagna on the menu. "And a lasagna please," she said, giving me a wink. "Ten minutes. Great. Thank you."

After ordering, she tossed the menu on the table and took my hand in hers. "Come on." She pulled me toward the living area, noticing the difference in the way they carried themselves. They seemed more relaxed. It was then that I realized that they were much more to Isabella than colleagues. They were her friends.

"Guys, you could have turned on the TV instead of sitting there looking all bored," Isabella said, laughing. "Lunch will be here in about ten minutes, Jasper." He nodded, watching us closely. It sort of felt as if he was sizing me up.

"Emmett was trying to turn on the TV," Rosalie said, laughing. "But I think he can't figure out the remote."

"Who has a small computer to just turn on the TV?" he asked as he pressed a few buttons a small touch screen.

"Take a seat if you'd like, Edward," Isabella said as she released my hand and took the remote from Emmett. Watching as she sat beside him, I sat at the other end of the couch. "Let me see."

"The remote controls just about everything," she indicated as she pointed to different things on the screen. "Like for instance, the lighting, temperature control and of course the media center."

Within moments, the lighting dimmed slightly, the television came to life with a baseball game.

"Wow, I can get used to this." Emmett said while rubbing his hands together, turning toward Rosalie. "Honey, can we have this system installed at home too?"

"And risk you taking an hour just to turn on the television. No, thank you."

As we watched television, Rosalie and Alice went over Isabella's schedule for the rest of the week. And I found out that she was a busy woman with a schedule filled with lunch and dinner meetings, editing stints, book signings and television appearances.

I had no idea how someone could find the time to do so much every day. Even if I had a chance to keep seeing her, I'd have to make. Would it be worth it?

My eyes roamed over, she was beautiful there was no doubt about that. But that wouldn't be enough to hold my interest, and though I knew a few things about her, it was easy in our business to fake most of what "the people" actually see.

_She's worth it. _The few things I did know was that she was a humanitarian, and often spoke at events and donated time and money to such causes. Even though she was famous, she still got a little embarrassed and blushed. She seemed sincere and it was obvious that her friends adored her.

A knock at the door announced that room service had arrived. They greeted the server at the door, carefully checking him for weapons, cameras and inspecting his employee badge. Once done, they proceeded by checking the cart and food.

They did all that in less than sixty seconds, only making them more intimidating. The server seemed immune to it. He rolled the cart further into the room and set two platters, a plate of green grapes, some water bottles, and two bottles of cola on the table. "Ms. Swan, I brought some more bottled water, I hope you don't mind?"

"Thanks, Mike," Isabella said. "Just put them in the fridge for later."

Isabella walked toward the table, lifting lids and asked me to join her."Ready, Edward?" She motioned at one of the chairs.

I nodded as I sat where she indicated. Handing Mike a tip from her jacket picket, she led him to the door. Once he was gone, she turned to her friends.

"Alright guys, everything looks to be in order," she said. "I'll see you later tonight." They nodded and walked toward the door. Alice bounced over to her and gave Isabella a hug, whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was, Isabella laughed. "Go. Don't worry about bringing a movie. We'll just order something, but don't forget the pizza and popcorn."

"Bella, call me if you need anything and I will call to check up on you later," Jasper said at the door. He leveled me a "better watch out" look before closing the door behind him.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave," Isabella said softly, walking over to the table where I sat.

Picking up the remote on the way, she sat beside me and lifted off her lid from her platter. She pressed a delicate finger a few times on the remote. The television turned off and soft classical music filled the room. She set the remote aside and picked up her fork to eat. She raised an eye brow at me. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, sorry," I said, swallowing nervously. "Just a little transfixed with the fancy remote like Emmett." Her eyes narrowed slightly but laughed it off. I blushed, since it was obvious she could see right through me. I was transfixed by her and not some stupid remote. I took a bite of my lasagna and got lost in the depths of her brown eyes.

She smirked and before she'd taken a bite of her lunch, she said, "So Edward, when did you first know you had a crush on me?"


	7. Conversations and Roses

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Seven – Conversations and Roses**

* * *

**Edward**

_What did she just ask?_

I choked on the food I had in my mouth, as heat flushed my face. I started to cough, trying to swallow the bite I had. Isabella quickly rose to her feet, grabbing a glass of water for me.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked that when you started eating," she said, rubbing my back gently, and driving me crazy. "Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat after another sip of water. "Yes, thank you," I said hoarsely, clearing my throat again. I didn't even know what else to say. "Um, you're blunt." _Classy, Edward._

"Sorry, I don't like to waste time," she replied, shrugging a shoulder. "Time is a luxury for me." Taking a bite of her lunch she waited for answer.

Hoping to distract her, I asked, "Oh, how so?"

"Most days I only get about five hours sleep and about an hour to myself," she stated sadly. "This is the first time in over a month that I have an afternoon off."

"That's a shame," I said softly, taking the cola she offered me. "Everyone should get a little time to do something other than work."

She cocked her head to one side, watching me closely for a moment. "Edward, my dear, I do believe you are avoiding my question." She bit her bottom lip gently, the same one I kissed on nipped on the day before. Had it really been less than a day since I kissed her?

Completely distracted by her teeth on her lip, I lost my train of thought. She cleared her throat to bring me back into reality.

"After I read your first book," I said with a groan, averting my gaze. "I tried to find anything I could get my hands on about you." I chose to take another bite of my lunch instead of looking at her. The silence after my confession was agonizing.

After a couple of minutes, she asked, "Edward, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two, Isabella."

She scrunched her brow and pursed her lips for some reason. "Please, when we're not in public, you can call me Bella. I hate Isabella." She gestured as if she could wave away the name. After a moment, she looked at me again. "You don't seem twenty-two. It must be growing up like you did. Hollywood had a way of doing that I think, no matter what age you start in the business. You were good last night, no great."

"Thank you, Bella," I said, testing out her name on my tongue. "You certainly know how to make someone feel comfortable even though I just confessed my secret."

"It's a gift," she teased. "Anyway, you haven't confessed that you stared at my butt when I got the phone earlier." She started to laugh as I flushed to the tips of my ears.

"How did you know?" I knew I'd get caught.

"Alice saw you," she said with a roll of her eyes. "That's what she whispered to me before they left. Don't worry about it. You looked away quickly and that shows you're a man, but also a gentleman."

She patted my hand twice, leaving it there. "You're one of a kind, Bella." I sighed

"I do try," she simply stated.

After a brief moment, we both returned to our lunches. "So what's with all the muscle? I can understand when you go out, but here?"

"Oh, I've received a few death threats, none of them too scary," she said, shivering slightly. Not until a few weeks ago, the creepy factor went up with no note, just one white rose dipped in _human_ blood. One was on my front door step at home, one in a hotel room on the bed, and one in my car. No fingerprints or anything left behind. Jasper and Alice share the suite with me when I'm on the road. Rosalie and Emmett usually travel with us when I'm not at home."

"Someone is trying to hurt you?" I shook off the image of her body pale and cold before it could take hold.

"We don't know what his or her intention is," she continued as she turned her gaze to the picturesque view out the window. "So Jasper just wants to be nearby just in case. He does it more out of friendship, than because it's his job. Almost from the beginning they'd been my friends. They live with me at my beach house, too."

I chose not to comment, since there was little I could offer her but comfort. And concern over her safety.

"Let's talk about something else," she said, clearly trying to change the subject. "Tell me a little about yourself."

From that moment on, the conversation was lighter. We talked about ourselves and our families. Since she knew who my parents were, she also realized I was an only child like her. She even admitted she was a fan of my parents.

She didn't grow up in the spotlight like I had, but came from a small town in Washington where her Charlie was the Chief of Police. Her mother Renee was newly remarried to Phil living in Florida.

Since lunch had finished, we moved out conversation to the couch in the living area. The discussion soon moved to current projects, and before I knew it, there was a knock on the door and her cell phone rang.

From the confused expression on Bella's face, it was safe to say she wasn't expecting anyone. "Sorry," she said as she picked up the phone. "I need to take this." Cautiously, she walked toward the door."Hello, Alice," she answered. "Is that you at the door? No. Someone just knocked on the door. I'll call you back."

"Wait, Bella." I stopped her, since she looked slightly alarmed. "If you're not expecting anyone, maybe I should take a look. I have to assume that it's someone you may not want to see."

She bit her lip in indecision but after a moment, nodded. I walked to the door, glad to see it had a peep hole, but there was no one standing near the door. That couldn't be good. I turned to Bella, shaking my head.

Her eyes widened in fear as her cell phone rang again. "Jasper," she answered with a whisper. "Edward says he can't see anyone at the door." For a moment, she only listened. "Okay, we will."

"He said to step away from the door and head to the bedroom with the deadbolts and wait. They'll be here in five minutes."

Quickly stepping away from the door, I made my way to her. And I was glad I had. She was visibly shaking, taking a hold of her hand. It was then that her knees give way. I swept her up in my arms.

I noticed the door with three deadbolts and headed in that room. Laying her on the bed, I turned back to the door, locking it quickly. I turned back to Bella, to find her holding her knees to her chest as tears fell.

"Bella, don't worry," I said, kneeling beside her. "Please don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you." Carefully, I took her face in my hands, wiping away the tears with my thumbs. When her eyes met mine, the confidence and power she shown earlier in her eyes, was lost behind the tears and fear. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her for a few minutes.

"Damn it," a voice said suddenly as a door slammed open from outside the room. "Bella, Bella are you alright? Bella, it's me Jasper."

"Ask him for a password," Bella whispered against my ear, still shaking. It was obvious the threats bothered her more than she led me to believe.

Not wanting to leave her side, I called out. "Jasper, if that's you, what the password?"

"That's my girl. The password is _blush_." I looked at Bella and she nodded.

Quickly, I walked over to the door, unlocking it. Jasper swept in and rushed to Bella's side. He wrapped his arm around her as he helped her to her feet.

"Jasper, did I get one?" she mumbled.

He nodded, tightening his hold on Bella for a second. "It's different. You need to see what the bastard sent this time." She allowed him to lead her into the living area, following them, I ached to hold Bella and comfort her again.

Emmett sat on sofa, handling at least a two dozen white roses dotted with what I presumed was blood. He handled them with sterile gloves. Jasper looked up at me and mouthed, "Take her."

As Jasper took his arm away, I wrapped both of mine around her from behind. I felt her shiver as her eyes settled on the disturbing bloody bouquet. From a box on the plastic-covered, Jasper removed a set of sterile gloves similar to those Emmett wore, too. Snapping them on, Emmett handed the roses to him.

His features were grim, but determination was in his eyes, too. "Go get the girls," he said to Emmett. "They're probably in hysterics by now." Emmett winced and nodded, leaving after removing his gloves. Jasper then turned to me. "Edward, can you please stand by the door and as soon as you see Emmett through the peep hole, let him in."

Looking down at Bella, she nodded. I placed her in a chair, just in case her knees gave way again before I walked over to the door.

**Bella**

_Not again_.

"Jasper, how the hell does someone get into a hotel like this one, with a bouquet that big and not get noticed?"

"I don't know," he replied, still examining the flowers. "The blood is still wet in some places. Most likely, he used flowers from the arrangement here in the hotel." The smell of blood was making my stomach twist in knots.

"We've changed hotels three times in the last month," I said gravely, words caught in my throat. "How did he find me?"

"I don't know that either, Bella. I think we need help. Emmett and I can't handle this on our own anymore."

"We can't involve the police," I said firmly. "You know that. The media will find out, and I don't need my face plastered all over the news and papers. They'll make into a victim. The asshole wants to see like that. To show everyone I'm scared. And I won't ruin my career over this."

"This is about your safety and not your career," Jasper hissed, looking me in the eye. "You know we don't give a damn about that. We just want you safe."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "No."

"Fine, then," he said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I'll just have to place a call to your father. Maybe he can help with this."

I jumped out my chair, stood up to his six-foot-one height, and looked right into his ice blue eyes pointing my finger at his chest.

"You wouldn't dare! We can't involve Charlie. He'll freak. He'd probably have me locked up in some compound, guarded by a hundred police officers and still think it's not safe. No!"

I heard the door open and slam closed. Turning slightly, Alice crashed into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Tears ran down her face, averting her gaze from the roses on the table. Giving her a hard squeeze, I whispered, "I'm fine Alice."

"Management and their head of security are heading up here with all the video footage for the past twelve hours," Emmett indicated, leading a scare-looking Rosalie to the couch. My eyes met Edward's and I could see the same fear and concern in his eyes than those of my friends.

"Good, maybe we can actually see who the hell is doing this," Jasper growled.


	8. Warm Blood

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Eight – Warm Blood**

* * *

**Edward**

I crouched in front of Bella who sat in a chair, looking small and vulnerable. It took every ounce of my control not to pull her into my arms to comfort her and provide some sense of security. Instead I settled for running the back of my hand along her cheek. "You alright?"

There was fear in her eyes when she looked at me. From the get go, I knew that the woman before me would be captivating. I had no idea how much she'd surprise me. With a whisper of my name, she wrapped her arms around me. Carefully, I pulled her up, allowing her to rest her head on my chest.

Unable to resist, I pressed a kiss on her hair. "It'll be fine, Bella." I gently squeezed her, trying to comfort her more. "They probably caught him on video and by this time tomorrow, they'll have him in custody." _God, I hope so. _

She didn't reply but she nuzzled her cheek against me, tightening her grip. A part of me knew that she was likely only seeking comfort and nothing more. And that I was convenient, since I was the only one not busy with something else, but I chose not to dwell on that, and focus on her.

Whatever would happen next didn't matter, only her safety was our biggest concern. That and the identity of the person who was trying to scare her.

There was a knock on the door, causing Bella to tense in my arms. I led her to the sofa, to my surprise and her companions; she pushed me gently onto it and then curled onto my lap. And I didn't mind one bit.

Jasper looked at her in confusion and surprise so I knew that behavior with me wasn't normal. Shaking his head, he leveled Emmett a look and both went to answer the door. Moments after talking with someone in the hall they allowed two men inside the room.

One was dressed in a crisp grey suit with a pale yellow tie, dark hair with signs of gray on his temples. The other was casually dressed with black slacks and a pale blue button down shirt.

The one in the suit introduced the other to Jasper and Emmett, so it was obvious he'd met already."McCarty, Whitlock, this is my head of security for the hotel Matthew Diamond."

After shaking their hands, Jasper got down to business. "Do you have the disc?"

Matthew nodded and Mr. Richards fretted. "I assure you, nothing like this has ever happened in this hotel," Mr. Richards indicated as he handed the disc to Jasper. "Are we involving the police, Mr. Whitlock?"

"No, I think Mrs. Swan and this hotel don't need that kind of media attention." Though Jasper's demeanor was cool and collected, his fisted hands said another thing entirely. It was obvious he rather have the police involved. And I was inclined to agree, but I had no say in the matter.

"We have channels we can use to examine any evidence we gather," Jasper said, walking entertainment center. We all noticed the relief in Mr. Richards after hearing the news.

"Wait," Rosalie said as she walked over to the hotel's staff. "Gentleman, before we proceed, I need you two to sign a Confidential Liability Disclosure. It's pretty standard. It only indicates that whatever we discuss within this hotel room will be kept to yourselves and no other members of your staff will know. If any information leaks, you will be held liable." After her brief explanation, she handed each of them a piece of paper.

"I understand." Mr. Richards said as he signed the form. It was likely, that he'd have Bella sign something similar soon. Matthew signed it without hesitation or a word. Handing the agreements to Rosalie, Matthew spotted the remote on the table. Immediately he pressed the touch screen a few times to turn on the television and the dvd player. Within moments Jasper had the disc inside and ready to play.

Bella whimpered in my arms and when I looked down at her, I was once again surprised that her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. She had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel stuck in the middle of hell. I knew I might be reading too much into everything that had happened already between us, but I indulged in my urge to kiss the top of her head.

Tightening my hold her for a second, I turned my attention to the television screen. It was broken up into six different camera angles. There was one for every way in and out of the hotel, two elevators, and two that were just in various shades of blue, red and yellow.

"Where is the footage for this floor?" Jasper asked.

"Our penthouse suite clients like privacy, so we only have thermal imaging and no sound," Matthew answered. When Jasper scowled, he put up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me, I didn't want this. We just switched last week."

"Damn," Jasper hissed. "That may not be a coincidence. The odds are he knew that. Rewind to just before six-fifty pm, that's when Alice called Ms. Swan."

"Uh, all right." Matthew pressed the screen on the remote a few more times until the two thermal cameras were on the big screen. "The screen is on pause, but as you can see, in this area that is a pale blue are the walls, the floor, and the art work on the walls. This area that is in various shades of orange is a window, which is hotter since because of the weather. When a human shows up on screen, they're usually in various shades of reds and orange. This is Mrs. Swan's door here." Mr. Diamond walked back to the sofa and pressed the screen on the remote.

For several seconds, there were no changes on the screen. Then, suddenly a figure stepped into frame in the shape a man in a cap. He walked up to Bella's door, and at first, he just leaned towards the door, but doesn't touch it.

After a moment, the figure squatted down on the floor outside of the door and placed a light orange bundle on the floor. He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small item that was in a dark blue color. That meant it was cold. He took the item in his right hand and then swiped it across this left palm. For a second nothing happen and then there was red and orange drops coming from his left hand and landing on the bundle. Everyone gasped when they realized what it was – _b__lood._

The figure placed the knife in his jacket pocket. He gingerly moved the bundle around with his right hand to make sure there were splotches of blood all over the flowers. After he seemed satisfied, he grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket and wrapped his left hand with it. He straightened himself up, looked directly at the camera, and saluted.

That had Emmett, Matthew and Jasper cursing.

He returned his attention to the door and knocked three times. He quickly walked up to the camera and disappeared from view. After a short moment, a bloody finger was pressed into the lens.

"Shit. He knew everything," Jasper anxiously rubbed his head, clenching his other hand. "He knew that you just installed your thermal imaging cameras on this floor. I'm sure once we review the rest of videos, we'll see only his back and not his face."

Bella started to stir and I wasn't sure what to do. "Jasper, Bella's starting to wake up. Are you going to tell her now?"

"No, she needs to sleep," he replied. "Get her into the bedroom and try not to her wake her. Alice and I are staying in the other room. We'll review the rest of the videos to see if we can catch him. Emmett and Rosalie, you guys can go home. Report back in the morning at ten. Mr. Richards, we're going to have to take that camera in for evidence. Clear Ms. Swan's schedule for the next few days."

No one questioned him and leaped to into action.

Once inside the room, I placed Bella on the bed, pulling the duvet over her. However, she stopped me from pulling away as her hands still clutched my shirt. "Stay with me, Edward," she whispered with her eyes closed.

Before I could respond, Alice walked into the room. Placing a pair of new black gym shorts at the foot of the bed, she said, "I had a feeling she'd want you to stay. Don't worry. Jasper said that it's fine." With that said, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned my attention back to Bella, and slipped a wayward curl of hair behind her ear. "Bella, I'm staying."

Her grip relaxed and she sighed softly. I removed my jacket left my t-shirt on and quickly changed into the shorts Alice left for me. Climbing under the covers, I turned off the lamp on the table beside me.

Bella reached out for me suddenly, before I could pull her closer. "Edward?" she pleaded. I wrapped my arms around her.

She snuggled against my chest and murmured, "Please stay, Edward."

Even though we just met, and we knew little about each other, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Only for forever."


	9. Feelings

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Nine – Feelings **

* * *

**Edward**

She asked me to stay.

Bella sighed and wrapped one of her arms around my waist. My breath hitched, the warmth of her body lying next to me was amazing. I kissed her forehead and watched her breathe steadily. Excitement and fear from the day had taken a drain of my mind and body; I was tired and scared.

Someone was out there that wanted something from Bella; someone sick enough to hurt themselves to scare her more. I knew Jasper and Emmett would do anything to protect her and so would I. If only she'd let me. I felt my eyes drooping as I drifted off to sleep, tightening my hold on her.

**Bella**

As the sun started to filter into my room, I felt so warm and pleasant that I didn't want to wake up. I was surprised Alice hadn't come in to make me her full size Barbie yet, but I was sure it was only a matter of time.

It was then that all the fuzziness in my head of the day before came into focus. There was sweet Edward, the flowers outside my door, and the overwhelming fear of being stalked. An emotion I hadn't felt at such great amounts since my childhood. I didn't want to dwell on that, but my mind immediately focused on past events. My breaths started to become labored but I opened my eyes, hoping that the sunshine would dispel the image of bloody flowers.

However, when I had opened my eyes, I was staring at a chest covered by a white t-shirt. I was lying in Edward's arms. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as I remembered how he'd been there for me. Most of the lingering fear from the previous night disappeared.

I pressed myself closer, not at all feeling guilty for the brief moment to admire him. His breathing and his heart beat was steady which indicated he was still asleep. His arms were tight around me, not overly muscled but enough that I knew he was strong. The straight line of his jaw was covered in light stubble and there was tiny bump along the bridge of his nose. I smirked, someone had broken his nose.

Smiling to myself, I was ecstatic that he stayed. I pulled away slightly to see the time on the clock behind him, but I noticed that his shirt was hitched a little and his mid-drift was bare. There was a light trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his shorts. My hand that was draped over his hip moved of its own accord. I swear I had no control of it.

With a feather light touch of my fingertips, I touched his contoured stomach and navel. He was so beautiful.

"I would stop doing that if I was you," he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. He laughed softly, making me wonder if he was ticklish. I blushed at the thought of finding out that was until I looked up at his eyes. The man was smirking. "No need to be embarrassed Bella, you were asleep."

I pulled away, laughing. "Yeah, asleep," I mumbled. "Sorry." I pushed myself up a little and rested my head on the headboard of my bed. "What time is it?" Edward twisted his body to look at the clock on the bedside table, his shirt riding further up his body. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from him. I didn't think I could handle getting caught again.

"It's a little after seven-thirty," he answered with a yawn. I hoped he managed to get some sleep. "We still have a little time before the meeting." Edward returned his attention back to me. "Bella, is something wrong?"

"No…yes, I'm just trying to clear my head," I lied as the heat rose to my face. _Do not ogle. _

"You'll be fine, Bella," he said softly. There was genuine concern in his voice. "Jasper and Emmett will figure it out. They'll protect you and…"

"And what," I asked, cocking my head to the side, trying to understand the look on his handsome, but worried face. For a moment I though he wouldn't answer. He looked away and seemed to be trying to find words. I couldn't resist the urge to touch him. There was a tiny crease that formed between his eyebrows when he was upset or confused. With the touch my fingertip, I brushed a stray hair that covered one of his beautiful green eyes and caressed the tiny crease. He exhaled harshly, giving me a breathtaking crooked smile.

Something I did or said seemed to have given him the encouragement he needed. "And I want to protect you," he said firmly. "I know we just met, but I just …" There was a flush of color along his cheeks as he realized he couldn't continue.

I touched his face with my hand again. I wanted to say something, there was something there. It was magical in a way. The day before, neither of us brought up that strange occurrence of our first touch. I didn't want to scare him away, and I was afraid of being rejected. However, I wanted him to know. I hated living with regrets and the "what ifs" in life. And I was determined that Edward wouldn't be one of them.

"Edward, when I first touched your hand that night," I said, taking a deep breath. I noticed he seemed to stop breathing for a few moments, as if afraid of what I'd say. "I felt something. I passed it off at first as build up static electricity, but I know that wasn't it. Whatever it was, I felt right here." I touched my chest, over my heart. "Even afterward I came to, I still felt this warmth and tinkling feeling throughout my whole body. I also felt it when we kissed and when you kissed my hand, but it was different, more like…" I couldn't find the words. I looked in his eyes and they seemed brighter.

"You felt complete," he whispered the words, like he was unsure of himself.

"Exactly, is that what you felt too?"

He took my hand from his face and kissed my palm and each one of my fingers. "Yes, and I still do. It seems like if I don't touch you or if I'm not near you, my whole being aches."

"Not love at first sight, but love at first touch," I murmured. I felt like a school girl, shy and innocent, feeling something so new. Something I had never experienced before.

"Maybe for you, but the first time I saw you in _Until Death Comes,_ I knew you were the one. Touching you that night only confirmed it." The look in his eyes held promise, heat and desire.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked. Edward was about to answer, but there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked Alice from behind the bedroom door. I gently pulled my hand from Edward.

"Yes Alice, you can come in." I called from the bed. A half a second later, Alice poked her head in, smiling at us. She held up a shopping bag before placing it on a chair. I nodded and smiled at my best friend.

I patted the edge of the bed by me, "Come on." She skipped up to me and gave me a bone crunching hug before she sat down.

"Jasper wants you to get ready and have something to eat, since you missed dinner last night. Emmett and Rosalie will be here in a little bit. Jasper made me clear your schedule until next Monday."

I nodded and made a suggestion to prevent any crap for the interviews I'd have to reschedule. Alice gave me a smile, agreeing with my idea to placate the media. She turned to Edward who had a hand draped across my hip.

"Edward, I called your father and asked if he can bring you an overnight bag," she stated. Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You know, just in case you spend the night again." Alice obviously thought she hadn't stepped on any toes.

"Aren't we presumptuous?" I raised an eyebrow in question, ignoring Edward's reaction. I had little doubts where our relationship would head, but I wasn't sure why he looked like a dear in headlights.

"What?" Alice asked innocently, even batted her eyelashes. "Anyway, I also bought you some things for you to get cleaned up and change now." She looked over to the chair where she placed a black bag. "So both of you take a shower and we'll order breakfast."

And with that she was gone, annoying brat. I shook my head and turned to Edward who still appeared to be in shock. When I laughed at his expression, he snapped out of it. His eyebrow rose in question. "Alice has this uncanny ability. She knows exactly what I need and when I need it. Sometimes, before I know I need it."

"She called my father and told him I needed an overnight bag?" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I probably have missed calls, voicemails and text messages." Twisting around again, he grabbed something from the nightstand. With his cell phone in hand, he groaned. That can't be good. I couldn't help but smile. "Four voicemails." He lifted the phone to his ear to listen.

"May I hear?" I asked with the pout. I may have been in my late twenties, but I knew the power of the pout. His eyes narrowed for a few moments, but he rolled his eyes. After he pressed a button, he laid the phone on the bed between us.

"You have four new voice mail messages. First new message," said the recorded voice.

"Son, I wanted to know how your lunch with Ms. Swan went. So is she more beautiful in person? Call me back."

Edward pressed the number to delete the message, but there was a flush on his cheek. God, he was adorable.

"New message."

"Son, it's your mother. Your dad mentioned that you were going to have lunch with Ms. Swan, but he hadn't heard from you yet. Is everything alright? Are you still with her?" I thought I heard a small squeal before the message ended. The blush on Edward's face seemed to darken as he deleted the message.

"New message."

"Son, it's your father again. I just got a call from Alice, Ms. Swan's assistant, and she asked if I could bring you an overnight bag to The Peninsula around eight in the morning. What's going on son? Please call me back."

Edward banged his head on the mattress several times as he deleted that one.

"New message."

"Son, it's your mother. Your dad just told me about Ms. Swan. Son, I know you're old enough –"

Edward turned off his phone before I could hear whatever lecture was about to bestow on him. I tried to suppress my laughter, but I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into laughter, trying to stop myself but to no avail.

Edward blushed, smiling a bit. It was just too cute how his parents watched out for him. He rose onto his knees, glaring at me as I was still laughing.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he growled playfully. Crawling over, he started to tickle me, his fingers gently moving against my ribs, making me laugh harder. We were both in hysterics when I heard someone clear their throat. We stopped immediately and turned our attention to the bedroom door.

"You two need to get ready," Jasper said from the door. "Breakfast will be up here in twenty minutes." He shook his head as he closed the door behind him. We busted out laughing again.

After a few minutes we calmed down enough."I'm going to take a shower and change first," I said as I climbed off the bed. "You, Mr. Cullen, need to call your mom and dad."

With a wink, I walked over to the closet to grab some clothes. I heard his throat clear and a deep sigh from him. When I took one peek at Edward on the bed, he'd fallen back on the bed with a big smile on his face. The man would undo me all in due time. And I couldn't wait.

**Edward**

I lay back on the bed, feeling both happy and just shocked. What a morning! She felt something that day we met. And she actually used the word love. I knew I felt it too, but I didn't get my chance to tell her.

I'd heard of love at first sight, I was a romantic at heart. My parents were prime example of that kind of love that hit them so suddenly. Shortly after meeting, they eloped. It was a big Hollywood scandal because at the time Dad was supposedly seeing some Hollywood starlet. Though it wasn't true, the media always looked for an angle that would put a star in the limelight.

I heard the shower running and that led to me imagining her in the shower. I imagined the water dripping down her back, over her creamy skin and hair.

_Stop that!_ I reminded myself. I needed to get my mind out of the gutter. To take my mind off Bella even for just a few moments, I dialed Dad's number. He was the lesser of two evils. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation as it was. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment if I spoke with Mom.

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked before I had a chance to say hello. I rose off the bed, quickly pulling off my t-shirt before I answered.

"Everything is fine," I said. "The lunch went great with Ms. Swan." I didn't think I should call her Bella to Dad, because I was positive he'd read too much into it. "We just stayed up talking, so she offered me to stay when we realized how late it had become."

"Then why do you need an overnight bag?" There was curiosity in his question but also worry.

"It's not like that," I said with a sigh. "Isabella is in some kind of trouble and we really hit it off yesterday. I want to stay with her a little longer."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't tell you that now. I'm surprised her assistants didn't ask me to sign something to make sure I don't say anything."

"You can trust me, son."

"I know that, but it's not my story to tell. Are you coming with my bag?"

"Yes, your mother and I will head on up there in about an hour."

"Great, I'll see you then," I whispered, hearing the shower turn off. "I got to go. Bye" Thinking it was best to be dressed, I rummaged through the bag from Alice. There was a full set of clothes, toiletries and a toothbrush. That Alice woman was efficient.

My clothes from last night was scattered around the room, so I started to pick up my clothes. I couldn't find one of my shoes, when I noticed that it was under the dresser near the bathroom door.

I dropped to my knees to grab my shoe. The door the bathroom opened. I looked up a little enough to catch a glimpse of cute little feet. I followed that to her ankle, along the most gorgeous pair of legs I'd ever seen.

I wasn't aware how much time had passed but Bella cleared her throat. I rose to stand up, and I couldn't help but look at her amazing body. It wasn't entirely my fault! She was wearing, or barely wearing, some little black shorts and a blue ribbed tank that showed off her enticing curves.

She lifted up her arms and started to towel dry her hair. Smiling, she said, "I do believe you're blushing."


	10. Report

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Ten – Report**

* * *

**Edward**

I only gaped. _That's impressive. _She laughed softly, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek before leaving the room.

"I need a cold shower," I muttered to myself. I grabbed my things and proceeded to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, clean and refreshed, I left the bedroom. Sitting around the table was Bella and her friends.

"Breakfast is ready," Bella said with a brilliant smile. _Damn._ Every time she smiled I was stunned stupid. "Come and eat, Edward." I had to figure out a way to turn the tables on her every once and a while. Walking over to the table, there they had a plethora of breakfast items. Bella patted on chair seat next to hers and offered me an empty plate.

Once everyone seemed settled with their breakfast, Bella turned her gaze to Jasper. "All right, we're all here. Tell me what happened last night after I fell asleep. That last thing I remember was something about the type of cameras on this floor. Did we catch him on video?"

Everyone at the table shifted uncomfortably and looked at their plates instead of her. Jasper sighed and took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, we have him on several cameras, the thing is, the only time he faced one, was on this floor. Since they're only thermal images, we don't know what he looks like."

"That could mean that he had thorough knowledge of the surveillance system," Bella said, shuddering slightly. "Well that's not good. May I see the videos after breakfast?"

"Yes, but I'm warning you now," Jasper said. "You're not going to like what you see."

"Why?" she asked, with a fork poised near her mouth. Before Jasper could answer, she shook her head instead. "Wait, don't tell me," she said quickly. "Let's just enjoy our breakfast and soon Edward's parents should be here. We can wait until after."

I looked down at my plate, my appetite gone. I was afraid that she wouldn't react well to what was on the video and worse, if I'd be asked to leave. A surge of protectiveness coursed through me, settling deep down. I wanted to hold her if she got scared, run and battle anything that stood to hurt her. And I wished she didn't have to go through it in the first place.

For about ten minutes, we all ate, discussing meaningless topics, like the weather or the latest thing on the news. There was a knock on the door, and Jasper excused himself from the table and asked for me to come with him.

He had me check to see if I recognized the people behind the door. I nodded to Jasper when I'd seen that it was my parents. He opened the door wide, letting in my parents and quickly sweeping the hallway before closing the door again.

I smiled at my parents, but grimaced when Mom's eyes immediately sought Bella. "Jasper, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, Dad this is Jasper Whitlock, Ms. Swan's bodyguard and good friend."

Jasper shook both their hands and offered them a tight smile. "I need to check the bag before you come in any further," Jasper indicated to Dad. My father handed it to him without a comment.

"Jasper," Bella said as she approached us. "I hardly think Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would be out to get me, especially when their son is present." She walked over to Jasper and placed one of her delicate hands on his shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just a habit," Jasper said with a shrug. "Come on in." It was much more than a habit it seemed, it was his need to protect Bella and those she held dear. I watched as he walked over to the table, placing a kiss on Alice's head. That included his wife.

I returned my attention to my parents, who were busy appraising Bella. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan," she said with a small smile. "Please call me Bella. It's so nice to meet you. I must say, you're both more beautiful in person."

Dad took her offered hand, turning it slightly to press a kiss to her knuckles. _Smooth, Dad, real smooth._ "I would say the same for you, Bella. Please call me Carlisle."

"I see where Edward gets his charm from," she teased, giving me a sidelong glance and wink.

"Mrs. Cullen, please call me Bella." My mother took Bella's hand and beamed.

"Please call me Esme, dear," Mom said when Bella introduced herself.

"Please come in," Bella stated, leading us toward the table filled with food. "There's some breakfast on the table. Please help yourselves, there's plenty."

"We were just having breakfast when you knocked," I said, taking my seat again.

"No breakfast, but some tea would be nice," Mom said, smiling brightly. I knew from the look on her face that she was just as star struck as I'd been. She'd seen Bella's independent film and admired her abilities as an actress.

Bella was incredible; she was so confident and charming at the moment, so different from the scared woman I'd see the night before.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Bella said as she served Mom some tea.

Soon, everyone at the table broke out in quiet conversation. I grabbed my bag from my father and put it in Bella's bedroom. When I returned from the bedroom, Rosalie was quietly talking to Dad with what looked like a day planner on her computer. They had to be discussing schedules for the photo shoot that the studio wanted done quickly.

There had been so much talk about the upcoming movie that the book fans were rabid for anything pertaining to the film. The studio wanted the cast photos at the very least put up on the website immediately.

Shortly after breakfast, the hotel room phone rang and Jasper answered in another room. He returned with the information we'd been waiting for.

"That was Mr. Diamond, head security," he said as a reminder and for my parents benefit. "He won't be able to join us, but has sent the blown up pictures and footage concerning the situation to the living area television. We could take a look now, if you'd like."

With a nod, Bella rose from her hair and everyone followed suit. Taking my hand, we sat next to each other on the couch. The look Jasper gave Bella seemed if he was about to protest. It appeared that perhaps he didn't like my presence. But Bella lifted her hand to stop him from saying anything.

"Edward is staying, and if his parents want to stay they can," she stated. "They might as well know what I may have gotten their son involved in." She turned her attention to my parents who nodded quietly and took chairs further back in the room.

Jasper sighed and started to fiddle with the fancy remote. The television turned on and the thermal images from last night were on the screen.

"Well as most of you all know," Jasper started, running a hand nervously over his mouth. "This floor only has thermal imaging cameras for the privacy of their high end clients. The stalker faces the camera, but we won't be able to see his face. The blue areas are colder and usually surfaces. The heat from people is in shades of orange and red. Now Bella, despite all that, it is kind of graphic." He touched the screen on the remote and the video started to play.

My earlier worries of dismissal disappeared as Bella kept her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly as the images came to life on the screen. I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to my side. We all watched the video in silence. And even though it was my second viewing, it still made me shudder with fear for Bella.

My parents and Bella gasped when the stalker had cut his own hand to "decorate" the flowers he'd left her.

Bella's breath was a little unsteady as the video stopped with his fingerprint on the camera lenses. There were tears starting to form in Bella's eyes, whispering in her ear, I asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Jasper, please continue." Her voice rose and gained strength with every word. "You said you have video of him coming and going but not his face. Does that mean just his back and part of his profile?"

"Yes, this is him in the elevator coming and going," he said, pressing a button on the remote. The screen changed and showed two different scenes that started to play. "He avoided all the cameras and people it seemed. Each time he was on the elevator, he'd ridden alone. He even avoided anyone looking directly at him. Here we have him taking flowers from the florist carts before they were placed into a vase. White roses are only on the floor below and then he returned to the elevator and went directly to your door. On the way back down through the lobby, there is one shot of the left side of his face. As you can see, he looks pretty unremarkable which he made sure of on purpose, I'm guessing. He's in plain clothing, no distinguishing marks on the back of his neck. He made himself fairly invisible."

"Can you take a better look at his shoes?" Alice asked, getting up from the couch and walking closer to the screen for a closer look. Bella rose to her feet, walking over to her. I followed closely behind, since she still held my hand.

Jasper zoomed in on the man's shoes. "Hmm," Alice said, cocking her head to one side. "The stalker has money. Those are Italian loafers and cost about fifteen hundred for a pair. His jacket is Nemus Marcus and jeans are just as expensive."

"Well, that's something we didn't know," Jasper stated as he wrote down some notes in a notebook. He smiled at Alice as she passed to sit back down.

Bella continued to stare at the man on the screen, her brow furrowed. "Zoom in, back to his face, closer to his eye." Jasper complied and the stalker's face became larger than life.

I felt the sudden change in an instant. Bella's whole body tensed as she gasped, before she fell to her knees.

Her whole body shook as I knelt beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "Oh my God," she cried out, her face in her hair. "It's him. He's back. No, No!" I quickly lifted her up and walked back to the couch where I sat her on my lap. Her body wracked with shudders.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, kneeling in front of us. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes," she gasped, her hands clutching at my shirt in desperation. "He has a scar coming out of his left eye."

We all looked at the screen and confirmed that there was a long scar that seemed to be coming from his eye to his hairline near his ear.

In a soft whisper, Bella continued, "He wanted me to know it was him. I'm the one that gave that scar to him."


	11. Until Death Comes

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Eleven – Until Death Comes**

* * *

**Edward**

Bella shook violently in my arms, as what she said seemed to have stunned everyone in the room. After a couple of minutes, Jasper snapped out of it first.

"Bella," he murmured. "You need to tell us. Who is he?"

Bella's head slowly lifted from my shoulder, meeting Jasper's sad blue eyes. I tightened my hold on her when she seemed to want to get up. I wanted her by me though.

"It's all right, Edward," Bella whispered, sitting up. I relaxed my grip on her and she rose to her feet. She took a few deep breaths before she started to pace. I noticed that she couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Where do I start?" she said with a dark laugh, looking up at the ceiling in thought. She shook her head and dropped her gaze again to her feet. "To know what I'm talking about, I have to tell you some things about me, my father and my past. Has everyone here seen _Until Death Comes_?"

It was the movie and role that put her, in essence, on the map in Hollywood.

She looked at everyone, we all had seen it. After another deep breath, she continued. "Well most people know I wrote the script. Very little people know that it's based on a true story. Mine."

Everyone gasped. What the hell?

"Don't interrupt," she stated quickly, since Jasper was about to say something. "It's a long story. If I stop, I don't think I'll be able to continue."

Jasper's lips pursed but he nodded in agreement.

"First, about fourteen years ago there was a serial killer on the loose in the state of Washington. No one was able to find anything or a suspect for over a year. My father became involved in the case when there was a victim found in our home town. For months, there were still no leads. Then he cracked the case and was able to stop James Connors before he killed his last victim. James was pissed. He couldn't believe some small town hick cop stopped him after a year of leading FBI around easily. Dad found out that James was trained to be lethal and a Special Ops officer that was dishonorably discharged from the Military."

Bella took another deep breath, biting her lip gently. After a few moments she continued in same flat tone. It almost seemed that she was reading from damn cue cards.

"James escaped from FBI custody three days after being captured, during a transfer. There was no sign of him for weeks. One night my dad was working late and I was home alone. I didn't see him coming. I just remember a white cloth, a hand come over my mouth and nose, then darkness. A few hours later, I awoke. I was tied to a chair and gagged. He was there and I recognized him immediately. He loved to see his victims scream and in pain. I acted despondent and distant no matter how many times he hit me. He kept screaming that I was a baby. He didn't kill babies. Every time he knew I was close to dying, he'd punish himself by cutting into his thighs or forearms. He'd bandage me up, let me heal. Just to start all over again. One night he hit me so hard that my chair tipped over and I fell onto a sharp object, a piece glass. He didn't even notice as he walked away. I was able to get one of my arms out and started to cut at the ropes. The next morning he came to feed me and he was going to let me use the bathroom."

"He walked toward me, to untie me, but I pounced. I took the piece of glass and stabbed him in the thigh, where I knew he could bleed out. I started to run, but I was so weak. I fell down, but he caught up to me. He pinned me on my back to the ground. He said that I was forcing his hand and he started trying to choke me and ripping my clothes off. I fought him as best I could. He still had the piece of glass sticking out of his leg. I grabbed it and stabbed him on this shoulder. My other hand went to his left eye at the same time and hooked my thumb into it. With my force and his agony, I'd been pretty sure he lost his eye and my nail cut his temple. He backed off screaming. But he just kept coming. He started to approach me, crawling over when his knife fell out his pocket. I grabbed it," she whispered, trembling slightly.

Emotion flashed through her eyes quickly. "I stabbed him at least five times," she said gravely. "I knew enough about anatomy to know that I caused enough damage to kill him, but it would be slow. I stood over his body and said my last words to him.

"I made it out of the building we were in. It was an old abandoned barn outside of Forks. I made it to the highway. I flagged down a car, lucky for me it was my best friend at the time, Angela Weber and her mother. They helped me and took me the hospital. Later, my father said I'd been missing for three weeks. I told him everything, but James' body was missing. They searched the nearby woods, since there were blood trails that led to the river. They thought there was no way he was still alive. There was too much blood." Bella breathed deeply and continued with a breathless gasp.

Reliving all of that couldn't be easy, considering how much it sucked and hurt to hear it.

"After that life wasn't easy for me. I didn't want to be in Forks anymore. I graduated early and Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and I moved to Los Angeles to go to college. I majored in English Literature and took courses in Creative Writing, while Angela and Ben attended film school. I had to write a story about power and torture for class. I wrote about my experience. I didn't use it, too scared I think. Shortly afterward though, I wanted a way for my story to be told without anyone knowing it was my story. Angela needed a script for a film. I changed the names and the age of the victim from fourteen to twenty-five. Angela knew it was my story. I told her I would play the lead role if she agreed to never tell anyone that it's about what happened to me. Angela and Ben didn't have all the money they needed, so it sat unedited for a few years. Once my first book hit, I gave them the rest of the money they needed to finish the film. I just wanted it seen, heard. I had no idea that it would get the response it received. My books and the film catapulted my career. I came up with the title for the movie because it was the last thing I said to James."

She sighed deeply and it seemed whatever weight she carried on her shoulders had suddenly lifted.

"I knew that movie looked too real," Rosalie whispered, running up to Bella and hugging her tightly. "Your emotions poured out of you so easily. Now we know why." Alice joined them both; all of them crying softly.

"I need to breathe girls," Bella said, laughing after several moments. The ladies pulled away slightly, allowing her eyes to drift to Jasper. "I'm sorry I never told you. Can you forgive me?"

Jasper crossed the room in a few strides, giving her a hug that would probably leave her bruises. They were whispering to each other when Emmett joined in with them all, sharing a private moment.

I felt numb. I felt inadequate. When I'd see the film, the raw emotion Bella portrayed was mesmerizing because it was real or influenced by truth. I closed my eyes trying to wrap my brain on all the details. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, moments later. I opened my eyes to find my father standing over me.

"Son, are you alright?" My father whispered loud enough for me to hear. I nodded afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would scream. The horror of what she'd been through left me breathless yet alarmingly angry.

"Edward."

My name was a mere whisper as Bella cautiously walked toward me. She touched my face with a soft hand, before she knelt before me. It looked so wrong to see her in such a position, especially in the face of what I'd just learned.

"Now you know something about me that would make most men runaway," she said, watching me with her dark, emotional eyes. "I won't hold it against you if you do. I don't want to see you in pain. Please you can go if this too much for you."

I couldn't believe what she had said. Of course I wouldn't run away. Here she was in front of me – strong, unselfish, and beautiful – and she was trying to comfort me. I took the hand from her face, pulling her into my arms.

"Never, love. I won't leave you," I murmured against the crook of her neck. We remained embraced, but I pulled away for a moment. "So what do _we_ do now?" I looked into her beautiful brown glistening eyes, smiling when she did.

"Now we call Charlie," she said, loud enough to share with everyone in the room. "Jasper, can you please call him and explain what's going on? He won't be able to come. He broke his leg last week and Sue is watching him, but he can probably send whatever information he has on James."

"All right," he answered. "Before I do that, we need change hotels, immediately. I need to take you somewhere safe and easy to guard to prevent anyone getting close. That's going to take some time to find." Jasper answered Bella.

"You can all stay at our house," Dad said. "It's a rather large estate and we have plenty of room. It's only accessible by helicopter or four-by-four. It's in the hills."

"No, Carlisle," Bella replied, her head shaking. "I wouldn't want to impose. It may be dangerous. I need to stay in California for at least a few months for work. We'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"Nonsense, we won't take no for an answer," Dad said in a tone that said he meant business. "All of you are welcome. Alice, I have your e-mail address. I will send you the blue prints of my home for Jasper, with detailed information of our security system. If you would like to increase security let me know, I have trusted people that I have used for the past few years. I can provide you with their names. I'll expect you all there tomorrow morning. Edward, please call if something else occurs. Come dear, we have preparations to make. Good day."

Without another word, he offered Mom his arm and led her through the door in the hallway. Mom looked downright excited at the thought of entertaining guests again.

"Now I know where you get your stubbornness from, Edward," Bella said trying not to laugh. She wasn't the only one that chuckled.

I shook my head and brought Bella in for another hug and kissed the top of her head. That was just like Bella, she had the habit of saying something to either break the ice or just to astonish everyone. It was all right at the moment, we needed it after what we'd come to learn.

We sat together for a while, trying to relax. It had been a tense twelve hours and we had plenty of time to figure it out – together.


	12. One More Night

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Twelve – ****One More Night**

* * *

**Edward**

During lunch, one that Jasper had ordered, we tried getting to know each other a little better. Jasper would occasionally leave to make phone calls, or check something using his cell phone and laptop.

He had disappeared into one of the bedroom, appearing after Emmett told me about a rabid fan of Bella's.

"Bella it's your father he wants to talk to you," Jasper said, handing his cell phone to her. She took a deep breath, gathering herself for the discussion she was about to have. Stepping away from the table, she'd taken the phone from Jasper.

"I'll take the call I my room," she said, closing the door quickly behind her. I understood that the conversation should be in private, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be with her. Talking to her father would like upset her; especially after the news he'd been given.

**Bella**

I looked at the cell phone in my hand, dreading what awaited me on the other end. "Dad?"

"Bella!" his voice sounded frantic. "Baby, are you okay?" Dad's voice was hoarse, choked with emotion. I had to do what I could to calm him down, ever since I'd been taken from our home as a child, he felt responsible.

"I'm fine," I whispered as reassuringly as possible. "Jasper has been really great. My friends are helping me get through this, so I'll be all right. How about you? How's the leg?" I'd hope for a change of subject.

"Don't you dare be concerned about me," he nearly hissed through the line. Frustration and fear had made his tone even louder. "You're only concern should be you right now. I'm still trying to wrap around my brain that that asshole survived. I always had some doubts, since he was a highly skilled killer. I kept thinking that he was capable of fixing himself up. But it's been years, I had thought he would've acted a lot sooner if he'd been alive.

"Jasper said that you don't want to get the police involved," Dad continued, almost in one breath. "I understand why, considering your very public life. I suggested to him that we just send out police bulletin and news broadcast that the James the serial killer has been spotted. He agrees with me there. Are you all right with that, Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad that is a great idea. I just hope that this will scare him a bit to back off." I said, knowing quite well James will get off on knowing he scared me.

"Jasper said that you'll be staying at a friend's house for a while. He said something about it being pretty secluded and hard to get to."

"Uh huh." I muttered, knowing what was coming next.

"So who's the friend?" he asked coolly. I groaned internally.

"He's a fellow actor that I'm going to be in a film with," I said easily. "We've really hit off and have been getting to know each other. His parents are nice and it's their house they offered me to stay at." I hoped he would drop the subject.

"An actor?" he said warily. "I know you're old enough to take care of yourself but your last relationship with an actor didn't end well."

I knew he would bring up David Warner again. Charlie didn't like him for a couple of reasons. First, David was an actor. Second he was nine years older than me.

"My relationship with David is fine," I stated. "We just friends now, in fact he's doing a movie with me in a few months. My new friend is Edward, and he's really sweet."

"How old is he?" I had a feeling he would ask that.

"Twenty-two," I muttered.

I heard Charlie chuckle at the other end. "I'm not going to judge. I know you can handle yourself. Wait. What movie?" he asked.

"Well you know how She Knows is going to be a movie," I said uneasily. "We couldn't find a Vanessa so the director and the studio asked for me to play her. David is playing Malcolm and Edward is playing Eli."

"Aren't they _both _Vanessa's love interests? That should be an interesting film shoot." He had a point.

"Charlie," I gave him my don't-go-there tone. There was beep on the other line. "Dad, I have to go Jasper needs his phone to finish the arrangements on my departure tomorrow morning. We're staying here one more night."

"Okay, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

**Edward**

I kept watching Bella's door, wishing I was in there with her. It didn't help that I couldn't seem to concentrate on the conversation at the table.

Suddenly, Jasper cleared his throat. "Edward, we need to know, what your intentions are with Bella."

I looked at everyone, hoping they were joking. But they all had very serious looks on their faces except for Alice. Thankfully she was smiling. It still felt like I was under interrogation.

"You have nothing to worry about," I said as smoothly as possible. "I care about her and I would _never_ do anything to hurt her."

Rosalie nodded, but crossed her arms over her chest. "You might not do anything to hurt her but once the papers find out about you two there will be consequences."

I hadn't really thought about how everyone else would take our relationship. And it didn't matter what others would think either.

"I don't care about the papers or what others have to say," I said firmly. "I just want to…No. I _need_ to be with Bella. I'm not going anywhere and I will be wherever she'll be."

There were a few nods and smiles, making everyone finally relax a bit.

"We'll have to take this slowly," Rosalie said after a few moments. "The papers will eat you two alive just because of the age difference. The two of you shouldn't make it public until you at least start filming. That way we can say you hit off on set."

"Maybe I should discuss this with Bella," I said as I ran hand through my hair. "I don't even know what's going on." They were putting me on the spot and it felt wrong to discuss my relationship with Bella when we barely started to explore it.

"Don't worry, we do, Emmett said with a big grin. "Bella has made up her mind and won't go back on it. You are what she wants, and we won't stand in the way. But if you hurt her, we'll hurt you." He proceeded to show off his bulging muscles, to show how much pain he was capable of inflicting.

"I won't," I said quickly. "Does that mean we're friends?" I offered them a smile, hoping it would help bridge the gap between us. They'd known Bella for years, whereas I only met her days earlier.

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

A few minutes later, I heard Bella's door open. Looking over my shoulder, she gave me a small smile. She handed the phone in her hand to Jasper.

"Thanks for having my dad convince me to let you release information that James has been spotted," she said over sweetly.

Jasper shrugged in response."What? It was his idea."

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But nothing about what happened between us, or my past. Oh, there was someone calling while I was on the phone." Jasper nodded and walked into the living are to continue making arrangements.

Bella turned her attention to Alice. "So, I suppose we should pack my wardrobe. Rosalie and Emmett I guess you two can go home and get ready. Are you sure you don't mind going with us? You don't have to?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course we're going," Rosalie said firmly. "Anyway, I did some research on Edward's parents, and I have to see that house now."

**Bella **

Alice and I spent the remainder of the afternoon packing my clothes. I had more than I thought, but I remembered Alice had gone shopping the previous week. Rosalie and Emmett headed to their home to get their things. They'd join us the following day at the house.

While Alice and I packed, Edward and Jasper were in the living area watching television. Around six in the evening we were finally done. I plopped myself on the sofa beside Edward and smiled when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Sighing contently, I laid my head on his shoulder.

I hadn't given myself a lot of time to analyze what was happening between Edward and me, going on mostly instinct. And I wasn't about to allow the events of the last day change that. If my gut said to love him, who was I to argue?

"What are you watching?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged, seemingly more concerned with a lock of my hair. I wiggled my eyebrows which made him blush. God, he was adorable.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it's a musical," Jasper said seriously for like a second before he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I think we need to order some food before you rot your brain on that channel. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Alice jumped up and grabbed the phone. "How about some Chinese food?" She picked up her cell phone from the coffee table, looking for a number. "What does everybody want?"

After giving her our order, Jasper gave her his. "Alice have them deliver to the front desk. The hotel will take care of it."

We had an hour to kill before our food arrived and the onset of anxiety started to creep on me. I knew what was coming.

"They're going to broadcast a picture of James on the local news," Jasper said. "Did you want to watch it?" He looked concerned and perhaps a little out of his element.

"Sure. It's been years I doubt he still looks the same," I said with a shrug. "It might be a good idea for all of us to know what he looks like." Not that I intended for that asshole to get anywhere near my friends and Edward.

"Your dad got a buddy to use some program that can guess what he'd look like, aged the picture since then, and he also added the scar near his eye."

I nodded absently, feeling the slight pressure of Edward's hand in mine as Jasper changed the channel. A local channel news broadcast came across the screen.

_Breaking News Tonight_

"_There has been a confirmed sighting of the infamous serial killer James Connors dubbed The Lady Killer in the area._

"_The Lady Killer made headline news fifteen years ago in Seattle, Washington after killing six female victims between the ages of twenty-two to twenty-four years of age. After which he moved to Port Angles killing three more victims. His last two victims, one murdered, the other survived were from the sleepy town of Forks where he was stopped by local police chief Charlie Swan before he could kill his last victim._

"_James Connors escaped FBI custody shortly after being captured, was presumed dead, having disappeared after an accident, that is, until now._

"_If you have seen this man, please call your local authorities or the number provided. James Connors is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."_

A drawing of James appeared on the screen with a hotline number underneath. The news broadcast stopped and a commercial for some SUV started.

Silently, Jasper turned off the television. "Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "I wonder if he still has his eye or not. I like the way the drawing shows his hair receding." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" I asked glaring at Jasper as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "It's just you're taking everything so coolly, it's unnatural. I'm just waiting for you to go around the room screaming your head off."

"That won't happen. I'm really good at repressing unpleasant things. I'm fine."

Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, I turned television back. Once I found something we could all agree one, I snuggled closer to Edward. I wasn't ready to deal with the reality of the situation yet. Instead, I concentrated on the show and the man who had recently come into my life. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

Jasper and Edward went to answer, allowing Mike to enter the room with a few bags from the Chinese restaurant down the street. I loved how the hotel was willing to accommodate my needs. After staying at one hotel for too long, everything started to taste the same.

**Edward**

Jasper and I watched Mike as he went to put the bags on the table, smiling at Bella. There was something about him that bothered me. He seemed too nice and too hung up on Bella. Not that I blamed him. The ladies rose from the sofa and went to examine the bags. I joined them after double checking my cell phone for messages.

"Thanks for bringing this up, Mike," Bella said, smiling and opening boxes. "Mmm…smells good."

"No problem Ms. Swan," Mike said cheerily. "You're looking very nice today. I heard that this will be your last day. You'll be leaving us in the morning?" The poor guy looked solemn and if someone had kicked him.

"Thank you, but yes I'm leaving in the morning." She was completely oblivious of the broken hearted man beside her. Jasper snickered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Mike said. "I'm going to miss having you around." He extended his hand, looking much too serious.

Bella shrugged, taking his hand. The moment it came in contact with his, he pulled her against him and planted a kiss on her mouth and his other hand went to her bottom.

What the hell?

I grabbed Bella around the waist, as Jasper's hands fisted Mike's uniform from behind roughly. In a lighting fast move, Jasper turned Mike's right arm behind him and shoved him into the closest wall.

"That was so worth me losing my job," Mike exclaimed. "Damn she is so sweet! Ow!"

In two long strides I closed the distance between us. I swung my arm, but Bella put her hand on my shoulder before I could hit him.

"Edward, stop!" she said firmly. "If you hit him, it will just be worse. Right now he'll just lose his job and post an entry on a blog. No one will believe him anyway. If you hit him, he'll sue. Jasper, take him to down to talk with security and management."

"That will be my pleasure, Ms. Swan," he replied, pushing on Mike's arm a bit more. With swift instructions not to leave the room or open the door for anyone but him, they left.

I full attention to Bella. "You should've let me hit him. I wanted to."

"You're just jealous, considering our one and only real kiss was when we read lines."

That was the truth of the matter. I glared at her then smirked. "We'll just have to take care of that little oversight right now." I placed my finger under her chin to bring her closer. However, her stomach growled. Shaking my head and laughing, I said, "Let's eat first."

Once Jasper returned several minutes later, we enjoyed or dinner and all talked. We discussed our childhoods, but stayed away from Bella's for the moment. There was a conversation about current movies and even projects we'd like to be a part of. I was amazed about how much they had in common. We talked for what seemed like hours when Bella tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired," Jasper said softly. "Maybe you should go to bed since we're heading out early in the morning."

"Yes, I think you're right," she said, stifling another yawn, eliciting one of my own. "I'm going to shower first, since I can still smell Mike on me." She sniffed her shirt and scrunched his nose. "Ugh." She stretched arms up exposing her mid-drift a little. "Edward, my eyes are right here."

Bella pointed two fingers at her face. Jasper and Alice snickered. I felt the heat reach my face, but smiled anyway. "I can't help it, beautiful."

"Come on." She rose from her chair, offering a hand to pull me to my feet. "See you guys in the morning."

She led me through the living area to her room and closed the door behind us. And locked it. "Make yourself comfortable," she said, waving a hand toward the bed. "I'm just going to shower real quick." She rummaged in a suitcase and grabbed some clothes, finding them after a few moments. At the bathroom doorway, she looked at me, biting her lower lip. It was as if she wasn't sure what to say. Neither did I.

"Once I'm done with my shower, we can continue our little discussion from this morning," she whispered.

"What about that little oversight?" I raised both of my eyebrows suggestively.

Looking heavenward, she bit her bottom lip again and wiggled her hips a little. "We'll see." Then closed the door.

Ah, hell. The things that woman did to me.

I changed into the sleepwear Alice bought earlier. At the foot of the bed and let myself fall back on the bed, closing my eyes and seeing her biting her lower lip. I wanted her so bad, but being the gentleman that I am I wouldn't let it get to far.

She has been through too much in past twenty-four hours for me to take advantage of her like that. Not that it mattered much; she looked tired and had to be emotionally exhausted. I sure felt that way. We'd just finish our conversation from the morning and I'd call it a night. That was the right thing to do.

The conversation from the morning rang clear in my mind.

"_Not love at first sight but love at first touch"_

Bella actually used the word love. She was everything I ever dreamed of. She was a goddess, smart, funny, and sexy. I knew when I first saw her I was completely infatuated with her but now with spending time with her, I found more and more reasons to _love_ her.

I'd tell her how I felt.

I had to have been concentrating too hard on what I was going to say to her, that I didn't hear the bathroom door open. All of the sudden, I felt her on top, straddling me. Her long wet hair, touching my face sending shivers through out my body her chest. My eyes flew open the moment I felt her. She started to kiss my neck, nibbling on my ear. I closed my eyes humming with pleasure.

"I thought we were going to finish our conversation from this morning," I said breathlessly. She continued torturing me, tasting along my collar bone.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." I felt Bella smile against the skin of my neck, when she proceeded to lick along my neck, sucking over my pulse, sending shivers through my whole body.

If I didn't stop her quickly, I wouldn't even try to stop her. "You're making it very had to concentrate, love."

I felt her push herself up with her hands on my chest. When I opened my eyes to see, I found her biting her again. She was wearing a black tank top and small white shorts. I closed my eyes in concentration.

Not tonight. One more night, I could wait.

I lifted myself up a little and grabbed her around the waist and lifted both of us off the bed. Her arms wrapped around my neck instinctively.

"You're going to be a perfect gentleman tonight aren't you?" She pouted. I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I slipped in beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes, I am," I said firmly, and a bit hoarsely. "One more night. You've been through too much and you're tired. We both need to sleep. We have plenty of time to talk later."

"My I get a kiss tonight then?" she asked in a low whisper. I leaned in little closer and kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft and warm. I loved how she tasted, a little sweet and exotic. I started to pull away to breathe. Before I had a chance, she pulled me in closer and her tongue licked my bottom lip.

I couldn't help but let out a little groan. With another soft kiss, I shifted her around so that her back faced my chest. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams. You are my life now."

"And you are mine."


	13. The Cullen House

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Thirteen – Cullen House**

* * *

**Edward**

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed with Bella's head against my chest. Kissing her hair, I ran my hand down her back. She looked so serene and beautiful that I wish I didn't have to wake her. Before I could contemplate how to do just, there, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, Edward you'll need to get ready. You'll be leaving in thirty minutes." Alice said cheerily behind the door. Was she always so exuberant?

"We'll be out in a bit," I replied as Bella started to stir.

And stretch.

It was very hard _not_ to look as she her back arched softly off the bed, her arms stretching over her head, exposing skin along her stomach. What a way to wake up in the morning.

"Morning. Hmm, do we have to get up already?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. That certainly didn't help matters.

I cleared my throat, thankful that she had yet to open her eyes. "Yes, unless you want Alice to come in and get you."

"Good point," she nearly purred as her arm slipped around my waist. "I'm just going to get cleaned up and changed."

"Not so fast," I said as she tried to get off the bed. "First, a kiss good morning." Her eyes finally fluttered open, a soft smile pulled at each corner of her mouth. Unable to deny my need to kiss her, I pressed my mouth over hers. It was brief but soft, warm and potent. There was nothing more I wanted than to deepen it, but we had people waiting for us. Her fingers played with my hair, a small, content smile was on her lips as I pulled away.

"You better get up, or we'll never leave," I murmured, nuzzling her shoulder with my nose and mouth.

"That doesn't make me want get out of bed faster," she teased, lightly nibbling along my jaw. The raised voices from outside of the lush bedroom forced her to comply with my request. "I see that I must."

I sat back against the headboard, watching her walk toward the closet. There was an almost dancer-like quality to her movements. Strong, graceful and beautiful, standing on the tips of her toes to remove the only clothing she had left in the closet.

"God, you're beautiful," I said, rubbing at a sweet ache in my chest. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

At the bathroom door, she grinned over her shoulder and said, "Charmer."

Thoroughly amused and aroused, I decided that I had made the right choice. We'd get to know more about each other before we became intimate. After hearing of her ordeal, I had to wonder if she had many previous relationships, if any at all. There was very little information on the internet about her on that subject.

As I got out of bed, I realized I needed a shower. I gathered my things so that I'd be able to get ready when Bella finished. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened. She entered the room with a little flourish, presenting the bathroom for my use.

Too bad my tongue was on the floor. She looked positively sinful. Dressed in a short black skirt and a blue scoop neck blouse, her long legs bare, all of her made my mouth water.

"You look amazing. But we're going to be traveling via helicopter and you choose to wear a skirt?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since you're on a gentleman kick, I thought a skirt would make it harder for you." She smirked and winked, heading out the door. Damn that woman she was going to be the death me. It seemed that I'd be taking another cold shower soon.

Once I was ready, I gathered my stuff and dumped it all in my overnight bag. I found everyone in the living area, having coffee. I noticed not one but three rolling carts full of bags. _Women. _I shook my head and headed to Bella who offered a cup of coffee, just the way I liked it.

"Thanks, beautiful," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Edward, your father is sending his chopper to pick you and Bella up," Jasper stated after taking a sip of his own coffee. The man looked haggard and I didn't blame him. He'd gone from protecting Bella from crazed fans and paparazzi, to a serial killer stalker bent on revenge.

Jasper sighed, cracking his neck once before continuing. "Alice and I will take the bags in the truck and should be there in about an hour. Emmet and Rosalie will be right behind us."

"I'm flying?" Bella looked wide-eyed and terrified.

"I know you hate flying especially in a helicopter," Jasper whispered, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "But it's the safest way you to get there. You'll be fine."

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella," I indicated with a smile. "I'll be right there by your side." She gave me a small smile and nodded with a soft sigh. Tucking her head against my chest, she wrapped her arms around me. It gave me a sense of satisfaction to know that _I _soothed her.

After some quiet conversation, and another cup of coffee, Jasper's cell phone rang. With simple efficiency he gave out instructions after ending his call.

Jasper walked to the door and looked down the hall in both directions before letting us through. The three of us entered the elevator swiftly, and as Jasper leaned over to press a button, I noticed under his jacket he was armed.

I suppressed a shudder. The thought of the reason he needed it, to keep Bella safe finally sunk in. If James approached Bella again, Jasper wouldn't hesitate to protect. However, it was the thought of her needing it the first place that had my fingers tightening around hers.

On the building's heli-pad was my father's silver chopper with the Cullen crest on the side awaited us. Upon seeing it, Bella nearly came to a standstill and I remembered her fear of flying. Alice was already there near the helicopter, waiting. As if Alice could read Bella's mind, she closed her friend in a hug and whispered something to Bella.

After a deep breath, Bella returned her attention to me and Jasper, allowing us to steer her to the door. I helped her up, her hand clutching mine in a death grip. I climbed in after her.

"We'll be there in an hour," Jasper said loudly, barely audible over the thrum of the engine and blades. "Your parents said that they will be there waiting. Take care of her."

"With my life," I replied with a quick nod. Jasper closed the door with a loud slam, tapping the window twice. Bella nearly jumped out of her seat, still clinging to me. I shook my head, out of everything that has happened she showed more fear of flying than a homicidal manic.

She remained silent for almost the entire ride over to the house. We started to circle over of my parents' home. "Bella," I said, kissing her head, coaxing her to look out. "Look. You can see the whole house from up here." She pulled away slightly and looked out the window.

"Wow, it's amazing." She stared in awe. The main house of the building was expansive; we could see the large pool and waterfalls. The garden had winding paths among the flowers and trees. A tennis court and full basketball court could be seen beside the pool house.

We landed with a thump a minute later, Bella clutching me tightly. My father approached the door with a smile and opened it. "Isabella darling, come let's get you inside," he said, taking her hand and helping her out.

"What am I chopped liver?" I said sarcastically, climbing out after Bella.

"Son, a lady is present." He winked and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and led her inside. He led her through to the kitchen in the west wing. I sighed, even my father taken with Bella. She has that effect on everyone, and made it seem effortless. I smiled as I followed them inside.

My mother greeted Bella first, and then gave me quick kiss on the cheek before returning her attention to my girlfriend. At least that was what I assumed she was since we had yet to discuss it much. As I watched her with my parents, I knew they at least liked her.

My mother led Bella to the breakfast table where she had a variety of food waiting. "Isabella, help yourself to anything. Jasper had mentioned you weren't going to be able to have breakfast this morning." Mom gestured toward a chair for Bella to sit.

"Thank you, and Esme, you can call me Bella." She smiled at my mother, giving her a small hug as she thanked her again. Taking a plate, she started on her breakfast.

"Edward," Mom said, nudging my shoulder. _Where's the love, Mom? _I thought amused. "You better grab a bite to eat, too. Your friends should be here in about thirty minutes. And I've seen the size of them."

In other words, eat while there was still food left.

As we ate together, I asked my mother, "Which rooms are we using for Bella and her friends?" I really hoped that Bella would be on my floor, not that I'd tell Mom that.

"Well, I had all of the rooms in the west wing cleaned and prepared," Mom stated. Any and all those are your disposal. Your father and I will continue to use east kitchen and the main master bedroom there. So you kids have the whole west wing to yourselves."

I had an apartment in the city, which seemed stupid since I spent most of my time at home. For no particular reason, only that I'd been raised there and it was the only home I knew. Plus, I didn't have many friends since I never went to public or private schools.

"That's sounds great," I said, taking a sip of juice. "After breakfast I can give you a tour of the west wing, Bella."

"Umm, Edward, just how many kitchens does this house have?" Bella questioned sheepishly.

I grinned. "There are two kitchens one in the west wing and one in the east wing. There are six bedrooms and four bathrooms in the west wing. The west wing has a gym, a movie theatre, a small indoor pool, a study, and a game room that includes two bowling lanes. My parents loved to entertain back in the day."

"Carlisle, our son makes us sound old. 'Back in the day,'" Mom huffed; rolling her eyes but there was a small smile on her face.

"I think I'm going to get lost. Is there a tour bus?" Bella asked seriously, but laughed after a few seconds. We enjoyed breakfast for several more minutes, discussing our schedule for the following week.

"Ready, Bella?" I asked after she drank the last of her juice. She nodded, seeing excitement in her beautiful brown eyes. I took her hand and we said our goodbyes to my parents.

I gave her a tour of the public rooms, like living area, the movie theatre, the game room, gym and the indoor pool on the ground floor. Leading her to the stairs, we proceeded to the second floor. However, Bella stopped at looked further up the stairs that went to the third floor.

"Is your bedroom up there?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. I nodded, leading her further up the stairs. I pointed out a bathroom, a small study, the only other bedroom on the third floor. Finally, we reached my bedroom at the end of the hall. I opened the door and switched the lights on.

"Very nice," she hummed, looking around. "Great colors, too. That looks like a comfy couch." She walked to my brown microfiber couch and sat down, crossing her gorgeous legs and patting the area beside her.

The moment I sat down, I pulled her closer to me.

"Do you mind that if I take the room across the hall?" she asked as she looked up to me.

Internally, I fist-pumped, but on the outside I kept calm. "Of course not," I answered and kissed the top of her head. She shifted slightly, practically sitting on my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is there a reason you don't want to be _with _me?" Bella looked into my eyes, a look of sadness in her own. "I already told you that he didn't _touch _me like that. Is that why?"

Christ. I couldn't believe that she thought I wouldn't want to be with her because that psychopath. Couldn't she see the effect she had on me? We should've talked more the previous night. I had to tell her how I felt, that I worried with all the stress and memories that must have had resurfaced, that I wanted to make sure she was ready.

"Bella…I –" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alice popped in her head in and smiled.

"Jasper they're in here!" Alice called down the hall. "Hi guys. This house is huge. Edward you're parents are so nice. So what are we going to do first? A swim? Or a movie night or bowling?"

She had said all of that in one breath, causing me to look at her with my jaw on the floor. Where did she get her energy?

Bella tore her eyes from mine reluctantly. "Hi Alice, we practically just got here ourselves. Calm down."

She rose from my lap and didn't look back at me as she walked toward the door. "Come on let's go claim our rooms." She tugged on Alice's elbow, her eyes on the floor. Oh hell. Alice looked at me with a look that clearly said, "oh no."

"Alice, Bella, where are you?" Jasper called from down the hall.

"We're coming," Bella replied. She closed the door behind her without another look back.

I had let the woman of my dreams leave my room, thinking I didn't want her intimately. My morals were doing more damage than helping. After a few minutes, I decided to go after her and rushed down the hall.

When I reached her room, a member of my parents' staff Mildred was unpacking Bella's things. "Hello, Edward. I'm just helping the lovely Ms. Swan. Did you need anything?" Mildred asked while she pulled open a drawer in the large dresser.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"The guests are downstairs picking their rooms. They are lovely people I must say."

"That they are. Thank you." I headed downstairs to find Emmett helping another member of the staff take suitcases inside one of the bedrooms on the second floor. "Hey, Emmet. Need any help?"

"Thanks. But we got it." He sat two large suitcases on the bed and I realized that they literally put their lives on hold for Bella. And they didn't seem to mind, hell they hadn't even hesitated.

I walked further into the room and counted a total of ten suitcases. He must have had seen my face because he said, "Rosalie doesn't pack light."

"I can see that. Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Alice is in the room closest to the stairs, getting unpacked. Rosalie is making some arrangements for the photo shoot next week downstairs somewhere. Jasper and Bella are discussing about more security measures that he'd like to do."

"Thanks," I said as I left the room. As I descended the stairs, I overheard Bella complaining about something.

"I'm not wearing a panic button," she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "He already has me running around the country in fear. I don't want to wear something that clearly says I'm waiting."

"Damn it, Bella. Stop being difficult," Jasper said harshly. "It's the nicest one they have. No one can even tell that the bracelet is a panic button." He tried to hand Bella a small silver bangle bracelet. However, she heard me coming down the stairs, because she turned to me and glared.

That was not good.

"Fine, I'll wear it," she snapped at Jasper, taking the bracelet from him. "I'm going for a walk and _alone_ time." She stormed out of the room in spectacular fashion. Jasper turned to me, grabbing my arm and led me further into the living room.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked, keeping his voice from rising. Though I was positive he wanted to. "Ever since we arrived, she's been snapping at everyone." He released my arm as I started to pace.

"Nothing…everything I don't know," I said, frustrated. "She wants more from me, and I just think with everything that's going on and we just met that we should take it slow. But she thinks I don't want her, which is ridiculous who wouldn't want her. I didn't get a chance to explain because we were interrupted." I growled in frustration as I ranted.

"I understand where you're coming from," Jasper said, his voice and eyes softening. "But I don't know if you noticed, but when Bella makes a decision to get something she wants she usually gets it by any means necessary. Rejection is not something she takes well especially with everything that has happened. She hasn't had one decent relationship in her life. Go talk to her. Because trust me you don't want a mad Bella living here for the next few months."

I nodded and sighed. "I know. I'll go talk to her."

From a set of French doors, I took a left, leading to the gardens. When I couldn't find her there, I checked the pool and started to become alarmed when I still couldn't find her. I spent another ten minutes checking the rest of the property, coming up empty.

I didn't really start to panic until I found the pool house locked and empty. "Bella, where are you?"

"Looking for me?" I heard from somewhere near me, but from where, I couldn't tell. After several moments she said, "Up here."

I turned around to face the pool house and looked up. Just above the trellis that trailed up the side of the building, she sat on the roof. My heart started to pump frantically, she could fall.

"Relax, I'm a big girl. I'm not going to fall." She backed away from the edge to lay on her back.

"Don't move. I'm going to get a ladder and Jasper." Before I even took two steps, I heard her jump off!

I turned quickly around, expecting to find her with a broken leg or arm. However, she was in a crouched position, extending to her full height a second after. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't believe that she would climb up a building to sit on the roof and then jump off.

"I'm fine. I used to do it all the time back home, when I just wanted to be _alone_." The anger in her eyes seemed to subside but was replaced by sadness.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I just wanted to talk to you. I want you to understand."

I extended my hand to her, hoping she would accept it. Her stance relaxed and she sighed. She closed the gap between us and took my hand. I sighed in relief.

"Come on let's go for a walk." I led her to the garden where there were winding paths between the trees, bushes and flower beds.

"Edward, does this have to do with the age difference? I am several years older than you."

"Of course not. I don't care about that or what others might think."

"Then what is it?"

"Mainly it's because we just met. We haven't even had an official first date that wasn't work related. All that stuff with the stalker. Then your memories must have resurfaced about that time of your capture. I was afraid that you would be afraid of me if I tried to touch you."

"Are you still attracted to me even after knowing everything?" Did she seriously ask that? I pulled her closer to me and put my finger under her chin so she could look at me.

"Bella, you have no idea the effect you have on me. I'm extremely attracted to you. How could I not be? With your beautiful hair, those deep, soulful eyes, gorgeous mouth, and the pink on your cheeks whenever I touch you, I want you. And don't get me started on your body. That's not even the half of it. You're bold, independent, honest, selfless and good. I can go on for days."

"So all this is because you are bizarrely moral?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Your amazing parents raised a gentleman. You do know that you made a mistake listing all the things you like about me, right?"

"How so?" I asked, trying to decipher that look in her eye. She smiled her mischievous playful grin. She bit her lip before she answered. God, she looked so damn sexy when she did that. Her smile returned. Oh no. I just gave her weapons she needed.

"Because now I can use that list to tease you a bit," she said, laughing as she started to run toward the house.

I ran after her. "Do you think that it's funny?" I grabbed around her waist when she got to the French doors, lifting her off her feet. I opened the door as she continued to laugh. I led her into the living area where all her friends were discussing something

When they saw us wrapped around each other, they all relaxed and sighed in relief. Apparently, an angry Bella made them all a little nervous.

"So what should we do first?" Alice barley seemed to contain her excitement.

"How about bowling?" Emmet suggested.

"Bowling sounds great!" Bella said, smacking my shoulder until I set her down. I'd rather not, but I complied.

"Bowling it is!" Alice said. "I'm going to get changed into more comfortable clothing. I suggest the rest of you do, too." She pointed out everyone's shoes. I was fine, since I was wearing tennis shoes and comfortable pants.

Since Bella was wearing a skirt, I expected her to change. When she hadn't moved, I said, "Maybe you should go change into some pants or shorts."

She pulled away and started to head into hall that led to the bowling alley. "I don't have to change. I'm wearing shorts underneath. See?"

She lifted her mini skirt slightly over her left thigh and showed me a whole lot of slim thigh, skin and matching shorts under her skirt. She turned into the room, leaving me gaping. I heard laughter behind me.

Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder. "You're in so much trouble now. It's futile, man." He sighed and smiled. "I don't think I ever seen Bella be that bold. You're in for a long day."

The group headed toward the stairs to change, still laughing.

I ran my hands down my face and took a few breaths. I could do it; I could remain a gentleman and not try to touch…all that beautiful skin.

I made my way to the large game room. In the left side of the room, was a good size bar with a sink, microwave, hot dog machine, popcorn machine, and a soda and beer dispenser. To the immediate right from the entrance were a few arcade games, the classics. Directly as I entered the room, there were two bowling lanes that included chairs and two televisions mounted above each lane to display scores.

To the immediate right of that, was the pool table. There, I found Bella bent over the table, taking a shot that she sunk in the corner pocket. I swallowed. Wow.

I wasn't sure if she was aware that I'd come into the room. After successfully sinking another ball, she wiggled her hips in victory and moved into another position to take another shot. She bent over this time exposing those tiny shorts I'd seen earlier.

I closed my eyes, groaning. I heard her chuckle, knowing that she was _well_ aware that I was watching her. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Deadline

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Fourteen – Deadline**

* * *

"Oh, hello Edward," Bella smirked. She knew I had been there the whole time.

"Will you stop playing pool please?" I asked, though I already knew what her answer would be.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked innocently, batting her long lashes.

"No reason," I said. I reminded myself, that we needed to take it slow. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied as she took another shot, sinking it. She was pretty good, and if I had kept watching her…

Before I was tempted further, I turned away from her as she swayed her hips a little, getting into another position to take another shot. I exhaled harshly and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Taking a healthy drink in an attempt to cool off, I walked back to the bowling lanes to switch everything on. I tried to ignore her but she wasn't making it easy. I watched her from the corner of my eye, switching for the screens mounted over each lane.

She did a little victory dance and raised her arms over her head, exposing a tantalizing sliver of skin along her stomach. I suppressed a moan that threatened to escape, managing to turn away again, reluctantly.

I heard her come closer and felt the hitch in my breath. "Do you need any help?" she asked softly, sliding a warm hand down my arm. The simplest of touches and I was reduced a quivering mass of hormones and need.

I cleared my throat and managed another smile. "No I've got it," I said, chancing a small glance. A cocked eyebrow and challenging glint in her eyes had me swallowing. _Why am I doing this again? _

I gestured toward some chairs in the bowling area. "Why don't you have a seat?"

That challenging glint in her eye looked as if I just ignited it. "All right," she said slowly. "You know I have never bowled before. Can you teach me?" There was innocence in her tone and if hadn't been for the challenge in her brow, I would've fallen for it.

"I know what you're trying to do," I said firmly but softened it with a grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said simply with a lovely smile upon her full lips.

Thankfully her friends had come into the game room in full conversation about what they'd do for the remainder of the day. _Thank God. _Bella gave me a glare before I turned my ingrained hostess-like attention to the group.

I offered them a drink after a quick tour of the room. "It's too early for a beer, Emmett. It's not even noon yet," Rosalie scolded, as if she predicted what he'd ask for.

"You're right, honey," Emmett said, though it was clear he wanted one. "I'll have a cola and some popcorn."

"Coming right up." As I put myself up to work, filling everyone's order, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined me at the bar. When neither Alice nor Bella hadn't accompanied us, I found them whispering to each other as Alice handed Bella a laptop.

A few moments later, Bella joined us at the bar, laptop in hand. "Sorry guys," Bella said, blowing a few strands of hair away from her forehead. "I'm going to the have to sit out the first game. Alice says I've neglected to check my email for two days, and I can't put it off anymore. Hopefully, I'll be able to join you shortly."

Jasper patted her back and said, "You work too much. You deserve a break."

Bella only shrugged and looked up to me. "May I have a water bottle, please?"

"Of course," I replied, thankful that she stopped the torture. There was only so long that I'd be able to hold onto my resolve to go slow. "Sorry that you can't join us." I pulled a water bottle from the small fridge under the counter.

"No, you're not," she grumbled, not meeting my eyes. I shook my head and walked around the bar, leaning closer to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am sorry," I whispered. "I rather you're with me than working over a stupid computer. And no matter what you do, you're too tempting for your own good." I nibbled on her ear, making her laugh.

Jasper mockingly rolled his eyes, slapping the bar top. "Edward, we can get our own stuff."

I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. "Sorry guys, I got distracted." I softly kissed Bella's neck, earning the sweetest sigh from her.

However, she quickly composed herself and nudged me away with a shoulder. "That's enough distractions," she huffed playfully. "I have to work and you have guests to entertain. I'll join in a while."

By the end of that, she had sat up straight as a mask of composure and determination filled her features—all business.

After of few more minutes of gathering our drinks and snacks everyone except for Bella headed to bowl. It was actually a lot of fun to play and I knew that Bella's friends have or would soon become my friends, too.

Growing up with two Hollywood giants, I had little friends. Sure, there had been the kids that visited the sets when they worked, even those that accompanied their parents to the lavish parties at The Cullen Estate, but they hadn't been my friends. Not the kind I could clearly see in Bella's inner circle.

They would drop everything for her, be there for her and take care of her. I was pretty sure they'd even lay their lives for her. I had never had that kind of friendship. With both parents often out of town, Mom's refusal to be away from me, I hadn't even gone to school. There'd been private tutors and a nanny along with us.

I had no idea what I'd been missing.

The ladies, Rosalie and Alice dominated for the first half, managing strikes each turn. However, Jasper seemed to be just as good as they were, and after Emmett managed to find a bowl big enough for his thick fingers, he was, too.

Before my next turn, I looked over to Bella, staring at her computer screen intently. Despite her undivided attention, she was restless. She'd bite at the end of a pen, strum her slim fingers on the bar top, cross and re-cross her long, beautiful legs. She might have stopped _trying _to seduce me, but even when she wasn't actively attempting to, she was sexy as hell.

God, I wanted her. But before we went any further, there were things we'd have to discuss. Until then, I'd try to keep my hands _mostly _to myself.

With that in mind, I managed a damn strike. In the end, Alice and Emmett tied, deciding after the first game to join Bella again.

"It's after one in the afternoon," I said, draping an arm over her shoulders. She was typing away furiously along the keyboard. "Maybe we should grab some lunch?"

"Huh?" Her brow creased as she glanced at me. Life a writer, I guessed. "I could eat. Let me finish this email, and I'll join you in a few minutes."

"All right, don't take too long." I kissed her on the cheek, but she didn't even seem to notice. I shook my head in confusion, as the rest of us headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Alice gave me a wry smile and shrugged. "Sorry, Edward. She's in deadline mode."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes, she has a deadline for an outline for the second book of the She Knows series and the final three chapters for the final installment of her War of Ages series. Since she missed two days of work related things, she's behind."

Alice looked thoughtful before she continued."She also missed a meeting with the marketing and costume department. She has creative control and has to come up with a look for Malcolm and Vanessa, so wardrobe will be ready by Wednesday for the photo shoot."

"She's not coming down for lunch is she?" I asked as we approached the kitchen. Alice shook her head. Emmett beat us to the kitchen first already at the fridge, taking out condiments for sandwiches.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll be lucky if she resurfaces tomorrow morning. Why don't you take something for the both of you up and the rest of us will have lunch here."

Alice smiled, offering me a couple of sandwiches. "Here you go. Two turkey sandwiches one on wheat and one on sourdough, and a bag of baked chips."

"How did she know that I would like mine on sourdough?" I asked Jasper as we watched Alice walk back around the kitchen island.

"We don't know, but she's always been that way."

I head back to the game room, setting everything on the bar. The sound of bowling pins falling had me looking in that direction. Bella did a sexy little silent victory dance with her eyes closed, oblivious of my presence.

I crept up behind her, wrapping my arms around her from behind, making her gasp.

"I thought you didn't know how to bowl," I growled as I set her down on her feet. She turned to face me and grinned. "Does this mean you can join us for the next game?"

Bella pulled away and walked over to get another ball. "No, I'm sorry. I just decided to take a little break to think. The photo shoot is so important because we're announcing the lead actors in the film and I'm one of them. This could literally make or break me both in Hollywood and publishing. It's not every day that a writer stars in her own book to film adaptation. I can't figure out the look for Malcolm and Vanessa."

She looked lost in thought before she continued. "How does someone convey sexy, seductive without looking trashy? I have to give them an answer in an hour, or we have to reschedule. I don't have time for that to happen."

With that determination in her eyes, she walked over and threw another strike. Over her shoulder, she smiled at my raised eyebrow. "What I have a Wii," she said with a shrug, laughing after. She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Sorry for my little rant. You brought me lunch?"

"Yes, come and eat." I led her to bar, pushing her laptop aside and she took a sandwich. I offered her another bottle of water, grabbing my own.

After a while, Bella stood up from the bar, walking over to the large groupings of pictures that lined the walls. A lot of them were pictures of my parents of their Hollywood days, movie posters and pictures with their friends of the industry. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she stopped in front of a baby picture of me in a diaper, crawling away from the camera.

"I did a lot of commercials when I was younger," I said, feeling the familiar heat flare up. I hated that they displayed all my work, too. "That was for a type of carpet. This one here is for oatmeal." I pointed of a picture of meal at a table with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.

Bella smiled radiantly, laughing. "You look so adorable. Look at those big green eyes."

When she reached a picture of my mother on the red carpet of a big movie premiere, she froze. Mom was dressed a simple gray gown and looked radiant. Bella eyes seemed to cloud over, when I asked if she was all right, she snapped out of it, her eyes wide with excitement.

"That's my mother during a premiere of a World War II movie. She used the style of the movie for her look. Old Hollywood Glamour or something, I think they called it."

Bella turned back, grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. When she pulled away that spark in her eyes was in full bloom. God, she was beautiful.

"Alice! Alice! I need your help with fashion!" Bella called, walking toward her computer.

Alice was in the room in a heartbeat. "Did I hear you say you needed help with fashion? I knew you'd come around." Alice gave Bella a one arm hug.

"Not that, Alice. But I do need your help. I just figured out Malcolm and Vanessa's look thanks to Edward. Old Hollywood Glamour with more modern colors and fabrics. Since the characters are both over a hundred years old, they'd be more classic and sexy. What do you think?"

"It's perfect. I'll call wardrobe at the studio to see what they have." Alice grabbed a cell phone that was sitting near Bella's laptop. It seemed that another had been sucked into deadline mode. I kissed Bella's cheek, eliciting a sexy smile.

A few minutes later, the rest of them joined us in the game room and settled around the bar. They asked what was up. "Sorry!" Bella said, smiling. "As soon as we confirm with the wardrobe department I promise to stop working for the night."

"I take it you found a look for the leads for She Knows?" Rosalie asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, Edward's mother was my inspiration, with my own flair."

"Bella," Alice said, walking over after finishing her call. "They have plenty to work with for the photo shoot. I suggested blue since it looks great with your skin and black because it screams sexy on you. A gray suit for David and Edward is going with a modern look. They will have everything ready for Wednesday."

Bella's laptop chimed suddenly. "I've got mail," she said, clicking a few keys. "That's strange, it's a movie file."

"Better watch out," Jasper said. "It probably has a virus attached to it."

Bella pressed a few more buttons, before replying, "No viruses detected. I'm going to check it out."

She watched intently for a few moments and then gasped, "oh no." There was a familiar edge of fear in her voice.

Jasper was by her side in a second, looking over her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked. She turned the screen for the rest of us to see.

It was a video of her sitting on top of the roof of the pool house. There was classical music playing in the background, as letters started to flash along the bottom in big block red letters.

_I found you._


	15. Found

**Fame and Fate **

**Chapter Fifteen – Found**

* * *

**Edward**

My arms tightened around Bella as she stared at the screen.

"Damn it," Jasper ground out. "He found you in less than twelve hours! We have to leave again now!"

My body went rigid as Jasper removed a small radio from his jacket pocket. "Post One, this is Bravo One we've been breached. Have all posts do a sweep of surrounding area and check in from now on every ten minutes."

Bella stood up, pulling away from me. "No," she simply stated, her arms crossing in front of her chest. The look in her eyes clearly said she meant business.

"Don't be difficult," Jasper said firmly, pacing along the bar area of the game room.

"I'm tired of running," she said as she shook her head. "I just put my New York apartment for sale because he found me there, I sold my car because he left me a flower in it, and I left what two hotel rooms because he'd been there. I am not running anymore."

"We have no other choice, Bella! I am not putting you and Alice and everyone in this house in danger, because you're being stubborn!" Jasper growled, just inches from her face. She hadn't even flinched.

"Don't you get it Jasper?" she said softly. "This is what he wants. He wants me to run so he can give chase. I don't want to risk anyone either but if we keep running somewhere down the line a mistake will be made and one of us will die!"

"He's watching you," he stated, his eyes softening to match his voice. "He's somewhere out there now. We have to leave."

"There is nowhere else to go." She looked at every one of us in the eyes before turning back to her friend. "Look at the resolution of the video. It's not very high, which means he's watching from afar. I his MO and I know him well enough to know that his first priority is to scare me. He came out of hiding, because of the movie's publicity. That's why he came looking for me again. He knows that it's _our_ story. It's about his pride. I got away. I hurt him. I damaged him. None of his victims escaped like I had. The only other victim only got away because my father stopped him. I was fourteen and managed to get away from a lethal killer. This is what it's all about. Me. Him. Pride. That's all. I'm staying."

Jasper sighed, "I don't want to run scared either. But if we're staying we're doubling security here and whenever you leave. A guard will be posted outside you're room from now on."

"I'm on the third floor. I'm fine in my room. I am not going to have someone stand outside my room while I'm sleeping or doing other things." She visibly shuddered. "Like I'm being watched anyway."

Jasper once again sighed, looking thoughtful. "There will be one posted at the foot of the stairs to the third floor. How is that for a compromise?"

"Fine," she agreed. "Will you please send the video file to Ben? He should be able to find out where it came from. It may give a clue of where he is." Bella handed her laptop to Jasper.

"I'm sure James is too smart for that, but it couldn't hurt." Jasper took the laptop from Bella and went to work at the bar.

"Everybody else I suggest we find something to do for the rest of the day," Bella suggested. "How about we watch a movie?" Once she relaxed everyone else seemed to with her.

"Let's go watch a chick flick!" Alice exclaimed, walking out to the hallway to the movie theater. Emmett groaned and Rosalie nodded in agreement. After Bella gave Japer a peck on his cheek and ruffled his hair, she walked over to me.

"Are you okay, Edward?"She asked, touching my cheek and searching my eyes for something. "You haven't said one word. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Of course I don't want you to leave. I didn't say anything, because ultimately it is your decision." I took her hand from my cheek and kissed her palm. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles, wrapping her arms around me.

"Come on. Let's go watch something blow up." She took my head and led us down the hall.

Everyone stood in the middle of the theatre room in confusion and fascination. The room was mostly covered in dark fabrics to enhance the movie experience. I walked over to the longest wall and pressed a button on a panel. The fabric covered wall retreated to reveal the movie screen. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. I chuckled it's been a while since I had anyone around to impress. I must've had a smug look on my face because Bella rolled her eyes.

"Show off," she grumbled. Since I wasn't done yet, I gave her a wink as I walked over to another panel on the south wall. The panel opened up to reveal a soda dispenser and popcorn machine.

I grinned at Bella and opened a door nearby, inside equipment was set up. It mostly consisted of two receivers, several DVD players, a satellite receiver and a touch-screen monitor with a movie list on it.

"So what are we going to see?" I asked everyone. Alice was at the popcorn machine which she already had it up and running with popping popcorn.

"What do you got?" Emmett asked.

"Everything, if our library doesn't have it, I can download it," I answered.

"How about 27 Dresses," Alice offered. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Notting Hill," Rosalie asked. Jasper tsked.

"How about Live Free or Die Hard?" Bella giggled.

Alice nodded. "Bruce Willis in a muscle shirt, running around a city blowing stuff up. That sounds good to me!" When everyone else nodded in agreement, I found the movie on my mom's favorites play list.

"All right, it should start in a minute." I stated. I noticed Jasper talking to someone in the hallway outside. He walked back into the room and closed the door. I raised an eyebrow in question as the others went to sit in different black leather loveseats that made up three rows.

"I posted two guards outside of the room," Jasper said. "I just called to add another ten guards from the list your father gave us yesterday. I hope it's going to be enough."

"I do, too," I said with a shake of my head. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

All of it had happened so fast. I knew that the moment I had met her that I'd be irrevocably changed. However, I hadn't expected to have her return those feelings just as quickly. That and everything that had happened since seemed already a lifetime ago. What could I possibly do to shield her from the worst that was still yet to come?

I found her sitting at the very back of the room, patting the seat beside her. She already had to sodas and a bag of popcorn with her. Smiling, she crooked her finger for me to join her. Once I was settled beside her, I pulled her closer.

She sighed. "I missed you're arms wrapped around me," she whispered, looking up to my face.

"So did I." I kissed her lips softly as the movie started and lights automatically dimmed until it was dark. We watched the movie, the surround sound system send vibrations throughout the room every time something blew up. After the movie finished we decided to watch television.

Emmett switched through channels with a remote that I handed to him and decided to watch a wrestling match. I tried to watch, but I was unable to commit to it. I was too preoccupied by the woman beside me.

She looked up at me and caught me staring at her, smiling; she shifted and was suddenly sitting on my lap. She snuggled closer and rested her head in the crook of my neck. Her soft kisses on my neck and along my jawline were enough to drive me crazy. It was when she started to kiss higher and nibble on my ear that I groaned softly. When she blew her breath along the areas she nibbled on, that I gripped her tighter.

The lights came on suddenly as my parents walked into the room. "Sorry to bother everyone," Dad said. "But Edward, we need to go over your schedule tomorrow." He smiled at Bella and me, while my mother seemed to be trying to suppress a giggle. Bella blushed and got up from my lap.

"That's fine," I said. "Why don't I join you in the kitchen?" I laughed as Bella was still blushing and looking anywhere but my parents. It was sweet to see her embarrassed, especially for a grown woman. Then something suddenly hit me, what if she had as little experience as I had in the relationship department?

Alice bounced up from her seat with a phone in her hand. "Bella, Jasper and I need to go over your schedule tomorrow," she said. Jasper rose from the sofa and nodded in agreement.

I shook away my earlier thoughts, it was best to think about them when I had time to analyze them. Taking Bella's hand, we followed my parents out to the hallway and to the kitchen.

**Bella**

I couldn't believe I had been literally licking Edward in the movie theatre when his parents walk into the room. I was mortified. I needed to be able to control my feeling and urges whenever Edward and I were not in private settings. However, that seemed futile since I couldn't help myself.

In that dark room, with his warm hard body so close, I had become hyperaware of his presence. His scent overwhelmed me when I sat on his lap, along with just that sexy smile of his. I had never been so acutely aware of anyone before him. Nor had I ever had such an instant attraction either. I had never felt like that before.

Once in the kitchen, we settled down around the table. Carlisle pulled out his planner and said, "Let's see, Edward, you have a fitting tomorrow at eight am for the photo shoot on Wednesday at the studio."

"So does Bella," Alice indicated. "Which should help with security, we can have a car take them both."

"No, the public doesn't know about us yet. We have to arrive in different cars," I indicated as she squeezed my hand gently. She was right of course, but I didn't have to like that shit.

"I can arrange for two different cars then," Jasper stated. "But, Edward, now that James knows about you and Bella, I'm placing a bodyguard with you, too."

"I was about to make that suggestion," Carlisle said firmly. I tensed, wondering if the latest news about James would have him questioning his son's involvement with me. I felt Edward's thumb graze along the inside of my wrist, instantly calming me.

"I understand," Edward said nodding.

"All right," Carlisle started as he looked over his planner. "After the fittings, you both have a meeting with the director, the co-producer and other actors. You'll be reading lines and go over some of the changes that have been done to the screenplay since last week."

"Same here," Alice said. "I have set up a lunch at Spago's with the three leads so they can get to know each other."

What did she say? Oh no. I haven't told Edward that I used to date David Warner, the actor playing Malcolm.

I leveled Alice with a glare that her eyes widening. "You should've told me earlier," I stated. "I haven't had a chance to discuss the situation." Thankfully, my voice was only loud enough for her to hear, though said through gritted teeth. She mouthed a "sorry," quickly.

"Yes, you confirmed that me yesterday," Carlisle said. "I confirmed the reservations earlier this morning. After that, I don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day for you, Edward."

He gave his son a big smile, earning one from Edward in return. "That's great dad. With the afternoon off maybe we can go swimming when we get back, Bella."

"No can do," Alice said. "After lunch Bella, Rosalie and I have a meeting with her publishers. We won't be back until late in the evening."

Poor Edward looked very disappointed. I returned his earlier gesture, skimming my thumb over his knuckles in comfort. I hope he understood that I'd miss him, too.

"We'll have a bodyguard with you until you get home," Jasper said to Edward. "Don't worry about Bella, Emmett and I will be with her the whole time."

Esme smiled as she rose to her feet. "Now that all of that is settled, what should we do for dinner?"

Smiling, I followed her example and stood up. "I'm up for anything," I replied. "Hope you don't mind me helping, I love to cook. I haven't had a chance to in weeks."

Esme offered me another smiled and gestured toward the kitchen. "I loved to cook, too, dear. Let's see what we can come up with." Taking my hand, she led me to the kitchen as everyone seemed to be heading down the hall.

**Edward**

Instead of joining the others, I watched my mother and Bella prepare dinner. It was nice to see how well Bella and Mom got along so well. After a while, they had Dad and me, chopping vegetables. Once everything was done, I was sent to call everyone for dinner.

Since it was so many of us, Dad and Bella were setting up the dining room table adjacent to the kitchen, while Mom plated our dinner. Throughout our meal, our conversation leaned toward my parents' Hollywood days.

Jasper and Alice offered to clean up after dinner, despite Mom's protests. Before Bella had a chance to leave, Alice gave her some grim news. "I'll wake you up bright and early tomorrow."

"Fine, if that's the case I'm heading to bed already," Bella stated, finishing clearing the table. She offered Mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. It was fun to cook dinner again. Goodnight."

Mom looked as if she was about to burst with happiness. It was obvious she approved of her.

"You're welcome goodnight," she said, giving Bella a hug.

After another thank you for allowing them to stay to my parents, she tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Goodnight everyone."

I watched as she walked down the hallway that led to the stairs, at the foot of them she turned to me, extending her hand. I walked toward her and called over my shoulder, "Goodnight."

At her bedroom door, she stopped. "We need to talk? Can you come in for a while?" she asked. She seemed nervous about something, which made _me_ nervous. I nodded in agreement, following her insider her room.

Taking a seat together in chaise in the corner, I asked, "What is it, Bella?" It was clear something was bothering her.

"You know our co-star, David Warner?" I nodded. "There's something you should know about him. David and I used to date last year," she paused to see my reaction. I tried to keep my composure, though internally I cringed. I knew she had to have relationship before. I was stupid to believe she hadn't. She was gorgeous and smart, how could I believe that she hadn't been involved with anyone.

"Only for a few weeks," she stated immediately. "Even then, we barely saw each other. He sought me out after he heard that I pictured him as Malcolm when I wrote the book. It didn't end well at first, because he wanted more than I could give him. I wasn't ready. After a while we became friends."

"Malcolm and Vanessa have kissing scenes in the movie?" I stated like a question. I tried to sound casual, but I was anything but that. It was going to be hard enough watching a movie with her kissing someone else, but even worse watching her with someone she was with before.

"Yes, they do," she said softly, worrying her bottom lip. "But you have to remember that I'm coming home to you. It's a job not the real thing."

"You said that it didn't end well at first. What does that mean?"

"Well, he ended the relationship, because I wouldn't … you know…" She blushed.

"You didn't sleep together?" I sighed in relief. It was short lived when she rose from sofa and started to pace. I started to worry again.

"No, we didn't," she said firmly. "You have to understand something else. When I was attacked by James at such a young age I couldn't stand being touched by any man for a long time. I didn't date in high school or much in college. Then we filmed Until Death Comes and that just brought up everything again. I…" She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What are you trying to say?"

She sighed in frustration and embarrassment. "I've never been with anyone." When I didn't say anything for several moments, she blushed further. "I am a dam, very frustrated twenty-eight year old virgin! There I said it."

She covered her red cheeks with her hands, sinking to the floor in front of me. I started laughing. I couldn't believe it. I had my suspicions.

She glared, forcing me to stop laughing. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"We have something else in common."

She looked at me confused, probably trying to determine if what I said was the truth. It was. "I never really had a chance to become close to anyone. And those that I did see more often only wanted to associate with me for my money and name. I have my parents to thank that I wasn't raised a spoiled rich kid. I've always wanted something real before becoming intimate with anyone."

I joined her on the floor as she smiled gently, laughing when I wrapped her arms around her.

"So you're going to be okay with the David situation?" she asked. "You know we're going to have to pretend that we aren't together for a while."

"We're not going to pretend in front of David," I said firmly, earning a cocked eyebrow. "Just so he doesn't get the wrong idea, like you're available. But just in case maybe I should make sure he understands that you're taken."

"How are you going to that?" she asked warily. I shook my head, kissing and nibbling along her neck. I felt a shiver run through her, I loved that I was able to do that to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, trying to turn in my arms. I wouldn't let her though. "Edward?" I bit and sucked a little harder on her neck, earning a soft moan. She seemed to be enjoying it, but then she realized my intention.

She pulled away, putting a hand on her neck. I admired my handy work as she rubbed the mark there. "Ugh, Edward what are we in high school?"

She rose from the floor, walking toward the floor length mirror that was near the closet door. Following closely behind, I watched as she looked at the mark in the mirror.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Are you angry with me?" I asked softly.

She sighed at rolled her eyes. "Yes, you deserve a little punishment for that."

Before I knew it, she turned to face me and ripped my shirt open. _Whoa!_ Warm, soft fingers ran over my chest and abdomen. I breathed in deeply, losing myself to the pleasure of her kisses along my chest. I wanted to pull away, but she was getting the best of me. I stood there enjoying the sensations that saturated my entire body.

Suddenly, she was gone. My eyes snapped open as she handed me my torn shirt. I tried to approach her but she lifted her hand, shaking her head. She turned on her heels, walking toward the bed and crawling beneath the covers.

_That's it!_

"Good night, Edward," she said over her shoulder, her back to me. The look of satisfaction on her face was hard to miss. "See you tomorrow morning."

She was obviously angry. She teased me just enough to want more and she stopped like I had every time before.

_Ugh!_ I walked out of the room and slammed her door in frustration. I quickly dressed for bed, not even close to tired anymore. I knew it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that to her. I shouldn't have marked her.

However, did she really need to retaliate that way?

There was no way I'd be able sleep, not when I had become so used to having Bella in my arms. Sleep seemed impossible. I looked at my digital clock on my bedside table, reading 9:38 pm. It was too early and thanks to the taste of her on my tongue still, the feel of her lips still setting me ablaze, I was in for a long night.

For hours I tossed and turned in bed. Frustration had me checking the time again. It was after three in the morning. It was obvious that sleep would continue to elude me. It was then that I heard the soft click of my bedroom door open and then close.

Closing my eyes, I pretended to be asleep. I heard the sheets ruffle slightly on my left as Bella slid under them. She was too far away for my tastes, so I pulled her closer.

"I couldn't sleep. I can leave if you want me to," she whispered.

"I want you to stay."


	16. David

**Fame and Fate **

**Chapter Sixteen – David**

* * *

******AN: There are scenes that are read from a script. I did my best to avoid confusion. Thank you. **

* * *

**Bella**

"It's been three hours," I said to Alice. "The dress is perfect. No more tweaking needed. Anyway, if you two make it any tighter I won't be able to breathe." Alice ad the costume designer Rebecca Wick continued to tuck and pin the dress.

Rebecca had done a fantastic job for such short notice; though she made it clear when we were ready to film it would be even better. She seemed genuinely exited about the stylized looks for David and Vanessa's characters.

I turned toward the three way mirror, cocking my head to one side. The color was a dark blue in satin. As Alice and Rebecca moved down to my hemline, I admired the sweetheart neckline of the dress. I played with the collar to hitch up higher, but it didn't seem right and flattened back down.

"Do you think we should add a belt?" Alice asked Rebecca, standing back to get a better look at me.

"If we do, it's either pencil thin or three inches," Rebecca stated, her auburn hair tumbling to one side as she looked closely. There's no middle line for this look. A thick one will lessen her torso so a pencil thin one."

She walked over to a chair draped with lengths of fabrics and belts. She picked out a thin black satin strip and a strip that was the exact match of the dress.

"The black looks better," Alice said as Rebecca held the makeshift belt around my waist. "But make a blue one just in case." After Rebecca agreed, Alice asked, "Is David still going with a _Gary Cooper_ look in a grey or black suit?"

"Both," Rebecca said, fanning herself suddenly. "He looks great with his hair slick back. Looks just like Gary Cooper in the old days, simply irresistible." She laughed as I rolled my eyes.

David had been who I pictured as my Malcolm to look like, having been a long time fan of his work. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing him dressed up in such a way. He was certainly handsome enough, but he was no Edward, at least in my eyes.

"All right, Isabella, we'll pair this dress with champagne Chantilly peep heels or black?" Rebecca stepped back and looked at the two different shoes I was wearing. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

I had no clue; they both looked good to me. Thank God, I had Alice for fashion advice.

"The black ones, they'll also go with the black dress, too," Alice said, bouncing in place, her face filled with pure excitement. She loved dressing me up, and I was stupid enough to give her free reign.

Most of the time, but these early morning wakeup calls were going to have to change sooner rather than later.

After I was finished with wardrobe, I was lead to another lot to go into a meeting with all leads, screen writer and the director. By the time Alice, Jasper and Emmet escorted to a conference room in Studio B, I was desperate to get out of the cart. I wanted to see Edward again.

However, at the door I'd taken a deep breath in the hopes to calm myself. I couldn't go in there with all my emotions and desperation for him to be written all over my face. I was an actress after all; I could act cool and collected. Not irrevocably in love with the co-star.

_Love? _I shook the thoughts away to be later analyzed in privacy.

The conference room was set up with large tables laid out in a big square U-shape, where everyone could see clearly everyone as we read our parts. Several chairs were placed on one-side of the tables, Michael the director was sitting in corner chair by David Warner, sitting beside him.

With another deep breath, I walked further in the room, immediately greeted by Michael and David.

"Isabella, dear, how are you today?"

"Very well thank you," I replied, taking his offered hand. Which he kissed, I loved his gentleman like attitude, however, I knew he was a shark behind the camera. "Is Ethan Mitchell here yet?"

"Ah, the screen writer, not yet," Michael said. "Did you get his revisions? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, he wants to completely change the dialogue in a scene that is crucial to the sequel."

Michael smiled; he knew how I felt about these constant changes. Why they insist certain things could be removed, when I the writer knew what could and could not go.

"Well, we'll discuss it today," he said with a smile.

My attention then turned David and found he had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile in return. David might not have been an Edward, but his features nevertheless were handsome made more so by age and wisdom. His hair was dark against his light tan skin, curling around his neck. Lips were full and stretched until they reached his piercing blue eyes.

"Isabella," he said in sensual voice that had at one point made me swoon. Taking my hand, he bent down to embrace me and kiss my cheek.

**Edward**

After three excruciating hours I was finally on the way to the conference room to go over lines with Bella and the others. Finding the door to the room for the reading ajar, I pushed it the rest of the way open.

And there was _my _Bella in the arms of another man. I knew it wouldn't be easy, my clenched fists and jaw were clear indications of how hard it was to see her with anyone else. Why we had to pretend at all was just stupid to me, but I understood that in Hollywood new relationships had to be handled carefully.

Someone beside me called Bella and when she pulled away from a man that towered over her, I realized who it was, her ex David.

Armed with a brilliant smile, Bella introduced us. "David, this is our co-star playing Eli Blake Edward Cullen. Edward, this is David he's playing Malcolm Tate." David turned his attention to me, extending his hand. Behind him, Bella stood carefully composed except for an arched eyebrow. She knew in her own way that I was uncomfortable and offered me a small smile and nod.

Relaxing, I shook his offered hand. "So, you'll be playing my nephew," David teased, continuing, "that's in love with my character's former lover?"

"Leave it to Isabella to come up with something that twisted," I said in a casual tone.

"Oh, do you know Isabella outside of this project?" David questioned me but turned his gaze to Bella.

I wasn't sure how she'd answer, considering that we had agreed to keep our relationship under wraps until we started filming. It seemed she wasn't going to reply as she looked around the room as it was filled with more people.

Then she surprised me by salvaging my slip up. "Yes, we know each other," she replied. "I know his parents." I gritted my teeth at her reply, my parents.

David smiled and cheekily said, "Yes, you're right though, Edward, I would never have believed Isabella to have this type of imagination. She always seemed so normal and shy."

I hated that he knew her first.

"It has been awhile since we last seen each other," she said to him firmly. "And a lot can change in a year." It was the first time since I entered the room that her composure had dropped slightly.

"Relax," David said, raising his arms up defensively. "I'm just teasing. Of course you would come up with something like this. It's always the quiet ones."

It was obvious that he couldn't resist teasing her, even thrived on it. He winked at me and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Leading her to a table, he pulled out a seat for her, sitting down beside David.

Thankfully, he turned his attention to someone sitting on his other side. Tension skittered down my spine as I sat on Bella's other side, instinct drove me there. Sitting in front of me was another copy of the script – an updated one.

I felt her hand on mine, sitting on my thigh under the table. Despite her secret touch, she flipped through the script as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She had to know I was upset, considering my less than adult behavior the night before.

From the corner of her eye, I could see that she watched me. Unfortunately, jealousy still ran rampant inside me, perhaps even a little insecurity. I was angry at her and at David's obvious attraction, prompting me to remove my hand from under hers.

Her hand pulled away slowly, adding a distance I hadn't felt since I met her. Despite her expertise nothing seemed to mask the look of dejection on her face.

I wasn't her fault really. And I knew that. We had all agreed it was best to wait to tell the world we were together. It was hard to see her with someone else, someone that wanted her like I did.

With a look of regret and apologetic, I sighed and took her hand under the table. When I squeezed it gently to let her know how sorry I was, she returned it and the smile was back in place.

I had to sit back later and think about the past couple of days. Relationships in the nature of ours were unknown to me. I had grown up quite isolated from romantic thoughts, with no fault to my parents but my introverted ways as a teenager, whereas Bella had a viable excuse for her social and romantic cluelessness.

"All right everyone," Michael said, gathering everyone's attention. Since my arrival the room's occupants had doubled with every seat available occupied. "This is going to take a little longer than expected so we'll be having lunch in a while as we work. So cancel any lunch plans you have and we'll start in a few minutes."

Everyone either groaned in distress or expressed their gratitude. "Isabella, Edward and David I'll go ahead and cancel your lunch at Spago's." Alice whispered from behind Bella and me.

"Why don't we make it a dinner instead?" David raised his eyebrows, looking at Bella expectantly. "The three of us?" he tacked on at the end after glancing toward me briefly.

"Mr. Warner, unfortunately Ms. Swan has a prior engagement with her publishers that will be running quite late today," Alice replied for Bella.

"I heard you were pretty busy," David said, smirking as his arm draped across the back of her chair. "The Oscar buzz around your performance in that indie film is coming from all sides. I wouldn't be surprised that you get a Best Actress nominee."

He seemed genuinely please with the prospect. "Your performance was nothing less than gritty and real. It was like a veteran of twenty years was playing the part. I'm excited for you."

David said with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place. Pride? Envy?

"Thank you," she replied softly. "I appreciate it the vote of confidence. However, I find the attention daunting. It almost seems that everyone hopes I can out do that performance, for each and every project." She sighed. "It's a lot of pressure. I'm not sure how you do it. Do you have any other projects this year besides this one?"

She turned to face him, as I took a deep breath. I had to remind myself that she was holding my hand under the table.

_She's with me._

_She's with me._

It almost became a mantra in those short few minutes.

"Some voice over work for Discovery and National Geographic," David relayed. "I have a few television appearances. I'm going to play a doctor on that show on ABC for a few episodes. It should be interesting." He quickly answered a question someone else asked before he continued. "What you are working on?"

"Well, I have this movie that I was not expecting I would play in," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. I could tell that she was still upset over the sudden turn of events.

"Then I'm working on the book for the sequel for She Knows. The first book I ever wrote War of Ages has finished filming, but I'm working on a new flashback scene to shoot." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and I could almost see the To-Do List in her head. "Let's see I'm also working on the last installment for that series. I also been asked to do some cable and television spots, but none of those are set in stone yet."

"Wow, do you even sleep?" David said with a shake of his head. "You're working on two books and two movies at the same time. Isabella, I have to hand it to you. You're taking all this in stride. I would be a mess with that type of schedule."

David looked at her with awe, and I have to agree with him. She was surely taking all the work and deadlines like a pro.

"I don't have a choice," she simply stated. "This is what I wanted and my fans would lynch me if I don't finish soon."

Michael called everyone to attention. "Let's get started everyone." There were sounds of chairs scraping and papers being ruffled. "From the top." Michael started to read from the script.

**Scene No. 1**

"Close up of Vanessa- moving from her face, sitting on a couch in a middle of a living room. Camera moves farther back to get a more complete look of the room."

"Vanessa looks bored and points a finger at a vacuum which comes to life and starts to move throughout the room. She sighs deeply and points at a duster that is lying on the table and it starts dusting her coffee table."

Bella piped it. "It should look like its dancing along the surface." Michael nodded and added something to his script.

"Behind her a broom starts to move of its own accord across the hardwood flooring. Watching all this, she moves a hair out of her face and gets up from the couch." Michael started writing some notes on the script before continuing.

"She walks across the living room and picks out a book from a shelf as the duster moved to the shelf dusting beside her. She flips through the book and sighs and puts the book back. She hears a large truck down the street, suddenly all the moving and floating items stop and fall to the floor. She looks out the window through a light curtain, to find a moving truck is parking next door in the driveway.

"She opens the curtain more and looks out the window. She watches as two men exit the truck. A black Mercedes pulls behind the truck, and Vanessa visibly tenses when the driver (Eli) exits vehicle."

"Eli walks towards the front door of the house but stops abruptly on the walk and looks in Vanessa's direction. He shakes his head in confusion and walks to the door to unlock it."

Bella cleared her throat and added, "Are we going to have that scene of Eli from only Vanessa's point of view from the window?"

"No, we'll shoot the scene outside, too. That way we can see Eli's first initial reaction to sensing Vanessa," Michael indicated, writing something on the script as Bella did the same. She nodded in agreement.

Michael asked Bella to take over reading.

"As Vanessa looks out the window her body stiffens and swirls of black smoke starts to encompass around Vanessa her eyes start to darken."

Bella hissed the last part. Some people chuckled. I shivered it sounded downright sinister as she continued to read.

"'Fool,'" Vanessa spits out with venom. She closes the curtains and takes several deep breathes and the black smoke dissipates and Vanessa's eyes lighten again. All the cleaning items start up where they left off." Bella paused for a moment and wrote something on the side margin of her script.

**Next Scene**

She continued to read, "It's mid afternoon and the truck leaves. Eli seems to notice that he's being watched from Vanessa's house and sees a curtain flutter. He tries to shake off the feeling of being watched and walks into the house. Once inside Eli is opening a box and…" Bella pauses and looks at me. I smiled and continued where she left off.

"Once inside Eli is opening a box and there is a knock at the front door. "'That was fast. Nosy neighbors.'" Eli grumbles to himself. He sighs and opens the door to find Vanessa at the door. He gasps not expecting her to rush in and feel the sudden energy that filled the room. "'Come in.'" Eli states sarcastically since Vanessa is already indoors and pacing in the living area.

Bella continued to read as we both slipped into character. "'What are you doing without some kind of protection? Are you crazy? Do you want to bring attention to yourself?'" Vanessa was still pacing and then turns to look at Eli. She gasps.

"'You're not a full blooded immortal are you?'" Vanessa states cocking her head to one side looking at Eli."

I continued, "Eli body tenses and glares at Vanessa. "'No I'm not, but you are. What the hell was all that about protection? What are you talking about?'" Eli asked confused staring intently at Vanessa."

Bella read, "'You don't have any kind of shield on you. It would stop from being detected from another one of our kind,"" Vanessa snaps shortly."

"No I don't," I read bitterly. "My mother died and my father a mortal raised me. I haven't had any training."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, visibly softening. "It's just if you're not shielded. You'll bring attention to yourself and since I'm your neighbor you'll bring attention to me. I don't want that."

"What's wrong that?" I asked, shrugging as if I was completely clueless like my character.

Bella laughed darkly. "Let's just say the magic around you will call others to us and too many of us in one place will cause havoc in an otherwise normal neighborhood." Bella sighed. "I'm going to have to put a shield around you and the house until I can show you how to shield yourself. You must not be registered either since you're only half immortal. Do you want any help with all this magic nonsense?"

Bella continued to read, "Vanessa snaps her fingers as several boxes started to float around them." She stopped, looking thoughtful. "Something doesn't sound right there. Eli should definitely interrupt Vanessa during that last part."

"I agree, Ethan note that and bring us a revised version of that that scene next week." Michael stated, looking at the person sitting by him.

"Isabella," Ethan a young man said to her. "I'll send you my thoughts on that part in a few days by email. We can exchange ideas until it sounds better."

The rest of the reading had gone in much the same way. I hadn't read the entire script, just what was sent to me since the whole project was very hush-hush. And I was not happy by how much more scenes Malcolm and Vanessa have compared to the book. Though I had to admit, I loved the pink tinge to Bella's cheek as she read through our characters love scenes.

The whole time we found a way to continue to hold hands, except at lunch. However, she remedied our lack of contact by putting her foot up the hem of my pants. It surprised me, forcing me to bite back a gasp as she laughed quietly. Finally after what seemed like forever, we were done and everyone started to leave.

Bella was on her feet, meeting everyone that we'd be working with for a few months. I clenched my hands into fists when David draped an arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said, playfully pushing him away. After a few more moments, Dave and Michael left. I had remained seated, pretending to read through the script again.

Bella walked over to me, bending to whisper in my ear, "Meet me in the room two doors down to the right in three minutes."

She left the room quickly, Alice and Jasper following right behind her. I waited for a couple of minutes and left the room through the same door she walked out of. I looked down the hall and saw Jasper near a door.

"Hurry, before someone sees you," Jasper ordered, looking down the hallway in both directions. Swiftly, I made my way down the hall and walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

The room was dark and before I could switch on a light, I felt someone push me against the door. Her small hand cradled my face, the other moving over my chest to find my heart. I heard Bella sigh before her lips met mine.

I melted in her warm embrace, sighing and groaning deeply. My jealously ebbed and I kissed her back feverishly. Lips, tongue teeth explored each other's mouths, lips and jawline. We finally broke apart to gasp for air, but my lips didn't leave her delicious skin. As I continued to lightly kiss and nip on her neck, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her fingers ran through my hair in a delicious attempt to pull me closer.

"Miss me?" I whispered in her neck.

She gasped, her head falling back gently. "More than you'll ever understand."

I understood, because I felt the same way.


	17. Photo Shoot

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Seventeen – Photo shoot**

* * *

**Edward**

"Why don't you show me how much?" I asked against her neck, kissing her lightly perfumed skin. She moaned softly, and I smiled. That had become my favorite sound.

"I wish I could, but I'm already running late." Her fingers curled in my hair, tugging softly so that I'd look up at her. With her eyes wide open, she pressed her lips against mine, adding a touch of pressure that drove me insane. She pulled away first, panting and moaning again. "Did you have to taste so good?"

I tried to convince her to stay with me a little longer, kissing her a little harder, and pressing my body against hers. I groaned when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gasping for a full breath. "I don't want to, but I have to go. I'll see you later."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't keep her from her obligations and risk her resentment. She tried to straighten out her clothes and hair that my roaming fingers hand lightly explored. Taking her hand in mine, I lifted it to kiss her lovely slim fingers.

"How much later?" I asked not wanting to lose the contact of her skin.

"Late," she murmured her eyes on my mouth that continued to taste her skin. "I want to finish my books before we start filming. I don't think I can handle filming, promoting, and my books at the same time." I frowned, watching her closely. "Please don't look at me like that. You know I rather be with you."

She pressed her lips against mine once more, leaving a few moments after. I waited a full minutes to leave the room, finding my bodyguard Rick waiting for me down the hall. I was surprised to find more than a dozen cameras flashing and rolling.

"_Edward, is it true that Isabella Swan is playing Vanessa in her movie adaptation of She Knows?"_

"_Edward, is there something more going on with co-stars with David Warner and Isabella Swan?"_

"_How does it feel to be working with Isabella Swan?"_

Rick helped me through the cameras and people, when I recognized a booming voice trying to get through the crowd. "Come on, Edward," I heard him say before Emmett came into view, stepping in front of me. With a wink he turned and plowed a path to a dark SUV. Seconds later, I managed to climb in the backseat with Rick and Emmett following soon after.

"Sorry about that, Edward," Emmett said, slightly out of breath. "The press was here in the studio for some movie promotion and they got wind that they were doing a reading for _She Knows_ and then all hell broke loose."

"Did Bella make it out all right?" I asked, wishing Bella was with me.

"Yeah, don't worry Jasper had Bella in the car before the press got here," he stated, finally relaxing enough to sigh. "He sent me back to help Rick out. Let's get you home."

Rick huffed beside me, laughing a bit. "I can't believe all the hype surrounding the movie and it hasn't even started filming."

"That was nothing," Emmett said seriously. "Just wait until Friday. Edward has a movie premiere for his first major movie roll. What's it called again?"

"I had completely forgotten about that," I said, groaning. It would be another event separating me from Bella. "It's called _Up to Speed."_

Rick looked thoughtful for a moment, and then recognition filled his eyes. "I've seen the previews for that. It's a romance but it has racing in it, right? Is Ms. Swan also attending?"

"Rosalie, Carlisle, and the studio want some publicity for _She Knows. _So Ms. Swan, Edward, and David Warner are arriving together," Emmett said with a nod.

_Ugh!_ I would be riding in a limo my beautiful Bella, but would have to pretend that there was nothing between us but friendship since David would be joining us.

At least Dad hadn't asked me to attend with my co-star Jessica Stanley. She was beyond fake and we couldn't stand each other. At least, Bella's presence would make the event more pleasurable. Then I realized she'd have to be dressed up.

Oh, yeah, the premiere would a good night.

~oOo~

It was after midnight when Bella finally made it home. I had feared that she wouldn't join me, but she crawled into my bed shortly after arriving, snuggling against my chest. "I'm sorry I'm so late," she whispered, stifling a yawn, "and tired."

"Sleep now, my Bella," I whispered, pulling her closer. My hand moved over her back, soothing her as much as myself. Finally sleep that had eluded me all night had come over me, knowing that it was simply her presence beside me that allowed me to calm.

~oOo~

"Edward," a voice said as light filtered through my nearly closed eyes. "You have to get up already. You have a promotional press interviews for _Up to Speed_ all day today at the studio."

My mother stood nearby, trying to shake me awake. "I'm up. I'm up," I grumbled. I sat up on the bed, my eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, realizing she was not in bed.

Mom's eyes fell to the floor as she cleared her throat. I grimaced at how my question must have sounded like. However, I was a grown man, and it was too early in the morning to deal with embarrassing discussions.

"She left an hour ago," she replied. "She said that she'll be late again today since she'll be with her publishers and said something about a meeting with a screenwriter. She didn't want to wake you."

I sighed. "At least I'll be working today and not have to just sit around thinking about her all day." I felt the color rise in my face at my confession.

"Son, you're going to have to realize that this is what your life is going to be like when you're both working," she said, smiling gently. I nodded in agreement. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I'd seen my parents' heartache every time one or the other had to leave for long periods of time.

"I know, Mom," I said, kissing her cheek before walking into the adjoining bathroom. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way."

~oOo~

After a long and tiresome day of interviewing with person after person, I was exhausted. Bella and I managed a few calls throughout the day, but it hadn't been enough. I needed to see her.

I was well after eleven in the night when I finally got home. Jasper had called several minutes before, letting me know that Bella had just arrived, but planned to work on her writing for a couple of hours.

At her door, I listened for indication from her, but she was quiet and from the sound of it typing away at her laptop. After a shower, I looked at the clock it was well after midnight. If she was anything like she'd been before, so focused on her writing, it was obvious that I'd be asleep before she crawled into bed. That was _if _she joined me.

I heard the incessant blaring from my clock radio, groaning at the intrusion to my dreams. I didn't want to wake up yet, it was such a good dream. Refusing to open my eyes, I felt my way on the bed to a sheet a paper on the sheets. I sat up wiped the sleepiness from my eyes and read her note.

_Hey handsome, please don't think I didn't come to bed last night. I did. I just didn't want to wake you. I think we need to talk about what you were dreaming about though. ;) I had to leave early for the shoot for hair and makeup._

_I miss you._

I laughed and told myself it would probably be best _not _to tell her about my dreams. It would only serve to torture us both. I needed a cold shower.

~oOo~

God, I missed her. A few hours after waking, I left the house with Emmett and Rick in the helicopter to the studio for the photo shoot. I was nervous. I'd done photo shoots before, but never with Bella. Worse, I had to watch her with David.

I wish I knew if David still had any romantic feelings for Bella.

After an uncomfortable hour in wardrobe, hair and makeup, I was finally was able go to the location of the shoot. It wasn't much since all it was set up in mere days and was nothing more than publicity photos to quell the rabid fans.

I looked through the room swiftly finding was no sign of Bella. I did notice David as he spoke with a photographer I'd worked with before. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit that seemed it was plucked out of an old Hollywood movie. His hair was slicked back, and wore a charming smile that had listed as one of People's Most Beautiful Men three years in a row.

A few moments later, he noticed me and walked over. "How's it going?" Extending his hand, I took it, offering a firm-gripped shake. For some reason a smile seemed to twitch at his mouth.

"It's going well it seems, Mr. Warner," I said still looking for Bella.

"There's no need for such formality here," David said with a laugh. "We're going to be working a lot together, you can call me David."

"David," I tested out. "I guess you're right, but manners are hard to forget."

I started to pace a little which he commented on, "Nervous? The photo shoot or because of me?"

I snapped my head and looked at David. "Why would I be nervous of you?"

"I wasn't born yesterday," he said, his brow furrowed in concern. "I'd seen the way you looked at each other at the reading. I saw the little love bites." I remained as passive as I could, but that made me wince slightly, pulling another smile from David. "And I managed a glimpse of her foot in your pants."

"You saw all that," I stated like a question. _She's going to be mad about this. _

"Yes, I want to talk to you about that." David's expression was suddenly serious, but he slung an arm across my shoulder in familiarity. "Look you have nothing to worry about me, son." The son was obvious jab at my youth, but I chose to ignore it.

"I only want her to be happy," he continued. "She deserves it. I let her go, and it's something that I regret to this day. However, there was something I noticed. I was never garnered such adoring looks from her, the kind she has only for you. She's one of a kind, Edward. You won't find anyone else like her. Trust me, I know. But if you fuck up, I'll come after you. Understand?"

The relief I felt that he no longer would compete for her affections was palpable, only marred by the threat, though I understood it. Bella seemed to have that affect on everyone she met, an undeniable need to protect her.

"I understand, but if I mess up you'll probably have to stand in line," I said, gesturing to our bodyguards Rick and Emmett. "But I have no intention of letting her go."

The smile on his face showed his relief. "Good then, we'll get along just fine."

"Gentlemen, we're ready to start," Alice called to us. Her face filled with excitement as we walked toward her. She gave us some instructions of what was to be expected, including solo shots for each of us. I could see Jasper enter the area, with Bella following closely behind him.

I nearly swallowed my tongue when I saw her. Dear God, how could I possibly have resisted her?

She passed me swiftly, but not without giving me a brilliant smile and wink. She was radiant in her fitted sleeveless blue satin dress that buttoned down in the front all the way to the hem just above her knees. Her hair was in shiny, big, soft curls that cascaded just past her shoulders.

"Isabella," Jeremy the photographer called to her, positioning her for some solo shots. "Vanessa oozes confidence and sexy with just a look. Can you give that to me, dear?" She simply rolled her eyes and said she'd do her best. After several encouraging shots, she was more confident her in abilities. At one point she started to bite her bottom lip, driving Jeremy crazy.

_She is driving _me _crazy._

"And that's not even the sexy dress," Alice whispered to herself behind me. I turned to her, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Damn bitch." There was affection in her words, no malice at all.

"All right, give me the beef cakes that get to work with this goddess." Jeremy turned his attention to me and David. "Come on, gentleman." He waved us over, impatient as some makeup and hair people worked on her bit. When we approached her, they surrounded David and me to give touchups. I hate studio makeup.

"Remind me why _I'm_ doing this," Bella said a couple of minutes later. She used my shoulder to balance herself while she adjusted the strap on one of her sexy heels.

"You're perfect for the part," I reminded her, earning a sweet coloring along her cheeks.

"Now, Isabella, how do you think we should do this for the three of you?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, there should be some of Edward and me together," she started, looking thoughtful. "While David is off to the side looking upset and then have them exchange places. Some with me in the front and them in back both angry looking at each other."

"That sounds perfect, jealous lovers," Jeremy said wistfully. "Okay, let's have you and Edward stand about there and David over here." While he was preoccupied with David, my attention was all on Bella. I grabbed her by the waist, my hands nearly spanning her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"You look," I murmured in her ear, rubbing my thumbs along her hips. "I love that color on you." As she looked up at me, desire evident in her gaze, a camera flash interrupted us.

"That looks great you two keep doing that," Jeremy said, unaware of the situation between Bella and myself.

However, with his permission to continue, I pulled Bella closer. She looked up to me, smiling and wiggling her hips beneath my hands. I threw my head back a little with a laugh, loving her playfulness. We turned as Jeremy instructed so that her back was toward. Looking over her shoulder with a wary expression at David, the camera continued to click away.

After a few poses, Bella grabbed David's tie and it looked she was pulling him toward us. Jeremy loved that and after several more shots, I had to switch places with David. I had to admit it was tough having to watch David with his arms around Bella, but it would've been worse if David hadn't clarified his intentions earlier.

Soon, Jeremy called for set and wardrobe change.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Bella said, skimming her hand along my arm for a few brief moments. She smiled, joining Jasper and Alice to a room to change. I was rushed over to wardrobe and put in a black Armani suit.

Fifteen minutes later, I was allowed to go back to the set. There was a large white leather chaise lounge, where David stood by as he adjusted his cufflinks, dressed in a grey pinstripe suit. "Apparently, this requires more elegant attire."

They had several scenes that would call for their current attire. Their characters had to attend a black tie event held by the organization that were after Vanessa to obtain access to something that will be essential to her survival.

Something caught David's attention behind me, his eyes widening. "Dear God." I turned toward the source of his distress to find myself utterly speechless.

Bella was stunning in a strapless floor length black gown with a slit that ran up to the top of her thigh. Matching gloves adorned her arms, reaching just past her elbows.

"Isabella, you'll look amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed, twittering at some makeup artists not to bother with her any longer. "You are perfection. First, let's get some of shots of just you on the chaise." He started using his hands to show her how he wanted her to pose. "I would like some of you lying across it and some just sitting."

She only nodded, blushing under everyone's eyes. Lighting, makeup and hair people were swarming around her as she was positioned.

"Give me seductive. Give me sexy," Jeremy said as he started taking some shots. She held up her hand after a few shots.

"Wait, Jeremy, I have an idea," she stated, waving Alice over. "My character is fighting the darkness within her. Some of these shots need to convey that." Alice rushed over along with a makeup person, blocking her from my view which hadn't left her since she come out of the dressing room. The makeup lady stepped back to get the full effect and let out a shudder.

Bella laughed, rubbing her hands together. "Just the reaction I was looking for." When Alice and the other woman stepped away from, Bella faced everyone, earning several gasps and a few "holy shit" from the crew.

Her entire eye was black.

"It's perfect," Jeremy gasped, grasping his chest. "Now, just look evil." Bella smirked raised an eyebrow in my direction. I tried to suppress a shiver. _What can I say? She is still looking hot._

Bella composed her face to more serious look. We joined her after several minutes. There were several shots of her laying on the chaise and I'm wrapped around her. I had a little trouble with the pose with at least fifteen people watching. David sat at our feet on the same chaise, looking distinctly angry and resigned. We took several shots with and without Bella's black contacts.

Finally, after about three hours, we were allowed to leave. As I exited wardrobe, I passed Bella's room and a gloved arm pulled me inside.

"Hey there, handsome," she whispered in my ear. "So do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about this morning?"

With her body pressed so tightly against mine, she pushed me against the door effectively closing it behind me. Still dressed in her black dress I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her even closer.

My mouth was a mere inch from hers, I said, "Why don't I show you?"


	18. Poolside

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Eighteen – Poolside**

* * *

My hands cupped her face as I licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Her lips parted with a moan, eliciting one from me. The taste and scent of her was perfection, lovely and warm. My tongue slowly slid along hers and another small moan of pleasure was captured in my mouth.

Slowly my hands drifted from her face, running gently down her neck, across her collar bone at which she arched her back, pressing ever closer to me. Her hands reached for my hair as she pulled away to breathe.

Breathing was really overrated at the moment.

I greedily hadn't wanted my lips to leave her skin, so I kissed her along her jawline. My hands still resting on her shoulders, slid down her arms, relishing the shiver that moved through her. Finding purchase on her slip waist, I kissed Bella from her ear to her collarbone.

"Do you… have any… idea what you do to me?" Bella gasped in between words and presses of her lips one my face.

"I would say it is probably the same thing that you do to me, Bella." I smiled against her skin, breathing deeply and committing the scent of her to memory.

"What is it that I do to you?" She moaned as I peppered kisses along the swells atop of exquisite dress.

"You make it hard to even lie beside you in bed or even in a chair," I answered honestly. Though I had slowed our intimate relationship, given her past and our lack of experience, she had the right to know what exactly she did to me. "Your scent intoxicates me to no end. The taste of your skin makes my mouth water, I could never get enough."

I paused, sucking lightly at her pulse point. She was especially delicious there. "The allure of you in this dress is making me think very ungentlemanly thoughts."

I brought my lips back to hers, unable resist the call of her mouth. She deepened with a slightly tilt of her head, probing my lips gently with the tip of her tongue. Taking one of my hands from her waist, she guided it over a curvy hip, along a smooth thigh and further south. With a groan, our hands slid along the slit of her dress to the inside of one of her thighs. Such softness and smooth skin, and I knew one tough would never be enough.

I simply had to have all of her. At that point all coherent thought left me. My obvious arousal increased ten-fold, more so as she pulled away to kiss along my jawline. Her hand slid from mine and returned to my hair, the tips of my fingers rubbed small circles along her thigh.

A knock at the door brought me to my senses, it was hardly the place for us to go any further, but I still growled in frustration.

"Bella, Edward, we need to get going," Jasper stated firmly from the other side of the door I leaned against. "There's a crowd of paparazzi closing in on our location."

"I'll be out in five minutes," Bella said, accompanied by a long, frustrated sigh. With Jasper departing, she kissed me a few more times and pulled away.

I missed the contact already.

She walked backwards toward a dividing screen, removing her gloves as she went and threw them aside. Crooking one of her fingers, she silently asked me to come closer. Without a word, she turned and asked my help to zip the dress down.

I swallowed with arousal still potent, had me itching to do what she asked for more nefarious reasons. I pulled the zipper down, taking in inch after inch of her back as it became exposed.

_Damn, even her bare back was sexy_. It was taking all my control to not run my hands down to see it the skin there was a smooth as her thigh.

Bella held the dress in place in front and walked behind the screen with a wink. Damn the woman for making it that much harder to resist her. I could only imagine what could've happened if Jasper hadn't interrupted us.

I was starting to wonder why we were waiting. We were both adults after all.

After removing the makeup, I took a seat nearby and I tried to think of anything else besides the fact of Bella undressing. It wasn't working.

Surprise came over me when Bella stepped out from behind the divider a few minutes later. She was dressed in something I haven't ever seen her wear before, a pair of sexy dark skinny jeans that showed off her amazing figure. The jeans were topped with a dark purple fitted strapless top and funky looking sandals.

She looked amazing.

I watched as she moved around the makeup counter, removing her makeup and put on a few bracelets and a pair of dangling earrings. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, seemingly satisfied with its tousled look. She did look rather sexy that way, and I loved the fact that my hands helped achieve it.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Bella noticed me staring at her. "Alice picked out my clothes today. Good thing the jeans are comfortable."

She offered her hand and I allowed her to pull me to my opened the door cautiously, finding Jasper across the hall, nodding for us to follow. Our security surrounded us we walked out of the studio. Before the cameras spotted us, Bella released my hand. Within a few seconds, we were surrounded as we climbed into the back seat of an SUV.

"Sorry about that," Emmett said as he sat beside me. "Alice and Rosalie tried to lure them away with the other car but it didn't work. Just a warning, they all saw you two leave together some might follow us to Edward's house."

"I have an idea," Bella said, smiling. "Let's just go have a late lunch. Let them take a few photos. No questions will be answered. Let's see what the outcome of an innocent lunch will do."

"If that's what you want. Where to?" Jasper asked looking at Bella.

"I need to call in a favor." She smiled as she took her phone out, after a several minutes of her speaking with someone in fluent Italian; she gave instructions for us to go to Café Primo on Sunset Blvd.

"That place always has paparazzi around," Jasper stated firmly.

"Oh, I know," Bella said with a shrug. "We'll have lunch there for an hour. You three stay close and have lunch on me." Jasper looked less than pleased. "I'll be fine. Edward will be with me so no protesting. After, a limo will take me to a heli-pad where I can be picked up and taken to the Cullen Estate. Edward and Rick can take the car to the house."

"You arranged all that with Tony," Jasper said with a shake of his head. "That's one hell of a favor. All right, but we're staying close and keeping an eye on you two."

"That's all I ask." She smiled at me, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "We need to seem like we're just two co-stars having lunch, as if we just met. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes and teased her. "It won't be easy, but I think I can handle it." I gave her my best smile, earning one in return. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. We sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before pulling in front of a trendy European café style restaurant. It was furnished with small high square tables and chairs that sat in front the building. Above a large dark awning was Café Primo with a square emblem of a lion in the middle. I hadn't been there in a while.

We were flanked by Jasper and Emmett, as Rick found parking. I could hear people talking loudly around us and cameras flashing. The place surrounded my paps within moments. Emmett and Jasper made a path leading into the restaurant.

Once inside we were greeted by a waiter in his late thirties. "Ms. Swan, Tony has let me know of his arrangements for you. We have a table ready for you in private in the back. Follow me." He bowed slightly and led us to room with only a small round table for two with just the right amount of lighting to seem intimate – perfect. "My name is Richard here is today's menu. Ms. Swan you're latte will be ready in a few moments."

He handed us each a menu, when he turned his attention to me. "Sir, could I tempt you with a coffee or latte?"

"I'll have whatever Ms. Swan is having." He nodded, turned swiftly and left through the doors he had led us through before.

"So what do you recommend, Bella?" I asked, looking over the menu, suddenly starving.

"Everything here is delicious," she said thoughtfully, still looking over the menu. "If you're not afraid of trying new things, the roasted tomato fig and goat cheese panini is to die for. The shrimp salad is my favorite for something light."

Richard returned shortly afterward with two lattes with the cream poured on top in the shape of a fern leaf, waters and breadsticks. We ordered a Panini, pizza margherita and salads to share. After we ordered, Bella and I started to discuss the books she was currently working on.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking over her shoulder. "I don't want there to be a leak any of the details of the books. But I am officially finished with both. I'm just working on editing, which can take some time. Sometimes there is just small sections that need reworking, others whole chapters, and there are references that need to be researched to ensure I have accurate information. In other words, it's very time consuming."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but in the long run, the fans are really great and I like making them happy. But I can't make everyone happy. Take _She Knows_ for instance there are actually a Team Malcolm and a Team Eli, groups of fans on which they prefer _Vanessa_ to end up with. It's all a little silly. It's been really fun though."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. I love her eyes they can tell me instantly what she was feeling.

We spent the rest of the lunch talking about upcoming projects, the premiere on Friday and the locations where we were filming in a few months. Lunch was delicious like Bella had promised. We ordered some wonderful gelatis in pure Indian Mango and Hazelnut White Chocolate, even trading midway through our deserts. She was so easy to talk to, making loving her effortless. We were having such a good time, but unfortunately time caught up with us as Jasper walked into the private room.

"The limo is here," he whispered near Bella's ear. "The bill has been taken care of." Richard who stood nearby nodded.

Bella nodded, placing her napkin on the table as I drew her chair out. "Richard, thank you, please tell Tony the signed advanced books will be sent about two weeks and everything was perfecto."

Richard once again nodded, taking her offered hand and kissed it lightly. She slipped a hundred dollar bill under a plate before Richard started to clear the table.

She turned toward me, offering her hand to me. "Edward, it was pleasure having lunch with you and I look forward to working with you." She gave me a wink, silently telling me we were being watched and it was for their benefit.

Taking her hand in mind, I pressed a kiss to it. "Pleasure was all mine, Isabella." She nearly rolled her eyes at the teasing smirk on my face.

"Edward, the car is waiting for you out front," Jasper stated. "Wait for Emmet, paps doubled since you two came in." I nodded as Jasper led Bella away. I sat down and took a last sip of my water.

"Sir, you are one lucky man to be working with someone as beautiful as Ms. Swan," Richard expressed as he removed the empty plates.

"That I am and I'm well aware of it."

It was well after four in the afternoon when I made it home, and I went straight to Bella's room. Only to find that was she wasn't in there.

Alice skipped down the hall toward me in white cotton summer dress with a towel and a bottle of sun screen in her hands. "She's sitting down by the pool which is a damn miracle. We actually got her to take a break. So please join us, get into some trunks. Oh, here Bella needs help with this."

She handed me the sun screen. I nodded, headed to my room to change and grab some more towels.

I few minutes later I was poolside, the sun blaring overhead brightly. Everyone was in the pool, hitting a beach ball back and forth, except for Rosalie, who sat along the edge with her feet in the water. I looked along the line of five lounge chairs and found my Bella lying on one. She looked stunning in a tiny white bikini and matching sunglasses her hair in a ponytail. She looked peaceful as I approached her. When I stood in front of her, blocking the sun made her look up to me and smile.

"Hi there, handsome," she greeted me. I sat down beside her in my own chair, and offered the bottle of lotion. "Want to help me?" Did she really just suggest that? Every fiber in my body said yes but my brain said no.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella." I smiled, taking the sting out of my no.

"Perhaps you're right," she said with a sigh. She didn't bother to cover her disappointment. But a mischievous smile took place soon after. "I wouldn't want to get you too excited again in front everybody."

I gaped at her. She threw her head back in laughter at my reaction. I shook my head, trying to block out the images and scents of earlier, hard to do with her taste still in my mouth.

"Are you going to go swimming?" I asked softly. I watched—like an idiot— her rub lotion along her arms and start on her long beautiful legs.

"I want to sit out for a little while then I'll join in a while," she said, her gaze riveted to her legs as was mine. "It's a little hot."

She started to apply lotion on her flat tight stomach. Damn not again, I nodded and dived in the pool. I was hoping to control my raging hard-on and my urge to just take Bella right then and there. I have a feeling she wouldn't have objected.

I joined the others, hoping for a distraction. Jasper had put his wife on his shoulders as Emmett tried to reach up to take the ball from Alice.

"Rosalie! Come and help me. C'mon, baby," Emmett called. He went over to her and gave her a puppy dog face or at least tried to.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded and immersed herself in the water, quickly climbed on Emmett's shoulders. I watched as the two couples tried to play chicken, considering the size of Emmett and Rosalie it was a surprise that Jasper and Alice were winning.

I returned my attention to Bella, watching as she walked toward the pool house. The sway of her hips in that small bikini that left nothing to the imagination. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she walked in and closed the door behind her. I swam to the pool's edge, debating whether I should follow.

Then I heard it. An ear- splitting- scream from inside the pool house.

Bella.

In seconds I was out of the pool, running toward the building and kicked the door open. I could hear Jasper and Emmett right behind me. We looked in to main area; there Bella was on her knees in near tears, horror written all over her sweet face.

We were surrounded by dozens of bouquets of bloody white roses. The wall in front of us had something on it scrawled in red dripping letters.

_**She Knows She's Mine**_


	19. Premiere

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Nineteen – Premiere**

* * *

**Edward**

I moved immediately, pulling her in my arms, and he burst into sobs against my chest. Jasper and Emmet checked the pool house for any signs of breaking and entering, but they didn't find any.

"How the hell did he get in and do this?" Jasper asked out loud, clearly angry. "How could no one see him? There are at least ten dozen roses here?"

Alice whimpered as her and Rosalie stood near the door. I felt Bella stiffened in my arms suddenly, and slowly she pulled away. She composed herself in the next moment, wiping her cheeks.

"Jasper," she said, turning toward him and stepping away from me. "Call my father, get pictures and send them to him. Call the police. Rosalie, prepare a statement. I'm going to tell the public about my stalker. I'm hoping they won't figure out about me when I was a child, it's not public record. Alice, start packing and get help from the staff if you need to. We're leaving."

Before anyone could say thing, she walked outside. Everyone was shocked. I ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist. She hissed and pulled away. Again.

"You don't have to leave," I stated, trying to get closer to her. She backed away as she shook her head.

"I am not risking your family anymore, Edward," she said flatly. "If he was able to get into the pool house that means he can get into the house, into one of our bedrooms. I will not risk you or your parents over me. I'm leaving."

Before I could respond, she turned and walked back into the main house. I knew if I had gone after her, I couldn't change her mind. The incident, the violation was too fresh in her mind, but I was determined that she'd stay.

"Damn it, where are we supposed to go, a hotel?" Jasper said, his hand running over hair, tugging. "Emmett, get a report of anything and everything that has happened since this morning from all the guards. Have all the footage checked for any traces of this asshole. Everyone meet me in the kitchen for a meeting in an hour. I'm going to go talk to Bella."

Jasper sighed turned on his heels and stalked toward the main house. I hoped he'd gone to convince her.

Alice's hand touched my arm; she gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. "She's just scared so she's doing the only thing she can do to protect everyone else. Even pushing away those she cares about."

I nodded, walking into the main house and aching to go see Bella. Deciding it was best to talk to my parents, I made my way to the east wing. My father was usually in his study and my mother in her paint studio and gathered in the study.

"Did something happen, son?" Dad asked a hand on my shoulder.

"He got on the property," I gritted through my teeth, feeling a red hot anger course through me. "He got into the pool house, left dozens of bloody roses, and a message for us. They're trying to figure out how he got in, but Bella wants to leave."

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, but sighed when Mom pulled them gently and clasped them.

"How did he get …oh no I forgot to cancel my weekly delivery of fresh flowers," Mom said, clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes glistening.

Dad grimaced, nodding, trying to soothe Mom. "Mom, it's not your fault," I whispered.

Dad looked up at me, as he settled Mom on a couch. "You should tell Jasper. Don't worry about, Bella. She'll figure it out that she's safer here, I'm sure of it."

Nodding, I really hoped he was right. "Come down to our kitchen in about hour," I said after a couple of minutes. "Jasper wants to have a meeting."

After, I walked back to our section of the estate, finding everyone but Bella in the living room. Jasper was pacing near the fireplace, talking on a phone. I pulled Emmett aside and told him what Mom told me.

He then told me what they'd found out. There had been a delivery with two men earlier that day. He left to examine video footage of the front gate, after my information. I looked over to Alice, lifting a questioning eyebrow. She looked toward the stairs and nodded.

I climbed the stairs quickly, but at the door, I was afraid of what I'd find. Would she push me way again? I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said from inside, her voice not indicating her emotions. After I walked inside, I found her on the bed still in her bikini, lying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her. She hadn't looked up, her eyes riveted to the screen, her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Working, what else?" she said with a shrug, looked up finally. "Relax Edward, I'm staying. Apparently, I don't have a choice, unless you're parents are going to kick us out." Her sweet face was free of emotion as I sat beside her. The gleam she usually had in her eyes was gone.

"Of course not," I said firmly. "We want you and your friends to stay here. _I_ want you to stay here."

Bella shrugged and returned her attention to the computer screen. Her indifference toward me damn hurt.

After a moment, she patted the mattress beside her. "Come lay beside me and check out my first chapter of _She Knows – Her Return," _she said. "Mind you, it still hasn't been entirely edited."

I figured out what she was doing, she was trying to suppress what happened. But I was happy that she wanted to share something with me as important as her new novel. We spent the remainder of the hour in bed, reading her first couple of chapters and discussing our thoughts.

"Come on let's get downstairs to the meeting," she said, hopping off the bed. She pulled a blue cotton sundress over her bikini, and led the way downstairs where everyone was gathered around the table.

"Glad you can join us," Jasper said, placing his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I'm fine," she replied softly. "Before you start I have some things to say."

"First of all, I think I figured out how he got in," she started after everyone took their seats. "Am I right in assuming that he got in using the disguise of a florist?" Jasper nodded in reply. "There had to be more than one, so when the other was occupied, he left his calling card and message in the pool house. I assume that this 'employee' disappeared shortly after?"

"Yes, the flower shop Ms. Cullen uses confirmed it thirty minutes ago," Jasper offered.

Bella nodded. "And you and my dad probably think the message isn't directed to me but to all of you?"

"How do you know all of this?" Jasper asked.

"I told you before I know how he thinks," she said, rolling her head from side to side. As if she had a stiff neck. "I had nightmares for fourteen years of my life of what happened to me, I got to know my captor. The message I realized was meant more specifically for Jasper and Edward. It's his way of letting you know, that no matter what you do, I'm his."

"That's exactly what you're father thinks," Jasper stated firmly. "He agrees with you, and said you should make a statement disclosing that James Connors A.K.A The Lady Killer is you're stalker and that you're his next target."

"I agree," Bella said, nodding and turning toward Jasper. "I want training. I know some self-defense, but I want more. I know that he's trained in hand to hand combat but it would one more thing I can do to defend myself."

"I agree," he said reluctantly. "I have my trainer. I guess before you start filming we can have you train three days a week. We'll have him come here."

"Sounds perfect," Bella said, seemingly happy that Jasper agreed. "Rosalie, set up the press conference for this upcoming Monday. I have another topic that we need to discuss. I talked to the studio earlier. _She Knows_ is mostly going to be filmed on sets here in Southern California and two weeks in Vancouver. Jasper, we need to find somewhere to go in a few weeks. Do you think we can secure my beach house?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Dad said firmly. "You and everyone for that matter can stay here as long as you need to."

"I don't want to impose, Carlisle," Bella said, looking worried. "That could be well over six months. Emmett and Rosalie need a place to stay for a few more weeks while renovations are being completed on their home, Alice and Jasper always stay with me. It's too much to ask from you."

"We want you to stay," Mom said, rising from her seat and hugging Bella tightly. "It makes Edward happy and it's nice to have people here. This is big house as long as everyone can get along I don't think we'll have a problem."

"I give up," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I guess we stay until the Cullens get sick of us." She laughed, returning Mom's embrace. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving for some barbeque and I still want a swim."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked and sighed when she nodded. "The police have taped off the area around the pool house but the rest of the backyard is free. Let's hit it then!"

"Oh, barbeque," Mom said happily. "Honey, we haven't done that in forever. Come on, Carlisle. We have to go get some ribs, sauce, corn and some stuff for the table." She was so excited the prospect that she tugged on his arms, keys and purse already in her hands.

Dad mockingly cried. "I think you created a monster, Bella."

"Oh, can I go with you Esme?" Alice asked, skipping to Mom's side.

"Come along, I'll need your help picking out tableware." Mom had taken her hand, earning a playful groan from Dad.

Jasper, who appeared tired sighed, but smiled at us. "If she's going, so am I." He gave me a tight hug. "See you soon and stay here." Bella rolled her eyes as I walked toward her. I understood why Jasper wanted to join his wife; he needed to keep her safe.

Slowly, the tips of my fingers brushed Bella's. I thanked the heavens when she intertwined our fingers, leading us outside. Several uniformed officers and a few in suits continued to look at the scene in the pool house, but Bella studiously ignored them.

However, after a couple of hours of lying out in the sun and swimming a detective approached us. "Ms. Swan, can I have a word with you please?" Bella nodded, asked me to join her and we took seats around patio table. "I'm Detective Sam Uley. I'm going to be working on this case closely with Jasper and my partner Seth Clearwater."

Pulling out a notepad from his inside jacket pocket and pen, he studied Bella. "I need to know why you think _The Lady Killer_ is after you," he stated. "Start from the beginning."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, unaware how much Bella had to disclose.

"Detective Uley, I have the understanding that anything that is closed records due to being a minor will not be disclosed to the public. Am I correct?" Bella asked. The russet skinned man with dark hair nodded.

Bella proceeded to tell him everything, and in more detail of her experience of when she was held prisoner. She explained what happened when she attacked him, to get away and about the movie possibly causing him to come out of hiding. How he had made sure she knew that it was him behind the flowers. And the fact that he found her shortly moving to my parents' house for safety. Until finally she explained what happened earlier that morning.

"So the message on the walls refers to a title of your book and new film," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck, looking over his notes. "But you think it's directed to Edward here and your friends." Bella nodded, biting her lips nervously. "What is your relationship with the Cullen family, Ms. Swan?"

"Edward is my co-star in _She Knows_ and we're seeing each other," she answered honestly, to my immense relief. Someone outside our circle – her stalker didn't count – knew that we were together. "But that isn't going to be made public yet. We'd like it to stay that way until shortly after we start filming."

The look on her face as said that was stern and garnered no doubt that she'd crush him if it was leaked. I had no doubt she'd find a way either.

"That's fine," Sam said, clearing his throat and averting his eyes. "But with a serial killer stalking you, it won't be long before the media will get a hold of the information. Are you sure you want to go public with your stalker's identity?" He seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"I think if I do this, I can use my fame and status to get his face out there. Someone might spot him and he'll have to hide again." She shrugged her shoulders, pursing her lips. "But it will likely piss him off instead."

"So you're hoping to scare him into hiding or causing him to get angry enough to make a mistake and get caught?" Sam looked taken back and a little angry himself, not that blame him. I felt the same way.

"Those are the two reactions when I go public," she said, tipping her chin up. "I think he'll go into hiding until he thinks it's safe again. We'll just have to see."

"My crew and I are leaving," Same said as he rose to his feet and pulled out a card. "I need you to come down to the station and file a restraining order against James Connors and to sign a statement."

"Call anytime if there is anything new," she said, taking the card. He nodded slightly and left. We sat in silence for a moment, watching Rosalie diving into the water as Emmet stood nearby.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Bella whispered beside me. I pulled her out of the chair, shifting so that she could sit on my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes," I said. "You're right, the more people know that he's out there the more chance he'll get caught." I pressed a soft kiss on her neck, trailing along her collarbone, down to the string of her bikini top. I wanted to stop her from thinking the sick bastard after her.

"Get a room you two!" Alice yelled from behind us.

Bella laughed as we watched Jasper walk toward the patio table, carrying several bags. Alice happily started to remove things from them, talking about their short shopping trip. Mom joined her, also armed with bags.

"Bella, dear would you like to help in the kitchen?" Mom asked before heading back inside. I knew she only wanted to get to know Bella, I only hoped she wouldn't tell embarrassing stories about me.

Bella smiled brightly at my mother, rising to her feet. "Yes, I have the perfect barbeque sauce for ribs too!" She gave me a soft kiss, following Mom into the house.

We enjoyed a very satisfying dinner under the moonlight a couple of hours later. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and my parents enjoyed discussing classic movies with Bella. I was felt happy, light for moment, but I knew that darkness was around the corner.

~oOo~

Premiere night had finally arrived. I waited impatiently in the limo with David Warner, who sat across from me, laughing.

"She'll be here soon, try and relax," he said, for likely the tenth time that night.

I took a few deep, fortifying breaths. "I want to see her," I said with a sigh. "It's been like ten hours since I seen her last, and with everything going on, I need to know she's safe. She had a meeting, had to go to the police station, and then Alice took her to ready."

I rubbed my hands along my thighs nervously, crossing my leg across my other knee.

Bella had decided to call David the previous night about the stalker situation and that he was a serial killer. She felt he needed to know that there was a chance that he might also be threatened. David was for the most part, wanted to make sure Bella was all right and relieved that nothing else had transpired.

"Look, Edward," he said in a tone that said I should listen. "You need to keep calm. If you two are planning to pretend that you're not seeing each other right now, you have to act like she's just a friend." There was a touch of humor in his eyes that clearly stated I had no chance of pulling it off.

"I know," I said. "I just want to see her. I can handle acting like friends at least for tonight." Just then Jasper opened the door to the limo, peeking inside.

"Hey, you two are we ready to go?" he asked. "We're heading to the theatre in about five minutes." He paused, looking behind him. "Here comes Bella and Alice." He opened the door fully to allow Bella inside.

I swore I had stopped breathing. There, just outside of the limo, stood my beautiful Bella. She was dressed halter top dress in a dark blue color that contrasted against her lovely creamy skin. Her dress pleated from the top to the hem of her dress a few inches above her knees. She twirled to show me the full view, and I nearly groaned out loud. It was backless.

She slipped in beside me, offering David a smile and me a sweet wink. The tease, damn, I loved it.

"Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and I will be right behind you," Jasper indicated. "Rick is your driver and the only one for the evening. If someone else is behind the wheel, you do _not _go inside the car. Emmett and I will be posted as you exit the vehicle, and I have to trust you two to flank her as you walk along the red carpet."

"I'll be right by her side the whole time," I said, squeezing Bella's hand.

"Same here," David offered and saluted. Jasper did sound a bit like a drill sergeant.

"We'll see you there," Jasper said and closed the door.

We made to the Village Theatre in Westwood Village about fifteen minutes later. It was well after eight in the evening and it was just getting dark. From within the limo I was able to see cameras flashing as I saw Jessica Stanley, my co-star in the film, and her arm candy for the night walked down the red carpet. Once she was inside the building, Jasper opened the door to let us out.

I was thankful my agent and Jessica's had decided to not force us together. We could barely tolerate each other.

David exited first to a fury of flashes as he waved his hand to the crowd. I followed him, wanting to help Bella out myself. I did a quick wave, turned my attention to Bella, taking her hand to help her out of the limo.

She looked absolutely radiant as she smiled and waved to the crowd. I placed one hand on the small of her back to lead her down the red carpet; really I just wanted to be close to her. David had placed a hand on her bare back, earning a glare from me. I composed myself quickly, knowing I couldn't react to it.

We led Bella to a back drop with the studio logo on it to take photos. Questions and flashes were coming from all sides, but we didn't answer anyone. We knew we would soon enough but not that night.

We took our seats together inside. Our friends and my parents snagged some seats behind us. I watched Bella intently during the movie, feeling a little self-conscious having her watch me on the big screen. I also wondered since I had some PG-13 moments in the movie if it would bother her, thankfully they weren't much more than kissing. She laughed at the main female lead's power over my character, but other than that, she seemed to enjoy herself.

The audience clapped, hooted and hollered as the movie finished, including my Bella. It felt rather good to know she approved and loved one of my films. The lights turned on as the audience started to talk among themselves. There was an after party for a while in a room nearby.

"So what did you think?" I asked Bella warily.

"You as a racecar driver is hot," she said, smiling brightly. David threw his head back, laughing and she joined in. I might have blushed.

"You're right Bella you have changed a lot," David said after he gathered himself. "Never would have thought that would come out of your mouth." He laughed again and shook his head. "It was a good story. The whole time I was praying that the female lead wouldn't die."

"The ending was sad though, I knew that someone had to die for her to get a heart but I guess I wasn't expecting –" Bella said, cutoff as a few people introduced themselves.

"Come on let's go get a drink and have a toast," David said after the others left us. Bella stood between us and took both of our arms. Once in the lobby we mingled with other stars and producers. A lot of those producers made a bee line to Bella. She was a little surprised of the attention she was receiving. It was one of her first public appearances since _Until Death Comes_ was released.

Eventually the others and I gathered around Bella and David and toasted to a successful night for me and my co-stars. After the clink of the glasses of champagne Jessica decided to make her presence known.

"Hello, Edward sweetheart. How are you?" Jessica said, snaking her arm through mine. Bella stiffened beside me as David wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Jessica. Where's your date?" I asked, trying to pull away without being rude.

"Oh Daniel, he's nothing. Just a friend." Jessica batted her eyelashes at me. I knew exactly why she suddenly warmed up to me. She had to know about my upcoming film, one that could earn me a title "blockbuster actor." I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica, this is Isabella Swan she is the writer and lead for the next film I'm working on." I gestured to Bella. "Isabella, this is Jessica Stanley." Bella extended her hand, but Jessica looked at it with distaste, taking it just a second.

"So you're the one the crowd has been talking about," Jessica said, tossing her hair back. "I don't see what the big deal is. Your character gets beat up for weeks, it's hardly Oscar worthy." Bella stiffened further beside me and I noticed her hands had clenched into fists.

"Jessica, back off," I growled.

Rosalie and Alice thankfully interrupted and asked if Bella had to go the bathroom, taking her away. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett followed after them.

"Jessica, walk away now." Before she could respond, I turned and stalked away with David beside me.

"What the hell was that about?" David asked an edge to his voice.

"Jessica is just a little jealous that I never accepted her advances," I murmured. "And now with the new movie, I'll be worth more. She just wanted to piss Bella off just in case we were seeing each other."

"That explains Jessica's behavior but not Bella and her friends. I know Bella could handle herself against someone like Jessica, but she was downright pissed and looked like she was going to kill someone."

"I can't tell you why, it's not my story to tell," I said, sighing. "But I will tell you that the emotions that she portrayed in the movie were very real." David's eyebrow rose, but didn't question me further. Though Bella had told him about her stalker and that he was a known serial killer, she hadn't indicated that he was linked to her past.

Jasper signaled to me that we were leaving soon after the incident with Jessica. Thirty minutes later, we left David at home, after switching cars twice as a precaution. It was new measure of protection that Jasper insisted on, but it was well after midnight when we finally made it home.

Once there, the others and I said our good-nights exhausted from such a long day. Bella took my hand and led me to her room. She turned the lights on and closed her door behind us, walking over to the bed.

I should've been exhausted still, but seeing her in the soft light and just being alone with her, I felt like I got a second wind. Taking off my jacket, I opened a few buttons of my crisp white shirt.

With my eyes still on her, she looked over her shoulder at me. "Can you give me hand?" she asked, pointing at her zipper on her side and at the clasp behind her neck.

I walked over to her, placing a kisses on her neck and along her exposed shoulders. Slowly, I undid the top with a gentle pull. My hands traveled slowly down her side and back to her zipper just under her arm, pulling it down slowly. I kissed her shoulder one more time, not trusting myself, I stepped away.

Bella however, turned in the spot and let the dress pool at her feet. My heart raced and desire rushed through me. She stood there, biting her lip, trying to read my reaction of her standing in front of me— naked.


	20. Beautiful

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Twenty – Beautiful  
**

* * *

**Edward**

My breathing was labored as I looked at the beautiful woman before me. The staccato of her breaths matched my own. She was incredible, beautiful and perfect. Her heart-shaped face said she was nervous, but the depths of her feelings toward me were in her eyes. My gaze followed along the tempting column of her neck, to the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Soft, creamy breasts, tipped with small pink nipples that peaked and pebbled under my gaze. God, she was beautiful. My eyes lingered there and my mouth nearly watered at the sight her, desperately wanting a taste of all that tempting skin.

"Edward," she whispered. One little word on her lips and I was utterly lost, and unable to resist any longer.

I closed the distance between us, taking her face between my hands, kissing her gently. If only to assure her and myself that we'd move at her pace. She moaned at the touch of my tongue against hers. Several breath stealing moments after, I pulled away to breathe and placed my forehead on hers.

"Bella," I said softly. I needed to be sure, to be positive that it was what she really wanted. "After you've been through, are you sure, it's too –"

A finger on my lips stopped me from continuing further, of denying us both of what we wanted. Slowly, her hands undid my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. "It's not too soon," she replied, watching her fingers move over an inch of my exposed skin. I thrilled beneath her touch.

My hands ran up and down her arms, allowing her to continue for the moment. With each button she undid she placed a kiss or nip on my skin. She let my shirt fall to the ground; the warmth of her mouth was amazing, as she used it and her hands to explore me further.

She didn't look at me, but started to glide her hands across my chest, around my arm as her lips followed the touch of her fingers, walking around me. Her lips pressed along my spine, richly sensitive skin, eliciting a groan from me. Her hands slid across my back and ass.

All of it was torture of the best kind. I loved every second of it.

She made her way back to my chest, where she laid more kisses and nips, leading to the hem of my pants. Her hands made quick work of my belt and slacks, and soon they fell to the floor. With triumphant smile, she stood up and looked at me, smoothing a hand over my erection, barely hidden through my boxers. I groaned, my eyes closing, enjoying her touch.

"You're making it impossible for me to resist you," I murmured, knowing the battle was already lost. She laughed softly, enriching the experience. I adored her laughter.

"Then don't," she purred, tiptoeing to press a kiss on my lips. The kiss was simple brushes, not enough to sustain me, only serving to wither the last of my control.

Fuck being a gentleman. If she ready, so was I.

I toed out of my shoes and socks, stepping away from my pants. Taking her face in my hands, I deepened the kiss as I slowly walked us toward the bed. At its edge, she fell back onto the mattress, laughing and extending her leg. I smiled, smoothing my hand over the silkiness of her thigh, nipping her ankle before helping her with her heels.

She smiled at me, watching as I kicked off my boxers, I tried not to be self-conscious. It wasn't hard to do since she looked at me in sweet admiration and love. Climbing atop the bed, I moved over her, supporting most of weight on my arms, but allowing just enough to feel the warmth of her body against mine.

I laid kisses along her collarbone, lightly grazing her skin with my teeth. She was soft, fragrant and sweet under my tongue. I secured her in my arms, as I returned my lips to hers. Her entire existence was intoxicating my senses. My tongue delved deeper into her mouth, enticing a moan of pleasure from her.

The fact that I was the cause of her making that sound turned me on. Her hands continued to explore and roam over my body, whatever was within reach. I felt the tips of her fingers, trailing down my abdomen, my muscles rippling under her touch.

My own hands cradled her face, the other on the tantalizing curve of her hip. I pulled my lips away to look into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked one more time.

Her expressive eyes hinted the answer to my question before her words. "I said before Edward _love _at first touch. I don't know what you feel for me, but I know this feels right." Her words were said with such conviction and passion, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

I kissed her answering smile, deepening it as she ground her hips against me. The friction was incredible. The movement caused the tip of my erection to brush against the wetness between her thighs. I groaned at the warmth and slick, soft skin. My lips left her mouth, kissed along her neck and a trailed to her breasts.

Taking a sweet nipple in my mouth, I groaned at the taste of her. Her hands moved over my back and neck, reaching my hair, her back arching to meet my mouth.

"Edward," she gasped, the breath of my name on my lips was exciting. "Edward, please I…need—."

I knew she was on the pill, finding them in the medicine cabinet on a previous night when she offered me something for a headache. I wrapped my hands around her hips, steadying her as I slowly entered her slowly.

At the touch of me, she stilled. She gasped as I thrust through her barrier, biting her lower lip. I controlled my urge to pump into her, not wanting to cause her more pain.

"Are you all right?" I asked breathlessly. I tried not to concentrate on the feel of her, afraid I'd lose control much too soon. She nodded softly, brushing my jaw and watching me with those baby browns. After a few moments, she slowly rolled her hips, causing both of us to moan. The last inch of me entered her, completely joined together.

With a little encouragement from her, I set a steady pace, as our bodies intertwined and pressed together. She felt so good, warm, tight and wet, damn perfection to me.

I wanted to feel, kiss and touch every inch of her. We stared into each other's eyes, expressing what we were feeling. After what seemed like hours, though it was likely only minutes, our bodies' slick with sweat, I felt her walls clench around me.

Wanting to give her the release she needed, I moved within her, faster and harder. Her hips rose to meet my thrusts, increasing both of our pleasure. I felt myself getting close, increasing my rhythm as her walls clenched tighter around me.

Then suddenly, she cried out my name, as her whole body shook with her release. Seeing her beautiful face at that moment brought me over the edge a moment later, spilling deep within her. Positive that I was much too heavy, I rolled onto my back, pulling her on top of my chest.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, her breath tickling my chest.

I ran my hands down her hair, along her back, "I love you, Bella." Pulling a bed sheet from beside me, I wrapped it around our bodies. I was aware that I hadn't locked the door, and prayed that no one would walk in later.

She fell asleep within minutes, and after going over the night's events, I realized it was the best one of my life. It was after that realization that I fell into a pleasant slumber.

~oOo~

I awoke to the pleasant feeling of Bella's lips, pressing soft butterfly kisses all over my face the next morning. "About time, sleepy head," she murmured. I could hear the pout in her voice, but she laughed two kisses later, continuing her assault along my neck.

"This is a nice way to wake up every morning," I groaned softly that the scrape of her teeth. I wrapped my arms her, fully aware that she wore was nothing beneath the bed sheet. I groaned again at the feeling of her body pressed against mine. She pulled away; seemingly satisfied that she accomplished her task. She stretched beside me like a kitten, smiling contently.

"We should get up, it's late," she said simply, poised to rise from bed. That was until I grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so. You have to finish what you started." I pulled her closer.

"Mmm…I suppose you're right," she whispered. "Breakfast can wait." She smiled as she started to kiss a trail down my chest. She didn't hear any more complaints from me.

~oOo~

A little after an hour later, we made our way to the kitchen and found the others having breakfast. Unfortunately, so were my parents. My father gave me a knowing look that made Bella blush…and me.

"Good morning everyone," Bella said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Not that I blamed her. She grabbed some orange juice and some fresh fruit, settling on a chair beside Rosalie. "So has there been anything about us on the internet yet?"

"Yes, there a lot of pictures of you, David and Edward," Rosalie answered. "But somehow they have pictures of you whispering to Bella in the movie theatre and at the party. The media seem to be speculating on who you're with, David or Edward."

"I thought that was going to happen," Bella said with a shrug, taking a sip of juice. "Oh well, if it leaks that Edward and I are seeing each other, we'll deal with it when it comes. Do you have everything set up for the press conference?"

"Yes, Monday morning at nine in the morning at the Peninsula," Rosalie indicated. "There is already a buzz that this has something to with your current relationship status."

"They're in for a shock when I tell them that a serial killer is stalking me," Bella said. "That might actually take the spotlight off of my co-stars. Maybe James will retreat, too." She looked at Alice. "Do I have the weekend free?"

"Yep!" Alice replied. "I cleared it just like to you asked. Did you have something planned for the weekend?"

"Yes, I need to go shopping today," Bella answered, rolling her eyes for some reason. "Alice's eyes widened with glee. "That will likely take the whole day. Once we return, we'll just relax. But tomorrow I have something planned with Edward." She looked at my father in question. "That is, if his schedule is clear Sunday."

"Edward has an interview today," Dad answered, a smile playing on his lips. "And an audition but tomorrow is free."

"All right," I said looking at her. "You have my curiosity peeked. What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"You just have to wait and see." She smiled and winked.

After a while everyone went to get ready for the day. Bella and her friends left to go shopping for the day, taking two cars. I spent the rest of the day getting ready, and headed to my interview and audition for a spot on a crime drama on television.

It was well after nine in the night when I finally got home. There was note on the kitchen table from Bella.

_Dinner is in the oven. Everyone is watching movies. I'm working in my room, please join me after you eat._

_Love, Bella_

I ate in silence and in a hurry, wanting to see my Bella. The food was delicious and I wondered if Bella had cooked it. I washed my dishes quickly, running upstairs two at a time. I knocked on her door soon after.

"Come in."

I opened the door and there on the bed was my Bella in nothing but a very nice blue tie.

"Look, I bought something," she said, holding up my gift. "I saw it I just had to get it for you." She smirked as my eyes raked over her gorgeous body.

I thought to myself as I locked the door behind me, _I could get used to this._

~oOo~

The next morning I searched for Bella in bed and came up empty handed. I sat up in bed and looked throughout the room. The digital clock on the nightstand said it was early. I rose out of bed and walked toward the closet which was opened slightly.

"Bella?" I called. I opened the door to the closet fully, there was my Bella clad in a black bikini. I was positive my tongue hit the floor.

"I take it you like it?" she asked, her eyes wandering down my body, a smile on her lips. I looked down and obviously I did like her in the bathing suit. I blushed as she laughed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, backing up to the bed where a pair of my shorts laid. Bella stalked slowly toward me.

"I was getting ready to spend the day at my beach house with you, but I like what you have in mind, too."

I laughed and grabbed her quickly, tossing her on the bed.

~oOo~

A couple of hours later, we were on our way to her beach house. Bella had packed food in a couple of picnic baskets and assured Jasper that she would be fine without bodyguards for a day. He armed her with a tazer gun and threatened to rip me a new one if anything happened to her.

Her beach house was beautiful. It was very open and airy with fantastic views of the ocean from every room of the two-story house. Bella and I put away the food we brought for the day and headed outside with a few towels, heading to the beach.

It was the perfect sunny day at only eighty degrees, and Bella looked gorgeous sunning on a towel beside me. We spent the day walking along the beach and swimming. After a few hours we headed back inside where Bella had made lobster soup and sandwiches and enjoyed it on the deck.

It was perfect there with her.

I could tell she loved this house, but I also understood why Bella couldn't stay there as long James was a threat. The house left her too vulnerable. There were too many windows, too many places that he could be lurking. She wouldn't be safe anywhere as long as he was out there.

I was nervous about the press conference the following day. I was hoping that she wouldn't have emotional or breakdown in front of the media. I thought if she did, it would just egg James on. That it was what he wanted to see. I expressed my concerns with her.

"The way I see it, it's another performance," she said in reply. "I'll have my game face on, answer questions the best way I can, and pretend that this isn't really about me. It's just another acting gig, nothing more."

Her shoulder lifted and fell before she rose to her feet, and joined me on my lounge chair. Our arms wound around each other, kissing softly for a few minutes.

"I guess I can understand that," I murmured. "I still wish I could be there." Dad and Rosalie forbade me to attend the press conference, as had Bella.

"You know why you can't," she said, cradling my face, watching me carefully. "I think that will just make him want to come after you more. I don't want that to happen." She nipped my earlobe dropping the subject completely.

After making love to my beautiful Bella several times throughout the day, we packed everything up and headed back to my house. Jasper warned us that we had to arrive at the house before nightfall. We were completely exhausted, we said good night to everyone before heading upstairs for a shower.

Bella set her alarm clock for six the following morning. Alice needed time to make Bella presentable for the press conference. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, though mine was far from good night's rest.

I found a note on her pillow, waiting for me the next morning.

_Good morning sleepy head. Sorry I didn't want to wake you. Alice says I will be home late tonight. Sorry again, editing._

_Love, Bella_

I glanced at the clock it was almost nine in the morning, feeling incredibly rude for not waking up earlier. Dressing quickly, I headed downstairs where my parents were watching the broadcast of Bella's press conference. It had just started.

There was an FBI agent sitting beside Bella, Jasper and Emmett stood behind her. My parents looked tense as they watched as I took the chair beside them as the detective started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm Agent Flores," he said. "Of the Los Angeles FBI unit and Ms. Isabella Swan have called this press conference to make an important announcement of a grave matter. Ms. Swan has been the target of a stalker. It has come to the attention of our office that the stalker is known to you as The Lady Killer."

A flurry of voices broke out trying to ask questions. The FBI agent raised his hand.

"Evidence has been found that has linked him to the threats that Ms. Swan has received including finger prints, video footage and blood samples," Agent Flores continued. "Ms. Swan has not been harmed in any way since the threats have started. The FBI, along with the local police department areworking on this case and hope to capture him soon. We'll now take your questions."

"_Ms. Swan, what are some of the threats that you have received from James Connors A.K.A. The Lady Killer?" a reporter asked._

"There has been only one note," Bella said. "Along with white roses that he drips blood onto. Most of the roses have been found in hotel rooms, cars or my home."

Another reporter asked, "Is it his blood on the roses?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Why would the lady killer be after you, Ms. Swan?"

Agent Flores covered her microphone and whispered in her ear. At her nod, he answered for "I don't think we will be answering that question at this time."

"That's all right I can answer that question," she said, looking as if she made an instant decision. "James Connors was stopped the first time by my father the Police Chief of Forks, Washington. We feel that he is after me just for revenge."

A reporter asked, "Where are you staying now?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "My location cannot be discussed for safety reasons."

"We'll take a couple more questions?" the agent stated, pointing to a reporter near the front.

"What do you think brought this on, after so many years?"

Bella cleared her throat before she answered. "I feel that my recent attention in the media along with my first movie has spurred him to act now."

"Are you scared?"a reporter that asked that question stepped out in front, sporting a baseball cap and sun glasses.

Bella's eyes narrowed, her lips a thinning into a tight line, and then she smirked. "Hardly," she stated, sitting back, a picture of cool and collected. "If he was caught before, he will be caught again."

The same reporter stepped a little closer. "I think you should be scared for yourself and that pretty boyfriend of yours, don't you?"

She crossed her arms of her chest, smiling tauntingly. "Are you jealous, James?"


	21. Aftermath

**Fame and Fate**

**Chapter Twenty-one – Aftermath**

* * *

**Edward**

_What the hell?_

Bella's tone said it all as she jumped up from her chair, she looked angry. Mom gasped beside me as I rose from my seat. We watched in horror as Bella stood up her hands in fists at her side. Jasper and Emmett closed in on her, trying to pull her back. But she wouldn't let them.

"Pretty smart," she said in a deceptively calm voice. Only the clench of her jaw betrayed her anger. "You decided to make an appearance in public, knowing the police, FBI or my guards wouldn't risk everyone else."

Jasper pulled out his weapon as had the FBI agent that headed the press conference. More agents started to file into the room from all sides, stalking closer to James. "And unarmed, knowing they can't shoot. I take it I'll be seeing you again."

James smirked. "Of course," he replied. He bowed and saluted, running out of the room at top speed, agents running after him. The camera moved around the room as chaos erupted. Bella was approached from all sides. Emmett and Jasper grabbed her from the looks of it, and moved her toward the exit.

A reporter came into view before the camera. "Ms. Swan has been taken away by her bodyguards and FBI agents are in pursuit of the suspect James Connors, also known as The Lady Killer. Who has seemed to have made actress Isabella Swan his main target in a game of cat and mouse. But who's chasing who? More on this story as it develops."

Dad turned off the television and sighed, Mom was on the verge of tears. I was damn numb, unsure of what I had seen had been real. The sound of my cell phone ringing startled all of us. Without another word, I stalked out of the room, and answered Bella's call.

"Edward," she gasped.

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling better after hearing her voice. "Are you alright?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she replied. "Jasper has sent me in a helicopter. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'm so sorry. I should've never called for the press conference."

"We'll talk about it when you get here," I said, hanging up soon after. I headed out the helicopter pad and paced. I was nervous and angry. Angry because I was pretty sure that James had gotten away. There was no way he'd risk something like that without having contingency plans. I was nervous because he threatened the both of us.

Would she walk away to protect me? I asked myself. Damn, I hoped not.

She stood up to her would be killer and taunted him calmly. Everything she did surprised me. My thoughts were put to a stop as I heard the helicopter approach.

It touched down, opening the door. Bella threw herself into my arms, she grabbed my face, kissing me all over.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered in between kisses. I lifted her, wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her inside the house. Once inside the living room, I sat down with her on my lap.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be all right?" I asked her when she pulled away.

"He threatened you," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. "I thought maybe he was using the press conference as a distraction and did something to you and your family."

"I can't believe he showed up there."

"I had a feeling he would," she whispered tentatively. "But I didn't expect him to actually make that bold of a move. He may have only reacted that way, because I reminded him of my father catching him and that we'd catch him again."

"You had a feeling that he was going to show up there?" My body still beneath hers, my tone tense.

"Yes, it makes sense that he'd be watching," she said sheepishly. "That's why there were agents everywhere."

"From now on, where you go, I go," I stated firmly.

"No! Out of the question!" She jumped from my lap, stepping away from me. "As long as he's out there, we're not going anywhere together. Do you understand me?"

I stood up and closed the distance between us. "No. I don't understand. You're not leaving this house without me anymore! Anywhere you are, I am, too." I was inches from her, my breath laborious.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood before me defensively. "I'm not exposing you to his insanity," she said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be tortured for three weeks? Do you!" I flinched, shaking my head, watching as she stepped back from me.

_Don't pull away, baby._

"Do you know how it feels to want to scream so badly, but having to hold it in, because if you let go, it would get worse? Have you been electrocuted with a car battery over and over again?"

I grimaced, that shit wasn't in the movie. I had no idea and couldn't help picturing her, younger, a child really, going through what she described.

"Have you had your ribs broken from someone kicking you in the gut to the point of passing out? Have you?" she asked hoarsely, her body shaking violently. Tears started to run down her face. I tried to hold her, pull her closer, but she cringed and turned away.

"Please," I said gravely, a lump stuck at my throat. It hurt so much to see her that way. "Let me help you. Let me be with you. That's all I want."

I pleaded with her, approaching her slowly. However, before she could respond, a door nearby slammed closed, a few seconds after, Jasper approached us, livid.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" he asked, towering over her. "You knew it was him and couldn't let us know. We could've had him."

"Don't you start with me!" she hissed, stepping away from him. "None of you know what he's capable of. If you would've shot him, you would go to jail because he was unarmed. The most he did was violate the restraining order and resist arrest.

"Remember he hasn't actually threatened to kill me yet. The FBI only hesitated, because he was unarmed. He may be a serial killer, but the police and FBI have to follow things by the rules. James knew that they wouldn't open fire in the public and on camera."

She leveled him and me a glare and herself on the sofa. Resting her head on the back, she closed her eyes for a few moments. "What happened after I left?" she asked, covering her face with her hands.

I tentatively went to sit beside her, hoping she wouldn't push me away again. She gave me a small smile, resting her head on my shoulder.

"The guy is a freak," Jasper said, the fight leaving him – mostly. "The agents said that he literally jumped from surface to surface all the way up a side of a building to the roof when they chased him down the alley."

"That's how he got away the last time," Bella said thoughtfully. "How about the press? James just announced to the world that I have a boyfriend. Was there any speculation about that?"

"I think the press was more concerned about your reaction," Jasper indicated. "They're speculating that you're going to crack under all the pressure, considering all of your projects and this stalker thing."

"That's not all they're doing," Dad said as he entered the room with Mom following behind him. In his hands was hi lap top, placing it on the coffee table in front of us. Jasper took a seat beside Bella to see. "This video was just leaked all over the internet and went viral a few minutes ago."

On the screen were Bella and me, sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, the video footage faded to show us in a sexy, hot and heavy kiss, and swimming in the pool. The scene faded to a beach where Bella and I were kissing on a beach towel, my lips kissing down to her the swell of her breast before it faded to black with a white bloody rose in the center of the screen.

He'd been there all along.

Bella sighed and shook her head, pale white face. "At least he stopped the video there, uh…that's sick to know that he was watching. The video footage from the pool area looks like it could be from one of the video cameras here." Jasper wiped his mouth, nodding. By the grim look on his face he was just as disturbed by that news.

"He's tapped into the surveillance footage here," Bella said through gritted teeth. "I advise that you have someone trusted to check that out, Jasper. Let's see what people are saying about the footage." She scrolled down to the comments section of the website.

_Baby Cullen is scoring with Isabella! I wish I could tap that._

_Isn't she like 30? That's so gross._

_This stalker is sick. He was watching them. What makes her so special?_

_Is she living with him?_

_It's obvious that this is all just publicity._

_It didn't look like a publicity stunt when her bodyguard was ready to kill TLK._

_I don't care if she's 30 she's hot._

_So is he and he has sex hair like all the time. _

"Sex hair huh?" Bella laughed and typed something, opening up her email. "It looks like he decided to send me a message, too."

_It was pleasant to see you again, Isabella. I wish that it wasn't for such a short time. Next time I'll want to spend a little more time with you. _

_J_

She looked to Jasper again. "Can you have Ben try to track the email again?" Jasper nodded. "Well Carlisle and Esme, you've seen and know that he's gotten close to me and Edward. I'll understand if you don't want us here."

Her tone said to read between the lines. _I understand if you don't want me around your son._

"Bella," Dad said, taking Mom's hand. "We've been through this. We want you and your friends to stay. And with more security it is still the best and safest place for you to be." Mom nodded, taking Bella in her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered in Mom's shoulder. After a moment, she rose to her feet. "If you all excuse me, I have a headache and would like to lie down for a while before lunch."

She gave me a look as she past me, holding out her hand behind her. An invitation. I took it immediately, following her upstairs. In her room, on her bed, we laid close, our foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered, skimming a hand over my jaw. "There was just so much emotion flowing through me that fear and anger have taken over. I don't want to run away, and I don't want let him get to me. But the idea of him touching you or anyone here would kill me. It's too dangerous. I know that he isn't just going to kill me. He wants to torture me to finish what he started. But first he wants to scare me. He's going to use the ones that I love to do it."

"I understand that you want to make sure that we're okay, but that's what I'm trying to do. I want to be with you, because if we aren't together all I'll think about is 'today is the day he will get her.' I can't live with that day after day, hour after hour. It would hurt too much."

I maintained my gaze, watching her beautiful face, hoping that what I said would sink in.

"You're right, if we're separated for too long it would drive me crazy until I can see you again," she said after a few moments. "We'll have to have Rose and Carlisle to see about working our schedules out so I can be with you when you're working and you're with me when I'm working. You're going to be so bored."

I scoffed, "I doubt it. As long as I'm with you life can never be boring."

"We do live a fast paced life, don't we?"

"We do, but maybe we should take a break soon," I suggested.

"I like the sound of that, but it won't be for a while," she said softly, kissing my lips just as gently. God, I loved her so damn much. It shouldn't have been possible, to fall so quickly, but it had been effortless – at least for me.

"We start filming in ten weeks for two months," she continued. "After that I'll be still working and editing my book for release this time next year. That of course leads to my book tour for a few months. So, maybe next fall?"

"Next fall it is," I said as I chuckled. She was right. We both had very busy lives but we'd make sure it would work out that we were together.

~oOo~

The weeks after the press conference were spent mostly at home. Neither of us made any public appearances. Rosalie and Dad had made a statement that we were seeing each other and living together, but no other details were given. Bella mostly worked from her lap top from home. I had no projects until we started filming _She Knows, _so I was lucky enough to get to be with her.

James seemed to vanish just as quickly as he appeared. There had been no emails, video footage or roses since that day of the press conference. The last time he was spotted he was somewhere in Canada. I wanted to feel relieved, and to believe that the worst was over. But that feeling that trouble and danger was right around the corner never left me.

Emmett and Rosalie moved out and into their newly renovated house. We were able to join them for a house warming party, but were rushed out when paparazzi showed up, trying to get pictures of us.

Bella had worked with a trainer and teacher three times a week. I watched with awe as her body became leaner and toned. Sexy as hell.

One afternoon we both met up with David Warner to start training for two weeks before we started filming. We had to train on some of the martial arts and fighting techniques we'd use on set, including cable work for the special effects. The three us were excited since this was the first time for all of us.

Bella, David and I were put in cables and taught how to flip, dip, fall, jump and how to be thrown without injury. It was a lot of fun and harder than excepted. I was sore by the time we arrived home most days. We went to training everyday for four hours until we were comfortable with it. I watched Bella on our last day of training as she leaped in the air from one foot her arms spread out her body. She looked amazing.

"I feel stupid," she said, shaking her head. "I hope I can pull this off. I feel so inadequate playing Vanessa."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you had wings you'd look like an angel," I said my eyes still wide, she looked beautiful.

"That wasn't what I was going for," she grumbled. "I'm supposed to look menacing when Vanessa flies."

David laughed as he flipped high in the air and landed softly on the mat. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You're doing great. I'm really glad I signed up for this movie. This is the first time doing these types of stunts." He grinned, giving Bella a one armed hug. She rolled her eyes.

Some crew members helped us out of our gear. David said as he left, "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow first day of filming."

"See you tomorrow," I called after him with a wave. He did seem like a good man, and I could see why Bella had pictured him as Malcolm when she wrote the book. The following day was not going to be an easy day for me.

One of the first scenes we were filming was when Vanessa discovered that Malcolm was Eli's uncle. The scene would take a turn, tension would be high, with a lot of cable work, green screen and Bella in black eye contacts. The studio seemed to want these scenes first to use for teasers and trailers since demand was high on the website.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, taking my hand.

"Tomorrow I guess," I replied. "We're going to be working together. I guess I'm just looking forward to it." I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She smiled up at me.

A crew member walked over to us, she looked scared for some reason. "Ms. Swan, you have a flower delivery."


	22. Scene 89

**AN: Sorry so late. This one took me some time mostly because of the scene from the movie and the end of this chapter. I would like to thank those that review just about every chapter I love you all. You give me the motivation to keep going. Thanks.**

**Chapter 22**

**Scene # 89**

"_Ms. Swan you have a flower delivery?" the female crew member sounded scared. Bella stiffened in my arms._

Jasper and Emmett approached us. "Where is the delivery?" Jasper asked the crew member.

"It's in her trailer." The crew member explained.

"The entire crew was notified that Ms. Swan can not receive any deliveries of any kind unless it goes through me or Emmett. How did this delivery get through?" Jasper asked in a firm but controlled voice.

"The other body guard…ugh…Rick he took it in from the delivery man at the gate." She cringed expecting more from Jasper.

"Let's go to make sure this is on the up and up." Jasper indicated leading Bella through the studio with Emmett and I flanked on either side. "Rick check in." Jasper held a small radio to his mouth. There was no answer. "Rick where are you man?" Several seconds still no answer.

We approached the trailer. "Stay here with her Edward." Jasper commanded before slipping his gun out from under his jacket. Emmett followed Jasper's example also pulling out his gun. The door suddenly flung open and there stood Rick stunned that there was guns pointed at him.

"Whoa what's going on?" Rick panicked lifting his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"Why didn't you answer your radio?" Jasper was still holding the gun up and pointing to Rick.

"My ear piece is not working I just noticed it. I brought the flowers here and I was going to go and look for you before I let Ms. Swan see them."

"You should've radioed or called me Rick. Who are the flowers from?" Jasper asked putting his gun away as did Emmett.

"They are just regular flowers no blood I swear. The card said it was from Dad. I suppose Ms. Swan's father." Rick approached Jasper giving him the broken ear piece and wire.

"My father sent me flowers?" Bella pulled away from me and approached her trailer.

"Wait Bella let me make sure that they are alright." Jasper stated putting out an arm to stop Bella from continuing. "It would be the perfect way for James to get something to you using your dad." Bella nodded. Jasper went in the trailer a few moments later he called out to Bella. We went inside and Jasper was carrying a bouquet of mixed wild flowers and a big grin on his face.

"They're from Charlie alright. Here. Do you think he could've gotten anything bigger?" Bella took the vase and flowers from Jasper and took the cards that Jasper was holding.

"Why are there two cards?" Bella asked putting the flowers down.

"One's for me." Jasper indicated as Bella arched an eyebrow in question. Bella took the card marked Bella.

_Bells,_

_Congratulations on the new movie role_

_and for making Top 100 Most_

_Beautiful Women_

_Don't let it go to your head. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

"I made Top 100 Most Beautiful People. Why wasn't I told about this?" Bella groaned.

"Rosalie wanted it to be a surprise you're supposed to do a photo shoot and an interview with People next month for the issue." Jasper explained shrugging his shoulders.

Bella read the other card that was addressed to Jasper.

_Jasper,_

_If this flower arrangement made it to Bella_

_or her trailer without being seen _

_by you or Emmett first you're dead._

_Charlie_

Bella started laughing. "Sorry Jasper. I'll talk to him."

"No need it's true the flowers should've never made it past the front gate until I saw them first." Jasper stated firmly. "I'm going to have to speak with the guards and make sure that my instructions are followed. No more deliveries on set either."

"What ever you think is necessary. But I don't think James is going to make an appearance for a while. But he will I have no doubt about that." Bella said smelling the flowers.

"What do you know something I don't Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No, just that this is the way he plays games. He's letting me think that he's gone and that I'll be just fine then he'll pounce. It's simple as that. I told you before after he beat me senseless that he'd actually take the time cleaning up my wounds and let me 'rest' for a few days just to start over." I winced. She still speaks about that time in her life like she's reading a line from a script.

"He hasn't shown his face or sent anymore flowers or emails. Do you think he's still going to make another move?" Emmett asked an edge to his voice.

"Yes, most likely here on set. He'll want to prove that no matter what you put as an obstacle he'll overcome it and close in. That's just the way he thinks. You should look at his profile I'm sure it's in there."

"I have but it seems you have more insight about what he's capable of. I don't think it matters anyway he's been spotted in up north last week no where near here." Jasper stated as we locked up Bella's trailer and walked over to pair of golf carts.

"Don't let that fool you. When he escaped FBI custody years ago he was spotted in Canada that same day that I was taken."

"If that's the case maybe we should make sure you still wear you're bracelet." I indicated holding up her wrist without any bracelet.

"Oops I forget." Bella grumbled.

"Bella that bracelet never leaves you're wrist again when you're not at home." Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I won't. Let's get out of here tomorrow is going to be a tough day and I have to wear this ridiculous outfit. I'm really thankful for my strength training." Bella smiled.

"So am I." I laughed. Bella smacked my arm. "What?" I said innocently. I wasn't kidding Bella's body was even more enticing than before. She was always slender and soft but now she was slender, toned and firm. Hmm…I tried to shake out the image of her beautiful backside.

"Edward you need to stop thinking about that because you're going to embarrass yourself in front of Emmett and Jasper." Bella whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine as Bella's rubbed against my thigh.

"That is not helping Bella." I warned her.

"I know." Bella winked as we exited the golf carts and were led to a SUV.

"Rick is driving you two to the house I'll be there soon. Neither of you have anything else scheduled today. So have a nice night." Jasper laughed as he closed the car door.

"I'm sure we will. Won't we Edward?" Bella asked seductively.

"Don't we always love?"

_NEXT DAY –FIRST DAY OF FILMING_

"Let's go Edward we're already behind." A crew member by the name of William led me through the studio to _Eli's _living room set. David was already there waiting a lighting crew member taking readings. He was dressed in a gray pinstriped suit.

"Hey kid ready to go?" David questioned looking over his script. I stood by him and shrugged. I was a little nervous we were doing a lot of cable work in this scene and _Vanessa_ is downright angry in most of this scene.

"Hello gentlemen." A voice purred behind us. David and I both turned to the voice and our jaws dropped. Bella was standing near a sofa in a black leather corset, pants and boots, and jacket that looked like it was painted on.

"Boys, if you don't close your mouths a fly is going fly to in." Bella smirked. "So I take it you like it?" I managed to close my mouth and nod but no words would come out. I was speechless.

"Bella you look…uhh fantastic." David managed though his voice broke a few times.

"Great. Megan contacts please." Bella did not have any cable work in this scene but David and I did and we were being attached to the system as we spoke.

"Well everybody let's get the show on the road. Bella you of course know that you are supposed to be pretty much ready to kill both characters _Eli _and _Malcolm_ and this is when _Vanessa _finds out about _Eli's _deception and the first time you see _Malcolm_ since the last time he tried to kill you." Michael indicated clapping his hands and putting on a set of headphones and sits behind a camera and TV screen.

I took a stance between a coffee table and a sofa, David near the front door and Bella was behind the door.

_Scene #89 (Sorry guys I'm not doing the whole thing just a part of it. To make it easier for me this is from a 3__rd__ party point of view. Remember Edward play Eli, David plays Malcolm and Bella plays Vanessa.)_

"_What are you doing here? You're alive after all this time." Eli states through clenched teeth and fists. Malcolm approaches Eli about to say something but is interrupted as the front door slams open wind gusts through the open door revealing a black eyed Vanessa (special effect Vanessa is surrounded by black smoke) in seconds Malcolm is lifted and thrown towards the wall as he clutches his neck. Vanessa's hand is raised and looking like choking something. Vanessa cocks her head a few times looking at Malcolm then looking at Eli. Her movements quick and inhuman._

"_What are you doing here Malcolm?" Vanessa's voice pure venom and resonates throughout the room. Eli looks confused and scared for he has never seen her to look this way she has never shown this much power._

"_Vanessa! What the hell…ugh…are you doing here?" Malcolm's voice gasping and struggling at the pressure. Eli steps forward but Vanessa raises a hand to him to stop._

"_I'm asking the questions. What are you doing here? In Eli's house?" She screamed her movements quick as she gets closer to Malcolm her hand raising as Malcolm rises against the wall still clutching at the invisible restraints on his throat._

"_I'm visiting my nephew." As the word nephew left his mouth Vanessa raised hand at Eli grip him in invisible restraints throwing him against a chair and held them there. Her restraints around his throat as Eli gasped for breathe. _

"_Vanessa you're killing him. You're not a killer Vanessa let him go." Malcolm stated calmly. Vanessa looks back at Malcolm her head still cocking from side to side. _

"_You are. Does you're nephew know what you are?" Eli gasping becoming less urgent as Vanessa loosens her grip._

"_No he doesn't. I didn't kill you when I was supposed to I won't now. Let me talk to him." Vanessa tightened her grip on Malcolm._

"_You have 20 minutes if I am not given an explanation you're both dead. You have no idea how much stronger I've become since we last saw each other." Malcolm nods unable to form words. _

"_Vanessa, wait what…" Eli tries to talk but Vanessa glared at him._

"_You lied." She snapped. Eli shakes his head a tear escaping from the corner of his eye with this simple sight Vanessa transforms completely. Her hands fall to her sides (the smoke dissipates) her movements more graceful than inhuman and stiff. Her eyes still black. Malcolm slumps to the ground. Eli relaxes in the chair. _

"_Twenty minutes. Eli will come to see me not you Malcolm. If you come anywhere near my home you will not live to see your 151 birthday." _

"CUT!" Michael screamed. The crew irrupted in applause. "That was perfect. There was nothing wrong with it. Let me review it 10 minutes everybody."

"Bella that was incredible. But the eyes are creepy." David said as he approached Bella as a crew member detached him from his harness. Another crew member detached my harness.

"Sorry." Bella removed the contacts from her eyes as a crew member took them and placed them in a solution. "There. Much better. Umm…excuse me I need a human minute."

Jasper and Emmett started to follow her. "Guys I'm just going to the bathroom. Two minutes I swear. See that door right there. Two minutes." Bella shook her head and headed into the door marked women.

Jasper, Emmett, and I were discussing the scene that we just shot. We noticed Michael and David getting ready to set up the next scene. Alice approached us. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to the bathroom. Do you mind checking on her?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "That bathroom?" She pointed the door Bella went through several minutes ago. Jasper nodded. "I just came from there. There's nobody in there." Jasper sprinted to the bathroom and checked all three stalls. Nothing.

"Damn it. Security check in. We have a breech. Find Ms. Swan. Location currently unknown, last known location Studio 8B." Jasper said in his radio. Suddenly something within Jasper's jacket beeped. He took out a small device that looked like a PDA.

"Bella's bracelet has just been activated. She's in trouble." Jasper's voice barely a whisper his face pale white.

"Where is she Jasper?" I screamed.

"I don't know we have to see where this leads us. But she's not moving and doesn't look like they have left the area." Jasper started sprinting out the building following something on the scream. Emmett and I just behind Jasper's heels. It's has already been several minutes. My mind racing with horrific images of what we could find at the other end of the beep.

"It looks like she's in her trailer." Jasper and Emmett both take out their guns they slowly approached the door of the trailer which is slightly ajar. Jasper enters and gasps I run in not caring about the guns or the danger. My only thought is Bella.

There lying a small sofa was Bella in a black dress, her mouth gagged with a red handkerchief, her eyes closed, dry tear stains running down her cheeks her arms crossed across her chest within her hands a bloody white rose.

"Bella?" I kneeled beside her about to remove the handkerchief. Jasper shook his head and gave me a glove. I quickly snapped it out causing Bella's eyes to flutter. "Bella." Her eyes snapped open wide and scared. I removed the gag and she cried out.

"Get the fuckin rose off me." Her face trembling but her body remained still. Jasper took one of her arms and if fell limply to the side. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Emmett close the door." Bella snapped her eyes darting from face to face.

"This doesn't leave this room." Bella whispered her lips trembling.

"Bella the FB…" Jasper was interrupted.

"THIS DOESN'T LEAVE THE ROOM!" Bella screamed a tears falling relentlessly.

"What happened Bella?" I asked tears starting to fall from my own eyes. I tried to reach for her but she shook her head fear in her eyes. God no.

"He injected something in me I can't move or feel anything from the neck down. He said it would only last for 20 minutes."

"What did he do to you Bella?" Jasper kneeling beside me.

"I'm not wearing the same clothes he took me in." She whispered.

**AN: Don't hate me. She was not raped I do not want to hate mail for that. He didn't do that to her. Like Bella has said before right now it's all about scaring the fck out of her and proving to Jasper and Edward that he can get through anything they throw at him. In the next chapter we will hear from Bella just what he did to her. Please review. **


	23. Burn

**AN: This chapter by far has been the hardest to write. I hated doing this to Bella and Edward. **

**Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Plot however is mine!**

**Chapter 23**

**Burn**

"_What did he do to you Bella?" Jasper knelt beside me._

"_I'm not wearing the same clothes he took me in." She whispered._

Jasper and I looked at her in horror.

"Get Alice in here." Bella looked away from me tears still streaming down her face.

"Bella let me hel…" I tried to tell her. She shook her head. There was knock on the door.

"Jasper is everything all right?" Alice's voice was behind the knock.

"Get her in here." Bella growled. Jasper went to the door and let Alice in. Alice's eyes looked upon our faces and knew something was terribly wrong.

"The rest of you get out. Alice is going to help me." Bella stated still not looking at me.

"Bella?" I said.

"Get out now! Not until I feel again! I have to feel first. " Bella sobbed. I sighed and got up to my feet and followed Emmett and Jasper out of the trailer. Alice looked at me.

"I'll take care of her." She whispered.

Twenty minutes later and making sure no one tried to go inside the trailer door slams open and Bella wearing the black leather suit again was carrying a metal trash can and the black dress in her hand.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jasper and I said in unison. She glared at us both it was like her brown eyes were black no contact lenses needed.

Bella put the trash can on the ground and put the dress and the rose in it and took a bottle of perfume out of a jacket pocket. She poured the contents over the dress. She held out her hand and Alice put a match book in her hand. Bella struck the match and dropped it in the trash can and stepped back. The trash can was filled with bright flames as Bella watched her usual beautiful brown eyes cold and hard.

"Alice go make sure they can get another dress made before we have to shoot that scene. Give any excuse the dress tore or was stolen. Also go tell Michael that I'm feeling sick at the moment and to give me another 30 minutes. Jasper will tell you later about what happened." Bella stated her arms folded across her chest. Alice nodded and left towards the studio.

"Emmett have my trailer checked out for hidden cameras and possible recording devices. I won't be going back in there until the sweep in completed." Emmett looked at Jasper who was still looking at Bella nodded in response. Emmett left.

"You two let's find somewhere private to talk." Bella stated. Bella took the lead and entered another trailer that said wardrobe for _She Knows_. The trailer was full of racks of clothes, shoes, wigs and other items and props. There was mirrors lining one side of the trailer a few chairs were around. Bella took a seat and sighed.

"Let me talk now do not interrupt and I will never have this conversation again. Do you understand?" Bella looked at me then Jasper. We both just nodded.

_Bella's Encounter with James BPOV_

Jasper and Emmett started to follow me. "Guys I'm just going to the bathroom. Two minutes I swear. See that door right there. Two minutes." I shook my head those guys are silly and headed into the door marked women.

I was washing my hands when I felt a breeze behind me. In the mirror I could see that the window was open I swear it wasn't when I came in. I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched. I looked down and turned off the faucet and looked again in the mirror. There staring at me stood the man of my nightmares for the past 14 years James. His hair was darker than it was before, his face was older but not by much, his eyes were cold. A sneer spread across his face while I stared in disbelief.

Suddenly his hand was over my mouth muffling my attempt at screaming. "Be quiet Isabella. You were always good at staying quiet. Let's not change that now." I nodded infinitesimally. "Good. Now I'm going to give you something that way you can't get away." My eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry it only last for 20 minutes. That's all I need." James smiled. He put a syringe in my neck with bright orange liquid in it and emptied it out into my blood stream then he stuffed a red gag in my mouth.

I felt the effects almost instantly. My body was tingling all over and numb at the same time I could barely move. James dragged me to the window, lifted me up and gently placed me on the ground outside before climbing out myself. I noticed that I could still move my shoulders a bit and blink. Some how James managed to avoid being seen. Hiding behind large props, signs and backgrounds he made it back to my trailer. He opened the door and the close proximity of the door jam, I swung my shoulder just enough for my bracelet's blue center to be pressed.

James laid me on the small sofa and turned back to close and lock the door. He returned his attention to me and went out my eye sight. I found that I could move my mouth, lips and all my facial muscles. I blinked furiously trying to avoid crying. James would not see me cry.

He returned with the black dress from my photo shoot. "This really is a beautiful dress. I would love to see you in it." My eyes widened in fear. What was he going to do to me? But I couldn't dwell on that. If he saw the fear in my face in my eyes it would just feed his need for more. I quickly composed my face.

He laid the dress beside me and started to unzip my leather jacket. I held back a whimper. James stared at me the whole time as I tried to maintain my composure. When he realized that I was not going to react he stopped just for moment and removed the gag. I didn't look at him. I just stared at the ceiling and staring at the lights.

He continued taking off my jacket. He lifted me by my shoulders to finish removing it. I really didn't feel him touching me. It felt more like a fly crawling over my skin.

"You really are beautiful. Not just your physical beauty but you really are different. In my years trying to find someone as different as I am I never came across another. That is until I found you. You don't _feel_ like I do. We have that in common."

"We are nothing alike. I never said I didn't feel everything you did to me. I just was strong enough and not stupid enough to egg you on further. You wanted to hear me scream I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I said smugly. He glared at me as I saw him hovering over my feet. I couldn't tell what he was doing. Then I saw him place my boots and pants nearby. I bit back a whimper.

"I like to _watch_ you. I like to _hear_ you talk. You never did much of that that month I had you in my clutches." He started to run his fingers over my bare arms. I could barely feel it and for that I was thankful. He was at my feet. I couldn't make out what he was doing but I saw the dress at my chest my leather corset still in place.

"No I didn't say much." I had to keep us talking I know Jasper could not be far now. I smiled. "Just what were you planning to do with me back then if I hadn't escaped? You didn't want to kill me because I was too young?" He lifted my back slightly off the sofa and finished putting the dress on.

"I planned to keep you until the moment was right, maybe another 5 or 6 years. I'm sure I would have found something to make you scream in that time." He laughed looking at me then he scowled looking at my smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. So did you like my first movie?" I still avoided his gaze.

"Hardly the actor that played me was too gentle." He shrugged still confused by the smile I had on earlier. He gazed looked down to my wrist when he noticed my bracelet. "Smart aren't you?" He lifted my wrist for me to see. "When we came through the door?" He cocked his eye brow. He shook his head. He crossed my arms across my chest. He placed a bloody rose in my hands and stuffed the gag in my mouth.

"Tell Jasper I said hello and tell Edward that soon enough you will be mine. Until we meet again Isabella." With that said James left from my view. I was able to move my head slightly. My entire body felt like it was crawling with bugs or maybe just my minds way trying to cope with what just happened. I had no idea if he took off my underwear. The thought was making me sick. What was taking them so long? I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I closed my eyes trying to focus that he didn't kill me or hurt anyone else. A few minutes passed when I heard the voice that brought me back from the darkness that was threatening to take me. Edward.

_Back to the wardrobe trailer._

**EPOV**

"He said before he left to tell Jasper he said hello and to tell Edward that soon enough I will be his. Then he got up to leave and said 'Until we meet again Isabella'. I think you came a few minutes later."

"So when you asked Emmett to have the trailer checked out is because he said that he liked to watch and hear you?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"It was just the way he said it that makes me think that he may have placed listening or video devices in the trailer. You should probably have the house checked again too." Bella whispered. I knelt in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked trying to decipher her features.

"He only managed to get my jacket, pants and boots off. Nothing else. Like I said before he knew he only had awhile with me. This was just to let everyone know that you can't protect me." Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I knew if you held me I wouldn't be able to feel you I didn't want that. I'll never forget what it felt like when he touched me and I didn't want you to be a part of that memory too. Does that make sense?" Bella hid her face in her hands.

"Of course. You have every reason to scream Bella. We should just go home right now." Bella shook her head and then looked at me fear finally in her eyes.

"No, if we do they will all know what happened here. No one else can know how close he got. Please Edward I don't want to look like the victim. I'm fine. I need to work to forget. Please don't make me go home." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I looked over at Jasper and nodded. He left and closed the door behind him.

"Bella I won't make you do something you don't want to do. If you need to go back out there then I will be right there beside you. Tell me what you need." I kissed her hair and pulled her to her feet wrapping my arms around her waist. Her head on my chest.

"Just hold me for now." Bella sighed. I don't know how long we stood there in each other's arms but too soon there was a knock on the door. Alice entered the trailer.

"I have to clean up your face so that the crew don't see that you've been crying Bella." Alice whispered a large case in her left hand. Bella nodded and pulled away but gave me a swift kiss on my lips. She took a seat in a chair as Alice quickly worked on her makeup. I missed the contact from Bella's body. I started to think that I needed the comfort just as much as she did.

About 15 minutes later we made our way back to the studio Bella and I hand and hand. Jasper and Alice close behind us. We approached Michael who looked up at the two of us.

"Are you feeling better Isabella?" Michael asked looking at our intertwined hands.

"Yes, much better. Do we need to shoot the same scene again?" Bella asked a smile on her lips her face composed. I was starting to believe that this is when Bella is really acting.

"Here you two can take a look and tell me what you think?" Michael gestured us over to a small TV screen.

About 6 hours later and an early dinner we were able to go home. I was amazed at Bella's ability to act. She always read her lines perfectly. If something was wrong with a scene it was either David or I or something that was off in the shot. But not her she did everything well. But when ever Michael called cut the distant look in her face scared me. She was suppressing everything I just wondered how long before she let go or was forced to.

Jasper insisted that Bella travel in the helicopter again and he let me go with her. He pulled me aside before I got on. "Get her home and into a shower. She needs to relax. Before you started spending the night with her she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. She always said that it was just a stupid nightmare no real meaning. Now I know that wasn't the case. Just keep her calm don't push for her to talk let her do that on her own." I nodded. When she was ready I will be there.

We made it to the house and Bella led me straight to her room and gathered some clothing. "I'm going to take a shower then head to bed. Join me when you're ready to go to sleep?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"I think I'll go step in the shower too and then tuck you in." I smiled. She smiled in return it reached her eyes that looked like melted chocolate again. She nodded and went into her bathroom.

About 20 minutes later I returned to her room and found that the water was still running I put my ear to the door and I heard sobbing. My heart broke. "Bella are you OK?"

"Please help me Edward." It was barely audible. I turned the knob and opened the door steam came billowing out.

"Bella?" There in the corner on the tile floor of the glass enclosed shower was Bella on the floor her skin covered in red blotches. Her head rested on her knees. I ran to the faucets and turned off the scalding hot water. I knelt down beside her. She was whimpering and crying.

"I just wanted to wash him off. I just wanted to wash him off." Bella sobbed. She raised her face to me her eyes more child like with fear and sadness overwhelming them. I got up quickly and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around her. Bella reached up with a trembling hand and placed it on my cheek. "Why are you crying Edward?"

"Because the love my life is in pain and I am at a loss on what to do to help." I leaned into her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Just love me Edward, love me despite all the wrong and bad things that have happened to me. Love me even though a psycho laid his hands on me. Please tell me you can still love me knowing that."

"Bella I will always love you no matter what. Nothing will change that." I placed a light kiss to her lips and she nodded. She started to shift. I placed my arms around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. I help dry her off and walked over to the counter to grab her clothes. She shook her head no and walked into the bedroom. I pulled off my sweats which were wet from when I helped Bella. I followed her back in the bedroom with only my boxers on. I helped Bella under the covers but she looked at me.

"Edward I just want to feel you nothing else please." I sighed and nodded removing my boxers and climbing into bed beside her. I pulled her closer to me she buried her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. Our bodies were intertwined and pressed close together but only for comfort. "I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep now my love."

**AN: I wanted to have Bella wake up from a nightmare and asking Edward to help her forget and they make love but I don't know if it feels like the right thing to do. What do you think? **

**Please don't forget to vote for the Sexy Edward contest. My one shot New Team Driver is in the first round. Check it out if you haven't read it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Night Screams

**AN: Something bad happens during the first part of this chapter, but I wanted to end it on a lighter note. So I used one of my favorite TV shows Supernatural for the ending. I liked it. **

**Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**I do not own the Supernatural characters either.**

**Chapter 24**

**Night Screams**

"_Edward I just want to feel you nothing else please." I sighed and nodded removing my boxers and climbing into bed beside her. I pulled her closer to me she buried her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. Our bodies were intertwined and pressed close together but only for comfort. "I love you Edward."_

"_I love you Bella." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep now my love."_

It had been a week since the incident and every night Bella and I would wrap our bodies together and just sleep. I didn't mind, if this is what she wanted for comfort I would give myself freely to provide it. But I was starting to get worried. She avoided any conversation that didn't involve work and was closed off when ever she was left alone for just a moment. I was also worried since she wasn't filming tonight and I was.

"Bella I should be back home by 10 tonight." I kissed her lips as I helped her on to the helicopter.

"I miss you already." Bella smiled and blew a kiss at me and waved as I closed the door and walked backward to safety.

David slung his arm around me, "She'll be fine. I may not know what happened last week but I'm not an idiot. She's a strong woman if anyone can get through this kind of crap she can."

"I hope you're right David. I don't know what I'll do without her." I sighed and walked back to the studio. "Come on let's get strung up and kill everything in sight."

"You have to wonder where Bella comes up with this stuff." David complained as we were about to do about 4 scenes in wires as we fight off an immortal attack from all sides in mid-air.

I knew exactly where Bella's mind was when she wrote her books. Her mind was in the dark depths of that old abandoned building that she was held and tortured. I shuddered at the thought.

It was well after midnight when Rick and I finally pulled into the driveway of my parent's house. I bid Rick goodnight as he left for the night and I headed inside. Alice rushed by my side.

"Hurry you have to go upstairs. She's woke up screaming a half and hour ago from a nightmare. When she couldn't find you and you didn't answer your phone she thought the worst and is crying and screaming." Alice said her face streaked with tears. "I have never seen her like this."

I ran up the stairs to her door and flung it open. Jasper and my father were trying to hold her down on the bed as Bella thrashed against them. My mother stood by the bed sobbing.

"Bella I'm here! Get away from her!" I ran to the bed as Jasper and my father stepped away. Bella had scratches on her arms as she cried out my name.

"I'm sorry I thought the worst. I thought he got to you. I can't lose you." She sobbed into my chest.

"I'm here Bella. You'll never lose me." I looked at Jasper he met my gaze and shook his head. My mother placed a first aid kit as Alice placed 2 pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. Everyone left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Bella let me look at you." Bella shook her head. I pulled away and she whimpered and sobbed harder. "I need to get you cleaned up Bella." I laid her back on the bed her whole body trembling. I looked at her both of her arms were covered in scratches. "Bella I want you take these pills for the pain." Bella nodded as I handed the pills and helped her drink the water. "Now lay back so I clean up your cuts."

I found some gauze and water and cleaned up the dried blood off her arms gently. I rubbed ointment on her scratches and wrapped her arms in some more gauze. By the time I finished the sleeping pills took effect and she was sound asleep. I cleaned up and headed into the hallway where I knew everybody were waiting.

"She's asleep. None of the scratches are deep enough to require stitches." I explained as everyone's eyes were on me.

"What the hell are we going to do? You come home late one night and she loses it. You're supposed to be gone all week next week. There's no way she'll survive that." Jasper snapped at me.

"You think I don't know that! I had no idea that she would wake up like this. She's been sleeping so peacefully for the past week." I snapped back.

"You were with her that's why she was fine then. But tonight you were running late and she must've fallen sleep. We heard her screaming Jasper and I went to her and she was calming down but when she couldn't reach you she lost it." Alice said tears falling from her eyes.

"She needs help son. She needs someone to talk to." Esme suggested.

"She'll never agree to that. Tapes of some of her sessions with her first therapist were leaked out. She doesn't trust them." Jasper indicated his fingers running through his hair in frustration.

"We have to think of something. Until then she can't leave my side for more than a few hours and no more late nights. If either of us has to work late we'll stay together. Alice look into her schedule make it so she can be with me next week in Vancouver."

"You know that's only a temporary fix son. You can't be with each other all the time. Next time it could be worse." My father stated firmly placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I know that dad but we have very little options right now." He nodded in agreement as the others bade goodnight.

I entered her bedroom again and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and let myself fall to the ground. I felt so helpless. How can I help her?

The next morning I woke up to Bella kissing my chest. "Hello." She whispered when I started to rub her back.

"Morning." I sighed it was now or never. I sat up and leaned against the headboard pulling Bella against my chest. "Bella you know that we have to talk about last night?"

"I know." She mumbled her fingertips drawing patterns on my chest.

"Can you please explain to me why you tried to hurt yourself?"

Bella sighed and I felt tears falling from her eyes fall onto my chest. "I had a nightmare of James doing some of things he did to me to you. I saw you strapped to a chair it was terrible. I woke up screaming when you weren't there. Jasper and Alice calmed me down and assured me that it was just a nightmare and then I tried to call you and Rick and I couldn't get through. I was so scared. I felt him. I felt his hands touching me. My skin felt like it was crawling. I just wanted it to go away. I started scratching I wanted to jump in the shower but your father and Jasper wouldn't let me." Bella trembled against me.

"Bella you know our phones lose signal for about 20 minutes on the way up here."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Bella is this something that's going to happen every time I run late or you can't get a hold of me?"

"I don't know. Tell me how did you feel when I was missing for several minutes last week?"

"Like I was about to die. Like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I guess like you did." I admitted, I remembered how I felt. I thought to myself if we would've found her dead that I would join her. There was no longer me and Bella there was only _us _now.

I sighed. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess make sure we talk everyday instead of letting it stay bottled up. I only have nightmares when you're not around. Maybe once I get over this maybe the nightmares will stop."

"That sounds like a plan." I kissed the top of her head. She sat up and straddled my lap and kissed my chest trailing up to my lips. My hands held her face close to my own. She grinded her hips against me I groaned at the sensation.

"Make love to me Edward." Bella whispered as she kissed my lips I knew then I wouldn't be able to deny her.

The rest of the week followed without any incidents and Bella managed to cover her bandages with help from Alice with her wardrobe on set. We started attending venues around town so the media could get used to seeing us together. The tabloids no longer had anything bad to say about us together or about Bella's stalker.

We were heading to Vancouver so I can film an episode of Supernatural. I was going to play a vampire (sorry I couldn't help it) and not the traditional kind. I was looking forward to it. Once I told the producers I needed a pass for Bella so she could join me on set, they signed her on to play my mate. Now I was really looking forward to it.

We made it to the set after leaving our luggage at the hotel that the studio provided. We met the director and the producers. We hadn't really read the new script with Bella's parts we would when we got there. It was a great show if you like that kind of thing.

Bella and I were reading over our lines in our dressing room waiting for the director and Jensen and Jared were coming over read over the lines of the scenes we were shooting tonight.

"I have to straddle and lick Jensen!" Bella blushed and threw her script across the room just as door open. What?

Jensen walked in and picked up Bella's script and looked at Bella as Jared and the director followed behind him.

"I hope this wasn't because of me?" Jensen waved the script in front of Bella.

"A little, I just read scene 63. I had no idea I was going to do that." Bella stated cocking an eyebrow. Neither did I. I was so not going to like this.

"Hmm…and here I was looking forward to that scene," Jensen laughed and smirked. Bella blushed again and shook her head. I do not like Jensen. "Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles. You must be Isabella Swan. I'm a fan of your books." Jensen extended his hand to Bella which she quickly shook.

"You read?" Bella smirked, was she flirting? I bit back a growl.

Jensen put a hand to his chest and pretended to be hurt, "Aww a shot to the ego." He plopped down on the sofa by Bella. "You must be Edward." He acknowledged me for a second before looking at Bella again.

"You know I wrote that genius of a scene when I heard you were going to be the one playing Ricki." Jensen smiled at Bella and she blushed again. She comes home with me she comes home with me I chanted in my head over and over again.

Jared cleared his throat. "Hi Isabella Edward I'm Jared Padalecki it's nice to meet you both." He waved from a chair across the room that he took beside the director named Joseph.

"Ok let's get started we're going to start tonight with the last scene since it on location in an old abandoned house.

We went over our lines for a little over an hour for the rest of the script. Bella made some suggestions and Joseph loved them and wrote down notes on his copy of the script.

"OK everybody to the trucks we have a short ride to the set once you get there you'll all go into makeup, hair and wardrobe." Joseph said and took Bella's hand. "Ms. Swan we need to get you in here and write us up an episode."

"Actually I have an idea and since neither of our characters is going to be killed in this episode it would be perfect." Bella smiled as did Joseph.

"See everyone there." Joseph said as he opened the door and left. Jared got up to leave and smacked Jensen's shoulder who was still staring at Bella. Jensen snapped out of his apparent daze and excused himself and left with Jared.

"Are you OK?" Bella asked me a small pout on her lips. I sat beside her and sighed.

"Yes, I just have to keep telling myself you're acting and that you will be coming home to me. It's still going to be hard to watch."

"Good, you remember that and we can get through this. Come on let's go." Bella jumped up from her seat and took my hand pulling me up from the sofa.

We made it to the set about 30 minutes later. It was a large old dilapidated white house with a wrap around the porch. Bella left for makeup and wardrobe.

It was getting dark and the wind was picking up as Bella stepped out of wardrobe. She looked…fucking hot. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, leather boots and a tight red corset with a black leather short jacket her skin was paler and she had purple bruising under her eyes and along her cheek bones. Her lips were blood red. She was inhumanely beautiful.

She turned to look at me and gaped for a few seconds before she composed herself. She walked towards me and Jared. "This is different. I kind of like it." Bella smiled. Jared laughed and told her she looked great. Jared looked pretty beat up his arm was bleeding and so was his ear and nose. Jensen joined us shortly his left temple bleeding as was his shoulder.

"Come let's go have some fun." Jensen clapped his hands together and led Bella to the set. I shook my head my chant repeating in my head.

_SCENE # 63: _Like before I'm writing this like it was a script. Bella is playing a vampire named Ricki who can see the future (sorry couldn't help it) Edward is playing a vampire named William, Jared plays Sam and Jensen plays Dean. Oh yeah and Ricki can show her visions to others with contact.

Back story William and Ricki are vampires that feed on human blood but they buy it not kill for it. Ricki sees a future that she doesn't want to happen so she finds Sam and Dean to help them when they are being hunted by a league of vampires.

_Here we go_

_William and Ricki had just helped Sam and Dean kill over 30 vampires that were all for the upcoming Apocalypse and were trying to stop and kill Sam and Dean. William and Ricki were not for the destruction of humanity._

_William is helping Sam up after killing a vampire that was on top of Sam. _

_William: "Ricki we have to go. Others will be close behind and we can not be found here." _

_William dusts himself off and wipes blood off blood from his chin. Sam winces as he rubs his right ear. _

_Ricki stalks over to Dean who was leaning against a wall on the ground. _

_Ricki: "Not yet lover I have one more thing to show Dean." Ricki straddles Dean and leans in to lick him from his jaw line to his temple. "Mmm…delicious." _

_Dean looks at her and grips her shoulders to push her away. She leans in and whispers in his ear, "You worry too much about us, I told you before we don't want the Apocalypse to happen. What will we drink?" Ricki whispers to him again, "There will be a time when a choice must be made. You may need to kill Sam. The prophecy states he will become one of the four horsemen that will destroy humanity." Ricki licks him again, Dean's eyes cloud over in white as he sees the vision of his brother's possible future._

_Ricki pulls away and then walks over to William and plunges her tongue into William's mouth. Ricki pulls away as William licks his lips._

_William: "Mmm…you're right he is delicious." _

_Ricki: "See you soon boys." William and Ricki stalk out the front door of house and disappear. _

"Cut!" Joseph yells out. We all walked back to the main set.

"Whoo! That was hot!" Jensen yells and gets up from the floor. I bent down and whispered in Bella's ear.

"That was hot." Bella shivered as my arms snaked around her. I kissed her neck and gently bit down on her smooth flesh.

"Careful there or we might develop a vampire fetish." Bella gasped as I licked where I bit her.

"Man, let the poor woman breathe." Jensen said slapping his hand on my shoulder. "I take it you're practicing for Scene 12?"

"No we're practicing for later tonight." Bella said and winked at Jensen. Jensen shook his whole body in a shivers.

"Damn you are one lucky man. But I have to borrow her. We are doing a close up and another angle of the same scene, but only our part. Come on beautiful." Jensen grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away. I growled and Bella looked over her shoulder a little shocked and bit her lower lip and winked. She's coming with me tonight.

An hour later the scene was shot perfectly after Bella licked Jensen about twenty times. I seriously think Joseph was doing Jensen a favor. We shot a few scenes around the exterior of the house before we were allowed to leave.

"I'm exhausted I don't light shooting in the evening." Bella whined sitting on the bed.

"Really I was hoping we can play for a while." I crawled over her and felt that she was wearing something under her t-shirt. "What do you have under there?" Bella laughed as I pulled off her shirt. Underneath was the red leather corset she was wearing on the set earlier today. I groaned.

"I borrowed it from the set. I just have to make sure I bring back tomorrow when we shoot again except for the matching panties I can keep those."

"Do you want to see them?"

**AN: No offese to Jensen Ackles was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. It was all the name of good fun and to make Edward jealous. **

**Sneek Peek of what's to come:**

**Next chapter, a lemon, come on Bella in a red corset. Finish filming episode, one more scene with Ricki and William all over each other. Then throw in some media hounds that provoke Edward and Bella. Then Bella hears some news that will devistate her. **


	25. Leather and Blood

**AN: This a short chapter only because I wanted to give you all a cliffy! Don't worry though the next one will be up tomorrow. I'd hate to torture you. I have more to say but I'm waiting until I get to the bottom.**

**Chapter 25**

**Leather and Blood**

**I DON'T DO LEMONS MUCH FOR THIS STORY BUT HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM GO DOWN UNTIL THE ROW OF X'S**

"_I borrowed it from the set. I just have to make sure I bring back tomorrow when we shoot again except for the matching panties I can keep those." _

"_Do you want to see them?" _Bella teased wiggling her hips. I quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her still squirming body as she kicked off her heels. I stood back as Bella was clad in red leather from her red corset to matching red panties that tied on each side. Bella blushed biting her lower lip. I growled when she tried to cover herself up. She gasped when I pulled her arms away from her chest.

"Bella you're absolutely beautiful, sexy and gorgeous never doubt that." Bella nodded and wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands caressing her flesh left exposed beneath the corset. I leaned and kissing her soft red lips. Bella pulled away gasping for breath. She was smirking and then placed her hands on my chest and pushing me away.

"Lay down." Bella said sternly. I did as she asked and she straddled my waist. My hands automatically traveled to her thighs caressing the smooth skin. Bella leaned in and crashed her lips into mine. She bit into my lower lip gently before delving her tongue into my mouth. I groaned at the sensation and taste. I could feel her hands come to my chest as I cupped her backside. Bella tore open my shirt causing me to moan again into her hot little mouth. Bella ground her hips into my own causing me to gasp for breath. Bella laughed wickedly and ground her hips again. I groaned as her little pink tongue licked her way down to my neck and took a bite of the tender flesh.

"You're mine now." Bella whispered against my wet skin. I nodded my hands traveling from her back side to the ties of her corset. Bella swatted my hands away and sat up shaking her gorgeous head me. A smirk played on her lips as she kissed her way down my chest and navel. She crawled lower down my body removing my shoes and socks then she crawled back up kneading the flesh of my legs through my jeans with her small capable hands.

Bella hands traveled up my thighs before unbuttoning my jeans. She pulled off my jeans slowly my erection finally free from its cloth prison. I propped myself up and I looked at her. She cocked an eyebrow surprised that I wasn't wearing any boxers. I shrugged my shoulders as Bella bit into her lower lip. I loved when she did that. Then she smirked and to me whole in her mouth. I hissed not expecting her to do that. We have been having sex for months now and we have explored each others bodies in many ways but this always took me by surprise. Still propped up by my elbows I watched the erotic scene before me. Her teeth lightly grazed my length causing me to groan my head falling back my hands gripping the sheets.

"Bella." I groaned over and over again. I felt her lips kiss my tip then kissed my thighs.

"There's an artery right about here that blood flows quite freely. I would imagine a vampire would take full advantage of that." Bella took a bite of my right groin and stared sucking. I almost came then. I bit back a yelp but my hands tore the sheets I was gripping. Bella kissed lightly where she bit me. With this moment where her teeth were not threatening my manhood I took advantage of it. I grabbed her hips and picked her up easily and rolled over so I was hovering over her.

"It's my turn." I growled my eyes raking over her body. I undid the ties of her corset easily and removed the now offense fabric from her beautiful chest. My mouth enveloped one of her pink buds my thumbs over the other. I gently bit her nipple and pulled earning a groan and Bella tugging at my hair. I growled again causing her to shiver.

"Edward…please…" Bella gasped as I bit and sucked just below the swell of her breast.

"You're mine." I whispered admiring the large purple mark. Crashing my lips to hers earning a moan from Bella. Bella hips bucking my tip on her stomach causing me to moan. My hand traveled to the ties of her panties tugging roughly until they fell from her body. I wanted her now. I thrust into her to the hilt both hissing from the contact. Her beautiful hips met with each of my thrusts her nails running down my back. My lips left her lips trailing a slick trail to her neck biting down at the base.

"Edward!" Bella screamed going over the edge. She continued meeting my thrusts as she rode out her orgasm. I rolled on to my back still sheathed inside of her. Bella sat upright and gasped at the deeper penetration. My hands on her hips I helped guide her up and down my length. I felt her walls tightening coming to another edge and I felt close I pulled her close raising my hips to continue thrusting within her. Our lips met our tongues fighting for dominance. She won sucking on my tongue earning a groan from me. Bella pulled away her mouth at the base of my neck both getting close, Bella bit down hard.

"Fuck Bella!" As she pulled me over the edge with her, a mind blowing climax. Bella slumped on top of my chest our bodies slick with sweat both still gasping for breath. Bella carefully lifted her bottom and rolled beside me.

"That was amazing." Bella whispered. "Who knew leather would have that kind of effect on you?" Bella chuckled.

"Who knew those teeth of yours could draw blood?" I countered.

"I drew blood?" Bella asked looking at my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Bella started licking where she bit me causing me to twitch. I admit it was erotic. I shivered visibly. "What's the matter?" Bella cocked one of her brows.

"If you keep doing that I'll have to get a taste of you?"

Bella jumped out of bed. "Meet you in the shower, lover." Bella giggles and runs to the shower. Hmm…round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We slept in the next morning since we weren't filming until this afternoon. Bella's phone started ringing while we were eating breakfast in the hotel room. Bella answered when she realized it was Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Everything has gone well so far."

"Yes, the studio provided a guard last night and I had two while filming."

"We're filming this afternoon until well past midnight tonight."

"OK I'll see you in two days. Have fun with your wife Jasper. I'll be fine."

"Great. Bye." Bella hung up the phone. Bella managed to convince Jasper to take the time off while she was filming here same for Emmett.

We left from the hotel with a car that the studio sent. Jensen was waiting inside much to my displeasure. Bella was still trying to hide the mark I made on her neck but I proudly displayed mine. Well I did only because I wanted to make sure Jensen knew she was mine and I was hers. Sure enough Jensen eyes widened when I entered the vehicle then he quickly looked at Bella and back to me and shivered slightly. Good message received.

Bella and I were filming a scene alone together where I kiss her and have to throw her up against the wall; I hoped I wouldn't hurt her.

Bella came out of makeup and wardrobe in a dark blue strapless top that exposed her torso her legs sheathed in black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up and piled on top with curls cascading here and there. In other words she was hot, sexy and I was twitching already. This was going to be a long shoot.

"Holy shit…Bella," Jensen so eloquently put it as he walked beside her.

"You don't think it's too much. The makeup under my eyes I can understand but does she really need to wear something like this?"

"Yes." Jensen said walking up to me. I saw that they decided not to cover up her bite mark on her neck which did not go unnoticed as Jensen looked at it or was he looking down her top? I quickly took Bella's hand and glared at Jensen. He put his hands up in defense. I knew he couldn't help it but, did he have to be so obvious about it?

We made out way to another house that the vampires were using to hide out. We were placed and makeup and wardrobe decided my shirt needed to be unbuttoned exposing my chest. Bella smiled and cocked her eyebrows suggestively. We started filming.

_Scene 12 Remember Bella plays Ricki, Edward plays William, Jensen plays Dean and Jared plays Sam._

_Ricki enters the room with two bags of blood. William stood beside the door frame looking completely bored._

_William: "Tell me why were here in this little hick down again?"_

_Ricki pours contents of one bag of blood into two glasses walking over to William._

_Ricki: I told you my vision just guided me here. We're waiting for somebody. _

_William: "Who would that love?" Taking a glass from Ricki and taking a sip as Ricki does the same._

_Ricki: I'm not sure I should tell you who?"_

_William: "Why?" William snarled._

_Ricki: "Fine the Winchester boys."_

_William: "The hunters?" Ricki nods then William slams her into the wall. His hand around her neck. "Why would you expose us to them? I trusted you."_

_Ricki: "I'll show you." Ricki thrusts her tongue into William mouth showing him the visions of what's to come._

_William staggers back, shock evident on his face. _

_William: "Why do you look like that? More undead than you already do?"_

_Ricki: "Because I haven't drunk for over 10 years."_

_William: "Why?"_

_Ricki: "There are no humans left."_

_William: "So we help them stop the others after them because they are the only hope for humanity." _

_Ricki: "Yes." Ricki stalks over to William. "They'll be here in 4 3 2 1…"_

_Door slams open Dean walks in holding up a crossbow at Ricki. William snarls fists clenching. Ricki looks perfectly calm._

_Dean: "Didn't I tell you Sam vamps I told you I smelled vamps."_

_Sam: "And I told you to remember to first ask before you shoot."_

_Dean: "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"_

_Ricki: "Because if you do you will not survive the night because there are 30 vampires on your trail."_

_Dean: "That'll do it." _

"Cut!" Joseph the director called out.

Bella and I didn't have to re-shoot Joseph said it was perfect. We filmed another 4 scenes before finally calling it a night. We arrived at the hotel exhausted. Bella chose to take a shower while I slumped onto the bed. Bella came out of the shower in one of my t-shirts that was still clinging to her wet body. I smirked at her and pulled her on top of me. But Bella's phone started ringing. Bella reached over worried about who would be calling so late. She put the phone on speaker so I could here it.

"Bella?" Jensen was on the other line. I huffed and laid back down on the bed.

"Jensen? What's up?" Bella shook her head and blew a kiss to me.

"Have you been watching the news?"

"No. Why?"

"Some special broadcast about your stalker is about to come on, put it on Channel 10."

I jumped out of the bed and turned the TV on with the remote. I quickly changed it.

"Thanks Jensen for letting me know. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella hung up the phone her eyes glued on the TV set.

"_Report of the serial killer dubbed the Lady Killer also known as James Connors has been spotted in Washington near his stomping grounds many years ago. Can this be a coincidence or is there a possible connection that the only victim Jamie Cole that survived his attack is now missing? Here is reporter John Bishop with more." _

"No! Jamie…" Bella screamed then slumped on to the floor.

**AN: I know evil huh? What's Bella gonna do about it, something stupid. Trust Bella to put everyone else first before herself. You'll see in the next chapter mostly her POV. Ok my other issue is that I am seriously considering putting up my story She Knows for all to read. I really love this story and where I'm taking it. I just want to see if anyone is interested. If there's an interest I'll glady put it up if not oh well. Please Review!**

**P.S. Jamie- you know who you are, I hope you like I made you a victim, don't worry he won't lay a hand on you. Love Ya and thanks for everything.**


	26. A Scream for a Life

**AN: Hope you like this and understand why Bella is going do what's she's going to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**A Scream for a Life**

**EPOV**

"_No! Jamie…" Bella screamed then slumped on to the floor._

I picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed. "Bella love please wake up." Bella's eyes fluttered open fear evident in her eyes.

She sat up in my arms as tears streaming down her cheeks. Bella told me everything she could about Jaime Cole. She was the only surviving victim that the media knew of since Bella was a minor no one really knew about her. Charlie was able to find and stop James before he killed her. Jamie was all alone her little sister and parents had died in a car accident a month before her abduction. She was held prisoner for about 3 days until Charlie found them in an old abandoned house. Since she was alone she stayed with Bella and her father in her home. She was there with her father when Bella was taken and when she escaped she helped Bella heal.

Bella said that James didn't rape his victims just tortured them but that was bad enough. She loved Jamie like a big sister. "They'll find her Bella. I'm sure your dad and FBI will be able to help her." I tried consoling her.

Bella's phone rang and said that it was her father she went out to the balcony her laptop in hand. I lay back on the bed trying to clear my head but failing miserably.

I felt helpless how do you help someone heal when the wounds just keep opening up?

**BPOV**

My cell phone rang and it said private which my father's number usually shows up as. I told Edward I was going to go take the call out in the balcony and I picked up my laptop to see what news I could find on the net. I settled myself on a chair and table and answered my phone.

"Hey dad." I said not even waiting for a confirmation from him.

"Sorry to disappoint." James voice came from the other line.

"James." I whispered.

"Yes. Do what I say and you'll see Jamie again. I'll send you a text with the link to meet me for a video chat. Please join me." James instructed and then line was dead. A few seconds later I received the link in a text.

I opened my lap top and looked over my shoulder Edward was in bed laying down and not watching me. I typed in the link and there he was I had come face to face with my stalker, the star of my nightmares for the past 14 years.

"Hello Isabella. I'm glad I got your undivided attention." James face was composed his real eye focused on me on his screen. I pressed record on my computer from a program.

"Yes, you have my attention. Please tell me you haven't hurt her. She has a husband and a little girl. It's me you want." I said pleading.

"You're right I get no satisfaction watching her squirm. Don't worry I won't hurt her if…," James trailed off.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"For you to scream," James snickered.

"How about we meet somewhere public and you bring Jamie with you and I'll give you one hell of a scream?" I asked trying not to throw up at the thought.

"Just a scream?" He asked.

"I can shed a few tears if you'd like." I said sarcastically, causing James to laughs maniacally.

"Always the professional. I guess I can live with that _for now_. But if I see anyone but you, I'll snap her neck." James snarled.

"I understand." I gulped. "Meet me at some movie theatre."

"Which one do you want to meet at on Victoria Lane or the one on Richards?"

"You know where I am?"

"I always know where you are Isabella." James said calmly.

"Fine the one on Victoria." I snapped. I could hear that there was typing coming from the computer speakers.

"I see here that they're still showing Up to Speed. I'll see you at the 4pm show."

"I'll be there." I said as the screen went blank.

"Bella," Edward called through the glass door he was fully dressed. "The car is here, should I cancel today's filming?"

"No, I'm OK I need to work. I'll be ready in 10 minutes." I called back to him grabbing my laptop and walking back into the suite.

"I'll be downstairs, Jensen insists on showing me his bike." Edward said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Are you sure you're ok?" I simply nodded.

Edward left and I quickly slipped on a skirt, a sweater and a pair of small trainers. I decided to leave a video message for Edward to find. I left it in a file on the desktop labeled 'For Edward Only' I know he'll find it and made in password accessible only. I left a piece of paper with L.A.F.T. with the T underlined on it. I know he'd figure out the password. I closed the laptop and prayed that this would work.

I made my way to the lobby my laptop in my hands. I had about an hour to get to the movie theatre. We were shooting at a studio set just a few blocks away. In the front of the hotel Jensen and Edward were checking out a motorcycle.

"Hi guys, nice bike Jensen." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Thanks Bella, how about a ride?" Jensen asked looking at me. I looked at Edward and the look he gave me said no. I don't think he like the idea of me straddled behind Jensen's ass and my arms having to wrap around him. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm terrified of those things." I acted scared. I laughed to myself I had two at my dad's. Edward smiled at my answer. "We better get going." I headed to the car that the studio had sent before.

My body guard followed me like a puppy and I had to think of a way to lose him. I sat in the back seat the car with Edward my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"Bella, don't worry yourself. They'll find her." Edward whispered in my ear. I loved Edward so much and I know that I'm going to hurt him. Would he forgive me?

"I love you Edward so much." I smiled trying to fight the tears.

"I love you Bella with all that is me." Edward kissed me gently on the lips.

We made it to the studio and I excused myself to the bathroom my bodyguard standing outside the door. But my bodyguard didn't realize that there was another door on the other side of the bathroom. I left the water running in the sink and placed my laptop on the towel dispenser. And I left to meet my stalker.

I ran out of the studio avoiding the front gate and all the security. I found a cab immediately I had only 34 minutes to get to the movie theatre, get a ticket and find Jamie in a dark theatre. I managed to get to the theatre and sat in the front row to make sure I could be seen by most of the theatre. The theatre started to fill no one sat near me and the first previews started to play. There was no sign of James or Jamie. The room started to darken when I felt that all too familiar feeling of being watched.

I felt a hand gently wrap around my neck. "Hello Isabella." I stiffened.

"James." I said quietly. My heart was pounding erratically in my chest.

"Jamie and I decided to come and join you. It was smart of you to sit in the front." James sneered. I made out a small whimper behind me.

"Where is she?" I asked wanting to turn around.

"Oh she's sitting right beside but she can't move. I gave her something to make sure she couldn't."

"Fine James what do you want me do now?" I silently prayed for Jamie and for James to get on with it.

"I just want to talk Isabella." James whispered. "How's Edward doing?"

"Edward is perfect. He loves me and I love him." I answered quickly. I needed to get him out of here quickly or else Edward may show up and James will kill Jamie.

"Hmm…you'd think after everything I've done to you, you wouldn't be capable of that kind of love. It's nice to be proven wrong. I'm happy for you Isabella. That means there are more ways to hurt you. Edward, your parents and friends anyone will do."

"Don't touch them." I snapped tears flowing down my cheeks.

"That's it Bella show me some emotion. I want to hear you scream." James licked my shoulder and I suppressed a shudder.

I put every emotion, remembered every shock I felt when I was held hostage, every punch, every slap, every scratch and then the most powerful I felt the fear I had for those I loved and I screamed.

"That's my girl." And he was gone. I turned around Jamie's eyes widened with fear and she whimpered, tears running down her face then she slumped in her seat. I jumped over my seat and screamed for help.

"Someone help! Call an ambulance now!" Screams erupted around me.

**EPOV-From the ride to the studio**

"I love you Edward so much." Bella smiled her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you Bella with all that is me." I kissed her gently on the lips.

We made it to the studio and Bella excused her self to go to the bathroom her bodyguard standing outside the door. I made my way to wardrobe to get ready for the scene. We waited patiently for Bella but she was running late. I walked back to the bathroom and saw that her bodyguard still standing I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

I ran into the bathroom a faucet on and her laptop on a towel dispenser. God what did she do? I called her bodyguard over and they started to search for Bella. I grabbed her laptop and went to my dressing room.

I opened her laptop. On the desktop was an icon folder named 'For Edward Only' and a piece of paper with Bella's writing on it. The door opened and Jasper and another man was right behind him.

"Where is she Edward?" Jasper growled glaring at me.

"I don't know Jasper. She went into the bathroom. There is another door on the side that the bodyguard didn't know about. I think she left. She wasn't taken." I explained.

"Why do you think that?" the man behind Jasper said.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "Sorry I'm Bella's father Charlie." I got up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Sorry we're not meeting under better circumstances." I shook Charlie's hand. His eyes were darker than Bella's as was his thick hair. He nodded. "Bella left her laptop behind and when you called this morning she was working on it."

"I didn't call Bella this morning. Once I knew Jamie was missing I made sure Jasper, Emmett and I could get here quickly." Charlie said his hand running through his hair in frustration.

"Then it must have been James." I said nervously.

"You said that she left her laptop?" Jasper said and I sat in the chair and looked at her screen.

"Yes, she left a file on the desktop that says that it's for me and a note with initials." I clicked on the icon and it box came up for a password.

Jasper said, "Type in LAFT those are the initials she put on the paper." I typed it in and access was denied. I thought for a while the T was underlined.

"Love at first touch." I said. "The T is underlined. Touch," Jasper and Charlie looked confused I typed in touch and a movie started playing it was James. We all gasped when we realized that Bella was talking to him. We listened to the conversation. Bella went to go see him to save Jamie.

Bella's face appeared on the screen tears falling from her eyes, "I don't know what's going to happen. I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry for putting you through this and I love you so much Edward. I hope no _I will_ see you soon." Then the screen went black.

We all jumped on our feet. "The theatre is not too far from here. What time is it?" I asked Charlie. Charlie looked at his watch.

"It's 4:05 pm. We've got to get down there." Charlie ran out the door Jasper and I just behind him. It was already 4:20 pm twenty minutes he's been with her for 20 minutes. We arrived at the theatre as people were running out and an ambulance pulled up. Charlie, Jasper and I ran inside looking for the movie. We ran inside and there on the floor was a slumped body with someone hunched over the other.

"Bella!" I called out running to her. Bella looked up her face covered in dry tears new ones forming another trail.

"Edward! Jasper dad help Jamie please." Bella cried out. Charlie knelt down beside Bella checking on the body of a woman who looked to be in her thirties with dirty blonde hair and pale skin. My arms wrapping around Bella's waist her head leaning against me as I knelt down behind her. Two EMT's came over to us.

"Bella where is he?" Jasper asked.

"Once he got what he wanted he left through the emergency exit." Bella said pointing at a door behind us her eyes never leaving Jamie.

"Do we know what was given to her?" An EMT asked.

"He said he gave her something so she couldn't move. If it was the same thing he used on me before its bright orange. She was awake when I first seen her she just slumped in her chair. Is she going to be OK?"

"It's probably just shock. We'll know more once we get the hospital and run some tests." The EMT answered. Bella nodded as they rolled Jamie away.

"I'll go with her Bella, and when I get back to the hotel I want an explanation." Charlie scolded and walked after Jamie.

"I want to go to the hospital." Bella complained.

"You can't we're going back to the hotel before the press get here." Jasper said his arms crossed across his chest.

"No we're not. I have a job to do. If I can't go to the hospital we're going to the studio." Bella pulled away glared at Jasper her hands on her hips.

"Bella you just walked into a trap with James willingly I think we need to have a discussion." Jasper snarled.

"What was I supposed to do let her die? He would have killed her if I chose not to go to him. All he wanted was a scream for a life. That was it. He still wants to play his game. He's not ready to kill me yet." Bella stated.

"You should have told me Bella." I said making her look at me my hands on her shoulders.

"If he would have seen you he would've hurt Jamie or you I couldn't risk that."

"You need to tell us what happened." Jasper said gesturing for Bella to lead the way.

"Fine, I'll tell you but on the way to the studio. Maybe the media won't find out I'm here." Bella said as Jasper handed her his jacket with hood for her to hide her face. He motioned for me to do the same. Bella's bodyguard followed us through the emergency exit. There was a car waiting for us Emmett behind the wheel. We made our way to the studio as Bella told us the story of her encounter with James. The more she told us the more I feared for her life it was like Bella had no sense of self preservation.

**AN: I hope you understand why she did what she did? A shot out to my girl Jamie thanks for letting you borrow your name! Please review.**


	27. Intervention

**AN: Sorry this chapter took some time to write. There is a lot of emotion in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**Intervention**

EPOV

_The more she told us the more I feared for her life it was like Bella had no sense of self preservation. _

Bella insisted on working despite what had happened just over an hour ago. We were shooting on location near a wheat field and Bella went into her work mode. I couldn't pull her out of it. After shooting a fight scene they called for a 20 minute break.

Jensen asked Bella if she wanted a quick ride on his bike much to my displeasure Bella agreed. I bit back a growl watching her attach herself to Jensen from behind. Watching them pull away Jasper came and sat in a chair beside me.

"We need to talk," Jasper stated firmly his eyes staring at Bella intently.

"Yes, we do," I responded, I knew what had to be done and I knew he did to.

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again. Everyone will be waiting tonight when you get back to the hotel," Jasper indicated his eyes still on Bella.

"We are all ready to talk to her. She won't like it she'll cry, scream and make all of us feel guilty," Jasper shaking his head and continued, "But as long as she understands that she will no longer put herself in danger again on purpose then we've done our job. Are you ready to do that Edward?" Jasper watched as Bella and Jensen made their way towards us.

"Yes, it will be hard but," I mumbled, "if we get it through her head that we're here to help her and that she's not alone then I can handle it." I knew the pain that we were all going to go through but losing her will be much more painful.

"Good," Jasper responded with a pat on my back. "It will be fine in the end."

Jensen and Bella pulled up as Jared joined us. "That was so much fun. Edward can you take a picture of me on the motorcycle please?" Bella pleaded a sweet smile on her lips. Jared shook his head and got off as I pulled out my cell phone to take a picture. But Bella smiled mischievously, "Suckers." Then she took off.

"Relax guys, she knows how to ride. She owns two. Though I admit I never seen her do it until now," Jasper stated staring Bella shaking his head.

"Damn why couldn't I meet her first?" Jensen whined his eyes on Bella.

"She's is just about every man's dream girl isn't she?" I claimed.

"You're one lucky bastard you know that right?" Jensen said still staring at Bella as she turned back toward us.

"I know trust me I know." I smiled as Bella pulled up next to us.

"Thanks Jensen it doesn't have the kick my baby back home has, but it's still nice to straddle," Bella chuckled as we looked at her slightly dazed. Jensen and I visibly shuddered. That's the effect Bella had on a man.

"At least you get to go home with her," Jensen complained. Bella turned off the motorcycle and climbed off handing the keys into Jensen's outstretched palm.

"Yes, yes I do." I said pulling Bella in for a kiss. For now we were ok but I knew tonight would be another story. We shot another scene and shot a fight sequence then the director called it a night. We only had two more days of shooting and I was looking forward to just going home. But I dreaded what awaited us back at the hotel.

Bella, Jasper and I made our way to the hotel and to the front desk.

"Hello, there was supposed to be something delivered here for Ms. Swan," Bella asked the front clerk named Jeffery.

"Yes Ms. Swan, there was a package that just arrived." The clerk stepped away for a few moments and came back with a flat letter sized Fed-Ex package and handed it to Bella.

"Thank you Jeffery." Bella said taking the package and walking away. We made our way to her hotel room door. Jasper and I looked at each other both of us taking a deep breathes.

"What is wrong with you two?" Bella asked frustrated. "Ever since we left the set you two have been so quiet." Bella opened the door with a key card and walked into the room.

"Bella!" a voice said from within. A woman just about Bella's height with short brown hair ran up and gave Bella a hug.

"Mom?" Bella eyes narrowed looking at Jasper and I. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked trying to pull away from her mother.

"Charlie called me and told me what's going on. I had to come and see you baby."

"Mom…I'm fine. I would like to introduce you to someone. Mom this is Edward Cullen." Bella gestured towards me. "Edward this is my mother Renée." I stepped forward and extended my hand and Renee took it smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Renée," I said returning her smile. Jasper closed the door behind us as the others started to file into the room from the bedroom area. Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jamie and I surrounded her. Bella looking around at everyone shaking her head.

"I should've known you would all try to pull something like this." Bella stated firmly pulling away from her mother. Emmett took a stand by the hotel door.

"Bella," her father said approaching her, "we all care about you. We want to make sure you are ok."

"I am just fine!"

"You are not just fine Bella. You tried to hurt yourself once and you put yourself in a position where James could've killed you." Jasper countered.

"Considering all that I have been through you'd think I'd be justified to have one damn minor breakdown," Bella said her voice rising.

"You're minor breakdown was anything but minor Bella. You scratched yourself to the point of drawing blood and you tried to scrub your skin off according to Edward." Alice mumbled. Bella looked at me and glared.

"I felt him. I felt his hands on me. I just wanted it to stop damn it!" Bella collapsed on the floor her hands on her face. I tried to walk over to her but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella that's why we're concerned." Renée said tears running down her face. We all surrounded Bella as she sat on the floor near a coffee table.

"None of you know what I went through! I was 14 years old! I lived with those nightmares for almost half of my life you have no idea!" Bella screamed she ripped open the package she still had in her hand.

Bella pulled out a manila envelope from the package. She opened it and pulled out over a dozen 8X10 pictures out and threw them on the table.

"Look at these pictures. They are the ones my father had someone take of me after my first encounter with James. Look at them!" Bella screamed looking at me. She grabbed a picture and thrust it into my hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at much younger Bella her face covered in bruises and small cuts. I gulped fighting the sob that wanted to escape.

"Tell you me you would not be a different person if you went through that." Bella whispered. Alice sobbing wrapped her arms around Jasper as he looked at some of the photos.

"I had to do what I had to do to make sure this didn't happen to Jamie again," Bella stated firmly looking at Jamie. Jamie sniffled shaking her head.

"You should've have risked your life for mine Bella. He could've taken and killed you." Jamie cried.

"Jamie you have a husband and two children I was not about to let him take your life away when I knew he would not hurt me." Bella stated getting up from the floor.

"Bella we could've found a way to save Jamie and make sure you were still protected." Jasper said trying to reason with Bella. "That's the point we're trying to make. You are not alone in this. We are here to help you."

"It doesn't matter what you all say to me. If he wanted to trade one of your lives for my own I would do it in a heartbeat," Bella stated firmly her arms folding across her chest.

"Damn it Bella!" I yelled at her. "That's exactly what we mean. You don't have to do that. If a trade has to be made _we_ will take care of it not just you." I reached out for her but she stepped back. "We don't want to lose you."

"I will not let him do what he did to me to any of you," Bella said stubbornly.

"Wait before one of you jump in and yell at me some more." Bella eyes rolled. "You have to think about the fact that he is lethal. He is stealthy and clever." Bella sighed before she continued. "He was here just about the whole time I've been here. He seems to be always a few steps ahead of us. When he said that he'd snap Jamie's neck if he saw someone I knew he would. Like I said before I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"Bella all we want from you is a promise that if James threatens one of us that you will turn to us to help." Jasper stated his voice low.

"I'm sorry I can't promise that." Bella stated like it was a fact.

"Bella," Jasper growled.

"Enough. This is just a waste of time. If there is a way for me to warn you I will," Bella's tone colored with no fear. "But if all he wants from me is a scream or well timed tear for one of your lives I will do it."

"Bella he didn't kill you when you were younger because," Charlie said approaching Bella, "he didn't believe in killing a child but you are no longer a child. If he gets his hands on you he will kill you this time."

"Oh I know that dad. But he wants to play this game for a while. This whole thing with Jamie was nothing more than a show of power." Bella continued her arms relaxing on her sides. "He wanted the power to control my emotions which he didn't have when I was a kid."

"Bella we love you losing you will hurt us so much. We just want some assurance that you will do everything in your power to make sure you stay ok." Renée whispered stroking Bella's cheek. Bella's facial features softened.

"Oh mom…" Bella trailed off as she removed her phone from her pocket of her jeans. "Sorry I have to take this."

"Bella this hardly the time for a phone call," Jasper scolded.

"It's him." Bella stated raising an eyebrow before she answered her phone.

"Hello James."

"Yes, my whole family is here."

"Fine, I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." Bella put the phone down on the coffee table and pressed a button.

"Go ahead."

"_Hello everyone." _Everyone gasped.

A chuckle filled the room. _"I can see that everyone is here."_

Emmett and Jasper started looking around the room. Charlie was on a phone whispering so he couldn't be heard.

"_Jasper, Emmett keep looking I'm sure you'll find the camera."_

"_Charlie calling in a favor? Don't bother by the time they trace the call I would've dumped the phone."_

"_So Bella it seems your family doesn't really understand our relationship."_

"I'd hardly call what we have a relationship James. It's more like predator and prey."

A menacing laugh came from the phone. _"That is a good way to put it isn't it." _

"What do you want James?" Bella asked looking at me for a moment then turning away.

"_Oh nothing I just thought I would intervene on this intervention." _James snickered.

"Just get to the point James." Bella said looking bored.

"_I will I have just a few more seconds but I just wanted everyone to know I will be seeing you soon." _James end of the line went dead.

"Damn it! It wasn't enough time," Charlie cursed hanging up his cell phone.

"So he's watching and hearing us. Where do you think the camera is?" Emmett asked Jasper looking behind a stack of book on a sofa table.

"It's in that vent most likely. It has the best view of the whole room." Bella stated pointing at a vent on the west wall.

Jasper pulled up a chair just underneath the vent and pulled out a pocket knife and unscrewed the cover. Emmett helped him taking the cover from Jasper.

"Bella's right it's in here." Jasper pulled out the camera and turned it towards himself. "Goodnight James."

"There's most likely more cameras and listening devices." Bella looked disgusted, "Check the bedroom."

Bella's phone rang again but before she could grab it her father did.

"Listen you mother f…" Charlie answered then stopped suddenly, "sorry sure Bella's right here doctor." Charlie handed the phone to Bella who looked livid.

"Doctor?" Bella whispered hiding her face from view.

"Well it's a relief that I'm not anemic or diabetic. There's more. Ok." Bella started pacing as she listened with whom she was speaking with.

"Well I guess I don't have to take those other pills. In June," Bella laughed her eyes glistening. "Yes, just call the prescription in to the pharmacy I usually use. I'll have someone pick them up soon. Thank you doctor." Bella hung up her phone a tear falling from each of her eyes.

"You win. I won't put myself at risk any more," Bella whispered extending her hand towards me. I stepped closer and wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Why the sudden change of heart Bella?" Jasper asked looking at Bella intently.

"I wouldn't be putting just _myself_ in danger any longer." Bella said placing her hands on her stomach.

**AN: Ok there. Another chapter up. So did you see this coming? Please review. I want more reviews, I've had so many hits and alerts but very little reviews. Don't get me wrong I love that I have more than 200 but I know you can do better. More reviews faster update. Love you all!**


	28. Together

**AN: This one is short but I think I got all the emotions and people reactions right. Warning a small lemon. Enjoy!**

**Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Plot however is mine!**

**Chapter 28**

**Together**

**EPOV**

"_You win. I won't put myself at risk any more," Bella whispered extending her hand towards me. I stepped closer and wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her neck._

"_Why the sudden change of heart Bella?" Jasper asked looking at Bella intently._

"_I wouldn't be putting just myself in danger any longer." Bella said placing her hands on her stomach._

All the women besides Bella gasped at her words sending shockwaves throughout the room.

'_What?' _I thought to myself.

"Bella?" I said my voice rough and low.

"I'm due in June," Bella stated her hand rubbing small circles on her stomach.

Before anyone could respond or say anything Bella's cell phone started ringing. Bella jumped slightly and answered the phone putting it on speakerphone.

A roar filled the room.

"This may stop me from hurting you Bella but it will not stop me from coming after your fucking family," James snarled the venom of words sending shivers through her frame.

"That may be true James but if you hurt someone in my family the stress alone may cause me to lose the baby," Bella countered her voice firm and determined.

Another roar filled the room before the line went down.

"That will give us some peace for a while," Bella mumbled. I was still in shock my head was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened since we entered the hotel room.

"Did you do this on purpose Isabella Marie Swan?" Renée asked anger clear in her voice.

"How dare you accuse me of that mother?" Bella's voice dangerous and angry glared at her mother and then to everyone else then finally to me.

"I hope that's not what you're all thinking," Bella's tone still upset. "I was on birth control. I went if for a routine check up complaining a little of dizziness so blood tests were performed. Now you know the results."

No one had anything to say. It was shock and fear that was causing my mental numbness.

"I think you should all leave now," Bella tone murderously angry. She pulled out my grasp and walked up to Jasper taking the pocket knife from his hand and walking to the bedroom and slamming the door closed. After a few moments someone exhaled loudly.

"Fuck, you guys suck," Emmett snapped and followed Bella into the room. Everyone was still in shock even as the door slammed for the second time.

A few short minutes later a tremendous crash could be heard from within the bedroom. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to the door. Laughter could be heard from within the room. I flung the door open.

"Emmett you broke the bed!" Bella was on the floor tears still fresh on her face laughing as Emmett continued to jump on the bed with a camera in his hand.

"James is fucked because Bella's knocked up. Now he's crying because Bella's not lying!"

"Emmett you're just provoking him," Bella pranced from the floor to Emmett taking the camera from him. "James," Bella pointing the camera to her saluted then switched the camera off.

"Thanks for cheering me up Emmett," Bella looked over at the burly man that plopped down from the bed giving her a big bear hug.

"Anytime Bells, anytime. So will you name your kid after me?"

"No," Bella stated firmly. Emmett pouted to which Bella laughed.

"OK clear out and you're paying for the bed," Bella sang out pushing Emmett away.

"Since it seems that most of you are all still in shock Edward and I are going for a walk," Bella said Jasper's eyes narrowing. "We won't leave the hotel. Have the room checked out for more cameras and listening devices. We know he has something else in the living area." Bella didn't wait for Jasper to respond she brushed past everyone and took my hand pulling me behind her.

Once we were in the hallway Bella wailed and hit the floor sobbing gently. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up and made my way to a door leading to a stairwell. I sat down after taking a flight of stairs up near the top with Bella sitting on my lap both of us quietly sobbing.

"Please tell me you still want me? Please tell me you want us?" Bella sobbed one hand fisted in my shirt the other clutching her stomach.

"Of course I do Bella. I've told you many times that I love you nothing would change that," I mumbled trying to find the words one of my hands on her stomach. "I admit I'm fucking scared shitless, but not because I'm going to be a father but because now I have something even greater to fear…losing the both of you."

"So am I. I'm scared that something could go so wrong causing me lose the baby…something that's a piece of you," Bella whispered her breath at the crook of my neck.

"When are you due?" my voice a little more smooth and composed as I played with a strand of Bella's hair.

"June 10th," Bella mumbled tightening her grip on my shirt.

I laughed softly pressing my lips to her forehead, "Exactly one year from the day we met." Bella laughed looking up at me biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Edward. I won't do it again," Bella's voice soft barely a whisper. "I realize what you must've felt like not knowing where I was or if I was coming back. I'm sorry please forgive me," Bella whispered her lips on my neck kissing and nipping lightly.

"You must understand Bella that I would rather die then let anything happen to you. Please grasp that. I need you in my life for me to go on. You can never do this again."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you, my sweet brave Bella." Bella shifted on my lap straddling me.

Bella put her hands on my cheeks as she brought her lips on mine softly once, twice then she crashed her lips to mine deepening the kiss. She started grinding her hips on my lap a soft moan escaping me.

One of my arms snaked around her waist the other traveling up her thigh. Bella pulled away moaning softly as my lips sucked on her neck tenderly.

"Edward I need you," Bella gasped. Bella pulled up slightly and removed a pair of black boy shorts from underneath her skirt laying them on the stair below us. I groaned as Bella starting licking my neck as she unbuttoned my shirt exposing my chest to her hot little tongue. I quickly undid my pants and pulled them down slightly along with my boxers. I gripped her backside and guided her onto my throbbing erection, we both moaned at the contact.

Her skirt flowed around us covering us up but if anyone walked into the stairwell it was obvious what we were doing. But I didn't care she needed me and I was not one to deny her a simple request.

We moved in synch together like one cohesive unit. Our eyes locking expressing everything we felt for each other. Breaking contact for a sweet kiss on the lips or any exposed skin. Her hands in my hair mine gripping the curve of her hip guiding our movements. My lips left her lips to gently lick and nip at the swell of her breasts peaking out of her v-neck sweater. I started to feel her coming closer to going over the edge she started picking up the pace wanting release.

"Edward," Bella gasped gently tugging my hair.

Bella…fuck come for me," I stuttered out moaning at the delicious friction Bella was creating bouncing, swirling and rocking her tantalizing hips. My words brought her over the edge with a scream of my name that I muffled with my lips bringing me over with her.

Our bodies still connected we stayed like that for who knows how long. We just stayed whispering sweet words, gentle kisses and touches. Eventually we figured out we had to head back to the real world and left the stairwell.

We made our to our hotel room where everyone was eating room service. By the look of the spread they ordered two of everything on the menu. Bella sat me down on chair and sat on my lap in a chair near Alice grabbing a couple of plates.

"Have you had any weird cravings yet Bella?" Alice asked passing Bella some seedless green grapes.

Bella giggled and whispered barely audible to myself, Alice, and Emmett who was on our other side. "Just one but I had that taken care of." A big smile on her lips and a wicked glint in her eyes.

It was my turn to blush. _'Will I ever be able to predict what comes out of her mouth?' No I thought to myself and I wouldn't want to._

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he caught on. Bella's parents looked at Emmett trying to figure out what was so funny.

We had quite conversations about nothing in particular. No one asked Bella more questions or brought up James. We knew what everybody was feeling that's how close we have become. We knew what the other was thinking with just a look. We knew that life for all of us was going to change dramatically. We all knew that there were much more challenges on the way. We all knew that at any moment everything could come crashing down all around us.

But we also knew that we were in this together.

**AN: What do you think? Ok once I figure out how to create a poll I will put one up. I need help on what Bella and Edward should have.**

**Also I want to hear from you, should they get married ASAP or should we wait until after the baby. Let me know in a review. Thanks**


	29. Ready

**AN:  Finally I was able to update this story.  Sorry it took so long.  It's a little short but I will make up with a longer chapter next.  Enjoy.**

**Chapter 29**

**Ready**

**EPOV**

It was our last day of filming and we were just finishing up everybody hugging and saying good job. We chose not to tell anyone that she was pregnant on the set except for the director and stunt coordinator. We managed to film all her fight sequences without incident.

David turned out to be a good friend not only to Bella but to me. He was a smart man and noticed the difference in the way Bella carried herself. It didn't help that I couldn't keep my hands off her stomach. We had a doctor's appointment late this afternoon and that's where we were headed.

We managed not to hear from James for almost 3 weeks. It didn't make us complacent. We knew he was out there, watching biding his time. Jasper and Emmett escorted us to a private office for an OB/GYN in Beverly Hills. We managed to make it inside without being seen. We waited patiently in the small room as Bella and I sat on the crinkly paper on the examine bed.

A doctor in his mid forties with dark hair, black eyes and tanned skin walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Gonzalez." He extended his hand to each of us and we introduced ourselves.

"Now have you had any problems so far?" He asked Bella.

Bella shook her head. "I haven't had any morning sickness. But my breasts are tender."

"That's normal especially in the first trimester and then again in the last few weeks."

Bella nodded. "Now let's get an ultra sound done so we can see the baby and hear its heart beat." He turned on a machine with a monitor and got up from his round rolling stool and turned out the lights.

"Did you drink all the water as instructed?"

"Yes Dr." Bella smiled lifting her shirt up slightly. I hopped off the table and helped lay her back. I stayed standing and held her hand as we watched the Dr. put some clear gel-like substance on Bella's abdomen. Bella shivered slightly.

"Sorry it's a little cold." The Dr. apologized taking a small lighted device that was attached to a machine with a monitor in his hand.

He moved the gel around with the device until it covered her stomach and then he applied a little more pressure swirling it around slowly until he came to a stop. He smiled and looked at Bella he pressed a few buttons and a sound of a heart thumping fast filled the room.

Bella's eyes started to glisten as she listened to the heartbeat of our baby. She looked at me with a loving breathtaking smile that caused my eyes to brim over with tears.

"It seems like our assessment was correct. You're about 6 weeks along and the due date in still June 10th. Can you see the heart beating?" He asked looked at the both of us.

Bella and I shook our heads. "There it is," he pointed on the monitor to a gray tiny thing that flickered quickly. "And there is the other one." The doctor smiled looking at our surprised expressions.

"Congratulations you're having twins. It's too early to tell you the sex but in a few months we should be able to."

"Oh my god," Bella gasped. I was barely aware that she turned to look at me as I stared at the monitor. I'm going to be a father of twins.

"Would you like some pictures?" The doctor asked Bella who returned her attention back to the doctor and nodded.

"Well since you're having twins I suggest we set up another appointment in three weeks to check your progress." The doctor handed out two scans of our babies to Bella who took them with a breathtaking smile. I looked at them the date November 20th on the corner of the black and gray printout.

The doctor handed Bella some tissues to wipe herself clean but I took it instead and cleaned the still smooth toned stomach of the mother of my children. I couldn't help the big goofy grin on my face. Bella chuckled. The doctor excused himself and Bella and I were quiet.

After a few moments we were both laughing. I finished cleaning her stomach throwing the tissues in the trash. Bella was about to put her shirt down but I stopped her. I leaned down and kissed her navel and all around her abdomen. I whispered to my unborn children.

"I love you, we love you."

"Really Edward," Bella whispered tears flowing from her eyes.

"Of course I couldn't be happier." I whispered to her placing a kiss on Bella's lips.

"So twins huh?" Her face scrunched up in thought. "Alice is going to have a field day."

"Alice," I scoffed. "My mother she's never had to do a nursery. Now she has twins to do it for. She's going to be hard to control."

"They haven't even been born yet I feel that they'll be spoiled," Bella groaned sitting up. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck.

"Did you expect anything less from our families?" I asked as I continued trailing a wet trail of open mouthed kisses to the hem of her shirt.

"We better go. Everybody is waiting for us and I have to finish packing. Alice says…" Bella said in between gasps before I cut her off with a deep passionate kiss.

"Hmm…I don't want to go yet?" I complained nipping at the swell of her breasts.

"Edward as much as I would love to explore," Bella gasped as I brushed my hand over her shirt her nipple hardening. "The 'Doctor and Patient' fantasy that's probably playing in your head right now," She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck. "We really have to go." I sighed pulling away slightly kissing her lips softly and nodded.

Bella got off the table and made her way to the door as I went to get her jacket and purse off the chair. I heard the distinct click of the door being locked and I grinned.

"Fuck it." Bella said before launching herself at me.

We made it back to Emmett and Jasper they had waited for us in the waiting room. One looked at our disheveled appearances Emmett busted up laughing leading us to the car.  Bella and I glared at him. It wasn't his fault.

Ever since Bella found out she was pregnant her sexual appetite grew ten fold and so did mine. It's not that it wasn't there before but now it seemed that just a look was enough for the desire to take control. Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"So how's the baby?" Emmett asked his eyes on the rode as he drove.

"Just fine the due date hasn't changed." Bella smiled and winked at me.

"There's something you're not telling us Bella?" Jasper said as he looked over Alice's PDA.

"Yes, but I rather tell the family together." Bella smiled before she continued. "So are we ready?"

"Yes, everything is ready." Jasper shook his head smiling. "I can't believe you managed to pull this off in so little time."

"When Alice puts her mind to something she can pull off miracles." I said kissing Bella's fingers.

"Alice is going to kill us. We're already an hour behind schedule." Jasper complained.

"Sorry." Bella and I said in unison.

"Don't worry about it your appointment took a little longer than you expected." Jasper teased.

"Yeah the doctor appointment, don't you mean Edward's examination of Bella?" Emmett snickered. I grinned I wasn't ashamed which made Bella glare at me.

"Emmett," Bella said her voice warning him.

We made it home where the others were waiting for us in the kitchen. Bella and I walked hand in hand with grins on our faces.

"Well it everything OK with my grandchild?" Esme asked anxiously.

"Yes your grandchildren are just fine Esme." Bella said smiling at me as I started to mouth 3…2…1.

"Oh thank god, I was so worried." My mother sighed then comprehension dawned and her eyes widened. "Grandchildren?" Her eyes started to glisten.

"We're having twins." I said with a smile as I put a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Twins," my father stated like a question.

"Twins." Bella and I confirmed in unison. Then several things happened at once Emmett caught Bella in a hug, Alice squealed in delight and my mother passed out.

My father caught her quickly and held my mother in his arms.

"Mom are you OK?" I asked concerned placing a hand on hers.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I ….I'm so happy!" My mother quickly stood up and gave me a hug. Her eyes filled with tears pulled Bella in for a hug.

"My darling you've made our family complete." My mother cried into Bella's small frame.

"As much as I would love to discuss shopping and the nursery for the babies," Alice chimed in. "We need to get on the road if we expect to get there in time."

Esme pulled away from Bella and me and composed herself. "You're right Alice. Let's get the family on the road."

"Are all the others there already?" Bella asked Alice.

"Yes, everyone is there and waiting." Alice confirmed.

"Well then let's get going." Bella smiled heading upstairs. An hour later we were on the road. We pulled up a several hours later to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Half Moon Bay.

The next morning I woke up without Bella in my arms. There was a note left on the pillow beside.

Good morning handsome,

Alice insisted on an early morning wake up call.

I miss you already.

I love you.

See you soon.

Love Always,

Bella

Several hours later my father entered my room leading me outside overlooking the bluff to the Pacific Ocean. The sun was starting to set as I looked at the familiar faces of my friends and family. I stood by my father, Jasper and Emmett my eyes trained on the figures approaching us. My eyes fell finally on the love of my life. Green locked with brown. A smile spread across her face as she approached me. After what felt like an eternity she was finally by my side.

We took each other's hand and turned to face a man that was waiting for us.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

**AN:  Don't worry the wedding will be in detail and there will be a flashback of Edward's proposal.  As you can see I decided on twins.  I haven't decided if its two boys or two girls or one of each.  Esme was a little excited wasn't she?  OK next chapter details I mentioned before and the honeymoon.  Any ideas where they should go?  Please review.**


	30. Fate

**AN: Sorry this took so long to put up. This is a chapter with the proposal (had a hard time coming up with something) and a little of the reception. In other words a lot of sweet stuff and fluff. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 30**

**Fate**

**EPOV**

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"_

**Earlier-One week after Bella announced she was having a baby**

I was nervous. We had just returned from Vancouver a few days ago. Bella was taking a shower to get ready for dinner. I had already bought the ring a few weeks ago. The only thing stopping me from proposing sooner was that there was so many things going on and we were always busy. I didn't want her to think that I'm asking her only because she is pregnant.

I managed to talk to her parents while in Vancouver and asked for her hand in marriage. They both said that they had never seen Bella look at anyone like the way she looks at me. They were happy to have me as a son-in-law. Now would Bella agree?

I know she loves me. I had no doubt about that. The only thing is whether she would think the timing is off. If it were up to me, she'd be by wife by tonight. But she deserved better than that.

Everything was ready down stairs and everyone had left for the evening. I finished getting ready and knocked on Bella's door.

"Come in." Bella called from within.

"Are you ready?" I asked opening the door to find Bella looking in the full length mirror with only a pair of black lace cheekies as she rubbed her tummy.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind placing one of my hands over her stomach.

"Just trying to imagine what I would look like with a baby bump," Bella said with a smile.

"Like the most beautiful and sexy mother-to-be in the world." I answered kissing her shoulder.

"You have to say that," Bella complained draping one of her arms over my shoulder to play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"No, I don't but I know what I'm talking about." I whispered trailing kisses from her ear to the base of her neck.

"Mmm…if you keep doing that we'll never make it downstairs for dinner."

"We're in no hurry. Everyone left for the evening and all the guards are posted outside." I indicated sucking the sweet skin just beneath her ear lobe.

"Why did you send…everyone away?" Bella asked her voice cracking when I ran one of my hands up her torso grazing her breast.

"I wanted us to have a private dinner no interruptions."

"That sounds nice." Bella said as her stomach growled. "As you can hear I'm starving." Bella giggled her cheeks flushing.

"I can hear that. C'mon let's get you dressed." Taking Bella's hand I walked her to the bed where a simple black strapless dress was waiting. I picked up the dress and noticed it had no zippers.

"Up and over," Bella laughed raising her arms. I looked at her and desire was taking over the need to eat.

"I thought getting you out of a dress was sexy but this is nice too." I said suggestively.

"Dinner will get cold, I won't." Bella said taking the dress from me and slipping it on.

"Edward, will you stop looking at me like that? You're making it difficult to concentrate," Bella laughed smoothing the dress over her curves.

"Sorry I can't help it. Here let me help you put your heels on." I sat Bella on the bed and grabbed a pair strap heels near the bed. I kneeled down and strapped one of the heels on her small foot taking my time one of my hands caressing her leg. I gave the other leg the same treatment before strapping the other heel on.

"Edward will you please stop before we never make it to dinner." Bella whispered her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. I nodded. I was getting easily distracted and I was nervous as hell.

We made our way down to the dining room. Esme and Alice helped earlier by adding candles throughout the room filling it with scent of freesias. Roses of every color except white filled all the spaces in between the candles. Even the chandelier over the mahogany dining table was draped with candlelight and flowers. Two platters sat side by side at the end of the table along with a glass of milk and water.

"Edward this so beautiful," Bella whispered tears starting to glisten in her brown eyes.

"I had a little help but I got dinner." I said with a smile pulling out Bella's chair.

"Thank you." Bella smiled looking down at her plate. I took the chair beside her and opened the platters. Bella started laughing before her was Seafood Pasta and on my plate lasagna.

"I thought why not celebrate everything good in our lives right now with the same thing we ate the first time we had lunch." I grinned at Bella who kissed me softly on my cheek.

"It's perfect," Bella claimed picking up her fork and started to dig in. We ate discussing our plans for following week when we start filming _She Knows_ again.

"Are you happy Edward?" Bella asked her head on my shoulder sipping water from a wine glass.

"Very happy my love," I assured her. Bella sighed in contentment.

"Are you?" I asked kissing the top of Bella's hair.

"Right now yes, but…I'm scared."

"Scared of what Bella?"

"That this…you will all go away."

"I would never leave you or hurt you Bella." I turned to face her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. I placed my hands on face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled at leaned in closer for another soft kiss.

"I have desert waiting for us." I said my voice slightly shaken.

"Mmm…did you get my favorites petit fours (check out my profile)?" Bella smiled in anticipation. Petit fours became her new favorite dessert when my mother bought a box full from a local designer bakery.

"I've been craving them since we left to Vancouver." Bella said as I got up from my chair to the buffet sever on the other side of the room. I took a few deep breaths and brought the boxed cakes to the table.

"These were made especially for you Bella." I said placing the black and gold rimmed box before her.

"Really, thank you Edward." Bella opened the box placing the lid to the slide. There in the box of 5 rows of 6 across were 30 small cakes all made to look like tiny gift boxes. In the center was a small black velvet box. I watched her face as comprehension dawned in her eyes. Her eyes continued to glisten and her bottom lip started to tremble lightly.

"That's not a petit four," Bella gasped as tear fell from her eye as she took out the box from the center. She opened it and gasped again as she looked at the 3 karat round diamond surrounded with round emeralds all set in platinum.

I took the ring from the box as she looked into my eyes tears flowing lightly from her eyes.

"Bella you are my life, the mother of my child and my other half," I said my heart beating frantically. "I love you with all that is me and all of my soul. I knew the day I met you that fate brought us together so we could become one. Will you marry me?"

Bella looked at me with out words just staring into my eyes. She nodded and held out her left hand. "Yes, I will marry you." I smiled placing the ring on her finger where it would stay.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, but I have a question…" Bella trailed off her eyes downcast.

"What is it?" I asked warily, I hoped the yes didn't come with a condition.

"Can I eat now?" Bella giggled taking a cake in her fingers. We both laughed and ate our desserts and continued our evening upstairs.

_**Present Day-**_

"I now announce Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Weber exclaimed to our family and friends.

The small crowd erupted in hoots, screams and applauding as we made our way down the aisle as husband and wife.

Everything looked perfect. We were overlooking the bluff of Half Moon Bay. Chairs draped in white satin tied with pale grey blue ribbons made up the seats of our friends and family. Twinkling lights were placed here in there among the flower arrangements that lined the isle.

We made it to large white tent that was set up for the reception (see picture in profile). It was beautiful. The tent was light and airy with tulle and sheer fabrics draped along the entrances letting the golden California coast sunlight stream through. The tables were draped in rich white on white fabrics. Candle chandeliers and frames hung above each of the 6 tables. Each table had lines of small round cakes with shells of every make dotted around the place settings. Alice and my mother had out done themselves. In less than three weeks they managed to plan this wedding. Somehow all this was accomplished without the media finding out.

We waited just inside of the entrance for our friends and family who were waiting to greet us. Alice was of course first as she ran up to Bella giving her a big hug tears streaming over the pixie's cheeks. She whispered something to Bella causing Bella to laugh.

Bella looked so beautiful dressed in an Alice Whitlock original (see my profile and click on the link). After we told Alice and the others that we were getting married Alice pulled out the design for Bella's dress. She said that she had been working on it since a few days after we met. She knew that we'd get married. Bella's strapless dress was in a crisp white chiffon that is fitted all the way past her hips where is flared out slightly like a trumpet. The back had several covered white buttons finished off with a pale blue sash around her waist. I was dressed in a simple white long sleeve button down shirt a few buttons left undone with linen pants and barefoot. Alice gave Bella up to Jasper and made her way to me.

"Hey you," I whispered to Alice. "She looks breathtaking, thank you." Alice smiled in response and pulled me into a hug.

"Anytime Edward, just because she's married to you doesn't mean you can hog her up all her time." Alice said without a hint of humor in her voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I assured her. Bella and I greeted each of our guests. Luckily it wasn't many.

We decided to make sure to maintain our privacy that friends and family were only allowed to come. Most of the guests did not know until a few days before today that we were getting married to maintain our security. Both sets of parents came of course including Phil and Sue. Jamie, her husband and their beautiful daughter flew in from Seattle. Their daughter Hope was the flower girl dressed in a frilly little dress with a pale blue tie in her blond curls.

Angela and Ben friends of Bella's and her parents also joined us. One of Bella's best friends in Forks, Washington Jacob Black attended with his wife Nessie, Bella's cousin. Charlie's best friend and Jacob's father Billy also came to greet us. Tears flowed advice was given and heard as we started to descend to the tables to prepare for dinner.

My father was my best man and gave a heart warming toast. Alice being Bella's maid of honor decided to belt out a few lines of 'I'll be Loving You Forever' before stopping and getting back to her toast. With our glasses still full Jasper decided to take the microphone from his wife and give his own toast.

"Bella you have grown so much and into such a loving, caring, know it all, stubborn, brave woman that we all know and love. Bella when I first met you, you were a mere shadow of the sun you have become now. No one deserves happiness like you do and Edward is your happiness. He is the unending fuel that lit your once dark world. There is no better match, to happiness and the sun." He raised his glass, as Bella tears flowed relentlessly and raised her glass of cider.

"To happiness and the sun," everyone in the tent said in unison. Bella made her way to Jasper and hugged him as they whispered things to each other. I understood their relationship was much more than employee and employer it was more like brother and sister. He was the one person that protected her and made her feel safe when nothing else would. I knew then he'd die for her.

After dinner was finished the tables were cleared and moved to open an area for the dance floor. Alice pinned a small microphone the collar of my white shirt. Bella looked at me with a questioning look as I led her to the dance floor.

The music started playing as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I smiled and started singing a song that I had in my head since the day I met her. It reminded me of exactly how I felt every time I was in her presence.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment I spend with you _

_Is a moment I'll treasure_

_I don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'll miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Bella's eyes filled with tears as I continued to sing Aerosmith's 'I Don't What to Miss A Thing' song to her. As I came to last parting lines Bella joined me her voice filling my heart with so much emotion that it was released with tears as I finally was holding the love of my life, my wife.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Next chapter, a little more of the reception and the wedding night. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**_If you would love to read a really great story that I fell in love with, go check out Lady of the Knight by ObessingoverEdward. Check her out she's on my favorite authors list. Enjoy!_**


	31. Dancing With The Devil

**AN: This a small chapter but it needed to be done. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I do however own this plot!**

**Chapter 31**

**Dancing with the Devil**

_Bella's eyes filled with tears as I continued to sing Aerosmith's 'I Don't What to Miss A Thing' song to her. As I came to last parting lines Bella joined me her voice filling my heart with so much emotion that it was released with tears as I finally was holding the love of my life, my wife. _

Bella and I continued to dance the evening away under the setting sun. Charlie cut in and danced with Bella as I swirled my mother across the dance floor. Eventually Emmett cut in taking Bella up in his arms practically carrying her around like a doll. I watched as Jasper slipped in with Bella as they whispered to each other both laughing hysterically at something. She looked truly happy. I was happy that I was able to put that smile on her face.

We made our way to the tables for wedding cake. Alice had us cut a slice a cake. I put a piece in my mouth and Bella had to take the other side letting our lips meet. I licked off a little icing off her lips as the cameras flashed. After a while a DJ started to play and guests started bumping and grinding together on the dance floor.

It was so nice to see Bella and my new friends really let go. My father and Bella were dancing my father laughing as Bella popped her ass toward him. Alice was in hysterics as my mother tried the same move while dancing with Jasper. I joined my wife shortly after my body pressing against her back. Her hips moved against mine in perfect rhythm. I wrapped my arms around her small waist leaning in and kissed her shoulders.

"Mmm…I think it's time we go inside love." I whispered in Bella's ear feeling a shiver go through her body.

"You may be right. I am a little tired," Bella teased grinding her backside against.

I groaned softly and she chuckled. Alice bounced to Bella's side with an all-knowing-look on her face.

"Before you two leave you need to toss the bouquet and the garter belt."

"The sooner the better Alice, I have to get out of these shoes." Bella complained.

"Sure only the shoes," Alice cocked a brow and chuckled. Bella smiled and winked at her. Alice made her way across the crowd to the DJ setup. The music faded away and was replaced my Alice's voice. I left Bella for a moment grabbing her flower bouquet from our table.

"Ok all you lovely single ladies need to meet on the dance floor, Bella is going to throw the bouquet followed by Edward giving Bella's garter belt away. Alice handed the mike back to the DJ.

The floor cleared out and several friends of Bella stayed behind including Rosalie. Alice brought out a chair and asked Bella to stand on it while I held her in place. Bella paled but shook her head. She knew there was no arguing with the little pixie.

Bella stood up on the chair facing away from the crowd of single women. I stood in front of her holding her around her waist. Bella looked over her shoulder at the ladies behind us. She teased and pretended to throw it. She laughed as the women booed. She closed her eyes and threw the flowers behind her left shoulder. I grabbed her waist tighter and pulled her down. I held her in my arms as we watched Rosalie standing in the middle of the group of women her hand raised high in the air with the bouquet in her hands. There was a look of triumph on her facial features. I looked over at Emmett and he looked pale. He knew marriage was the next step since they already lived together, but it still scared him to death.

I sat Bella on the chair that she was standing on earlier I looked at her before kneeling down. She was blushing as my hands caressed her leg as I made my way up her dress to the garter belt.

"Oops wrong leg," I chuckled as the crowd whistled and cat called. Bella shook her head and blushed further. I switched legs but not before brushing against Bella's panties. She stiffened slightly biting her lips. I winked and finally found the garter belt on her right thigh. I pulled it down slowly not wanting to stop touching the silkiness of her skin. I finally pulled it off.

"Eureka!" I claimed my prize a kiss from my wife. I didn't waste anytime I flung the blue garter belt over my shoulder. Emmett managed to clear the dance floor as he jumped up to catch it. He smiled and put it on his bicep it was very tight on him.

Alice handed me a microphone.

"Bella and I would like to thank everyone for coming to this event. It means a lot to us that everyone was able to come despite the short notice. We know that our lives don't make any of your lives any easier but it's nice to have friends and family here to celebrate the beginning of our lives together." I kissed Bella on the cheek before continuing. "That being said me and Bella are out of here. Enjoy the rest of the evening." I gave the microphone back to Alice as Bella and I waved to everyone.

We spent a few minutes saying good-bye to some the guests. Most were leaving first thing in the morning. We finally made it to lobby of the hotel and we walked hand and hand to the elevator that would take us to the bridal suite. As soon as the elevator doors closed I ravished Bella's lips.

Bella moaned softly as my tongue delved into her mouth. One of my hands caressed the skin of her neck before pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Bella's hands intertwined in my hair lightly tugging it.

The doors of the elevator opened I pulled away from Bella as looked into the hallway. Bella screamed as I pulled her closer.

Standing before us was James. His features composed but a smirk played on his lips as he removed the safety of the gun he had pointed at me. His cold blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Bella, if you want your husband to live come with me now?" James indicating putting his foot by the door of the elevator so it wouldn't close. James extended his hand to Bella. I shook my head my jaw clenched.

"Never." I snarled pulling Bella behind me. She whimpered.

"We can do this the hard way, I don't mind Edward." James sneered. "But if you try to stop me both of you are dead, if she comes with me…you'll both be safe _for now_."

Bella stepped out from behind me her body trembling as she extended her hand to James.

"No Bella. You promised." I pleaded.

"It's the only way Edward, I can't watch you die." Bella sobbed as James took her hand. Bella was instantly repulsed by his touch. James pulled her closer her back against him as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you Bella. You're a good girl you know how to listen. But you're too trusting. Now take this," James's hand around her waist had a syringe with a bright orange substance in it and handed it to Bella. "Inject your husband with it." Bella shook her head no. "Bella don't stop playing by the rules. I want to play a game. You inject him and we have twenty minutes until he can move. Then the real game of hide-and-seek will begin."

"I don't want to play games James." Bella gasped her breathing becoming labored.

"You don't have a choice Bella. If you don't, you'll watch me put a bullet into the head of your pretty boy husband." Bella sobbed and nodded.

"Bella I love you. Don't do it. Save yourself." I pleaded looking into the glistening eyes of my wife.

"How noble he's willing to die for you Bella." James laughed kissing Bella's cheek. James kept his eyes and gun on me. Bella took the syringe and closed her eyes. She looked straight in my eyes and mouthed 'now'. Oh no! What was she going to do? I watched her carefully.

Bella stomped her heal on James foot, James bellowed and Bella elbowed him in the ribs as I went for the gun. I lunged at the gun bringing our hands higher as the gun went off hitting the top of the elevator. We all tumbled into the hallway. Bella took the syringe and went for James neck to deliver the dosage. James landed a punch to my abdomen but I didn't let go of the hand which was still holding the gun. Bella was still struggling to inject James.

James backhanded Bella and she landed with a thud against a wall. Bella groaned as I pushed James against the adjacent wall. I knew I had to get the gun away from him first. James just laughed, he was strong. His strength was forcing the gun to point back to me. Bella screamed trying to get up.

"No Bella!" I screamed as the gun went off hitting me in the shoulder. I fell back hitting the ground. Bella screamed crawling to my side. I grabbed her with my good arm both of our eyes locked.

"Edward," she cried. She turned to look at James as he pointed the gun back at me. Bella shook her head then grabbed her stomach groaning.

"No, please James stop." Bella sobbed grasping her stomach. I pulled her closer to me my hand covering hers. The babies. Something was wrong.

James looked at Bella his face flushed but still cold. "You broke the rules Bella. I'm entitled to do the same." Bella shook her head her eyes pleading silently to her attacker. Bella pulled away from me and stood up.

"I'll go with you if you leave him alone."

"No Bella you can't!" I pleaded and tried to get up. James shoved the gun to my forehead.

"That's all I ask Bella. Just to play a little game," James sneered. Bella nodded walking closer to James. Bella was still clutching her stomach with her hands as James pulled her closer. Then suddenly she plunged the syringe in James neck. Almost instantly James gun hand fell to his side.

"You bitch," James growled stumbling backward the gun fell from his hand. I lunged for it and pointed it to James. James laughed. I wanted to kill him. He needed to die.

"You were faking it. What an award worthy performance Bella." James continued to laugh as he fell against the wall sliding down to the ground.

Bella stood up her back straight. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, he can't move. He's defenseless now." I shook my head. I didn't care if this was the only way for her to stay safe I'd spend a lifetime in prison.

"Edward our children need you. Please." Bella whispered as she placed her hand on my forearm trying to get me to put it down. I sighed and let my arm fall to my side. We both heard the elevator open up as Emmett, Rick, Jasper, and Charlie came into the hallway all with their guns out.

Jasper looked at us and at James. "What's wrong with him?"

"The bitch injected me with my own concoction." James laughed. "Better take me now, because in about 19 minutes I'll be able to move."

"Emmett and Rick get him out of here." Charlie instructed handing Emmett a set of handcuffs. They roughly handled James pulling his limp body up and taking him to the elevator. Jasper was on his cell phone calling for an ambulance and the police.

"I'll see you soon Bella," James said with a hint of promise in every word. Charlie was looking at my wound. I winced as he had me remove my jacket.

"The bullet went completely through and it looks like it missed the bone." Charlie explained putting pressure on the wound.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I put my free hand on her cheek.

"Yes, I'm sorry I scared you." She turned her face slightly to kiss the palm of my hand. "I knew if I left with him he could hurt me enough to hurt our babies."

"That was still a very dangerous thing to do."

"It was the only thing I could think of to get close enough to hit him." Bella smiled weakly.

"Were you faking it?" I placed my hand on her abdomen. She nodded. I sighed in relief she had me believing for a moment that something was wrong.

"Sorry." Bella whispered before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Bella tell us what happened?" Jasper asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella proceeded to Jasper and her father what happened. I was so happy that this seemed to be behind us.

"I don't understand how he found out where you were Bella? We do scans for bugs and video equipment on a daily basis. How did he find out?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"Well we scan where ever I am but do we scan Carlisle, Esme and the others places. Any one of them could have talked about the upcoming wedding." Bella offered her face pale.

"That's possible. James has an incredible knowledge of computers, hacking and surveillance equipment." Charlie indicated as he looked up at Jasper.

"That's a possibility. But now we have him in custody." Jasper said as the elevator opened up with two EMT's and a stretcher. Others filed into the room including two men dressed in suits.

"Get my wife on one those first. She hit the wall pretty hard and she's pregnant." I said to one of the EMT's. Bella looked like she was going to protest but I glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She let the other EMT check her out.

About and hour later I was in the hospital room with my arm patched up with my parents. I was waiting for news on Bella when the door to my room opened. My beautiful wife ran to my side and flung herself on top of me. I laughed and pulled her closer.

"Everything is fine. The babies are in perfect health." Bella smiled at me placing a kiss on my lips.

"We're glad to hear that Bella." Esme whispered her eyes still red from all the crying she had been doing.

Bella turned to look at my parents and smiled. "Everything will be fine now. No more monsters around the corner. Jasper said that they have James in FBI custody surrounded at all times." My parents nodded and gave us both a hug.

"I need to breathe," Bella gasped jokingly. We all laughed. We heard someone coming in the room.

"Can the rest of us come in?" Alice asked standing by the door.

"Yes, everyone can come in for a little while." Bella giggled.

Alice opened the door and beckoned with her hand. The room filled with Bella's parents their partners, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Bella smiled as everyone converged on us giving us hugs and silent tears flowed.

"Guess what everybody?' Bella said her face had an infectious smile.

"What Bella?" Renee asked warily.

"Apparently I'm not having twins. They did another ultrasound a little while ago. I'm having triplets!"

**AN: Ha! Ha! Silly Bella. So there I decided to change from twins to triplets. James is in custody but remember he has been before and escaped. So this is still far from over. Next chapter the media finds out about James, Bella and Edward getting married and about the babies. You know what to do. Please review! **


	32. Damn Media

**AN: OK another chapter up. A lemon and some trouble with the media. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight.**** In fact the only thing I own is my laptop. Thank god. **

**Chapter 32**

**Damn Media**

"_Apparently I'm not having twins. They did another ultrasound a little while ago. I'm having triplets!" _Bella exclaimed her face little up with a big smile. The rest of us were just stunned.

"Alright! Now you can name one of your kids after me Bella." Emmett said pulling Bella in for a bear hug from Bella's position sitting on my lap. Bella moved against my lower region and I had to bite the inside of cheek to suppress a groan.

"Oh my we have so much to do. Bella is ok if we start moving all your stuff into Edward's room and get started on the nursery?" Esme asked the wheels in her head can be heard turning.

"I don't see why not. Umm…Edward?" Bella looked at me. Between the pain medication and the shock of Bella's proclamation I was still stunned. That I was busy looking at Bella's bare legs in a short denim skirt.

"You don't mind living there with my parents Bella?" I asked we hadn't had a chance to talk permanent living arrangements.

"Of course not. At least for now we can stay there. We'll need all the help we can get once the babies come." Bella stated looking at me then at my parents.

"Maybe we should consider using the study to expand the room?" Esme looked at my father who just shook his head.

"Are you alright Edward? You look a little pale." Bella said placing a hand on my cheek brushing a strand of my hair from my eyes. The love and adoration that she felt for me reflected from her eyes.

"Yes, love I'm better than alright. I couldn't be happier." I pulled her closer kissing her softly then deepening it. I was in my own little slice of heaven totally unaware of our families. Someone cleared their throats beside my bed.

Bella pulled away and smiled at me. "Sorry everybody I think Edward's pain medication is going to his head." Emmett laughed but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

"We'll head on out Bella. One guard is posted outside since you're staying the night Bella. I don't anticipate any problems but just in case." Jasper indicated taking Alice's hand in one of his own.

"We'll see you two tomorrow," Alice said placing a black bag on a chair beside the bed winking at Bella.

"We're all heading out," Carlisle said taking Esme by wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Everyone said their good-byes and said they'd be back tomorrow morning for my release.

"You shouldn't stay the night Bella. You should be in a big comfortable bed. Not here." I expressed my concerns rubbing one of her legs slowly.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without you Edward. Besides it's our wedding night we should at least spend it together." Bella smiled kissing my lips softly. Bella shifted slightly and straddled my waist. "Is this OK? I'm not hurting you?"

"More than OK you're not hurting me love." I whispered grabbing her face and pulling it closer to me. I kissed her lips softly once twice then deepened it access granted into her mouth. I groaned as I felt her hands clutching my chest. Bella pulled away to breathe and I held her face in my hands and changed the angle slightly to get better access to her neck. I kissed my way down her jaw line sucking lightly as I proceeded to her pulse point.

"Edward…we should… stop. I don't ….want you to hurt… yourself." Bella gasped in between words.

"I'm fine love I want a real wedding night despite my injury." I indicated and proved my point as I moved her hips so she can feel my erection. Bella mewled and her eyes rolled slightly as I moved my hands from her face and glided them over her bare legs. I let my hands slip under the hem of her skirt caressing the firm muscles of her inner thighs.

"Edward someone…might come in." Bella whispered as my lips kissed down to her chest. I sucked on her hardened nipple over the fabric of her fitted green t-shirt. Bella gasped throwing her head back. Bella pulled away tugging at my hair and made me look at her.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. I nodded trying to kiss her again. She put a finger up and shook her head. She struggled against my grasp and jumped off the bed. She walked to the room door locking it then she turned stalked toward me. I smiled at her my eyes lidded with desire and quite possibly the medication they had me on. Bella stopped then pulled on the curtain near the right side of bed and hid us from anyone's view if they looked in the small window in my room door.

Bella walked close to the left side of bed the right being occupied with equipment, my IV and chairs. I reached out for her with my right arm my left in bandages but she shook her head. "Bella, I please." I pleaded.

Bella shook her head she walked over to the chair that Alice left a bag in. Bella opened the bag and pulled out an I-pod with portable speakers. She placed them on the bedside table. She turned it on and a song I didn't recognize without any lyrics started playing softly.

I looked at her in question. Bella smiled and started dancing her hips swaying to the music.

_Oh, shit! Keep going baby._

I noticed that she was already barefoot as she twirled in the spot slowly. She had her back to me as she slowly lifted her shirt over her body. I groaned at the fact she was not wearing a bra. She looked over her shoulder seductively her eyes raking over my body and stopped when she noticed my obvious arousal. I moved my eyebrows suggestively to which she just winked still moving to the music. Next she started unbuttoning the button of her denim skirt lowering it painfully slow over her perfectly firm ass clad in white lace cheekies. I groaned trying to reach for her again.

"Bella! Come here I want to stick my tongue in you." I complained as she stepped out of reach teasing me. Bella looked at me and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing…what else do you want to do to me?" Bella asked trying to suppress laughter.

_What's so damn funny?_

"I want to grab your fucking tight ass. I want to suck on her pink nipples. I want to stick my rock hard cock in your tight pussy. Please." I pleaded.

Bella stepped closer as I tried to reach for again. She shook her head and walked to the foot of my bed. I groaned.

"You told me some of things you want to do to me. What are some of the things you want me to do to you?" Bella asked as she slowly removed the hospital blanket off my legs and crawling over me giving me a perfect view of her breasts. They were already so much fuller than before.

"I want you to come closer and put my cock in your hot little mouth baby." I said my voice low and husky. Bella smiled biting her lower lip. Her hands caressed my legs as she crawled closer to me. She lowered the bed sheet noticed the pitched tent a smirk playing on her lips. I groaned as she stroked me through the hospital gown. Her capable hands lifted the offense material exposing my erection. Bella cocked an eyebrow before giving a slow long lick from base to tip. I almost came then; she looked so fucking hot doing that. My hands fisted in the sheets as she continued licking my shaft and then moving to expertly lick my sensitive balls.

"Fuck…Bella. I love the way your fucking warm wet mouth feels when it's sucking on me." I gasped when her teeth grazed my entire length. Bella giggled with me still inside her talented mouth.

"What is so funny?" I asked looking at my wife sucking on my dick. _Ahh…fucking beautiful_.

Bella released me and I groaned at the loss. "Nothing really it's just you don't usually talk this way. I think the medication has gone to both of your heads." Bella laughed before enveloping me again.

I was speaking my thoughts apparently. Dirty talking; never tried it before.

"Ahhh…you don't like it?" I stated like a question as she deep throated me. "Fuck…"

"I didn't say that. Want so to see how much I liked it?" Bella asked looking up at me from her current position by my cock. I nodded.

Bella sat up on her knees her looking at me her eyes locked as I watched her. Bella's right hand roamed over her right nipple and my eyes widened at the sight of her playing with herself. Then her hand traveled to the hem of her panties and went underneath. I swear my cock hardened further. My started to pant. It's truly a magnificent sight watching my wife play with herself. Bella plunged her fingers inside herself throwing her head back as she moaned. She slowly removed them and waved her fingers for me to see the glistening juices. I groaned grabbing her fingers and sticking them in my mouth to taster her. I groaned and watched Bella's eyes widened as I sucked on her fingers.

"Fuck…Edward." Bella gasped. With my good arm I pulled her panties down and she helped me tossing them aside. I kissed her deeply. Feeling that my dick was being neglected I placed a hand on her hip trying to guide her onto me. She laughed. "Tell me what you want Edward."

"Ride me baby." I demanded as she pulled herself on top of me and slid her warm tight core onto my aching cock. "Fuck…Bella just like that." I gasped as I felt her juices on my thighs. Her hips rocked against me hard as her hands clutched at me chest still in the terrible hospital gown. Her hands delved under the gown and pulled up just enough for her to take one of my nipples in her mouth to bite into. I growled wanted to do the same to her. I brought up my good arm pinching her nipple as her lips crashed onto my lips her hips still moving on me.

"Bella I….love you." I gasped in between words. Bella pulled away slightly giving me a sexy smirk. She placed both oh her hands on my chest to use for leverage and rode me harder. I loved every second of it. I brought my hips up to meet with each of her movements. It was heaven.

"Edward…come with me Edward." Bella gasped swirling her hips before moving upward until just the tip of my head was still in her and then she slammed down on me hard. We both groaned in pleasure my release closing in. I felt Bella's walls starting to tighten as she continued slamming onto me. I pulled her upper body back to me and bit into her neck as she slammed on to me one more time sending both of us over the edge. She continued to rock slowly riding out our high.

After our breathing calmed I brought her lips to my own kissing her passionately. She tried to move but I didn't allow it. She smiled at me wrapping the blanket around us both. She laid her head on my chest and sighed softly.

"Is something wrong love?" I asked curious to what was going on in her head.

"I wish we can do this forever."

"We will," I smiled.

"I wish, but we have to go back to reality in a day for photo shoots. Soon everyone is going to find out about us getting married and about the babies."

"Damn media." I cursed, to maintain our secret about the wedding plans we didn't change our schedules knowing that it would tip them off to what may be happening.

"Damn media." Bella agreed with a chuckle. "So triplets? You scared yet?"

"Yes, of course. Aren't you?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"Yes, things are going to get tougher soon. Think we can handle it?" Bella asked her big brown eyes gazing into my own.

"As long as we are together there's nothing we can't handle."

"You're right. We make a pretty good team." Bella smiled wiggling her hips slightly. I groaned as my cocked twitched from the movement. Bella giggled. "Again?"

"Again." I confirmed.

The next morning I woke up a little groggy with my wife in my arms. She looked so peaceful laying beside me her head on my chest. I noticed that she was still naked under the blankets but noticed the curtain had been moved to original position. Confused on why she would do that and afraid that our families may walk in I decided to wake her up.

"Bella, love you need to get up." I shook her gently with my good arms. Bella's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me her eyes still adjusting to the light streaming through the window. She smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

"Why did you move the curtain?"

"I didn't the nurse did. When she realized the door was locked she unlocked it when you were asleep. She just smiled at me and told me not to get up. She changed your IV bag and gave you more pain medication and left. She did tell me I should get you out of bed this morning and get you cleaned up." Bella smiled then carefully picked up the bag from the chair beside my bed. She gave me an excellent view of her ass as she reached for it. Bella noticed my obvious reaction and just rolled her eyes.

"Behave." She chastised.

"I don't want to," I said pulling her back toward me. She pulled away and jumped out of bed quickly locking the door again closing the curtain around us and helped me with my problem.

Later that morning Bella managed to help me get cleaned up and into actual clothing. The doctor said that everything looked good and I should retain full mobility of my shoulder in a few weeks. I was going to be released later in the afternoon. My parents were the first to arrive thankfully with breakfast sandwiches. Hospital food was lacking. Bella and I enjoyed conversations about some of the wedding memories. The rest of the gang and Bella's parents came shortly afterward.

"So dad where is he now?" Bella asked since it seemed that everyone was avoiding the subject. Everyone looked expectantly at her father Charlie.

"He's in FBI custody in Los Angeles. He's being extradited to Washington in a few days. Don't worry Bella he won't get away this time." Charlie assured Bella.

"Well I'm just worried about when they have to transport him. That's we got away the last time." Bella reminded her father.

"Yes, but they are much better prepared." Charlie indicated.

"Don't worry Bella when we know he's being moved we'll make sure you are safe." Jasper stated placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"OK." Bella stated and sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked taking an errand strand of her hair and tucking behind her ear.

"I don't know I'm just thinking that I'm missing something. That this is still not over." Bella sighed worry evident in every feature on her face.

"What do you mean missing something Bella?" Charlie asked.

"It's just that he always seemed to be one step ahead of us. No one knew about me filming Supernatural yet he was there. He knew about the wedding." Bella sighed again resting her head back on my chest.

"He must have been watching you Bella that's all." Jasper indicated trying to lift Bella from her doubts. But for some reason I believed that she was right.

Suddenly Rick and Jeff another body guard rushed into the room. "Sorry to bother you Mrs. Swan but the media knows you're here with Edward and they are trying to get past hospital security. We just got approval for Edward to leave already." Rick indicated looking from Bella to Jasper.

"Let's go then." Jasper indicated helping Bella out of the bed. My mother helped me remove the IV from my hand and Alice pulled out to hooded black jackets and sunglasses. She handed the articles to both me and Bella as we quickly put everything on. Jasper and Emmett took the lead Jeff and Rick taking the rear. The rest of the family left in separate directions in hopes to draw the media away from us. We made our way to a small exit that is used by employees only. But they the media were already waiting for us.

Cameras clicked and flashed as Charlie drove up at the end of the ramp. Bella had microphones thrust at her as she tried not to look up.

_Ms. Swan are you finally glad that The Lady Killer has been caught?_

_How did Edward get injured?_

_Did you and Mr. Cullen get engaged this weekend?_

_Ms. Cullen is it true that you got married this weekend, apprehended single handed after Edward was shot then discovered you were having triplets. _

Bella and I stopped in our tracks looking for whoever asked that. A woman about 5'9 with fiery red long hair with TMZ stood waiting expectantly for confirmation. Jasper continued pushing us through the media and we stepped away from the woman with the red hair. Bella and I looked over our shoulder as she stayed behind cocking a brow and glaring at us.

We made it to the car that Charlie and Sue were waiting for us. Jasper led us inside. "OK you two Carlisle confirmed a jet back home. The rest of us will be right you."

"Wait Jasper. That woman with the red hair she knew too much. Can you find out more about her? She looks familiar." Bella asked before Jasper closed the car door.

"I'll see what I can do Bella." Jasper indicated closing the door. As soon as it was closed Charlie pressed on the gas and headed to the airport.

"I'll tell you one thing Bella you don't have a boring life." Sue chuckled.

"No it's always far from boring. Especially lately." Bella indicated placing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just glad we caught the bastard and this may finally be over." Charlie huffed blowing through a red light to avoid a car with a camera man following us.

For some reason I had my doubts.

**AN: An interesting development. Maybe. We'll see the red head just decided to be a bitch to make sure she was part of the story. OK I think that's it for now. I almost made 500 reviews for this story. Yay me! But I noticed my other fic Womanizer has almost 500 reviews at its only 7 chapters long! Wait I'm updating Up to Speed next and if I have time Womanizer. **

**You know what to do REVIEW. Thanks!**


	33. Nominated

**AN: This chapter is mostly filler but it sets up the next chapter which is very important. Thanks for being patient with me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 33**

**Nominated**

After several days of speculation on the media's part Rosalie and my father gave out statements.

"_After careful consideration we have decided to speak on the behalf of the happy couple. They indeed exchanged wedding vows on November 21__st__, 2008 in front of close friends and family. It was a beautiful ceremony by the sea. Unfortunately the reception was marred by Ms. Swan's stalker James Connors. In the process of defending themselves Edward Cullen was shot in the shoulder but James was apprehended shortly afterward. Edward is recovering wonderfully under the watchful eye his new wife. The couple is expecting their children sometime in June."_

Bella and I watched the entertainment news show that we released the statement to. At least it was done tastefully and would help get the hounds off us. We deserved a little peace and quiet.

Bella, David and I had to endure several magazine shoots since the new movie was getting a lot of publicity. Bella wanted to make sure that we got as many of them done before and I quote 'I get as big as a house'. We had just arrived from the last photo shoot of the week and decided that we would love some time at the beach house before everyone came for Thanksgiving dinner at my parent's home in two days.

We headed upstairs exhausted but packed our bags so we could leave early in the morning. Bella and I got ready for bed and I wrapped my arms around her. She had been sleeping restlessly for several nights. She claimed she had no memory of what she was having nightmares about. I hummed to Bella hoping to entice pleasant dreams. I watched her for a while one wrapped around her waist the others in her hair. I ran my fingers through her hair and wondered of our upcoming family.

Bella started to stir as I was starting to drift to sleep. She started mumble, "No pain, no pain …he can't hurt me." My heart broke she was reliving her time as a child with James. I was about to wake her when she said something that made my blood run cold. "Who is she James...someone as sick as you…here to watch?" Bella gasped and flung her head to the side. "No I won't …scream…just to please the bitch…ahh!" Bella started thrashing against me.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up love please." I pleaded trying to shake her gently awake. Bella's eyes snapped open her small frame trembling.

"Call Jasper please," Bella cried fear in her eyes. "Please Edward." I nodded and walked into the hallway and down the stairs. I made my way to Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked after a few moments groggy, disheveled Jasper answered the door. One look at my face and he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Bella?" He pushed past me taking two stairs at a time to the floor of my room.

"I don't know she was having a nightmare and she said some strange things. She woke up and asked me to come and get you." I was right behind him as Jasper knocked on my bedroom door and Bella called out for us to come in.

Jasper sprinted to Bella and wrapped her in a hug. "What is it Bella?" Jasper asked pulling away looking at her face.

"Jasper did you do any research on that reporter I asked you about?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, just a little. She actually worked for Rosalie for about a year before she decided to work for TMZ a couple of months ago." Jasper replied trying to decipher Bella's thoughts. "Why?"

"Oh god, I think I may be just going crazy." Bella put her face in her hands.

"Tell us what's going through that head of yours," I said sitting with on the bed bringing her shaking figure closer to me. She relaxed almost instantly.

"I've been having nightmares of the time when I was a kid about James. But it's different. There is someone else there, but only a few times a woman. I never got a clear view of her face my vision was so blurred from my eyes being swollen." I flinched at the thought as I listened to Bella. "I remember a door slamming open because of the wind and I can see for just a fleeting moment James talking to someone a woman with red flaming hair."

"You think that this woman and the reporter are the same person?" Jasper asked his eyes betraying his doubts.

"I doubt it she looks pretty young. But I think her hair color just reminded me of the woman." Bella whispered leaning her head against my chest.

"Just as a precaution I'll do an extensive check on this Victoria and talk to your dad. He said that there was some evidence from the crime scene at the mill where you held that was inconclusive back then, but with today's methods we may get some useful information." Jasper said. Bella nodded.

Jasper left soon afterward after having an argument with Bella about canceling our stay at the beach house. But Bella refused to listen and would not hear otherwise. She made up her mind we were going and that was final.

The next morning we left in an SUV with dark tint and made our way to the beach house in a little over an hour. Bella stretched as she exited the car as I grabbed our bags from the trunk. Bella tried to help me because my arm was still in a sling but I refused no pregnant wife of mine would carry bags.

After a late breakfast we headed outside to the still misty shoreline to take a walk. Hand and hand we walked the entire beach. At times Bella climbed on my back so she could dry her cold feet. She took several pictures of an area where there was tide pools filled with life. I climbed on a large rock and did my karate kid impersonation of the crane to which Bella snapped several pictures before begging me to get down before I fall.

We walked back to our beach house to have a late lunch. I started a fire as Bella started some simple sandwiches and potato salad. I can hear her humming as she rummaged through kitchen cabinets for the things she needed until all of sudden I heard something fall and break. Suddenly Bella ran past me and into the restroom.

"Bella?" I ran behind her. She slammed the door behind her before I heard her wretch in the toilet. Oh no.

"Go away," Bella cried before she got sick again.

"I don't think so love," I whispered picking up a cup from the bathroom sink and filled it with water.

"You don't need to see me like this," Bella whined wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. She took the cup from me and swished a little water in her mouth spitting it out in the sink.

"Bella, its fine…you and I know this is perfectly normal." I said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah…can you finish up the sandwiches while I brush my teeth?" I nodded and left Bella on her own. I wish she would see I just wanted to take care of her. She can be so damn stubborn.

We had lunch in silence and Bella ate slowly most likely to gauge her reaction to what she was eating. I noticed that she started shivering slightly. I was a little cold by the beach this late in November. I pulled her from her chair and sat her on my lap. She smiled up at me and continued eating a sandwich.

"How about I turn on the fireplace and we spend the rest of the day sitting in front of a roaring fire and read a book?" I whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Just read a book?" Bella whispered in the crook of my neck.

"Yes, just reading a book," I teased before grazing her breast. Bella slapped my hand playfully.

"First lets cleanup the kitchen and take a shower. I don't know about you but I don't like how sand feels sticking to just about everywhere." Bella said jumping off my lap and grabbing her barely eaten plate.

"Bella you should eat more." I complained watching her plastic wrap her plate.

"One of the things I read in the dozens of books your mom got me was that eating smaller meals and saltine crackers help with the nausea. Anyway I'm not really that hungry." Bella smiled putting her plate in the large stainless steel sub-zero refrigerator.

We both took a relaxing shower to help soothe the Bella's stomach and muscles. Her back had been hurting her lately because of the few extra pounds she had put on. Bella and I curled up by the fire and Bella had me read to her. My voice seemed to help her relax and she claimed that the babies would eventually be able to hear me.

Shortly after reading a few chapters I felt Bella's fingers playing with the hem of my t-shirt. Her fingers played with my hairline that led from my navel to the hem of my draw string pajama pants. I shivered involuntary. It became increasingly difficult to read as Bella's head moved from my chest to my stomach. Then I felt her tongue in my navel.

My reading stopped all together as Bella's tongue darted out and swirled around navel and hairline.

"Bella," I groaned playing with the ends of her hair.

"Hmm…" Bella nipped at my hemline across my hips. I pulled Bella up causing her straddle my lap. I took her face in my hands and placed a searing kiss on her soft lips. Bella moaned softly and her tongue glided against my bottom lip. Granting her access we both sighed and melted against each other in a warm embrace. Propped up against a large chaise arm I pulled up Bella's camisole over her head watching her beautiful eyes darken slightly the fire reflected in them. Making her look even more beautiful. Bella lifted my t-shirt over my head and leaned in to take a nipple in her warm mouth.

I growled slightly enjoying the sensation as her teeth grazed against my hardened nipple. Bella's fingers dove into my pants she chuckled when she realized that I was not wearing boxers. Her nimble fingers stroked me slowly causing me to buck my hips. Bella smiled at me before she tried to pull my pants from my body. I raised my hips to help her guide them down my legs. Bella's hands slightly cold hands caused me to shiver as her hands ran back up my calves and thighs until she was eye level with my erection.

The tip of her tongue gave the tip of my head a small lick before she stood up letting her pants fall and pool by her ankles. Bella stepped out of her pajama pants and crawled over my body much too slow.

I grasped Bella's shoulders pulling her on top of me. I plunged my tongue in her mouth telling her I needed her now. I guided Bella's hips over me and her core slowly took me in. We both groaned at the sensations of being joined so completely. Bella started a slow rhythm as her hips swirled and bounced above me. Her lips left searing trails of heat as she kissed my jaw line, my neck and anything within her reach. My hands on her hips I guided her to go a little faster after we were both covered in a sheen sweat. My lips traveled from her collarbone taking a nipple in my mouth as she threw her head back moaning my name over and over as she released pulling me with her over the edge. We both groaned with satisfaction and whispered our love to each other as we spent the rest of our beach house visit by the fireplace in various states of love making.

Thanksgiving and the week after was spent as a family affair. Construction was already starting on the third floor of my parent's house for the triplet's room. My Bella, mother and Alice all decided that Bella's old bedroom and the study will become one large nursery with a bathroom equipped with a large square bath tub as the main focal point.

Jasper couldn't find anything about Victoria anywhere that would indicate that she knew or knows James. But Bella continued with nightmares waking up in cold sweats. News about our wedding and Bella's pregnancy took a back seat to other Hollywood couples. There was a lot of Oscar buzz around Bella's movie _Until Death Comes_ so we decided to watch the special on TV where they were going to announce the nominations.

We were all sitting in the living area including Rosalie, Emmett and Bella's friends Ben and Angela all excited for Bella. After a while they finally came to best script where Bella's name appeared for her work on _Until Death Comes. _They named actors for best actor to which none were too much of a surprise. Then they named Best Actress, Bella didn't think she'd get a nomination so when they announced her name she gasped in surprise shaking her head. The rest of us roared in approval. Bella smiled at our enthusiasm as they started to name off Best Picture and to everyone's surprise _Until Death Comes _was nominated.

"Oh my god…I can't believe it," Bella gasped looking at Angela. Angela swept Bella in a hug as they both cried against each other.

"I'm sorry but for some reason I think all this success is going to bite me in the ass," Bella sobbed turning to me leaning against my chest.

"Why Bella?" I asked but Bella just shook her head.

"Mainly because there is going to be a lot more attention now that's she's an Oscar nominated actress and screenwriter. And there is going to be interviews." Angela whisper placing a hand on Bella's back trying to soothe her.

"In other words Edward the truth about her past will have to come out." Rosalie indicated looking at Alice and Carlisle for confirmation. They both nodded in agreement.

"Edward it will be better if I tell the story before the media start digging. Before James gets wind of this and decides to do an interview from jail." Bella mumbled against my chest.

I hated that she was going to have to do something like this. But she was right the media might find out and blow it out of proportion causing more stress on Bella. "I'll be there with you love."

"Rosalie and Carlisle set up an interview with Oprah. She's been after me to get me down there for an interview for a while now. But make it clear it needs to be done immediately. Edward, my father, Angela and I are going and tell them that we will be focusing on my James and my past. That should get them to move me up." Bella indicated looking at my father and our friend.

"It's time to tell the world about my past."

**AN: We all knew this would have to happen sooner or later. So Oprah it was either her or Barbara Walters. LOL Anyway just how much is Bella going to disclose to 'O'? Everything. Anything goes for this interview. The rest of them will be in the auidence for support. How is James going to react to Bella's nomination, you'll see from his POV. **

**Please review. Next I'll put up Womanizer.**


	34. Oprah

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. I think my brain has been stuck in Womanizer mode that I couldn't get back to this. But he it is. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight**

Oprah

**EPOV**

Unconsciously nervous, Bella was fidgeting in her chair as one of the producers had just said that Oprah was on her way in to talk to her a little about what was going to be discussed on the show. It was less than two days since they had announced that Bella was nominated for Best Actress for Drama and Until Death Comes was nominated for Best Movie of the Year. That night, Carlisle and Rosalie contacted the right people and set up the interview. Oprah wanted it done immediately when Carlisle assured her that there were some skeletons in Bella's closet that needed to be told to the world.

So here we were, two days after the announcement and Bella was nervous as hell and visibly sick. The nausea had increased dramatically with all the stress of the past two days.

Once the nominations were announced, the media returned their attention back to us. Victoria Justice was relentless. She leaked out hospital records that confirmed that Bella was pregnant with triplets. Carlisle and Rosalie did everything to try and dispel the onslaught of tabloid gossip. There was already speculation that the babies were not mine and that Bella was using me to make more of a name for herself with my parents influence in the Hollywood community. This was of course ridiculous since she had already made a name with just her books.

_Stupid media._

I sat down beside Bella on a comfortable white couch wrapping my arms around her kissing the top of her head as she allowed herself to melt against me. Carlisle and Rosalie were in the corner of small room speaking to a producer and going over a list of questions that Oprah had for Bella. We made it clear to the producers that nothing was off limits. Bella wanted everything laid out in the line. But they still felt more comfortable making sure that the questions met their approval.

A soft knock was heard at the door. Bella gasped and held her breath. "Breathe Bella," I reminded her as I chuckled softly as the door opened. Oprah entered the room gracefully followed by another producer that Bella and I had spoken with earlier.

Oprah smiled and held out her hand for Bella. Bella jumped up and quickly took Oprah's hand in her small hand. Bella introduced me, my father, Rosalie, Ben and Angela. Oprah asked for all of us to have a seat.

"So, I've been after you since the release of Until Death Comes; tell me what changed your mind for you to finally accept my offer?" Oprah asked eyeing Bella warily. Bella averted her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before looking back at Oprah, who was seated in a loveseat across from us.

"With the attention Edward and I have been receiving, I thought this would be a better time as any for the truth to be told," Bella answered, her face blank of emotion. It was her game face; the face she wore when she was trying to reign in all the crushing fear.

"The truth?" Oprah asked looking at her producer who was sitting beside her.

"Yes, there has been a lot of speculation on why James Conner was after me, besides the connection of my father being the cop that captured him. No one has come close to the truth. I'm here to put all that speculation to rest."

"So basically we're going into this interview and winging it?" Oprah smiled placing a hand on top of Bella's.

"I thought that first we can introduce ourselves, talk about our relationship, current projects," Bella looked at me with a glowing smile, "then we'll transition into the movie."

"So the movie will be where we'll discover something about you that not many know of," Oprah concluded. Bella nodded in confirmation. "Dear, if this gets hard on you when we're out there, just give us a nod and we'll cut for a while." Bella nodded again.

"OK, so for the first segment we'll introduce you and Edward, discuss your current movie, and talk about your relationship. The second segment," Oprah looked over at her producer for what appeared to be approval, "we'll just have you on the stage, Isabella."

_Hell no._

"No way, she's not about to delve into her darkest time in her life alone on that stage!" I scowled looking at the producers. They had informed me that I didn't have to leave her side.

I felt Bella's warm hand on my cheek calming me before I turned to look at her warm eyes. "I'll be fine, Edward. I asked them to." My eyes widened but not wanting to cause her further stress, I nodded letting it go.

But inside, I was burning. Burning with anger, burning with an overwhelming desire to just grab Bella and run, and burning with the pain that I knew was coming.

"Today on the show, we have a couple of guests that have captured the attention of America. First, the hugely popular book series War of Ages and She Knows Isabella Swan became an overnight sensation with her film debut Until Death Comes, a small independent film that brought her Hollywood career catapulting to great heights. If that wasn't enough, her books are currently in the editing process due summer of 2009. One of those movies, She Knows, not only stars the handsome Edward Cullen but Mrs. Swan herself, making it the most anticipated movies of the summer." Oprah summarized into our introduction.

"Here with us today is Isabella Swan-Cullen and Edward Cullen." Bella and I walked hand in hand out from backstage toward the stage that Oprah was currently sitting on. We were greeted with a loud round of applause. Bella and I waved to the audience and noticed that everyone was standing on their feet. Wow.

Bella and I walked over to Oprah and greeted her with a kiss and a handshake before taking our seats in the adjoining couch. I looked over to the audience and in the front row was our friends and family that included Bella's parents.

"First of all, congratulations on your nuptials," Oprah smiled. Bella and I both smiled and thanked her. "Now, I'm sure all of us would like to know how you two met."

Bella laughed and looked at me with a wink. "Edward was auditioning for the part of Eli in She Knows." Bella shook her head at the memory. "I was going to just read for the part of Vanessa. I went in with no intention of actually playing the part. I met Edward before we got started."

"Then she fainted," I chuckled and Bella joined me. "It was strange really; we shook hands and I swear there was an electrical surge that flowed between us that left me staggering and Bella passed out in my arms."

"That must have made quite an impression," Oprah laughed. "So you both read for the parts; tell us about the audition."

"Michael, the director," Bella started, "wanted us do a tense kissing scene which I had objected to earlier. After we did the first and only run of the scene, Michael and the others present agreed that we had found our Eli and Vanessa. At first, I refused the part but with Edward practically dazzling me with his eyes, I gave in and agreed." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dazzling, I can most definitely agree with you there Isabella," Oprah indicated as I blushed slightly. "Did you two start seeing each other immediately?"

"Yes, we agreed to meet for lunch and we discovered we had a lot in common despite the age difference," I said taking Bella's hand in my own rubbing soothing circles with my thumb.

"Just how old are you two?" Oprah asked.

"I turned 23 in June and Bella turned 29 in September. So just 6 years." I shrugged.

"That's not much, yet the media hasn't been too kind have they?" Oprah asked looking at me then and Bella.

"We knew once word got out about us that it would be something we'd have to endure. Honestly, I'm not sure what the big deal is. There are other Hollywood couples with much more of an age difference." Bella shrugged.

"Well shortly after meeting, rumors started that you had already moved in with the Cullens," Oprah pointed out.

"Yes, shortly after meeting I had some security issues and Edward and his parents invited me to stay with them until I found a more secure location," Bella confirmed.

Oprah looked appreciative before looking at a camera. "We're going to take a short break. When we come back, a look at She Knows and this couple's news about the upcoming birth of their children."

The audience started talking among themselves as makeup people and lighting people fussed around us. Bella and I were given water before we got started again.

Oprah looked at another camera when she got the nod to start. "Welcome, we're here with the newest couple to make headlines Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan-Cullen." Oprah smiled at us before continuing. "Now when there was a statement released about your wedding, there was also announcement that you two will be expecting the birth of children sometime in June."

"Yes, it came to shock for both of us. At first, we were told that we were expecting twins and we were so happy. A few weeks later, in fact on our night of our wedding, I had to be examined and it was determined that I am having triplets." Bella grinned ear to ear glowing.

"Wow, that is quite a handful." Oprah chuckled shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm sure three babies are going to be a handful but luckily we have the loving support of our friends and family." I looked over to the audience at our family and smiled. I knew then that I would do anything for them as I knew that they would do anything for us.

"Let's meet the family," Oprah suggested. A camera wheeled around and swept the length of the front row until they stopped just in front of my father.

"Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and agent," Carlisle said nodding to the camera and Oprah.

"Esme Cullen, Edward's mother and proud grandmother-to-be." My mother grinned and winked.

"Charlie Swan, Bella's proud father." Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable as the camera moved from my mother to him.

"Renee Dryer, Bella's mother." Renee beamed a grin at the camera.

"Alice Whitlock, Bella's personal assistant and Best Friend."

"Jasper Whitlock, Head of Security and also Bella's friend." Jasper didn't look at the camera but at Bella with a smile.

"Rosalie Hale-McCarty, Bella's agent and friend."

"Emmett McCarty, second to Jasper and friend."

"You definitely have a wonderful family," Oprah said looking over at our family in awe of what she saw there. Total devotion, loyalty and love. Even an outsider recognized that.

We spent the next segment discussing future plans for our children and Bella's books. Oprah showed a clip of She Knows that including the kissing scene with all the special effects. We took a break before the next segment started. The segment that I was dreading. I was lead to sit beside my parents as Bella was lead to a chair the matched the one Oprah was sitting in. They changed the furniture from the white sofa's we were sitting in to two red plush chairs.

Bella took her seat as makeup touched her up and she was nervously nibbling on her bottom lip and her hands were fidgeting on her lap. I sighed, wishing I could be sitting there beside her as she told her story. But I knew Bella wouldn't want to appear weak -at least that was her excuse- when I approached her about it during break.

"I'm sitting here with Isabella Swan-Cullen; her husband and family have also joined us." Oprah looked over at us as a camera swept across the front row before stopping at me. I looked at Bella ignoring the camera. "Right behind us, we're going to show a clip from the movie Until Death Comes, Isabella's first movie that has created quite a stir in Hollywood."

A big screen behind Bella and Oprah lit up and Bella, big as life, was seen sitting in a metal chair with her hands tied behind her back, her face covered in bruises. I hadn't watched the movie since all this started and I knew I couldn't watch it now. I chose to meet Bella's gaze as she chose to look at me instead. I mouthed over and over again that I loved her. She smiled timidly and repeated my words. After a minute, Oprah sighed beside Bella and touched Bella's hand to get her attention.

"Congratulations on the Oscar nominations. Let's see, the screenplay for Until Death Comes has been nominated for Best Screenplay, Best Actress in a Drama and Best Picture. How does all that feel?" Oprah asked her face solemn because she knew this question was going to be just the beginning.

"Bittersweet," Bella said before looking back at Oprah. "It's sweet because it's such an honor to be nominated. It's also bitter because story that the movie is based on is true." There was an audible gasp from everyone in the audience. The audience watched the full movie earlier this morning and it was still fresh in their minds.

"Whose story is it?" Oprah asked with her elbow propped up on the arm chair placed just under her chin. Her eyes were intense waiting for the big reveal.

"My own," Bella said holding her chin up a little higher. The audience broke out in quiet whispers but almost stopped immediately when Bella continued.

"The names were changed and the age of the victim was changed. I was only 14 when I went through the torture the character did," Bella indicated she paused for a moment. "My attacker was none other than James Connors AKA The Lady Killer."

"James Connors was the stalker that you released information about a few months ago," Oprah stated and Bella confirmed by nodding.

"Almost 15 years ago, my father was able to link each of the victims of 'The Lady Killer' by tracking school records. All of the victims had attended Forks High School at one point or another. Most of them were just a few years apart. With that information, my father was able to track James because most of the victims were found in old abandoned buildings, places that kids from high school would get together." Bella looked at her father with a look of awe.

"He went to all the teenage hang outs and found James and stopped him from killing his last victim. Unfortunately, he escaped police custody and my father went to protect the victim at the hospital at the time. I was home alone and James kidnapped me." Oprah patted Bella's hand letting her know that we had to take a break.

"We have to take a break. When we return, we'll hear more details about Isabella's past," Oprah said facing a camera. When the producer called cut, Oprah let out a deep sigh. I walked up to Bella kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in my own.

"Love, you don't have to do this," I pleaded knowing that she would never give in.

Bella shook her head, averting her eyes from mine. "Please Bella, I can't bear seeing you so upset and the blank look is just as bad." Bella shook her head. She gently extracted her hands from mine then patted them.

"I'm fine, Edward. I have to do this," she said with so much emotion behind each word I knew I couldn't win.

I kissed her lips softly and went to take my seat in the audience again. The next segment, Bella recited the details as she relived the torture that she went through. She remained composed most of the time just a sob or a tear here and there. After describing her ordeal, Oprah asked a question I knew was coming.

"Why didn't you scream? Give in to what he wanted?"

Bella sighed, "I knew it was something he wanted. I didn't want to give it to him. Personally, I think that's what kept me alive. Most of his other victims, he held them for just a few days before he killed them. I felt that if I detached myself, it was the only way I could keep the screams at bay. There were days where I swear I could see from above. There were days I was even unaware of what was happening to me. I had delusions sometimes. Sometimes, I swear I heard someone else in the room. There were times when I thought I could see him talking with someone else and her laugh would remind me of…."

Bella trailed off her eyes widening, "Oh my god. Why didn't I see it before?" Bella laughed but there was no humor behind it. "Sorry we have to cut. Give me about 20 minutes. If I can confirm my thoughts, I will gladly come and continue." Oprah just nodded and smiled.

Bella jumped from her seat ran up to me and took my hand and spoke to the rest of our family. "Come on, I think I know who the woman in my nightmares is." Bella walked to the room that we were in earlier. Her laptop was in Jasper's hand and she motioned for it. Jasper handed it to her.

Bella opened her laptop and started typing away. Her silence was killing me. "Bella, please say something. We're all waiting."

Bella grinned and looked at each of us before returning her attention to the computer. "OK. First of all, Charlie figured out that all the victims attended Forks High School at one point or another. No one even realized it because two of the victims were there for only a few months and none of them graduated from Forks. They all left before they graduated. So was I thinking about the red-headed woman and her laugh from my nightmares and now I think I know the laugh and her voice…" Bella turned her laptop so we could all see.

Charlie and Jasper looked at the screen where Bella had pulled up all the pictures of the victims that James had attacked. Bella pointed at three of the women, "These three I remember clearly, they used to ride in my bus. They all got beat up after they attended a party all by the some girl. At different times, mind you. The other three, including Jamie, all got into an argument with the same girl. The rumors were mostly that the girl over reacted because her older military boyfriend would catch his eye or they were seen talking to him. She was _extremely_ jealous."

"What does high school drama have to do with James and you, Bella?" Jasper asked confused.

"Everything," Bella paused for a moment and brought up another picture of a young woman with red hair. "Dad, you remember Vicky Hall, army brat and trouble maker?" Charlie nodded.

"She was the one that beat up those three victims and had arguments with the other three. The boyfriend could have been…" Bella trailed off waiting for the other ball to drop.

"Holy shit!" Charlie jumped up running his hands in his hair. "Are you trying to tell me that James picked his victims because of her?" Bella nodded.

"That's not all," Bella mumbled, grabbing the laptop bringing up another picture from a website. Bella put both pictures side by side.

"Oh my god," Charlie gasped putting his hand over his mouth. Jasper looked from the computer screen to Bella and back at the screen. I pushed them both out of the way to look at the screen. There on the screen was the picture of Vicky Hall and Victoria Justice, the reporter from TMZ.

They were one in the same.

**AN: Sorry it's so short it had to be done this way. Next chapter the first half is from Jasper's POV as he tries to apprehend the bitch! You know what do to REVIEW!**

**PS. I plan on doing a x-mas one-shot that is related to my one shot New Team Driver. So if you don't have me on author alert please do so today so you can read it! It will be posted as another chapter of the one-shot. Thanks!**


	35. Boom

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!**

I do not own Twilight. But I got a new HDTV!!!!

**BOOM**

**James- POV  
**

"Where is my little birdie heading to, my love?" I whispered looking up at my love sitting across from me.

"The little birdie is headed to Chicago. The entire flock is accompanying the little one," she informed me, her eyes wild and blazing with desire.

But her desire was very different from most women. Her desire was to watch others suffer at another person's hands. That's why she loved me. That's what I could give her. In fact, it was the only thing that I could give her. It's the only thing she ever asked of me.

Victoria was the only woman -besides my fucking sick ass step-mother- that dictated anything in my life. When I first met her at a party, I was already really fucked up. My fucking father killed and shot my step-mother when he realized what she was doing to me while he was gone. I have seen some fucking crazy ass stuff that no human should ever witness.

My biological mother died a few months after I was born; she chose to have me despite the fact that she had a tumor in her head that could kill her at any moment. My father wanted her to give up on me so they could operate and start chemo, but she wouldn't listen. Sometimes I wished she fucking would have.

The tumor finally killed her when I was three months old. My father resented me. I knew he did. But at the same time, I was a part of him and a part of her. When I was three years old, he finally remarried. Too bad she was a fucking bitch.

It was his fucking fault, too. How couldn't he question all the fucking bruises my body was riddled with? Did he honestly believe the 'he's a kid and clumsy' excuse every time she used it? I fucking had to live with her controlling abusing ass for far too long. One day, she progressed from physical and mental abuse. She crossed the line when she put her hands on _me_. Fucking bitch thought I wouldn't speak up.

I did, and three short days later my father confronted her after the CPS reports to him about the complaints I had made to my school counselor. I thought at worst she'd get in trouble, maybe jail time. And then she'd be out of my fucking life. But no, my father fucking lost it. He shot her for touching me. He shot her for defiling something that was a part of my birth mother. He shot her because she was supposed be the mother I needed and not feared. He shot her because he couldn't stand the idea that someone had done this to me without him seeing.

Then he shot himself.

Fucking asshole.

Fucking coward.

And I saw it all. I was just in the other room; my door was opened a crack. After he shot himself, I walked into that living room, passed their bodies, and walked over to the silk wedding bouquet that belonged to my birth mother. The one my father still kept in display on a shelf. The white silk flowers were splattered with blood that I tried to wipe off, but to no avail. I wept. I was only 13.

After that, the fucking _perfect_ foster system had me bouncing from house to house. I fucking hated it. I was finally free of the damn abuse to only put myself in more. When the time came that I was old enough to join the army. I did.

I tried to fix up my life, but the rage that built up me over the years was always there, just beneath the surface. Then I met her. Victoria. God she was beautiful. Crazy beautiful I came to find out later. She liked violence. She lived for danger. I gave her what I could. I needed her in my life.

I thought it was fucking hot when she beat up Rebecca Blake just because she gave me those 'come hither' eyes one time at a party. Then she did it again. Then she let me watch. Fuck.

Then that's pretty much what it took to really get me off. Like I said she was crazy beautiful. Then it escalated. She wanted more. I would give her the world. She already picked out the first victim. Now instead of me getting off on her kicking someone's ass; it was her turn.

I loved every second of it.

Her sweet soothing voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Why would the little birdie be over there, my love?"

"Interview of some kind because of that fucking Oscar nod she received." I snorted. Bitch didn't deserve that fucking nod. She wasn't acting. She was fucking re-living. There's a damn difference.

"Should I be worried?" Victoria whispered.

"Yes, you know what to do?"

"Yes," she said with that deliciously wicked grin.

**Jasper's POV**

I listened to the chalk talk between each of the groups as we prepared to breach Victoria's home. It was listed as her last place of residence. We got the all clear from the judge when the evidence, a set of partial prints from where Bella was held prisoner matched a thumb print from DMV to Victoria Justice. Emmett and I were in full Swat gear, ready and loaded.

We were both fully trained and part of the Alpha Team ready to enter the home from the front. Charlie and Delta teams were almost in place and point man Garrett, a long time friend was giving the all clear to proceed. We crept up in 2 by 2 formations and descended on the home that was in the more secluded area of the hills. Less than 30 minutes from the Cullen Estate.

The fucking bitch was under our noses the whole damn time. Her home was perched perfectly, so she'd be able to see when we came and went from the house. Bravo team had reached the back door as we did. The entry team was preparing to break in with the halligan in conjunction with the ram, when we heard wheels and brakes squeal behind us.

I recognized Rick, Bella, and Edward jumping out of the car.

_What the fuck are they doing here?_

Edward was pulling Bella toward his body trying to keep her from running closer to us. "DON'T GO IN THERE!" Bella screamed her face flushed red as she tried to fight her husband off. Rick was waving his hands. There was something wrong.

"We've got a possible bingo," I looked at Garret, but it was a second too late. The bravo team breeched the back door.

I felt the rumble before I felt the heat. I was propelled several feet in the air until the darkness overcame me.

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting impatiently in the car as we waited with baited breath on news from Jasper and Emmett. We sat in a SUV a few blocks from Victoria's house. After Bella's revelations, we finished the interview with Oprah with further explaining her theories, which could not disclosed until there was an arrest warrant issued on Victoria. Bella disclosed that with love and support the nightmares were finally coming to a close and ended the interview.

Charlie pulled some strings and managed to get lab results on Bella's cold case that proved that Victoria had indeed been there when she was tortured. There were partial prints on the chair that Bella was tied to. There were partial prints on the car battery that was used to torture a younger Bella. Most of them matched James, but there was a partial print of a thumb on that same car battery that did not match James. It was Victoria's that matched DMV records. It was just enough proof for the judge to give the all clear for her arrest.

SWAT was called to help with the arrest when they realized James' other obsessions. Besides computer hacking, he had a thorough knowledge of weapons. Plus Victoria paid a visit to James in jail while we were in Chicago. Their conversations were too low for video to pick up. But the look on their faces told us that they were planning something.

"Ugh…what's taking so long?" Bella asked for the sixth time since Jasper and Emmett left an hour ago.

"Bella, be patient. They have to take every precaution they can," Rick tried reassuring her.

Bella was about to respond but her lap top indicated that she received a new message.

_Good, a distraction._

Bella huffed and clicked on the little inbox button. She suddenly sucked in a breath. There was a picture of a bloody rose. There was an attachment. Bella clicked on it. It was video. She pressed play after it finished downloading in just a few seconds.

We all looked confused because there was what looked like a computer model of Victoria's home. Then suddenly there were computer figures running toward the home from different directions. Most of them were in plain black clothing, but two of the figures had letters on their backs. One was a J and the other an E. Then the house blew up.

"Boom." A female voice rang from the speaker of her laptop. Bella gasped as laughter filled the cabin of the vehicle.

"Drive Rick," Bella whispered. In moments, we were flying down the curvy road. Bella tried her phone but there was no signal.

"Wouldn't matter Bella, they wouldn't carry their phones with them," Rick said his voice cracking with evident strain. His hands curled around the steering wheel hard, turning his knuckles white with the tension.

"Hurry then," Bella said firmly.

Rick nodded. "Jasper is going to kill me," Bella mumbled as she fought the tears threatening to spill over. I wrapped my arms around her but she turned away from me. Her whole body leaned against the back door of the SUV. The car came to screeching halt and before I could even grab Bella, she was out the door. I scrambled out of car as Bella screamed. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist to prevent her from going any closer.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Bella screamed her body flushed with heat as she clawed at my arms to release her.

"Bella, the babies…" I whispered before the blast over took the team throwing Bella, Rick and I back against the car.

Stars blanketed my vision as I tried to find Bella. I could feel the heat coming from the fire and moans escaping various bodies that were thrown from the force of the blast. I crawled over Bella careful not to put my weight on her.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked wiping her hair from her neck and face. There was blood coming from her temple as her eyes fluttered open. She nodded but moaned when she tried to move. "Hold still, Bella."

I looked over at Rick who was already upright. He looked over to me. I nodded. He went and started to look for others in need of attention.

"Bella," I said looking into her brown eyes. I didn't have the mentality to look around the chaos around us. I just wanted to think of nothing but my Bella and our unborn children.

"Jasper, Emmett," she gasped tearing falling from her eyes. I kissed her temple and pulled away slightly to see if she was injured anywhere else. There were scratches along side of her body; mostly her right shoulder, arm and leg. It looked to be mostly from the flying debris and the glass that littered the ground. I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Bella, how about your abdomen? Does it hurt or anything?" I asked keeping contact with her body at all times. It was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. I may have lost two good friends; I almost lost my wife and my children. I had to be strong for her.

"No it doesn't hurt, just my shoulder," she gasped wincing when she tried to move.

"Don't move, Bella. Just stay still. Help should be here soon," I indicated firmly placing my hands on her body to prevent her from moving further.

"I need to know if they're ok, Edward," she cried. She looked at me and I nodded. I reluctantly pulled away from her body. I stood up carefully, just becoming aware that my shoulder was killing me. I took the full force the blast backward as I cradled Bella's body within my own. I sighed running my hand through my hair and looked at the scene around me. Rick was hunched over a body. He quickly left it and went to another. The house was emitting smoke but no flames. There was hardly anything left of the house but a pile of rubble and a half wall that once peered out to the front porch. The grass was blackened with soot or charred blades from the heat of the explosion. Rick ran over back to me.

"It looks like the entire Bravo team was killed in the blast. Charlie and Delta Teams were left mostly unscathed with minor cuts, bruises and burns. Alpha Team, Jasper and Emmett's team are scattered around the front yard. Most are hurt pretty badly. Delta and Charlie team members are helping with the wounded," he reported to me.

"Jasper and Emmett?" I asked trying to remain emotionless so Bella wouldn't see. Rick grimaced. He leaned in and whispered.

"They're pretty bad Edward, but alive," he whispered solemnly. I nodded and returned to Bella. Rick stood beside us, keeping a wary glance at the surrounding area. Victoria could be anywhere and observing. In fact, I was pretty sure she was studying us with her own eyes or some kind of video surveillance. She was watching.

Help arrived a few minutes later and I stood by as the paramedics helped Bella and put her in an ambulance. I refused treatment for my cuts and shoulders until I knew that she was ok. As we were taken the hospital, Bella kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She kept asking about Jasper and Emmett.

"They're alive and being treated for their injuries, love," I whispered in her ear as a paramedic took my vitals.

A few hours later, I sat beside Bella's beside. She was being held overnight for observation. She had a mild concussion, 5 stitches on her temple, 16 more along her right arm and leg. Bella started to stir.

Her beautiful eyes found mine as I took her small hand in mine. "The babies," she stated like a question.

"Their heartbeats are being monitored but they seem to be alright," I answered honestly.

She closed her eyes and nodded before looking at me again. "You?"

I shrugged my shoulders, which of course caused me to grimace. "Dislocated shoulder and stitches here and there."

"Edward, how about Jasper and Emmett? The rest of the teams?" she asked her eyes glistening with tears. Tears I knew would triple once I told her the news of their condition.

"Four men died immediately, 2 died on the way here -one of them Jasper's friend, Garrett." I sighed wishing I didn't have to continue. "Jasper sustained a few broken ribs, a concussion, and 3rd degree burns over 19 percent of his body." She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth and sobbed. "Emmett has similar injuries and has burns over 15 percent of his body."

She screamed and sobbed and pushed me away when I tried to comfort her. I knew she blamed herself. She blamed her rotten luck. She blamed herself for surviving her ordeal with James.

That fucking pissed me off.

"Damn it, Bella. Are you saying that you regret that I came into your life? Do you regret telling your story? Do you regret falling in love with me? Do you regret that you are currently carrying three of our children?" I said cradling her face in my hands.

"No," she wailed shaking her head.

"I regret that I didn't kill the bastard all those years ago."

I laughed and shook my head. "I regret that I didn't put a bullet in his head when I had a chance on our wedding day. But I figured that it would put a damper on our celebration if I was carted away in handcuffs."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. She knew it made me angry when she blamed herself for all our problems.

"I know you are. But stop blaming yourself. This was all his and her doing, not yours. You're the victim."

"I don't want to be the victim anymore. I don't want others be the victims because of me."

"Bella," I warned her.

She pouted and nodded.

"I love you," I whispered kissing her nose.

"I love you, too."

Bella and I were released a couple of days later and were escorted by Rick and two new guards named Mike and Daniel out of the hospital. Despite their efforts, reporters crowded the exit.

"Mrs. Cullen, is it true that James Connors may not be your stalker?"

"Mr. Cullen, is it true that The Lady Killer has an accomplice?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are the babies alright?"

Bella stopped and turned to the reporters, the cameras and all the microphones pointing in her direction.

"Our children are in perfect health. James Connors is and has always been my stalker and yes, he has an accomplice. You will find out more information from an interview I did with Oprah." She turned walked toward our car. I followed closely, climbing in behind her.

We left the parking lot shortly after. Bella sighed placing her head on my shoulder. "We can't visit Emmett and Jasper at the Burn Center, can we?"

"No Mrs. Cullen, the place is also swamped with reporters," Rick said from the front seat.

Bella nodded. "Then take us home, Rick," I said pulled Bella even closer to me. Bella's phone rang in her pocket.

She answered it when she realized it was Alice.

"Alice," she sobbed into the phone.

"They're both awake. Oh thank god." Bella gasped pressing her forehead against my chest. Something Alice said caused Bella to laugh.

"So Jasper face and pretty hair didn't …" she trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

"Emmett…" Bella giggled again. "I'm happy to hear he's still joking around."

"Are _you_ ok, Alice?" she asked worried for her best friend. Bella listened to whatever Alice was telling her in a quite stupor.

"I love you, too."

"I know…I can't help it." She sobbed again. I ran my hand through her hair gently.

"I will. I know we can't go there now, hopefully they'll leave soon and we'll be able to visit," Bella said looking at me.

"Give them both my love and Rosalie, too." Bella slid her phone closed putting back in her pocket.

"She insists that they're ok. That I don't need to worry since Jasper pretty face and hair was untouched. And Emmett is excited to have battle scars." She laughed through her gentle sobs against my chest.

"That's sounds like Emmett. I'm not sure about the 'pretty' aspect of Jasper's face and hair though." Bella snorted and hit my chest with her small fist.

Bella stiffened beside me suddenly. "Love, what is it?"

"I think I felt the babies move," she said placing her hand over stomach. I placed them on her stomach, too. Sure enough there was a distinct push against the pressure of my hand. I smiled at her.

"That's our babies saying hello," Bella whispered. Bella was roughly 19 weeks pregnant and due to her small body and the fact she was carrying multiples she doctor said she would start feeling the fluttering of the babies movements. I smiled and continued to hold on to my wife and my children for dear life.

Because they were _my life._

**AN: Sorry I had to do that to poor Emmett and Jasper. Burn vicitms have to be treated for weeks sometimes months before they are released sometimes. This had to happen because this leaves a gaping hole in Bella's security. **

**Please review!**


	36. Oscars

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Its a little short but...ah you'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

"_That's our babies saying hello," Bella whispered. Bella was roughly 19 weeks pregnant and due to her small body and the fact she was carrying multiples she doctor said she would start feeling the fluttering of the babies movements. I smiled and continued to hold on to my wife and my children for dear life._

_Because they were __**my life**__._

It had been already a week since the explosion and the media were not relenting. They were determined to take our photo. At 20 weeks, Bella's emotions were all over the place. She had been through too much in such a short amount of time; it was starting to take a toll on her.

"That's it! I don't give a damn who in the hell is waiting at the hospital. I am going," Bella snapped at me suddenly. She saw my shocked expression and her features softened. "I'm sorry Edward," she whispered looking quite ashamed of herself.

"We'll go if you'd like, love." I walked over to the bed where she was sitting up against the headboard propped up against the head board with a few overstuffed pillows. I took her hand in my own and brought it to my lips

"I want to go. I don't care if anyone is there." She pouted a little then smiled.

"We have to make arrangements. We can't just leave the house on a whim. You know that." I reminded her as gently as I could.

"I know, but we've been stuck here since it happened. I want to go see Em and J and I can't do that cooped up here."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Rick so we can arrange to go see them as soon as possible. How does that sound?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

"So what do you think we should do to occupy our time until then?" I cocked my brow and gave her favorite smile.

"Hmm…" she placed one of her little feet on my chest. "You can rub my feet," she laughed at my disappointed face.

"Edward, I'm _not _joking, my feet hurt," she said sweetly. I glared at her for a moment then indulged her taking her one of her small feet in my hands and rubbed it.

"So in two weeks we'll know what we're going to have," Bella said quietly. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, but it really doesn't matter what we're having as long as they are healthy," I answered honestly kneading the sole of her delicate foot.

"Well I just want to know. I don't think I can handle picking out 3 girl names and 3 boy names. I just want to know so it makes deciding easier."

"Do you have some in mind, love?" I asked taking her other foot and started rubbing it.

"Yes, I think I do."

***

We managed to go see Jasper and Emmett two days later. There were news crews sitting in front, the side, and back of the treatment center. There was no way around the reporters. We kept our heads down and walked in with Rick and a few new bodyguards as dozens of cameras flashed.

We were lead by Rick and a RN to Jasper and Emmett's joint room. Alice was waving at us as we passed a glass window to the door of the room. Jasper's sandy blond mane could be seen shaking slightly before he turned toward us.

Bella ran inside and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck earning a grimace of pain from him.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered quickly through her sobs. Jasper shook his head and ran a free hand through Bella's hair.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You took me by surprise," Jasper said, his voice hoarse.

"Hey don't I get some love over here," Emmett called from across the room.

Bella quickly ran across the room and wrapped her small hands around one of Emmett's huge ones. Bella placed a kiss on his forehead to which Emmett gloated to Jasper that he got a kiss and he didn't.

Emmett and Jasper were starting skin grafting soon. Emmett chose to use skin from his thighs to repair some burns in his back. Jasper chose to do the same. They explained that when Bella screamed they managed to turn their back from the blast. If it wasn't for her, the burns may have been much worse. Bella cried and sobbed that it was all her fault for the loss of life. Seven men died that day and two others a few days later from their wounds.

It could've been so much worse. We tried consoling Bella. But to no avail, she just closed herself off and trembled in my arms before she finally fell asleep in exhaustion.

"Take her home Edward," Jasper said quietly so not to wake her up.

"Don't worry about it. It's natural for her to feel guilty," Alice said brushing a strand of hair from Bella's face.

"I think she should get some help. With the media knowing what really happened when she was a child and everything that's going on now, it's taking a toll on her. She needs to stay calm for herself and the babies."

Alice and Jasper nodded. "I'll start doing some research Edward on who we can trust," Rosalie offered. I nodded. A few minutes later Rick had us in a car on the way home.

***

The following days were a whirlwind of doctor appointments and interviews. Bella insisted that she was not going to hide. So we were heading to the Oscars. She was nominated and she didn't want to be intimidated into hiding.

I was waiting downstairs while Alice and Rosalie helped Bella get ready. Rick was doing everything in his power to make sure nothing happened to us. We exchanged cars a few times and Bella and I were equipped with tracking devices. We had 16 bodyguards under our employment and all of them have gone through strict and thorough background checks. If any guard had money problems, they were let go. Just about anyone could be bought.

Being five months pregnant with triplets left you with little choices for something to wear. But Angelina Jolie offered the number from the designer that dressed her for a red carpet event while she was pregnant with her twins. Alice was ecstatic to work with a designer and they come up with Bella's dress.

Someone cleared their throat from upstairs. Alice descended the stairs with my beautiful Bella in tow. She looked exquisite. She wore a one shoulder strap grown that showed off her pretty shoulders in a deep blue that looked perfect against her skin. The gown hugged her upper body and draped over her expanding abdomen. Her hair was put on the sides and the rest was in curls down her back. She had matching sapphire and diamond teardrop earrings that belonged to my mother.

Bella smiled when I smiled at her. She gripped the railing and I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She unfortunately became a little bit of a klutz since she became pregnant. There wasn't a day that went by that a small bruise showed up from accidently bumping into something. I took her hand when she reached the bottom of the stair case. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her.

"You look beautiful, my love," I whispered in her ear.

"You look very handsome yourself. It's been a while since I have seen you in a tux," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Ok Bella, let's get your heels on so you two can leave," Alice said who had Bella's heels in one hand and a camera in the other.

"Alice!" Bella whined. "I am so going to fall with those heels."

"Don't worry my love, I'm not leaving your side tonight. I won't let you fall."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Is your hero complex coming out in full force tonight?" she quipped causing me to laugh.

"Yes it is. I'm your Superman and you're my Lois Lane. So deal with it."

Bella scowled but started giggling. She groaned suddenly. "Ugh…they are so awake and very excited. They haven't stopped kicking in quite some time." I laughed and placed my hands on her tummy before kneeling down.

"Hey my beautiful babies," I kissed Bella's stomach and whispered. "Leave your mom alone for a while, this is her night." They didn't listen. They kicked where I had my hands placed. Bella giggled just as the camera flashed.

"Alice!" Bella yelled putting her small hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but you two look so cute like that," Alice said slightly ashamed. Bella's face softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice with all that's going on…I'm having trouble controlling my temper," Bella whispered tears prickling her eyes.

"No, no, no don't cry Bella!" Alice screamed and wrapped her small arms around Bella's neck. "I know this has been hard on you. Please don't cry. I understand."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled before kissing Alice's cheek.

"I'm off to the hospital, we'll be watching you all day," Alice chimed and gave Bella and me a hug before leaving.

I walked Bella to a chair and helped her into her heels as we waited for Rick.

***

We pulled up to the red carpet a little over ninety minutes later. Bella kissed me twice on the lips before she took a deep breath and exited the limo. Rick was waiting for her and took her small hand and helped her out. Cameras rolled and flashed as she took a few steps and waved to the spectators that could be heard screaming. She turned back and watched as I stepped out of the car. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and waved a few times around. I shook my head as Bella reminded me to smile. I laughed and smiled.

"We love you Isabella!"

Bella smiled and blew a few kisses toward the fans and waved. We took a few steps and walked slowly down the red carpet. We stopped to talk to a few reporters, including those with Entertainment Tonight, E! and Extra. Thankfully none of them tried to ask Bella questions about all the bad shit going on in our lives.

We were going to be seated in the second row from the stage. Bella and I were presenting two hours into the show and I was slightly nervous.

One: I've never had to do something like this.

Two: I was standing up there with many of my peers watching me.

Three: My wife would have to walk the shiny surface of this god forsaken stage, mostly on her own. We were entering on different sides of the stage. I sighed and slightly prayed that her sudden imbalance would disappear for the whole night.

We made our way, talking with people here and there. Every now and then someone would hand us their business card. Women gushed over Bella asking how she was doing.

We were led to our table for dinner with most of the major players in Until Death Comes, including Ben and Angela. They smiled at us and waved us over. We smiled at them and took our time celebrity watching. Bella was once again center of attention as people would come to talk to her and ask about how she was feeling. She hated it. She would blush and just smile. She was in her acting mode. I had to hand it to her; her smile did not look forced or fake.

After dinner, everyone mingled before we were finally led to our seats. Angela and Ben sat behind us.

Bella was sitting beside me while I was on the aisle seat. I wondered idly if Bella was going to be able to avoid attending the ladies room most of the night - probably not. Beside her the seat was still empty but it said Angelina Jolie. Bella was happy and grinned and watched as people starting taking their seats.

Brad and Angelia took their seats just as Brad fished a camera from his jacket. Angelina and Bella held each other a little closer as Brad took the picture. It was a wonder how she could so easily capture someone with her heart. Angelina and Bella started talking about the birth of her twins as Brad and I struck up a conversation about basketball.

The lights started to flash which we were told meant that everyone had about 10 minutes to find their seats.

Even though Until Death Comes was nominated for Best Screenplay, Best Actress and Best Film, Bella didn't think it would get anything. It didn't win Best Screenplay. After a long show and a few intermissions -too which Bella was very thankful- the Best Actress award was being presented.

There was a cameraman that looked straight at her and I watched with fascination as the presenters named my Bella for Best Actress in a Drama. Bella's eyes widened and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. I took her hand in mine and she trembled. She turned at me and smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me before turning to Angela and Ben. She quickly turned to Angelina and Brad. Angelina and Brad both pecked her cheeks. I walked into the aisle and let Bella out and whispered, "I love you."

There was people clapping and yelling as she approached the stage. She embraced the two presenters before taking her statue in her trembling hand.

"I can't believe I'm here. I don't even know what to say. I'd like to thank my lovely family that I love dearly. Also thanks to Angela and Ben Harding for coming to me to help them find a screenplay. Thanks to Summit Pictures for their willingness to help make this movie happen. This is for all the amazing fans that have showed their love. And most of thank you to my wonderful husband, I love you." Bella sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked straight at me. God, I wished I could be up there holding her.

"By now I'm sure most of you know the truth behind this film. What started out as a way for me to just vent about my experience turned into a screenplay that became a movie. A movie, _I _wanted to do because it was _my _story. It was my story so who better to take the part of the victim? I'm glad I chose to do it. In many ways this movie changed my life. It let me cope with my experience, but at the same time it was my way to stop being the victim. For that, I thank you all."

She waved as she looked across the room. I watched as the room full of people all started to stand up. Bella gasped and watched as everyone stood clapping, a standing ovation. Bella stood on stage trembling slightly and everyone watched as tears streamed down her cheeks and she laughed, biting her lower lip.

I was tapped on the shoulder. An usher told me to follow him; I was supposed to be on stage in about ten minutes. I smiled and nodded. I nodded toward Angela and Ben and followed the usher. I was brought backstage and I watched waiting for Bella. She was escorted by Rick and another guard; I think his name was Jeff.

She ran up to me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Can you believe that?" Bella sobbed.

"Of course silly, you deserved it," I said taking in the scent of her neck. "I love you," I whispered. Bella let out a sigh of contentment.

"Was my impromptu speech too much?" she asked pulling away to watch my face. I rolled my eyes.

"It was perfect, now stop worrying," I chastised.

"Mrs. Swan and Mr. Cullen, we need to get you two in place," a scruffy male with a headset said. Bella and I nodded. I placed my lips on hers for a tender lingering kiss.

"I love you," we whispered in unison causing both of us to laugh. Bella was led by Rick and a producer somewhere away from me. I sighed and took several deep breaths. I ran over the last several minutes and could not get over the look on her face as everyone showed her just how much she was loved.

A few minutes passed and I could hear the announcer.

"Now presenting for Best Supporting Actor, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

I sighed and walked out the direction a producer pointed towards. I timed my steps and walked onto stage met with bright lights and watched the place Bella would come walking out of. I slowed my steps and realized that she must have been walking really slow. I shook my head and walked toward the podium and Bella still was not beside me. I started to panic. I looked back and I realized the audience had become quiet. On a large screen above me was a white bloody rose.

"Bella!" I ran toward the left side of the stage just as Jeff stumbled out onstage. He was holding his head and in his hand he held a bouquet of bloody roses.

"She's gone."

**AN: Don't kill me! I swear I have this planned out. Its ok there will be a happy ending for Bella and Edward but...um...can't tell you. Sorry. But in the next chapter we'll hear from Bella about what's happening. Oh and James.**

**Please review, pretty please with Edward Cullen in a tux and sex hair on top!**


	37. My Betrayal For Her

**AN: Sorry for the delay everybody. I have a lot on my plate. Now I know better. NO one can do 6 stories at the same time. The good or maybe its bad news there is only 2 more chapters to this story AFTER this one.**

**Enjoy.**

**My Betrayal Was For Her**

**Edward-**

_I shook my head and walked toward the podium and Bella still was not beside me. I started to panic. I looked back and I realized the audience had become quiet. On a large screen above me was a white bloody rose._

"_Bella!" I ran toward the left side of the stage just as Jeff stumbled out onstage. He was holding his head and in his hand he held a bouquet of bloody roses._

"_She's gone."_

I looked at him and roared, "Where is my wife!?" He stumbled backward. She was gone. My whole life was gone.

_I'll kill her._

_I'll kill that red headed bitch_.

Security started combing the building and closed off all exits. No one was allowed to leave. For the first time in history, the Academy Awards ended with nothing more than a picture saying:

We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties

**JamesPOV**

I was allowed a few amenities since I was a model prisoner awaiting trial. Tonight I was allowed to watch the festivities at the Academy Awards.

I watched as the Bell of the Ball graced the TV screen. She was truly beautiful. Even when she was a child, I thought she was so sweet and innocent. And there on the arm of the fucking pretty boy- and I mean boy, he was six years her junior. _Come on Bella, you could do so much better._

I watched as they announced her name for her role of a lifetime. Her face was euphoric as a smile graced her glowing face. She glided up to the podium and I listened to her pretty little speech.

She saw herself as a victim. I loved that, despite the fact that she no longer would play the victim. That's alright, love. That would make my time with you that much sweeter. She'd be that much more of a challenge.

Now without Jasper and Emmett on her ass all the time, I would be able to get to her. Next week, when I had to go to the courthouse; I could wait patiently.

I would formulate a plan. I'd grab her just after she has her children. The hospital would be where she was the most vulnerable. Then she would be mine. No games this time. This time I'd play with my little prize for a while before I delivered the final blow.

She would watch the love her life die right before she took her last breath. She wouldn't escape me this time and neither would he.

I continued watching the TV and laughed at Edward's discomfort. He seemed to be looking for something. I remembered hearing that Bella and Edward were going to present for Best Actor, yet she hadn't joined him.

I watched a new body guard stumbled onto the stage with a blood rose in his hand.

I roared. Victoria. She disobeyed me again.

"Get me my lawyer!"

**BPOV**

Darkness was pressed around me and I had no idea what the hell just happened. I tried opening my eyes to escape the darkness but was only met with a black abyss.

I had been blindfolded.

The memories started screaming back in my head and it certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"_This way, Mrs. Cullen," Rick said guiding me toward the exit that I would be exiting in a few minutes. I looked at Rick and smiled at him. But he seemed preoccupied. He looked around and I noticed his eyes darting back in forth between me and the new body guard Jeff. _

"_Rick, is there something wrong?" I asked worried; he seemed not to trust Jeff. I knew Jasper had known Rick for most of his life and trusted him with his life and mine. So if Rick was having misgivings of Jeff, then I knew I had something to worry about._

"_I'm just worried about you going out there in the open. It's just unnerving. I don't want to disappoint Jasper." Rick looked down for a moment and he seemed young suddenly, like a little boy confessing a weakness._

"_No worries, I've been out there on stage already and nothing happened. Like I said before, James doesn't want me dead." Rick raised a brow in question. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Well he wants me dead but he'll want to do it with his own his hands. So a gun is not something he would use." I shrugged looking at him but he didn't seem convinced._

"_Victoria?" he said in a whisper just as we approached the side entrance. The producer turned to speak with Jeff on timing my entrance and where they should wait until Edward and I exited the stage. _

"_She's a loose cannon. I don't know for sure, but I think she sees me as her competition. She thought James took too much time letting me heal in between beatings," I said, shivering at the memories that had been resurfacing since my epiphany._

_I turned to face the stage and waiting for the announcer to introduce Edward and I. I heard a little commotion behind me and I quickly turned. Jeff and the producer were on the floor._

_Rick had the butt of his gun facing toward me and his eyes were filled with tears but determined. Then he sort of sobbed quietly. I looked at him and he mouthed, "I'm sorry."_

_I felt someone press something to my face from behind me and my vision blurred and I noticed Rick shaking his head and sobbing._

As I shivered from my memories, my mind came back into the present.

Oh god, my babies. How long had I been out? What if what they knocked me out with hurt them?

I noticed I was lying on the floor of something moving. A van possibly. My hands were tied behind my back as were my feet. I felt cloth in my mouth, gagged.

I wasn't going anywhere for now.

"Bella," a strangled whisper was just to my right. I recognized Rick's voice and turned automatically turned toward him.

I whimpered when I suddenly felt a movement in my tummy. They were OK! I sobbed a little chocking slightly from the rag in my mouth.

"Shh…Bella if she hears you she come and get you."

I whimpered my response, "Wmy?" I felt the gag being removed from my mouth. I felt Rick beside me but he seemed to be sitting up.

He understood me. He let out a strangled sob. "James had been threatening to hurt my daughter since the beginning if I didn't help. I hid her for a while to be on the safe side and it seemed to work. But he got more aggressive. And the next thing I knew, I was sent a DVD of my daughter playing outside in the front of my grandparent's house. He knew how to find her."

"At the studio?" I questioned. I knew it seemed too easy that I happened to use that bathroom at the studio at the same time that James happened to be there.

"Yes, I had no choice. He said if I didn't help him that he'd take her. I only agreed after he guaranteed that all he needed was ten to fifteen minutes."

"Your betrayal was for her."

"Yes."

"How old is she?" I whispered aware of music playing in front of me.

"She's only twelve."

I sighed. I would have done the same for my child. I had no doubt in my mind that I would.

"He wouldn't have touched her. He won't hurt kids."

"He hurt you and you were only fourteen," he said more firmly.

"He only did that to me because it was my father that caught him. Revenge."

I heard the sound of metal being struck a few times. It sounded like he was banging his head against the side of the vehicle.

"Where is your daughter now?" I asked trying to adjust the way I was laying. I wanted to make sure all of the babies were moving which was hard to do.

"She took her this morning," he sobbed quietly.

I whimpered. James was one thing and I felt that I could get him to release Rick's daughter, but not Victoria. From what I remembered, she wanted James to push me further. But he refused, making it really clear that he wouldn't kill a child.

Victoria didn't seem to have those limitations.

"She's running the show now. He wouldn't have agreed to this…"

I heard Rick sigh. "No matter what Bella, you have to promise me something."

I waited for him to continue.

"When I say go, grab my daughter and run."

I remained immobile for a few minutes contemplating his words.

He was going to sacrifice himself to save his daughter and me.

"What's her name?"

"Ashley."

I nodded.

I vowed at that moment that if given a chance I would not hesitate to kill the bitch. No one fucks with a pregnant woman or a parent.

You just don't.

Not unless you're asking for death.

Momma Bear Bella is out of hibernation and it's time for me to hunt.

**EPOV**

It had been a couple of hours and there was no sign of Bella, Victoria or Rick. Rick…why him? There was a quite a bit of blood found near where Jeff had last seen Bella and Rick.

Jeff and the producer with Bella could not remember who hit them. Jeff was pretty positive that he was hit from behind with a butt of a gun.

Rick.

He betrayed us.

Why?

I couldn't get past the fact that Rick could be in on this. Jasper and Emmett trusted him with their lives and he have never gave anyone any reason to think he'd betray us.

But now it made sense. He could be the one. He's been with Jasper since the beginning. Rick was the one that scoped out hotels and venues to make sure it was safe. He was there before I was even in the picture. He was supposed to taking a stand at her trailer the first time James got a hold of her our first day of filming.

He had conveniently gone on a break just before James had taken Bella. He was in charge of video surveillance at the mansion. God, we were fucking fools.

What would drive a man with his impeccable record to betray us?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out, Jasper.

"Jasper…"

"Where the fuck is she, Edward?"

I sighed trying to fight the fucking ache in my chest. "I don't know, Jasper."

"I've been trying to reach Rick since I saw the broadcast, where the fuck is he?"

I sighed again, a growl emanating from my chest. Ready to explode.

"Tell me Jasper, is there any reason why he was betraying us?"

There was silence at the other end. "No fucking way, Edward. Are you telling me he's missing too?"

"Yes," I sneered.

"Fuck. I'll call you back. I need to make a call."

He hung up.

I wanted to throw the dame phone across the fucking room in frustration. All around me there were people analyzing video from every camera available. To see if there was anything. Anything that would tell us who took Bella.

I knew who.

Victoria.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I held up and didn't recognize the number.

I slid it open and answered.

"Hello, Edward."

It was a voice that chilled and angered me down to my soul, fucking James.

"Where the fuck is she?" I said quietly trying not to alert anyone. I had no idea what this man would want. I didn't want to risk getting police involved. I rose from my chair and slowly walked out of the room.

"Do you think I would've had that bitch touch her? I'm a not that much of a monster, pretty boy."

I growled in frustration. "Then if you didn't plan this I guess you don't have control of that bitch anymore."

James sighed into the other phone. "I don't think I ever did."

He didn't say anything further and neither did I. We were both at a standstill.

I decided I needed to piss him off enough to tell me where I can find her.

"So you're going to just let her take what you _claim_ is yours?"

I heard him growl. I smiled, it was working.

"Funny, you'd think that she'd know better. Isn't Bella's death supposed to be from your hands?"

He didn't answer but his breathing had picked up.

"I guess not…how does it feel knowing you can't do fucking shit about this?"

"Probably the same way it feels to you."

"Hardly, asshole. I love Bella. I wouldn't fucking hurt her."

"I never said that I'd kill her. I just want to claim her. I want to make her mine."

I froze.

This was fucking new.

Bella always said that all James wanted was to scare her before he killed her.

But now it was different.

He wanted her for himself.

"I love her too."

I roared. "She's MY wife and mother of MY children! You'll never have her!"

James fucking just laughed.

"Nice to know I can get you riled up."

"Fuck off, James." I hung up.

I paced the hallway I was in. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Oh god, what have I done.

The one link to my Bella has just been severed.

**RickPOV**

"Bella, we're almost there. Pretend you're still asleep," I whispered in her ear. The scent from her hair permeated my sense of smell. I almost cried out, the same shampoo my baby girl uses.

I saw Bella nod and I replaced the rag in her mouth. I brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was a gesture I saw Mr. Cullen do on a daily basis. It was like a need for him to touch her.

I vowed to make sure Bella would find the arms of her husband again. I vowed to make sure my little girl would find the arms of her mother. I had to.

Even if it was the last thing I ever did.

The van came to a halt outside of an abandoned house. The building was dilapidated with crumbling brick and broken windows and pitch fucking black. The fact that my baby was in there all by herself made my blood boil.

The last fucking thing I would do was strangle this bitch.

I heard the driver door slam closed and I heard the gravel crunching beneath someone's feet. The sound was following the length of the van and circled until it came to the back. The doors swung open and I was met with a demon.

She is a demon with fucking flaming red hair. I noticed the darkening sky which meant that we traveled at least three hours and that would put us way passed city limits. She didn't turn many times and I now that we head east mostly. We could be anywhere.

Victoria was smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat. Bitch. I glared at her. She didn't trust me. She knew I wanted her dead.

She tsked. "Now is that anyway to look at the one that will make sure your daughter is safe, Rick?"

I snorted. Yeah fucking right.

"She wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for you. You. Sick. Bitch."

She laughed throwing her head back with a menacing full-on glee fest.

Her head snapped back looking at me and glaring at me with eyes that seemed to light with fire. "Bring her," she commanded.

I nodded and carefully climbed out of the vehicle. I pulled Bella into my arms. Like the great actress she was she didn't fight me, make a sound and just laid limply in my arms. She fucking deserved that Oscar.

I followed Victoria into the house with chipping white paint along the eve. The stairs were barely standing. I quickly looked around me and noticed nothing but desert surrounding us. I smiled.

Bitch didn't know that I planted a tracking device in Bella's necklace. With that and the link I was having my wife send to Edward, soon it won't be long before they find us.

I just had to make sure the bitch was dead before then. That was the only way to keep my family and Bella's family safe.

**BPOV**

I had to bite the inside of my cheek when Rick lifted me out of the van to keep me from whimpering. I was so scared of what was to come. I had no idea what she had planned. I only hoped that she didn't have as sick of an imagination for torture than James.

Then again any type of torture would be terrible. My body before would be able to handle it, but not now. My babies wouldn't. I felt a dry air swirl around us as Rick climbed up, my guess was stairs. It was a just a few, that led me to believe that we were going into a house or an apartment. Since I didn't hear any objections to two people carrying a faint pregnant woman, I would say an abandoned house.

I heard a door creak open and I felt the air become considerably cooler. I heard Rick curse under his breath and his whole body tensed around me. He was obviously angry and I was sure that whatever happened, it may not end well.

I just wanted to be in my husband's arms. We'd be lying in our bed whispering our love to each other as he places gentle kisses on my lips. My happy place was anywhere he was.

Why couldn't I be in my happy place?

Why did this shit always seem to happen to me?

What was I? Some kind danger magnet?

I felt my body being led to the left of the front door and up more stairs. I cursed internally. How the hell was I supposed to escape, barefoot, pregnant and tragically clumsy?

Rick laid me on a bed and I heard whimpering from somewhere on my right. It was a child's plea.

"Damn it, Victoria." I heard Rick curse and run somewhere to my right. I continued feigning sleep wanting to know just where I was.

"Stop your whimpering, child. I have no fucking heart so quit trying to find it," Victoria sneered to the left of me. I heard a distinct growl from where Rick was earlier.

"Leave my daughter alone," Rick said with menace. I heard the sound of something metal clicking. It was a familiar sound hand cuffs. Did she just confine Rick?

Victoria's laugh filled the room. It ran a chill up my spine and back down again. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed.

"Oh look sleeping beauty is waking now," she whispered in my ear. My blindfold and gag was removed slowly.

I fluttered my eye open, still feigning sleep and drowsiness. Then I looked upon the eyes of my new and just as frightening would be attacker.

Her hair was wild and it appeared that she had not washed it in days. On her cheek, there was a bit of dirt smeared just under her eye. Her eyes were wild and constantly darting from side to side. Searching for something.

"You don't seem surprised to see me little pet," she cooed.

"I knew it was just a matter of time before you disobeyed him." I shrugged my shoulders.

She laughed at me and her eyes narrowed. "James never controlled me, it was just wishful thinking on his part. He never did anything without my consent."

I knew this already. But he held back when she instructed him to hurt me when I was a child.

"Until me of course," I whispered swallowing the fear that was building up in my throat.

Her eyes narrowed further. She snorted and stood up fully. "I never understood why he had such hang-ups on hurting younger women or hurting you while you're with child," I continued in a whisper.

Victoria turned and stalked toward Rick and his daughter and I became aware that she was holding up some kind of gun up, pointing toward Ashley.

Didn't she know? By the look of complete composure, I would say she didn't.

"Because his step mother was 5 months pregnant with his little half-sister before his father shot her."

She whipped her head around to look at me. I got her. I was getting to her. I wanted to piss her off just enough to make a mistake so Rick can stop her. I think that was what he was waiting for. He had at least 100 pounds over her and he knew how to disarm her.

It was a good idea until she fucking slapped me.

The sound of her slap reverberated around the room causing poor Ashley to cry. Rick looked at me pleading for me to stop and I noticed his hands were handcuffed behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing; my hands were still bound but I noticed the ties at my ankles was coming loose.

"What's the matter, Vicky? Don't like that I know something about that fuck up."

She screamed like a banshee.

I took that as a yes.

"Like I was saying before. He wanted to lay low after his last victim before Jamie. But I kept on insisting. But he was being such a whiny bitch so I left him." Victoria paused and walked around the bed but kept her gun pointed at Ashley. I glanced at Rick and he was watching the gun and Ashley whose long dark hair reached way past her waist was sitting against the adjacent was her arms wrapped around her knees leaning against her father's chest.

"Less than twelve hours later he came with news that he already brought the next victim to our usual hangout. So easily manipulated. But he was gentler than usual with this girl. That pissed me off so I gave the local chief a tip that led to his capture. I was tired of playing his games. I was really hoping that doing hard time would make him comply a little easier."

"But of course you were a lot younger than he anticipated. He was such a pussy," Victoria said disgusted. I took a few deep breathes and watched Rick.

"I came up with all your punishments. We never had someone be able to take what we gave them without a scream. That was quiet brave of you to endure the torture without making a sound."

She sounded impressed but I knew she was just trying to make me upset. I wasn't brave; I was smart. And I didn't want them to have the satisfaction. But now I knew that it was her that was the sick sadistic mastermind of my torture.

I grimaced when she leaned in just an inch from my face. I kept my face composed and stared into her eyes. I would not look away first. She smirked and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yes, very brave. But let's see how brave you are now. In your current state." She bent slightly still holding up the gun and pulled something out from under the bed. It was a black with red battery terminals.

Oh god, my babies wouldn't survive a round of shocks. I heard Ashley cry out. "Leave her alone you bitch!"

Rick was trying to keep Ashley in his arms and they both turned away so they didn't have to watch. Victoria placed the battery at the foot of the bed and readied a set of wires. She returned her full attention to Rick.

"Either of you move, you're all dead. Better yet Rick, you'll have to watch me doing this to your precious daughter."

Rick growled again and used his body to shield his daughter from Victoria. I didn't want them to endure this so rolled off the bed when I was aware that my feet were loose. I managed not to hurt myself and scrambled to my feet.

Victoria laughed at my tragic attempt of escaping. Or what she thought was an escape attempt. I made it to the corner of the room and the bed didn't allow Rick and Ashley to see me. Victoria came up to me with the long cables in her hands. I whimpered. I couldn't help it.

She touched each end of the cables causing a spark to admit. I whimpered again which caused her to grin wider. "I don't see why James is adamant on keeping you alive." She lifted a few strands of my hair and sniffed it then patted it back in place.

"No don't see it. Now let's get on with this, shall we?" I braced myself for what was coming and I closed my eyes waiting for death to claim me and my babies. At least we'd be together.

My mind wandered to Edward. What he must be enduring right now? What he must be feeling? Would it be just as painful for him losing us like it would for me to lose him? I loved him with my whole being and losing him would be like losing a piece of myself. A large piece. But I thought suddenly.

_What the fuck?_

_I'm a mom._

_I'm a wife._

_I'm a cops fucking daughter._

_No one does this shit to me and my babies!_

I shot out my foot and swung it out in front of me causing the red haired witch to topple. Both of the wires landed on her arms and I watched the bitch fry.

It didn't last long enough. She managed to move them off of her quickly. I twisted my body just enough to feed my feet and legs through my bound hands. Now instead of them bound against my back they were loose in front of me.

I swung my fists connecting with her jaw. I felt the pain in my right hand from the blow. I heard the crunch but otherwise ignored the pain when I went to do it again. She was yelling and screaming. I saw Rick get to his feet doing the same, threading his feet through the loops of his handcuffed arms and scramble to his feet. He lumbered toward Victoria and wrapped his bound arms around her neck cutting off her oxygen.

"Go, Bella. I don't have a phone with me. But Edward should be tracking you by now. Go to the highway. I'll take care of this thing," he said tightening his arms around Victoria.

I nodded and ran toward Ashley. I helped her up but she wouldn't budge.

"Daddy, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Baby go. I'll be fine. Go to your momma, I'll be right behind you," Rick said in the most soothing words he could, considering that Victoria was attacking his arms with her nails.

Ashley still wouldn't move.

"Please, baby. I love you," Rick said quietly.

Ashley nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you too, daddy."

Rick smiled and nodded. I took Ashley's hand and ran down a dark hallway and down a flight of stairs.

"Be careful Mrs. Swan, there's holes and loose floorboards everywhere."

I nodded and led her in the dark in the direction that I hoped was the front door. I walked until I felt a door knob and swung it open. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and Ashley and I high tailed to a white van. Just as I opened the passenger door for Ashley's small trembling body two gunshots penetrated the quiet of the night.

Then all hell broke loose.

Ashley pushed me away and ran toward the house screaming for her dad. I managed to get a hold of her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She struggled against me screaming for me to let her go. I pulled her toward the van and like a slow action movie, I heard a motorcycle come up from somewhere from the behind the house.

No fucking way is that someone we know. The front door opened of the house and out came out the bitch with hair like flames. Her hand was holding the gun toward us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw movement and I couldn't believe my eyes. Just as I heard her arm the revolver a body lunged for her and his cold blue eyes turned toward me and screamed, "Run, Bella!"

I grabbed at Ashley and basically threw her in the van she was frozen in fear at the scene before us. I ran to the driver door and slid in. I turned on the car and took one last look.

There before on the small porch of an old house in the dead of night Victoria was fighting off James. I couldn't tell who was winning their movements were so fast and quick. They both looked like they were dancing in some kind of lethal mating ritual.

A bullet hit the window causing me to stop gawking and put the van in reverse. I struggled to keep my composure and my fucking sanity. I kept going in the opposite direction of the house. I chanced a glance at Ashley and she was frozen. No emotion on her delicate features.

Another childhood now ruined. My guess is during the struggle between Victoria and Rick that he was shot. Ashley knew this. She knew her father would do anything to get to her out.

I found a highway about 30 minutes later and there were dozens of cars coming down the road. I stopped at all the cars stopped surrounding the van. I put my hands up when dozens of officers came out brandishing their guns.

The car doors swung up and Ashley and I were pulled out of the van. Questions were being thrown at us from every direction and Ashley was screaming. I pushed and shoved my way to her explaining who she was. Ashley's mother that I recognized wrapped her arms around Ashley.

Then I heard him.

My life.

My love.

"Bella!" I saw his face and I think my babies did to in a way because they started kicking like crazy.

His hands found purchase on my cheeks and his lips met mine. With a fevered need to know he was really with me, I kissed him back clutching him to me with all my strength.

"Bella, where's Rick?" a southern drawl said behind me.

I turned toward Jasper his face twisted in pain.

"He chose to stay behind to save us. Send the officers down that road. It leads to an old house where Rick, Victoria and James should be."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"He escaped."

**AN: So Rick like everyone that already was the one that eventually started helping James but at first it was Victoria. I'm not sure what chapter I mentioned it in but she worked at Rosalie's agency and was able to obtain Bella's itinerary from her computer there. When James lost that link he went after Rick.**

**Ok I see two more chapters coming...the birth of the children, the final confrontation and the epilogue.**

**Please review.**


	38. Three Tiny Sets

**AN: I know, I know...where have I been? Sorry for the delay. The good news is that after this chapter there are only two more. I decided to just roll and finish it all at one go. After this I'm concentrating on Beautiful Hitchhiker. Thanks to lisa89 for making this flow better.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Three Tiny Sets**

It had been almost eight weeks since we'd heard anything from James or Victoria. The aftermath of the kidnapping had taken a toll on everyone that knew Bella. Her parents, friends and associates had been constantly barraged with questions.

We'd been in hiding, since.

We had no choice in the matter. After we'd left the scene by the side of the road, Jasper had come with news of what they'd found in the old abandoned house.

Rick had received a wound to his upper right chest; he'd barely survived the surgery. We had insisted that his family be put under protection somewhere, in hopes of preventing James from seeking vengeance.

There had been a lot of blood at the house, besides Rick's; there'd been traces of both James' and Victoria's. Most of the blood had been from Victoria, and her trail of blood had been found heading into the hills, where authorities lost her tracks. They also believed that there had been too much blood, and that she must have died.

Bella refused to accept it until a body was found.

James had escaped on the motorcycle, the same one he had stolen just a few blocks from the FBI headquarters where he was awaiting trial. From what Jasper had seen on the video footage of his escape, he could've had escaped at any time.

This information scared us all, because it meant that he sat in the cell, biding his time. With the new revelation that he had feelings for Bella, Jasper feared that James wouldn't stop until he had Bella.

This also meant that he'd do anything to have her, including hurting all those around her. We decided to stay in a few remote cabins for a couple of weeks before the end of Bella's pregnancy. Jasper and Emmett and their wives were all staying in the adjoining cabins, just in case.

Though Jasper and Emmett had taken great strides in their recovery, they still had a lot of pain from not only the burns, but from the skin grafting areas. They tried to hide every wince from Bella, and they took the pain with stride. They both knew that Bella blamed herself for everyone's death that day and for the injuries they had sustained.

Tonight we all decided to have a nice, relaxing night and sit in the hot tub. Bella, not wanting to overexert herself, chose to sit outside and dip her legs in. I sat in between her legs, massaging her feet while we all talked about our plans for the following day.

The cabins were in the remote wilderness of Northern California, and they had that log cabin appeal to them, with all the modern conveniences. Though we were taking a bit of a risk being so far from a hospital, the doctors assured us that Bella still had three weeks until she delivered our children.

Despite all the ultrasounds Bella had to have to ensure all our babies' health, we had no idea of the sexes. My poor wife spent so much time with her feet up, unable to take the swelling and near-constant ache of her back.

I wished I could take Bella's pain away. She looked so miserable and tired, but she took it all in stride. She was just happy that we were all safe and that soon her babies would be coming.

I rubbed soothing circles into her arch of her feet while listening to Jasper.

"We're going to have to use this cabin more often, Edward. I can't believe you kept this little gem a secret." Jasper closed his eyes, allowing the jet of water soothe his lower back.

"It wasn't intentional; I had forgotten about them. My parents have been renovating it for a few years now."

"It's certainly beautiful here," Alice said wistfully, watching the night sky.

"I don't know, I feel like we're too out in the open here," Emmett said nervously. He was perched across from me, but instead of being in the hot tub, he was mimicking Bella – just his legs were submerged.

Rosalie said softly, "No one will find us here, Emmett."

"We don't know that for sure, Rose. I know Rick was helping _them_ before, but he even admitted he didn't help James for everything."

I sighed, unable to dispel the same sense of danger that Emmett felt. Bella shifted behind me, and took a sip from a bottle of water.

"I'm not worried about James right now. He won't touch me while I'm still pregnant."

"You don't know that, B," Jasper said firmly. "I know that he fought off Victoria for you to escape, but that doesn't mean he won't go after you."

"I know that. There is no question that he will go after me once the children are born. I'm just pointing out that for the next few weeks we don't have to worry about him. Victoria on the other hand…"

"Is one sick bitch," Alice chimed in.

"Yes," Bella agreed, as she leaned in to kiss my temple.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I asked, sighing when Bella kissed my lips from above.

"Edward is right. We'll come up with something to keep Bella safe after she delivers," Jasper said.

"Bella, how far along are you now?" asked Alice.

"I'm thirty-five weeks," Bella said cheerfully. You could hear the happiness in her voice. She couldn't wait until she could hold our babies.

"Do you feel like it's coming closer?" Alice leaned over and placed a small hand on Bella's stomach.

"Not yet. They aren't moving as much as they used to, but the doctor said it's because there's very little room in there. Before we came here, my doctor said one of them was already five pounds, which is good, considering I'm carrying triplets."

"I still can't believe that," Emmett said, placing a hand on Rosalie's belly. She was just over five weeks pregnant. They'd had a small ceremony at my parents' home with just our families, a week after James's escape. "Rosalie and I are going to have to work to catch up." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, earning a round of laughter.

"Honey, it's getting a little too warm for me, and I'm tired. I'm going to call it a night." Bella kissed my cheek and temple again, before shifting behind me.

"Uh, can someone give me a hand?" I quickly got up from the warmth of the water and pulled Bella up against me. I smiled at her little scowl, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be up in a little while," I whispered before placing another chaste kiss on her lips. "Love you."

"Love you, t…" Bella said, trailing off with a yawn. I made sure to help her walk along the wet surface of the deck.

I joined my friends for a beer and a discussion of the NFL draft this year. Emmett had been indicating that he had season tickets for the Raiders and the Chargers when we heard a blood curdling scream.

I jumped out of the water so fast that I slid across the deck in my haste to get to Bella. Jasper and Emmett followed behind me and rushed to get their weapons that they had hidden in spots around our cabins.

I found Bella kneeling on the floor of our bedroom, rocking herself back and forth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to her feet. Jasper and Emmett secured the room quickly before making their way back to us. Alice and Rosalie huddled in the doorway, both wrapped in large towels.

"B, did something happen?"

"I saw…" she muttered before shaking her head. "He's here."

"Tell me what you saw," Jasper said, in control of the situation.

"In the bathroom, he was in the…" Bella mumbled something incoherent.

Emmett ran into our attached master bathroom and cursed once he had reached the doorway. He walked back into the bedroom with a bloody white rose and three tiny brown teddy bears.

Emmett handed the bears to Jasper before excusing himself to check the perimeter. Each teddy bear was brown, with tiny pink and blue ribbons tied around their necks. There was a small tag attached to each one.

Edward

Bella

Jasper

Jasper cursed under his breath, the noise startling Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella. Are you sure you saw him?"

Bella nodded and whimpered slightly. "He was at the window when I screamed."

"We need to get out of here, Jasper. It's no longer safe here," I said fiercely.

Jasper shook his head and sighed. "It's not that easy, Edward. We thought the house was and perimeter were secure, but it's obvious they are not," he continued, in whispered tones. "We should've been alerted if anything had moved within the perimeter we set up. He got through that undetected. I don't want to risk the chance he did something to the vehicles."

"We have to call someone to get us," Bella said, her eyes fixated on Jasper's face.

Jasper nodded and wiped one of Bella's wet-streaked cheeks. "I can get an old buddy of mine to send an armed transport helicopter to pick us all up."

"Do you know someone you can trust, Jasper?" I asked. I was wary of anyone that Jasper knew. It wasn't his fault, really. He had trusted Rick with his life, and in the end Rick had won back that trust in risking his life for Bella and his daughter. However, I was still cautious of bringing anyone in.

"Aro owes me big, and he'd do anything not to owe me a debt."

Bella mumbled, "I think it's a good idea, Edward."

I sighed and gave Jasper the green light to make arrangements for pick up as soon as possible. Bella refused to stay in the master bedroom, so we took up residence in the guest room. Everyone was staying in the main cabin to ensure their protection.

Emmett and Jasper were like sentinels, watching throughout the night. A little after eight o'clock in the morning, Aro, Marcus, and Caius would be to airlift us home.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed just moments after hitting her pillow, but her rest was fitful. She twitched, tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep. I tried my best to soothe her while she slept, knowing all this was causing her stress.

Eventually, the morning came, and we were taken to the safety of our home. My parents were waiting for us with brunch, and news of a body that was discovered in the river near where Bella was found.

The authorities claimed that the body had the same description as Victoria. They were awaiting dental records for confirmation.

We waited hours for information, and we finally received it when Charlie arrived with the news.

"Hello, everyone," Charlie greeted us all, while we sat in tense silence in the living room.

Bella's eyes watched Charlie's every move as he walked into the room and started pacing. "Please, Dad, just tell us."

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was Victoria, she's gone."

There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the room, except for Bella.

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Bella mumbled warily.

"She's only been dead for two days, Bella."

Bella gasped, and comprehension donned on her. I guessed I was missing something. She'd been missing for over two months, since Bella's abduction.

"I don't understand. Why she would show up now…"

Then it clicked.

"James has had her since she disappeared," I stated, like it was fact.

"It looks that way, son," Charlie said quietly, closely watching Bella. "Her body was riddled with injuries, healing and fresh."

Bella gasped. "Oh God, this means - " she shook her head in disbelief. "- that once she was dead, James came looking for me."

"I'm afraid so, Bella." Charlie said.

"What do we do now?" Bella looked up at her father and then set her tear-filled eyes on Jasper.

"Now we wait, watch, and protect. I won't let anything happen to you," Jasper said with conviction in every word – an oath.

Bella nodded and rubbed her abdomen, and hen her eyes widened.

"Bella?" I took her face in my hands, and her whole body tensed as she screamed.

"My water just broke," she said in a broken sob. "My back!"

Jasper was immediately on his feet, calling the helicopter back using his phone. My father and I laid Bella on the couch with her head on my lap. Alice and Rosalie were on the phone, calling the hospital and Bella's doctor.

The babies were five weeks early, but we'd been prepared for this. The doctor had warned us that multiple births very rarely made it through the full forty weeks. Bella cried out in pain; the babies were putting too much strain on her back.

Her sobs were broken and riddled with whimpers, and I knew then that she was holding back. Her rocking motion seemed to soothe her. I tried to rub her back, but she grimaced with every touch.

While we waited for the arrival of our ride, Rosalie relayed the progress to Bella's doctor, while Alice did the same with the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, we were all flying toward Mercy General in Beverly Hills, where Bella's doctor and the pediatrician we had chosen were waiting for us.

Unfortunately, the media had gotten wind of our arrival. There was a frenzy of reporters, cameras and flashes as the medical team rushed Bella through the red doors.

Bella's eyes suddenly fluttered closed, and her hand went limp in mine. I kissed her slick forehead, brushing wayward strands from her face. I whispered my love for her over and over as the doctors and nurses worked on her.

"BP is dropping rapidly," someone said. I was being wretched from her still body and pushed out the doors. I fought against the heavy sets of arms, trying to get back to her. They wouldn't let me get back to her. "We're losing her," another voice called out.

I pushed into the arms of my father, and a minute later, a doctor in scrubs came out.

"The placenta has detached, and we have to perform an emergency C-section. Sir, I need to know - "

I shook my head and cried out, "Don't ask me. Please don't!" My father wrapped his arms around me, holding me up as my knees buckled.

"We have to know who to save," the doctor said, his voice sympathetic.

"She'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself. I'll go to hell, no matter what I choose."

"Sir, we need to know now."

"Save my wife," I sobbed and collapsed on the cold white linoleum. My parents wrapped around me as I cried and prayed – to spare them all.

****

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

I watched a drop of clear liquid fall into the line as it delivered relief to my beautiful wife. I kissed her temple and took her hand. I begged quietly for her forgiveness.

I didn't know if she would. I had made a choice. A choice I would have to live with every day of my existence. I didn't know, if I had chosen differently, if things would've still gone the way they had gone.

I had never really believed in miracles until I'd met Bella, but I did now. God answered my prayers. Our children were born on the cool evening of May 7th, 2009. I whispered quietly, telling Bella about our beautiful babies.

Emmett Masen Cullen, weighing in at six pounds two ounces and twenty inches in length, was healthy and breathing on his own.

Three minutes later his brother, Anthony Jasper Cullen, was born, weighing in at five pounds eleven ounces and nineteen inches long. A.J. was breathing with help, but overall he was fine.

Their little sister, Emma Riley Cullen, was born two minutes after A.J., weighing in at four pounds eight ounces. Though her lungs still needed to mature, the doctor felt she would pull through. She somehow weighed the least but was the tallest, at twenty-one inches.

All outward appearances showed that our sons were wins, but we had yet to discern the color of their eyes.

Emma was born with just a wisp of a brown curl on her head, while her brothers were covered with light brown hair.

They would all be spending some time in NICU, until they were able to feed and breathe properly on their own. Emma would have to endure the stay longer than her brothers, but she was already showing that she was not a quitter.

Bella sustained extensive hemorrhaging during the ordeal, and to save her life, the doctor decided to remove her uterus. My wife would no longer be able to bear children. We had both spoken about this before our children were born, and we had decided that if we were blessed with both sexes, then we would have no more children.

Three was a lot nowadays. I just hoped that she'd forgive me and wouldn't be disappointed that I chose to save her instead.

I had never understood the scope of my love for her until that night. The night I'd had to choose. I honestly didn't know, if I could relive that moment, if I'd change my answer. It had all worked out in the end.

Pressure was exerted on my hand, and I looked up to see tear-filled brown eyes looking at me.

"Bella," I whispered, squeezing her hand back.

"Edward," she said lowly before coughing, grasping at her throat. I quickly had her sip some water, and I fussed over her to make sure she was comfortable.

She pushed the pink plastic cup at me and took my hand again.

"Tell me about them again." Bella's eyes were lidded, still heavily sedated.

I realized then that she had heard every word I had spoken and that I was forgiven. She squeezed my hand, reassuring me of my assessment.

"It's okay. Edward, tell me again, please."

"Oh, Bella, they're so beautiful. Emma has your lips…

**AN: Please review.**


	39. Sacrifice

**AN: Okay this was one of the hardest chapters to write. You'll understand why by the end. Thanks to lisa89 for her help with this chapter.**

**Sacrifice**

**~Edward**

I wheeled an alert Bella into the room where our children had been staying for the past few days. She was still recovering from her C-section, but she was adamant on seeing our children for the first time – today.

Currently, the NICU had only our three children in it, all being cared for by wonderful nurses and doctors. Bella stood up tentatively from her wheelchair and shuffled a few steps toward Emma's enclosed crib. A nurse gave her a set of gloves and handed her a bottle. The nurse then removed Emma from her confines, laying her in Bella's arms once she was seated back in her chair.

I watched with tear-filled eyes as Bella tried to feed our daughter for the first time. The nurse carefully moved all the tubing to ensure Emma's comfort before handing Bella a small towel to place under Emma's chin.

With a few instructions and a failed attempt, Emma finally started to suckle on the nipple of her bottle. Bella's tears were quickly wiped away with my fingertips. They looked so beautiful together.

A loud wail filled the room – Emmett was asking for attention. I made my way to his unit and plucked him out, bringing him into my arms. I rocked him soothingly, which made him burp obnoxiously loudly.

"Well, it seems that he's earned his name," Bella said before giggling slightly. I joined in her laughter while a nurse pulled up a chair for me to sit beside Bella and Emma.

A nurse checked on A.J., who was happily staring at the ceiling. His dark green eyes still looked unfocused, but he seemed very aware of his surroundings. He had made tremendous progress and no longer required breathing assistance, just like his big brother.

After several minutes and two diapers changes, Emma finished half of her bottle before quitting. Bella handed her to the nurse to burp her safely, a precaution because of all the tubing.

We spent another hour there with our children before the doctor declared that Emmett was allowed to go home along with Bella. A.J. would be held there for another few days to ensure that he would breathe on his own and to check his bowel movements. Emma would have to stay for at least a few weeks.

We were both happy with and saddened by the news. Bella didn't want to be far away from either of her children and hated the idea of dividing her attention between them. Our family ensured us both that they'd be cared for while we visited the hospital.

Over the course of the following weeks, Bella's mobility greatly improved. She had been, for the past two days, able to move more gracefully as her incision healed. Emmett and Jasper were home in their huge nursery that my mother and Alice had been working on since before they were born.

The color scheme was gender neutral, with soothing greens and yellows gracing the walls and fabrics. Two rocking chairs sat side-by-side next to the picturesque window that overlooked my parents' garden and waterfall feature. A small white rocking horse with a large pink bow sat in one corner, and Emma's crib sat beside it. Its pink and purple bedding sat empty, awaiting her arrival – today.

Emmett, Aro and Caius remained with my family and our children, while Jasper and Marcus escorted us to the hospital. We landed onto the roof of Mercy General ten minutes later and waited in a hospital room for the doctor and nurse to bring Emma to us.

We'd been waiting for almost fifteen minutes; Jasper and Marcus stood outside of the room, watching while three hospital security men ran toward the nursery just down the hall. Jasper motioned toward the room, silently giving Marcus instructions to watch over us while he checked out what was going on.

A few short minutes later, Jasper came into our room, closing the door behind me. His face was grave. He ran his hand through his hair and walked toward Bella, who was looking out the eighteenth floor window. Jasper cleared his throat, gaining Bella's attention. She turned, and I quickly made my way toward her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest.

"Emma…oh God, she's missing," Jasper said, his voice cracked with audible strain.

Bella gasped and collapsed against my chest. "No! No!" Her screams and sobs filled the room as Jasper tried to explain that the hospital was in lockdown and that every floor was being searched. She wailed as I tried to soothe her, whispering words that didn't even bring me comfort.

My daughter was gone.

For hours, police filed in and out of the room with reports of which floors had been cleared and which hadn't. After some time, Jasper was unable to stay with us, wanting to be productive. Marcus watched us from outside the room, not allowing anyone other than Jasper in the room.

Bella remained silent after the first hour, just rocking herself on the hospital bed. I tried to soothe her, but to no avail. She stopped crying shortly afterward but remained rocking, lost in her thoughts.

I offered to grab her something to eat about three hours after hearing the news of Emma's disappearance. I sat in the corner of the cafeteria, needing a moment to gather my thoughts. I had remained strong for Bella in hopes of not to having her detach herself further, but I let it all out. I clutched my head in my hands and screamed, tears falling relentlessly.

My baby girl, my beautiful, brown-eyed daughter, was in the hands of a monster.

The people in the cafeteria gave me a wide berth because they knew of my dilemma. I remained there for several minutes before I grabbed some juice and a turkey sandwich to take to Bella.

I walked slowly toward the room, and I was asked several times for my identity from passing policemen. The moment the room came into view, I knew something was wrong.

Marcus was not there.

I ran toward the door, and through the small rectangle window, I could see Marcus on the ground. I pushed the door open roughly, causing it to slam against the wall. My eyes swept the room; above Marcus, the large air vent was wide open, the bed was a tangled mess, two chairs and tables were upturned, and there was no Bella to be found.

I heard hurried steps coming down the hallway as I bent down to check on Marcus. He had been knocked out cold on the back of his head.

"We found her," Jasper said breathlessly. "She was in a clos – what the fuck!"

"It was a diversion," I said firmly.

Jasper cursed, "Fuck." He quickly called the head of security and restarted the searching – this time for Bella.

"Is Emma alright?" I asked, helping Marcus to his feet.

"Yes, she's with the nurses to be sure, and I have about ten officers watching her."

"He went too far, Jasper," I said as I walked toward him. "He used our daughter to get to her. I can't let that go." Jasper nodded and pulled a .38 special from his waistband.

"Do you remember everything I taught you?" Jasper asked, cocking his eyebrow.

I nodded. I recalled everything I'd learned while he and I secretly met over the course of the last few weeks at a shooting range.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, but Edward, I think it's obvious." Jasper clasped a hand on my shoulder.

"Shoot to kill."

"It's the only way this can end," Jasper whispered.

I nodded.

It was the only way.

The police and security started downstairs while Jasper, Marcus and I decided to start from the top. We entered the elevator together, and Jasper pulled out a key.

"What's the key for?" I asked, watching him place it in a small door under the button panel.

"The hospital is renovating the top two floors, and this is the only way to get up there, with this key." Jasper turned the key and opened the door, pressing a few buttons. He closed the door as the elevator moved. With every floor passing, Jasper reminded me of gun safety and handed me more bullets to store in my pocket. Jasper removed a layer of Kevlar and handed me the vest. I quickly threw it on while Marcus helped secure it. Marcus patted my back and told me that they'd make sure Bella was returned to me safe.

Marcus and Jasper took point and quietly stepped out of the elevator. The entire cement flooring was covered in a fine white powder. There were sheets and sheets of filmy plastic, flapping in the wind. There were a few gaping holes in the walls of this floor, that gave us the view of the quickly diminishing afternoon. Steel-studded walls stood erect along most the west wall, still left unfinished. The other half of the floor was covered in drywall debris.

A muffled whimper was heard toward the west, and Jasper gave quick instructions to circle around a room that was half done. I circled the room to the right, where I'd be able to keep myself hidden behind the finished portion of a wall. I removed the safety and quickly jumped into the room, in between two studs.

Too many things happened at once. First, I noticed my wife sitting on the floor, gagged and bound at her wrists. Second, Marcus was clutching his chest as James stood behind Bella, her hair wrapped around his left hand. His right hand held up the gun that had a silencer at the end of its barrel. I then saw Jasper make his way into the room, but before he could raise his gun, James pointed it at Bella's temple.

Bella screamed and tried to pull away from James.

"Tsk tsk, Bella," James taunted. "Now you cry, even after everything I've put you through." He pressed the hot tip of his gun harder against Bella's skin. She screamed again, tears falling down her flushed cheeks.

"I guess I've finally found what will hurt you more than any physical pain – your family in any kind of pain," James said firmly, his eyes on Jasper. Jasper stepped further into the room, over Marcus's body, his sight still on James's head.

James continued his taunting. "Now, pretty boy, it's time to man up and pull the trigger."

I had never let up on my gun, my sight set on his temple since I'd entered the room. "I have no qualms with putting a bullet through your head." I stated firmly.

James laughed at me, but his eyes were still on Jasper. "Yes, but then you'll be responsible for killing me and your wife."

"Edward, don't shoot. If you do, the initial impact of the bullet will be enough to trigger a reflex, killing Bella."

I sighed, and that was a mistake. James saw it as an opportunity and quickly shot at me.

In a flash, Jasper dove, blocking the bullet from its destination and falling toward the dust-covered ground, firing two shots. He fell against my chest, gasping for air. James' gun was knocked out of his hand with Jasper's first shot, the second hitting his shoulder. Bella screamed, watching as Jasper and I fell.

I scrambled to assess the situation. James was roaring on the floor in pain, while his gun laid at least twenty feet from him. Bella was free from his clutches as she crawled toward me. She cried out, screaming as she wrapped her bound hands around a bloody wound in Jasper's chest.

She screamed just as James got onto his feet, and I tried to scramble free from under Jasper's body. James quickly wrapped his arm around Bella's chest and pulled her to him as I carefully moved Jasper.

"That was stupid," James snickered as he pressed a large hunting knife to Bella's throat. I watched as he stepped closer to an outer exposed wall. He leaned in and whispered against Bella's cheek. "I don't think either of us is leaving this hospital alive."

Jasper grabbed at my chest, pulling me closer. "Tell Alice I love her," he said, shakily. "Make sure Bella knows I always saw her as my sister. Tell my son or daughter that Daddy knows best." He gasped for breath as Bella continued to scream out for him. "Don't let it be in vain, brother." He pushed his weapon into my hand, my own several feet away from me, thrown when Jasper had collided into me. His eyes fluttered closed as his tentative grip on my shirt fell limp, his fingers drenched in his own blood.

An armor piercing bullet had killed him, and if he hadn't had given me a vest to wear, he'd be alive. I wouldn't let him die in vain. In the few seconds that I took to mourn his death, I took two deep breaths, and I quickly raised my weapon. I pulled the trigger and popped a bullet into James's shoulder, causing his grip around Bella to loosen.

Another round was triggered as I saw Marcus raise his armed hand, putting another slug into James's chest. With widened eyes, James stepped a few steps back, flinging his arm around Bella again. She popped her head back, hitting his chin and causing him to howl in pain. Her elbow hit him in the jaw, and with a few more stumbled steps he was at the edge, threatening even as his heartbeats were numbered to take Bella with him.

Bella pushed away with all her might, and I quickly wrapped my fingers around her wrist. I raised my weapon for the last time, putting a bullet through James's neck. With a final twist, Bella's foot connected with James's chest and sent him plummeting to his death.

Bella wailed against me, trying to get to Jasper's body. Marcus was already there, checking for a pulse; Marcus's glazed-over eyes looked up at Bella, and he shook his head.

Our friend, Jasper Anthony Whitlock, died on June 10th, 2009, exactly one year after I'd met Bella.

Bella's sobs filled the room as uniformed men filled the room, circling around us. Every one of them had placed a hand over their hearts. Her trembling body wrapped around her Jasper, whispering.

"I'll take care of her, like you took care of me. I'll take care of them, Jasper."

Charlie and I pulled Bella away as the police started to tape off the area. With a hardened glare, she looked out at the hole that James had fallen through. His body was laid in an inhuman shape, his leg at an odd angle while the pool of blood widened.

"Death finally caught up to him, but it was more than he deserved," Bella whispered. "It was an easy way out for him."

**AN: Don't hate me. I know its short, but it was what it needed to be. I didn't want to show the aftermath or Bella telling Alice until later. That's if I choose to write it. I didn't show too much of Daddyward, but I promise I will in the next chapter. **

**I hope that you understand that Jasper not only took the bullet for Edward but in doing so saved Bella. If he hadn't and the bullet hit Edward, Edward may have pulled the trigger because of initial reflexes. In other words he could've shot Bella with the wayward bullet. Jasper did what he had to do to save them both.**

**Please review.**


	40. Note

**AN: **

**I replacing the note that was originally here. It was basically a note that told everyone that I was sick, really sick and apologizing for my absence. It was old, and since I still get reviews asking about my health I wanted to remove it since I'm fine. But I found out if you remove the chapter like that, that it messes up your chapters, and people might not be able to review new chapters. **

**Also I'd like to say thanks to those, while I was ill, said all those wonderful things. Your prayers helped, I have no doubt about that. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Thanks, **

**Ericastwilight- fanfiction**


End file.
